


Holy Sh**

by Debv3



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:11:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 61
Words: 109,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Debv3/pseuds/Debv3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shortly after Justin leaves for NYC Brian finds himself in a predicament. How will Justin react? How will the family take it? How will Brian cope with the loss of his Prada!? </p><p>Brian and Justin decided not to get married at the end of Season 3, rather than at the end of season 5, Babylon has not blown up-Mel and Lindz are sort of nice to Brian. Brian is only 30, rather than 33 and owns Kinnetik already.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was previously posted on Midnight Whispers, so many of you may have read it before. I still love comments and have been attempting a small sequel but seem to have lost my groove. Maybe I need a QAF marathon?

November 4, 2010  
Justin  
If you had asked me 7 years ago if I ever saw myself sitting on a soccer field watching  
6 year olds play soccer; I probably would have fallen over laughing. Let alone asking if Brian would ever, EVER, coach a peewee girl’s soccer team. But here I sit at the ass crack of dawn (for me at least 9am is too early for a Saturday in November) watching my little one playing soccer, ok dominating her opponents, while being coached by her dad, yes Mr. Kinney himself. While it is firmly documented and recognized that the closest I have ever gotten to being athletic is watching the football team practice at Saint James Academy ( hell), Brian was a star soccer player in high school (all- city 4 years running) and went to Mellon on an academic/soccer scholarship. To say that even at 40 (39 Justin....) Brian is the picture of grace and beauty would be an understatement. He only seems to get better as time goes by!  
But allow me to backtrack.

March 2003  
Brian and I had canceled the wedding and I was all packed and ready to go, reluctant but ready, take the New York art scene by storm. The night before my flight we decided to spend some time at Britain, who knew when we would be there again. I think Brian sensed that I was beginning to doubt the wisdom of my move to NYC because he didn't even flinch when I took the lead for our “farewell fuck” (my man is eloquent). Needless to say I took the opportunity and ran with it. Brian knew that the best way to convince me that we would make it apart was to give him to me, and of course promise to visit every weekend! He had gotten past the whole saying “I love you” phobia pretty quickly after he said it the first time, and while he didn't say it often I heard it every time he said my name.   
At Britin that night we promised each other we would never again let anything or anyone influence how we lead our lives. And so after 4 rounds of fucking, 2 trips to the shower, more foreplay than I can count and a heavy heart I set off the next day in a taxi with the promise that I would call when I landed and find a doctor right away and call the neurologist the doctor in Pittsburgh had recommended. I went about my merry way to New York, found a small apartment that “was not a roach resort” and had great light for painting. Brian had already helped me with a resume and I had a part-time job at an advertising agency in the art department. So I finally got to hang up my apron and bus bucket. Life was great!!!!

Brian  
November 4, 2010  
Here I am freezing my balls off watching a bunch of 6 year olds chase a soccer ball up and down the field, while their parents sit in lawn chairs cheering and sipping $5.00 lattes. How did I get here? An excellent question and one I often ask myself. I guess the answer is blond, blue eyed and a force of nature, in short (oops no pun intended, he's not short just “compact”) Justin Taylor.   
June 2003  
I just woke up with a pounding headache, feeling of lose and a sore ass. Shit why did I let the “twat” fuck me? Twice! I took my time rolling out of bed, enjoying the smell of Justin's pillow and our combine scents in the sheets. It was a beautiful day in West Virginia, but all I could think about was the weather in New York. We spoke every day and had great phone sex every night. Justin loved the agency I suggested he apply to and Kinnetik was gaining recognition all over the East Coast. I made my first trip to NYC a week later and saw the apartment Justin rented, the Park Plaza it’s not, it’s like Justin compact, sunny and a mess, he is a terrible slob when left to his own devices. We went to the park, checked in with Georgio and Muccia (Armani and Prada) much to Justin's disappointment and spent each of the 3 nights I was there in bed, in the shower, on the couch and once on the kitchen floor; the following day we went out and bought a rubber mat, one of those that is used behind cash registers, because my knees were sore all night long!  
Everything went well I visited every weekend that I could, one time bringing Gus with me- thanks to the munchers realizing Gus and I needed each other more than any of us realized- on the weekend I flew up to get him in Toronto and then headed straight to NYC. We went on like this until early June when I had spent a week with Justin checking out galleries. It was great! But each morning I woke with a head ache, sore back and a strong desire to have ham and eggs with raisin toast or oatmeal and hot coco.  
Justin teased me saying I was clearly eating for 2, little did he know, silly twink.


	2. 2

**Chapter 2**

**August 2003**

          I thought at first maybe I had mono or something so I went to the doctor. The doctor did some blood tests, listened to my complaints and sat me down in his office. As I waited in his office I noticed that he had two different flip charts on a stand behind his desk. One made sense is was the Female Body during Pregnancy, the other made me want to run as fast as I could out of the room and back to bed in the loft where I was safe and sound. The second chart read: Pregnancy in Men-How does it work? Cleary the doctor had some 'splaining to do!

Enter Dr. Stenson

“Hello Brian”

“Hiya doc. So what’s the deal? Why do I feel like shit?”

                    _Please let him say its mono_

“Well Brian...why don't you come closer to the desk I want to show you something” said the doc carefully, “what do you know about male pregnancy?”

“What the fuck doc! Are you trying to tell me I have grown a twat!?”

                   _That’s what I get for letting a twink into my life!_

“In a manner of speaking...I guess so.” the doctor said, “Why don't we take a look at the flip chart. Male pregnancy is a relatively new occurrence in the medical world. Sure we've heard stories about men having babies but until recently there was no solid evidence to explain it.”

_Well yippee; let’s hear it for the FUCKING medical community!!_

“But in recent years a doctors in Zurich, Boston, London and Singapore have been doing a study to try and determine how it happens.” the doctor explained showing me picture of men in Switzerland, LA, Boston, London and Singapore who were pregnant.

“Ok, this is a bit much for me right now” _shit I need a cigarette and a visit from my old buddy Jim Beam._ “So let’s start with the basic. I assume since I am getting this lesson in male reproduction that I feel like shit and am craving food I would never eat that I am a member of that small percentage of men who can get knocked up!?”

“Yes, you are in the very unique position of being about 6 weeks pregnant, but all is going well and the baby is developing well.” the doctor said flipping the page to the one that diagrams the male reproductive organs.

**_HOLY SHIT_ ** **!!!!**

To say that I was not prepared for the next 3 and a half hours of my day is an understatement. The doctor went on to explain that there are a few men in the world, about 1%, who seem to have begun to develop a reproductive system.

“Why the hell is this happening?” _I figure the more I know the better, especially since I will have to explain it all to Mr. 1500 on my SAT's._

“Possibly in response to the increase in chemicals in the water or simply the world continuing to change, men like you, are being born.” Dr. Stenson continued, flipping to the next chart that graphed the number of pregnancies in the study, location, environmental conditions, and mortality rates (OMG!!!). “But let's move on to the questions you may have so far.”

“Ok, How the fuck did this happen? I know how but why now? Do I have a monthly cycle or something?” _that would explain the 2 days every month that I am a BITCH to be around_ _and it will certainly give new meaning to Debbie's ranting about my moodiness._

_“The_ simple answer is yes, you do have a monthly cycle. It is every 36 days or so and normally lasts 2-4 days. Men do not have a menstrual cycle per se. rather their dormant uterus expands a week before the cycle and releases a single egg that is stored at the top of the uterus, which remains in the uterus until the cycle begins.”

“Whoa! So are you telling me that I actual have a womb? Where? How does the sperm get there? How is it going to get out of me? Oh My God I need to lie down. How much weight am I going to gain?!”

“Brian lets go over here to the couch” he says as he guides me out of the chair and to the couch “do you want some water?”

“How about some Xanax?” I ask with a crooked smile, “Just kidding doc. no more drugs or booze for me huh?”

“Sorry, but no more drugs or booze. And you should stop smoking as soon as possible. The rate of children born with respiratory conditions is higher in parents who smoke” _where is Justin when I need a PSA_ , “and you are going to have to start eating better. No more of the 'no carbs after 7' and cut back on the high impact exercise, cardio is ok but no heavy lifting.”

“Yeah I figured. Let’s get back to the HOW questions shall we.” I groan.

The doctor grab his flip chart, a bottle of water for me and a small note pad so I can make notes if I need to, my doctor knows me well, so I can fill Justin in on everything.

“Brian I am going to start at the beginning and stop me anytime, I have cleared my schedule for the afternoon. Let's start with the how can this possibly happen. Well, as a result of this genetic mutation _(great queers are now mutations!)_ some men are born with a reproductive system similar to a woman’s, but without the vagina or fallopian tubes. These men have a small uterus that sits under the lungs and over the bladder and diaphragm, inside this uterus is a single ovary that holds about 150 eggs. Normally the uterus and ovary are very small. But for that 2 week period of time the uterus is enlarged, to the size of a pea, and lines itself with red blood cells. Fertilization takes place because there is a single tube that connects to the bowel near the rectum. During the week that the uterus is enlarged this tube is able to open (at the cervix) during orgasm and if sperm is in the rectum it can be absorbed.” 

_Ok am I the only one freaking out right now?_

“But doc won't there be some contamination? I mean shit (literally)”

“Have you ever noticed that you have few if any bowel movements at least one week every month? That would be the week that you are fertile.”

                   _Well that explains a lot!!!_

_“_ Your next question was....” he consults his notes, “oh yes.' how does it get out of me? Well believe it or not you are going to deliver it just like anybody else.”

“What the fuck!!!” 

_Ok I am now in full on Queen out I admit it_

_“_ Brian as your pregnancy progresses the cervix is going to close off in a sense, a mucus plug will develop to block the entrance to the womb. When it is about a week before you will deliver another plug is going to develop above the cervix to eliminate the chances of contamination during birth. ” _Again **I say HOLY SHIT, no way!!!** _ “Don't panic Brian, your baby is going to be about 5 pounds at birth and your body is able to dilate to the necessary 10cm.” 

“I need a minute; do you have a picture in that dandy chart?” I say finishing off my water like it was my last shot of Beam before the firing squad.

“No problem here you go. I am going to step out and get the names of some area Ob/GYN's who are trained in Male Pregnancy. I'll be back in about 15minutes.”

“Yeah, I'll be right here contemplating how my life went from nightly orgies to PTA meetings.” _Fuck street lights, blond boys (ok done that), love, and the Fucking French condom company that advertises a 99% non-breakage record._

How the hell am I going to tell Justin? He just started chasing his dream and now I am going to make him give it up so he can come back to the Pitts and be a daddy. Maybe Mel is right and I am a selfish asshole, but all I want right now is to have Justin in my arms and have that feeling of safety and peace I have when I am with him.

                   _Oh My God I have turned in to woman over night!!!!!_

But then again he has been in the Big Apple since March and has already been invited to include several paintings in small galleries around the city so if things go well and he can make a name for himself and get an agent he will be able to work from home- _yes Britin is home_ \- and maybe even get to finish at PIFA. I know he regrets leaving school but after the whole Stockwell thing and following my lead to _stand up for what you believe_ it was impossible for him to finish school, not only because the dean was a homophobic asshole, but because I didn't have the money for tuition and starting a new business. It had always been my dream to be my own boss; Stockwell just gave me the push I needed to do it earlier than I would have otherwise.  Now that Stockwell is in prison PIFA has already let Justin know he is welcome to complete his degree.

          So after the doctor returns with the names of doctor's specializing in Male Pregnancies thank him and head for the 'Vette. We are definitely going to have to get Justin a family car because I am so not giving up my car! As I drive back to the loft I think about how to tell Justin he is going to be a daddy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Justin  
August 2003 NYC  
I am so excited...Brian is come up for a week to see me. He promised he would not do any work which is amazing since can't seem to leave his 'baby' alone, not that he doesn't trust that Cynthia and Ted can hold it together for a week. And while this is great news for me it also concerns me, I mean he has not been feeling very well lately and he is never sicker than minor cold. I find myself wondering what could be wrong. He'll be here tomorrow so I guess I'll know soon enough. What if this has something to do with the broke condom from a couple months ago?

It’s Friday night and I am standing at the gate waiting for Brian's flight to land, I'm little early so I stop at the Dunkin Donuts (Starbuck's Smarbucks!) and get myself a dark roast coffee and settle down with my sketch pad. About 45 minutes later Brian emerges through the gate, rolling luggage trailing behind him. It’s all I can do to keep myself from running into his arms and throwing my legs around his waist. Lucky for me Brian crosses the terminal quickly and picks me up off the ground in a tight hug, followed by a nice, long kiss- fuck the people giving us dirty looks it’s probably the hottest thing they've seen without having to pay the cable company!

We make it to the doors and hail a cab to my apartment, which I have managed to clean and remove all signs of unwashed clothes, dishes and beer bottles. Yay Me!! As we enter the hall way leading to my 4th floor apartment I thank my lucky stars the elevator is working so I don't have to listen to Brian bitch about why I won't let him pay for a nicer place. Although he seems happy to be with me I feel like Brian is trying to decide how to tell me something. I decide to let him off the hook.

“What do you want to say to me?” I ask and not giving him a chance to interrupt push on, “Brian just spit it out! Whatever it is we can work it out, together.”

“Ok, here goes nothing” he says as he sits me down on the couch and does that thing with his lip sucked in and his head tilted down, I am so hard for him right now. “Well...I went to the doctor a couple of days ago, and it appearsyouknockedmeupSunshine.” He actually blushes as he says it.

After picking my lower lip off the floor I ask him how the hell I could possibly have gotten him pregnant. Oh my...he must be freaking out right now the Great Brian Kinney, reigning king of Liberty Ave, is pregnant.

“Brian, would you please repeat that...very, very slowly. I don't think I heard it correctly the first time.”

He looks up at me those mesmerizing, gold flecked, hazel eyes which are truly the door way to his soul and says, “Congratulations Mr. Taylor in approximately 7 months you are going to be a daddy.” He is once again met by a stunned silence.

“Justin, say something....please” he pleads.

“I love you, I love you, and I fucking love you so much right now. I have so many questions. How, when, why...do you have a doctor. What are we going to do? I have to sublet my apartment, let Alix know I am moving home and will be working from Britin.” I am forced to take a breath and throw myself into his lap, kissing him all over the face and neck.  
“Thank God, I thought you had lost the power of speech, thus causing the world to stop spinning.” he smiles and kisses me softly on the lips. “Are you really happy about this? It’s going to make becoming the next Pollack or Warhol much more difficult.”

Am I sure?! What the fuck! Do not try to push me off of Mnt. Kinney!

“You moron, of course I'm happy. Amazed but ecstatic, have you told anyone else?” I ask hoping I am the first to know.

“You are the first person I ever tell anything to, you are my partner. You are the only one that matters.” he says quietly. “I love you, Justin.”


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4**

**Justin**

**August 2003**

Oh.my.God....Holy Shit...breathe...in with the good...that's right breathe....OH.MY.GOD.

Don't get me wrong I am SO excited that I am going to be a father, to Brian's baby! Who would have ever thought it would happen...not me that's for damn sure.  I have always wanted a baby, but I figured the only way that was going to happen was if I was the one getting pregnant, but alas I am lacking in the ovaries department, Daphne had agreed to be having a baby with me if neither of us were parents by the time we hit 25.  This is so much BETTER.   Although....I am not looking forward to the mood swings, complaints about stretch marks, having to shop at _Bob's Big and Tall_ , weight gain and cravings. Ok I am excited about the cravings-Brian may actually eat for a change! 

          I can't wait to go to the doctor with him next week; I have some questions of my own that I would like to ask. Of course Brian has a very important question he wants to ask, the result of a conversation we had after a 2 hour session of making love, because that is exactly what it was...slow, intense, passionate and tender (but don't tell Brian).

The conversation went something like this:

“Justin, you are never getting near my ass again.  Not that anyone would want to after I have pushed out a watermelon through it.” At this point he sits up briefly then falls back and covers his head with a pillow, “I am going to be so loose that I am going to need to buy stock in adult diapers!!! Maybe Mikey can tell me where he used to buy Dr. Dave's”

                   _Even in mid queen out my baby is a clever devil._

“Brian....Briiiaannn...you can't hide there forever. Calm down and let’s ask the doctor when we see him next week. After all after a woman gives birth her vagina gets smaller and is not loose.” I try to reassure him as I move the pillow, “and you can always do kegal exercises to tighten up.”

          By this time it is 3 a.m. And if we plan on getting my shit packed up in the next 2 days we need to get some sleep.  As I snuggle into Brian's side my hand slips gently onto his abdomen and I begin rubbing small circles, this seems to relax the both of us and before I know it I hear the slight wheeze that lets me know Brian as fallen asleep. I am so ready to start my new life with the man that has always been my past, present and future. We are finally going to be a family. _Oh shit...the 'Family'!!! How are we going to tell them? Is Brian ready to do it?  Am I ready for that? Who should we tell first?_

**Brian**

**August 2003**

I slept better next Justin than I have since he moved. I have said it before and I will say it again...my life is so much more than I ever expected it to be. I have a loving, although odd family, a partner (it just gets easier every time I say it) who loves me, a beautiful son and now a baby on the way. My life is good....arghhhh its time for the bathroom, fucking morning sickness!!!

“Brian....are you okay?” a very sleepy and ruffled Justin asks from the door way.

“Yeah, could you maybe get me some ginger ale and saltines? The doctor said they would help with the morning sickness (all the time sickness more like it).” I ask as I make another deposit into the NYC Sewers.

“Here you go....” Justin stops in mid sentence.

“What?”

“I almost called you baby....sorry I know you hate pet names.” Justin smiles softly.

“Just don't call me that when anyone else is around.  I don't mind when we're alone, it’s kind of nice actually. A hell of a lot nicer than my old one....’asshole'.” I smile up at him from my seat on the floor.

“Ok, let’s get cleaned up and head for the deli down the street for breakfast.” Justin says and heads for the shower.  “We have a big day ahead of us, renting a truck, packing, I have to call Alix and set up a time to let her know I am moving home. And then we have to talk about telling the 'family'.”

                   _Fan-fucking-tastic! Do we really have to go back to the Pitts?_

We have a nice long shower, with some petting and stroking, mostly Justin washing my back and gently spending time on my belly soaping and kissing and talking to his little “peanut”.

“Sunshine I draw the line at 'little peanut', especially in public” I drawl as I am drying his hair.

“Fair enough but when we are at home it is fair game.” he smiles.  “Now get dressed! My baby needs to eat.”  _Sure it has nothing to do with the monster living in his stomach!_ And off we go to the deli down the block. We have a nice breakfast. I have fruit, 1 egg, an English muffin, bacon and an OJ followed sadly by a cup of decaf. Justin on the other hand orders the entire menu it seems, although I am glad he did, because as soon as I saw his Western Omelet I had a sudden craving for ham, onions and peppers with cheese.

“Justin...give me some of that ….please.” I nearly beg. “The baby wants it.”

“Sure.” he smirks and slides half of the omelet onto my plate. “Baby” (evil twink)

**Justin**

Breakfast went well, I am so happy that Brian is able to eat. He says the morning sickness should pass in the next month or so. I hate seeing him sick as much as he hates being sick. After breakfast we split up, me to meet my agent and Brian to rent a truck and get packing boxes.

“Justin, this is a shock to say the least. We are finally making a name for you and you want to leave the city? Why?” Alix asks, she is a great agent and has become a friend.

“Well, it seems like the right time and some personal issues have changed some of my priorities about where I live and work.” I say calmly, “I have given this a great deal of thought, my last show sold out, the write ups were and I quote you, 'stellar'. I have commissions for 5 paints that will make me $50,000 this year. I will only be a short flight away and I am keeping the apartment for when I have to be here for shows or commissioned works.”

“It’s true you have made a name for yourself very quickly and the write ups have been stellar. But do you realize how much harder it is going to be for you to show and sell your work living in Pittsburgh?” she asks. Alix is nothing but supportive of me and I know she will find a way to make this all work out.

“Of course I do but Pittsburgh is my home and if I am really honest with myself it is my heart. My family is there, Brian is there and he is my greatest inspiration.” I am glowing by now and I know I have to tell her the rest, “And it is where I want to raise my family.”

“Justin are you pregnant?” she asks in astonishment.

“No, Alix, I am not” I answer with a bright smile, “but, Brian is and I don't think I could stay away from him even if I wanted to try and stay here to work.”

“ Oh my Gosh that is so fuckin' fantastic...but I don't even dare think about how the _queen_ is going to be to live with...he must be beside himself.” she laughs, “I mean it’s not like Armani is going to come out with a maternity line for men anytime soon.”

“Yeah, let’s keep those comments to ourselves shall we.” I groan.

“Not a problem sweetie. When are you leaving?” she smiles back at me.

“Brian is getting the boxes and renting a truck as we speak. Since I am not giving up the apartment I really only need my clothes, cd's ,sketch pads and my 'tool box'. I am taking the unfinished canvases with me and will tag the finished ones and send them to the gallery for you to take care of.” I have it all planned so she relaxes a little bit. “I am only a phone call away. Alix this is going to work out.”

After a few more minutes of reassurance Alix heads off to her gallery in Soho, with a reminder to me that I have a small show lined up for February. I was so  lucky to get her to represent me, she only takes on artists she likes and then gives them a show in her gallery to introduce them to the art world. My sold out show was at her gallery and she has been getting calls ever since.  I'm not foolish enough to think that I will always be this successful so easily but ,when I left for New York I already have several canvases finished and scanned onto my website so it was a pretty rapid progression to a show.

          _I can't wait to get back to the apartment to see Brian and begin the next_

_wonderful part of our life together. I am the luckiest man on the planet._


	5. Chapter 5

 

**Chapter 5**

**September 2003**

Justin POV

We were able to pack everything in about 2 days, get my canvases to Alix and make a totally stealthy return to Pittsburgh. In fact we avoided everyone for almost a week, and had not told anyone I was moving home permanently. Brian and I actually sat and talked about the future. _And the earth remains on its axis!_ We also talked about who to tell and when to tell them, because much to his dismay Brian had already begun to have a baby bump, and how to tell them. Of course Brian wanted to just send out announcement cards and let the family guess who was pregnant. I, on the other hand, thought it might work out better if we told the most “friendly” people first.

“Brian I think we should tell my mother, alone. You know she is worse than you are with emotions and showing them in front of other people.” I say before he even suggests telling the others.

“I agree.” he said and took another spoonful of Chunky Monkey. “do we have any more Oreo's?”

“Geez Brian...we just ate 2 hours ago. Your ass is going to be huge if you keep it up”

“Sunshine, I can always 'keep it up'. And right now your kid wants Oreo's and Chunky Monkey ice cream.” he responded with a smirk and the sound of an Oreo package opening, “so who should be next on our 'hit list'?”

“ I want to tell Daphne, so how about with do Daphne and Emmett together, that way we get all of the squealing and clapping out of the way at once. And Em will have someone to hug as he tears up at the news.” I suggest as my hand is slapped away from the Oreos.

“ Ok, but then we really have to tell Deb. I do not want to deal with her being the last to know. I can already feel the smack to the back of my head” Brian said with a side ways smile.

“Why don't we tell Deb and my mom at the same time? That way the PFLAG hotline doesn't need to be fueled up.” I suggest as I dial my mother’s cell phone.

**Brians  POV**

So here we sit waiting for Jen and Deb to arrive. Justin suggested they come to the loft for brunch that should have clued them into the fact that something was going on. As my “baby daddy” (as he calls himself to piss me off) is busy making coffee cake and setting the table I tidy up and get the medical information set out on the coffee table.

At precisely 11am the buzzer rings and I let our mothers in to the building. After a crushing hug from Deb and a polite kiss from Jen, Justin settles us all down at the table and sets the cake and coffee out.

“Mom, Deb thanks for coming over today” Justin says taking my hand under the table.

“Of course darling thank you for inviting us.” Jen says.

“No problem baby, lets dig into this cake it looks fabulous Sunshine” Deb beams at him.

After serving the cake and freshening the coffees, because you know Justin loves a good spit take when he gives Deb good news, Justin proceeds with our news.

“Deb, mom. Brian and I have some news for you. Please let me say it before you interrupt.” Justin says pushing on quickly, “As you know Brian and I have continued to see each other almost every weekend since I moved. Some things have changed in the past couple of months that you should know about....”

“Oh no you’re not sick are you? Did you meet someone in New York?  What did the asshole do. Justin you can tell us we're here for you” Deb says quietly glaring at Brian.

“For Christ Sake Deb...” I cut in because I am so patient, “I'm 4 months pregnant. Justin is moving back, we are going to move into Britin and he is going to keep painting and will be a big fat fucking success! His agent knows she is going to work it all out, he has made a name for himself quickly and already has about 4 months worth of commission work to do.”

As I predicted Deb coughed up some coffee, smacked me in the head, and started crying.

Jen, ever the WASP, asked what she could do. And then before I knew it I was lying on the couch being fussed over by 2, make that 3 mother hens.

“I am only 4 months pregnant, there is no reason for me to be laying here being waited on, not that I mind of course. But the doctor said I am in great shape, everything is progressing well and he sees no complications arising.” I said standing up to stretch and get another piece of cake.

“Drink your juice and take your vitamins” Justin said as he cut me more cake.

“Yes dear”

**Debbie's POV**

One of my babies is having a baby!!!!! I am so excited, I am already thinking about the blanket I am going to make for Brian and Justin. But shit who would have ever thought Brian “Fucking” Kinney would get knocked up. I can only imagine how Michael is going to react. Not only is he about to find out that his hero does indeed take it up the ass like the queer boy he is, but he lets Justin fuck him and now he is pregnant.  Maybe this is the perfect thing to finally show Michael that he will never be more than Brian's best friend. 

“Vic you will not fuckin' believe what Brian and Sunshine just told me and Jen. Brian is pregnant!!! Justin is home for good and they are moving to the mansion in W. Virginia.”

Vic smiles up at me from his spot on the couch and simply says “Good”, with a twinkle in his eye.

**Justin's POV**

I can't wait to share the news with Daphne and Emmett, I think they are going to be our greatest supporters. Emmett is by far the most open, accepting and supportive of all Brian's friends. He is the only one that doesn't join in the snark fest's that take place when Brian is mentioned. Even Mikey gets involved. I am so not looking forward to telling Michael, he is going to freak out!!!

Emmett arrives first and grabs a beer from the fridge before he settles down on the couch with Brian to watch James Dean until Daph arrives. Neither one will ever admit it but they really do have a great friendship and share the no bullshit perspective. And no matter what has happened between Brian and me, Emmett has always been there for me. When Daphne arrives I hand her a beer and grab water for Brian and I. We all settle in to seats in the living room. Brian and I on the couch and Emmett and Daphne in the matching Barcelona chairs.

“Baby I can't wait any longer! What has you and the big bad inviting little ole me over to your den?” Emmett drawls playfully.

“Well....” maybe Brian will just jump in again...no such luck, “Brian and I are going to have a baby in about 6 months.” At this point the squealing, clapping, jumping and crying take place. Brian and I sit back, arms around each other and wait. I occasionally hand one of them a tissue.

“Justin...” Daphne smacks my shoulder, “I can't believe you didn't tell me you are pregnant!!!”

“As a matter of fact Justin is not pregnant...I am.” Brian says matter of factly. 

And the Emmett fainted.

“Em. Emmett. Are you ok?” Daphne shakes his shoulder

“Oh Sweetie I'm fine. I think I have had too much caffeine and beer...but I would swear Brian said he is pregnant” Em says taking a gulp of water and looking at Brian.

“Honeycutt...you did not imagine that. Look you can see the baby bump.” Brian said from his spot on the couch. Then he stands up and lifts his shirt so we can all see the little bump that is our baby.

“oh Brian...can I touch it?” Daphne squeals.

“Sure, you've been dying to get your hands on me for years now!” Brian  laughs. “You too Emmett I know you want to... so get it over with already.”

After some hugging, baby bump touching and promises from Emmett not to share the news Brian and I are finally alone.

“That went better than I anticipated” I smiled and started rubbing Brian's belly softly.

“Yeah, now tomorrow Mikey, Ted and the munchers...I think we should tell them together. That way we can just get it out of the way.” Brian says stifling a yawn.

“Let's go to bed. We will deal with the “girls” tomorrow” I say guiding him to our bed.


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Chapter 6**

**Mikey's POV**

I have no idea why I am here. This morning Justin called me, weird enough, and asked if I would like to join him and Brian for lunch at Alfredo's. The location should have been my first clue that it was something big.  The last time Brian asked me to meet him at Alfredo's was to tell me he had gotten a promotion and was buying the loft.   So here I sit with a Coke and basket of bread waiting. And then Mel and Lindz show up..now I know something big is coming. 

“Hi  girls, I didn't know you were coming. Any ideas about what is going on?” I ask.

“Not a fucking clue, but knowing Brian it’s something that will either mess with my life, inconvenience us all or tell us that Justin has finally come to his senses..” Mel says getting cut off by Brian.

“Why Mel I didn't realize you cared. And Justin has more sense than all of us put together.  So shall we sit and order.” Brian smiles. “Come sit by me Sunshine”.

“Hello Justin. How is New York?” Lindz asks in her sickly sweet Waspy tone.

“New York is great, I have learned so much. I have an agent and commissions for at least the next 6 months at the rate Alix keeps taking them.” Justin smiles as he kisses the girls on the cheek. “Hiya Mikey. How are you?”

“Fine” I reply. _I can't believe the twink is back...I thought for sure he'd go to NYC to stay._

**Brian's POV**

I am so dreading this lunch. I knew we should have just let Deb and Emmett do what they do best and run the broadcast of our news. But nooooo my steadfast partner-yes partner- just can't shake the little Country Club boy within, _“Brian they are family, we have to tell them in person. They deserve to know from us not the gay party line that originates at the Diner.”_ Justin is right I know but it doesn't make me feel any better-maybe that is the nausea which unlike the doc said would end after the third month I am still regularly afflicted by.

“So what is everyone having today?” the waiter asks.

“I'll have the lasagna and a house salad and a Pellegrino with lemon.” I order while the others consider their menus. “oh and more bread and oil”

“Geez Brian are you eating for yourself and Justin?” Mel observes.

“Why no Melanie I am not. But thank you for your concern I know it is from the heart.  Justin why don't you order.” I suggest giving Mel no time to snark back.

“I'll have the same please.” Justin smiles.

After the girls have ordered and the salads and bread have been delivered the wait has finally taken its toll on Mikey. I knew it was coming and had in fact bet Justin that Mikey wouldn't make it past the salad before he began hinting for information.

“Briaan I can't take it anymore! Why are we here? What is wrong? Are you sick? Has the twink finally moved on and this is good bye?” Mikey whines.

“Yeah Mikey that's right I am leaving Brian, that’s why his hand is in my lap, we are sitting together and he can't seem to keep his eyes off me.” Justin says calmly. I know it’s killing him waiting to share the news.

_Drama queen. And I'm the hormonal one?_

“Oh sweetie, of course we don't think that, really Michael what is wrong with you? Go ahead and tell us what it is you want to say.”  Lindsey of course takes this as her chance to be the “mommy”.

The food arrives and we talk a little about Gus, New York, Justin's agent and what the three of them have been doing lately.  Finally after the dishes are cleared I turn a little in my chair to face the “firing squad” and because my peanut has set up housekeeping on my bladder.

“I have to say I am very impressed that you have been able to hold out this long. Justin and I do indeed have some news for you. “ I say with a twinkle in my eye. “Justin, would you like to begin?”

“Why thank you Brian I would love to...where should I begin? Oh yes. I am moving home and Brian and I are going to live at Britin.” he says with a smile on his face that is fast becoming an evil grin as he adds “ After the baby is born of course.”

And that is when Mikey fainted, Lindsey burst into tears and Mel was speechless.  Ever the problem solver Justin asked the waiter for 3 shots of Beam, a coffee and more ice for my water. When they arrived he placed the Beam in front of Lindz, Mel and Mikey. Handed Lindsey a handful of tissue, put a wet napkin on Mikey's head and waved his hand in front of Mel's face.

“Well.....that went well. Was the last part too much” Justin asked sweetly.

“No its better to just rip the bandage off and deal with the aftermath. I think you did very well.” I leaned in for a kiss and twined our fingers together on the table.

“Gentlemen would you like some dessert?” the waiter asks innocently.

“I would love a cannoli please. How about you dear?” Justin asks.

“How about some ricotta cheesecake with strawberries.” I say liking my lips.

**Justins POV**

I know it was evil to tell them that way but it was so worth it for the look on their faces, most of the family didn't believed Brian and I would stay together once I moved and only Emmett had actually stayed in touch with me, e-mailing every week or so.  So I think I was less than tactful simply because I wanted them to know we were together.

“What do you mean baby?” Mikey screeched.

“Mikey can you please act like a grown up we are in public” Brian said between mouthfuls of dessert. “Mmmmm this is so good, I could get used to this kinda food.”

“Babe what about and I quote ' I am not going to gain a lot of weight'? Keep it up an I won't be the only bubble butt in the family.” Justin teases.

“Brian, what does he mean by that why would you gain weight.” Lindsey asks. And then it dawns on Melanie.

“Holy shit~~ Brian is PREGNANT!!!!” she almost falls out of her seat laughing.

“Melanie how could you be so silly, Brian can't be pregnant......You let the twink fuck you!!!!” Michael says in shock.

“Of course I did. Not only is it the closest I will ever get to perfection but have you seen his package??”Brian grins.

Lindsey is speechless but I can tell she is finally putting it all together. I have always appreciated how Lindsey accepted me into the family and how she has supported me in my art, recovery and career. But there has always been something about how she looks at Brian that tells me she would move into my life if she could, sadly I think Mel sees the same thing.

“Baby, Justin I am so happy for you!!! Brian congratulations. I think this is a great thing for both of you.” Mel smiles and kisses us both on the cheek. “Brian I have watched you with Gus lately and you really are a good father, Gus and this new baby are lucky to have you.”

“Thank you Melanie, but I think  Gus, 'peanut' and I are lucky to have Justin. Without him I would never have gotten to know Gus or seen that I can do the whole partner and family thing.” Brian says and kisses me softly.

Lindsey has yet to speak, but at least she is not rocking back and forth anymore. When she finally comes out of it she drinks her shot, stands up, kisses Brian on the cheek and walks out of the restaurant without a word to any of us.

“I think that is my cue.” Mel says and begins to stand up.

“No, Mel let her be. This is a lot for her to deal with- she finally knows her dream of a happy hetero life is dead.” Brian says sadly watching his friend sit down on a bench.

“I know you're right Brian but it still hurts to see her that way.” Mel says. “It's not like I didn't know about her 'day dream', sometimes it hurt me to know I am the runner up. But lately I have been much more confident in our relationship.”

“Mel you never had anything to worry about from me.” Brian says softly.

“Brian I admit it I was threatened by you, and then when Lindsey wanted you to be Gus' father it just made me feel worse. But then you met Justin, and I saw how you looked at him. It may have taken me some time to get out of the habit of feeling threatened but I finally get it.” Mel said smiling at Brian and I. “ Justin, thank you for coming into our lives. Brian and Gus are not the only ones who are lucky. Someday other people in the family will see that too”  she adds with a glance in Mikey's direction before moving over to Lindsey.

 I watch her walk away and look at Brian. He looks so happy and sad at the same time. He is watching  Mikey and waiting for him to process everything he has heard this afternoon. I need to move around a little bit so I stand up, stretch and begin to rub Brian's neck and shoulders.

“Justin...Congratulations.”Michael says and shakes my hand. “I'll call you later Brian.”

“Thanks Michael” I say slowly.

“Later Mikey. Be happy for me Mikey. I am.” Brian says quietly while he hugs his best friend.

“Lets go home Brian. They just need some time with this, to process it and re-work their image of you.” I say and offer him my hand as we walk back to the loft.


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Chapter 7**

**Emmett’s POV**

I cannot even begin to express how happy I am for Brian and Justin. I always knew they would end up together once Brian got his head out of his ass. But in the 3 years since he met Justin Brian has grown so much. I suppose I have always known there was more to Brian than meets the eye, simply because I have not been his best friend since 8th grade, I don’t want to be him, have his sex life (mine is just fabulous thank you) and I don’t want to settle down and raise a family with him. All I want is for Brian and Justin to be happy. And they are. 

I think of Brian as a friend, a good friend, he helped me out when I first moved to Pittsburgh. He suggested I apply for the job at Torso and introduced me to the people I needed to know to get into the better places. He even suggested I call Michael about the apartment after my psycho neighbor burned my place down. And sometimes I think aside from Justin I see the real Brian better than anyone else.  I have always seen him as more than just the Stud of Liberty Ave. or the man leading little Mikey on or as the selfish asshole. 

As for Justin, well I love the boy! How could you not? He is beautiful inside and out, brave, smart, funny and has the skills of  a lion tamer. Justin is the man who tamed the untamable without breaking Brian’s spirit. Justin knows how to give Brian what he needs while letting him live his life. Justin is the perfect partner for him. They are going to be excellent parents. I just never imagined Brian as, what did Justin call him? The baby mama’. I have to admit I am looking forward to the next 6 months. The baby shower, baby shopping, Brian’s mood swings, Justin has already sent me a text about the color scheme of the nursery.   I just hope things went as well with Michael and the girls as they did with Jen, Deb, Daphne and I.  

**Justin-  the loft**

Brian and I walked home from our lunch in near silence. I knew he needed time to think about how his best friends reacted to the news.  We were both expecting Lindsey and Michael to be surprised, but I don’t think we were expecting the fainting and blank stares. The bright spot was Mel’s reaction, I think Brian was truly touched that she was so happy for us and so in tune with what Lindsey was feeling. I can’t even begin to imagine how Mel has lived with Lindsey’s ‘day dream Brian’. 

When we got back to the loft I suggested Brian take a nap, the emotional stress added to the baby knocked him out pretty quickly.  As Brian napped I sat watching him sleep on the couch as the last rays of sun washed over his beautiful features, his shirt pulled up exposing his little baby bump just calling out to be drawn. I grabbed my sketch pad and did the thing I love to do most in the world-  sketch Brian.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked through a yawn, stretching his long arms toward me.

“I am making the first page of our baby book” I said without looking up from the page.

“Lemme see”

“Not until its finished” I say with a small smile in his direction. “I hope I didn’t wake you. You looked so peaceful and radiant I just had to draw you.”

“Not at all. Sketch away. Soon I will not be allowing any photo’s or images of any kind. I already feel like I have gained 20 pounds!” he said standing in front of the mirror looking at himself  in profile.

I walk up behind him and wrap my arms around his waist so my hands rest over his on this belly. “Baby you are amazing, beautiful and all mine. You have not gained more than 16 pounds, in fact the doctor said you should gain more weight. So we get to eat Justin style for awhile.”  Yes, I am so loving this.   “I thought I’d make as dinner tonight, maybe beef stroganoff with egg noodles?”

“Sounds great but how about a shower first?” Brian asks as he pulls his shirt over his head and walks toward the bedroom.

“Right behind you.” I call as I put the meat back in the fridge.

**Brian’s POV**

I would be lying if I didn’t say I was upset by how Mikey and Lindsey reacted to our news, but I kind of expected that they would not take it well. Mel surprised me, but if truth be told I don’t actually hate Mel, we are very much alike and I admire her a great deal.  I know she has felt threatened by me in the past, but we sat down not too long ago at Woody’s and had a nice long talk about a lot of things. A conversation we chose not to share with anyone else. During our chat she talked about her resenting me for having a place in Lindsey’s heart, one should be occupied by Mel.  Melanie and I agreed to disagree about many things but we also know that we are more friends than enemies now, and that the reason we snark so much is less to hurt and more for the challenge.

When we got back to the loft all I wanted to do was sleep, Justin knew it and sent me to the couch. I knew as soon as I closed my eyes that he would be sketching me, I like to complain about it but I love that he can spend hours just sketching me or anything for that matter. It wasn’t long ago that he was learning how to hold a pencil again.

Justin is getting ready to start dinner, and I am going to take a shower. I know full well dinner is going to be put back in the fridge for an hour or so as soon as I mention the shower.

Now we are in the shower, and Justin is washing my back and caressing the muscles of my shoulders and moving to my lower back. If would be so sexy if I wasn’t actually sore and stiff, between the stress of today and the changes my body is going through my back always hurts. So I am loving that Justin is washing me in a non-sexual way right now.

“Mmmmmm….a little lower please.” I groan leaning forward alittle more.

“Brian any lower and I am going to need to be on my knees.” Justin jokes as he moves his hand down my back.

“Ok”

“Turn around, your back is done.” he says as he turns me around, coming face to face with my very erect cock.

“I guess you enjoyed the back rub?” he said with a wink, giving the head a little kiss.

“Yes I did. Continue.”  And he did.

Slowly licking me from tip to base and then sucking on each of my balls, before working his way back up to the tip and taking me into his mouth inch by inch and then pulling back only to take in more of me on the down stroke. When I finally hit the back of his throat he swallows around my cock and starts to do that humming thing. I dig my hands into his hair and just let him take me where he wants to. When I finally cum, with a gasp and thrust down his throat it takes all of my energy not to slid down the shower wall.  He doesn’t allow me to reciprocate so we finish our shower quickly.

          We get out of the shower and head for the bedroom to get dressed, nothing fancy tee shirts and sweats. Justin heads to the kitchen and I open up my lap top, I have some research to do and want to e-mail Ted and Cynthia about setting up a child care center for the Kinnetik staff. Oh shit….

“Justin did we tell Ted about the peanut?” I call from my desk.

“No, but I just assumed he knew because he works with you and knows our schedule. Does Cynthia know?” he calls back.

“I think I have a couple of calls to make…is there enough for 2 more?” I ask picking up my cell phone.

The  phone rings once and then I hear Cynthia. 

“Hello.”

“Hi, Cyn are you up for some dinner tonight? The loft 7pm. Bring Ted.” I say and hang up.

Dinner goes well, Justin is a great cook. Ted and Cynthia take the news well and agree that it is a good business decision to have an in house child care center. Ted begins the number crunching and Cynthia researching what has to happen for it to be in place by the time Justin and I have the baby.  Cynthia has a hard time hiding her excitement and Ted his shock and awe all over his face, I catch him sneaking peeks at my belly all evening.

“Theodore…come here please.” I call from the bedroom

“Yes Brian” he says as he walks in to the room and see’s my shirt pushed up.

“Now that you have had your curiosity satisfied can we get on with dinner?” I ask.

“Sorry Brian. It’s just tough to wrap my head around it.”  He says softly.

“Tell me about it Ted” I smile and guide him back onto the living room.

Once Ted and Cynthia leave Justin and I settle down for a talk, to put the events of the day in order. He always knows when I need to talk and when to just wrap his arms around me.  And so we settle on the couch, me resting my head on his lap as he runs his fingers through my hair, just being quiet with each other.  When it seems like I am going to fall asleep he shifts so we are sitting up and he can rest his hand on my belly, where he begins to run small circles. _I love it when he does that_.

          “Baby, do you want to talk about today?” he asks and then waits.

“I wish they could just be happy for us.” I say sadly, “I have always tried to make sure they were happy. And even when I hated the people they chose I always let them have their lives. Why is it so hard for them to just say ‘Brian I’m happy for you guys’?”

He takes in a deep breath, leans forward and kisses me on the forehead.

“I wish I knew what to say to make it better Brian. They are your oldest friends and should want you to be happy. But both Michael and Lindsey have very unrealistic views of you. One wants you to be the husband she will never have and the other doesn’t know whether he worships you or should let you go.”

He exhales and runs a hand through his hair before he continues.

“Brian they need to deal with this on their own. Melanie will do what she can with Lindsey and it is great that the two of you finally understand one another.  Mikey is another story. Maybe Vic can talk some sense into him?”

I know he is right and that all I can do is let my two oldest friends see how happy Justin and I are about being together and the baby.

“Lets go to bed” I say and stand up. “Tomorrow we see the doctor and maybe we’ll find out if we have a Justine or Brian Jr.”


	8. Chapter 8

 

**Chapter 8**

**3 rd person POV** – The Doctor’s Office

Brian and Justin arrived at the doctor’s office 10 minutes before their appointment, as usual they are the only male couple in the room. Justin finds it humorous as he peeks over toward the other ‘daddies in waiting’ as Brian flip’s through a 1 year old copy of _Motherhood_.

 “Honey do you need anything?” he asked with a sweet smile.

“No dear I’m fine.” Brian ground out in an equally sweet tone “Thank you”

When the nurse called Brian’s name Justin jumped up and offered his hand to help Brian up. A gesture that was swatted away with a growled, “I can fucking do it myself” from Brian. And a bright Sunshine smile from Justin, “I know but I just wanted to …” as they followed the nurse into the exam room. Today the exam included an ultrasound so they were both excited to be there.

          “Here fold these, I know it’s a new concept for you Sunshine” Brian snarked and

          changed into the lovely extra long gown that had been left for him. “As if I don’t           already feel huge they give me this to wear.  Nice.”

          “Brian I can fold, iron and hang up clothes thank  you very much.  Just sit down     and wait for the doctor.”Justin smiled, always tolerant of Brian’s moods. “I think  you look kinda hot actually” he added with a wink and grabbed Brian’s ass.

Brian squeaked at the grab and then pulled Justin over to sit on the exam table with him to wait for the doctor. They had fallen into the habit of Brian sitting between Justin’s legs and leaning against his chest. Somehow Brian was calmer when he was in Justin’s arms.  And so they waited for about 10 minutes quietly, hands twined together, resting on Brian’s growing belly.  When the doctor walked in he was taken aback, once again, by the love that radiated of f the two men sitting before him quietly waiting for him to arrive.

            “Good morning Brian and Justin. How are we doing today?”  he smiled.

          “Just peachy doc.” Brian replied.

          “Great Dr. Barnes how are you?” Justin asked , always the polite one.

          “Just fine, Justin, thanks for asking. So Brian how are you feeling since last week? Any more nausea?  Back pain?” the doctor asked, getting down to business.

One of the reasons Brian liked Dr. Barnes so much was his willingness to cut through the bull shit and get straight to business.

          “Yesterday was pretty stressful for us both, Brian was nauseous in the morning       and after lunch.” Justin offered.

          “It was nothing really, I just let it get to me. The nausea has been a lot better and

          yesterday was the first day in quite awhile that I actually got sick” Brian assured     the doctor.

          “Ok, I trust that you know when you have reached your limits. So let’s take your              blood pressure and get the physical done with. Then we can move on to the fun           stuff! I think we should be able to see the sex today.” Dr. Barnes smiles and waits   for Justin to move from the table.

          “We are so excited to learn the sex.” Justin says almost bouncing off the table.

          “Sunshine stop vibrating and come sit next to me.” Brian drawls as he scoots          into position on the table.

Justin rolls a chair next to Brian and grabs his hand as the doctor starts the exam, the first one Justin has actually been invited into by Brian.   The doctor explains to Justin that he is going to start by just doing a quick external exam feeling around Brian’s abdomen to get an idea of how the baby is positioned. Once he is finished with that he pulls out the stirrups and helps Brian position his feet and move down the table.  To say that Justin was shocked by Brian’s calm is an understatement, he expected Brian to complain during the entire exam. Especially since Justin was in the room.

          “Ok Brian I’m just going to add a little lube and insert the speculum so you can           relax a little.  Justin do you have any questions so far?” the doctor asks.

          “No, but would it be ok with you and Brian of course if I roll myself down and                 watch what you are doing?” Justin inquires.

          “That is entirely up to Brian” the doctor said looking to Brian for approval.

          “What you don’t see enough of my ass at home? Whatever.” Brian said taking a      deep breath, “Let’s just get this over with!”

And so Justin let go of Brian’s hand, rolled down next to the doctor and placed a comforting hand on Brian’s left calf. He watches the doctor slowly open the device he has inserted and then stick two fingers into Brian. Occasionally looking up to see Brian wince and close his eyes. The doctor checked the thickness of Brian’s cervix,  and feeling around Brian’s abdomen at the same time.  When he is finished the doctor helps Brian sit up, and gives him a damp cloth and towel to clean up.

          “Brian everything looks great. I’m going to give you some time to clean up and      then we’ll do the ultrasound.”  The doctor said and left the room.

Justin helped Brian clean up, and even in a clinical setting they were able to have a little fun, as Justin helped wipe the lube away, delving into Brian’s ass with each swipe of the cloth.

          “Later Sunshine when I can give back some of the attention. Let’s just check out              the peanut and go home ok?” Brian gasped as Justin kissed his ear, nodded and           moved to help Brian pull his boxers (yes boxers ewww) and pants back on.

Brian is dressed from the waist down when the doctor returns.

          “Brian let’s talk about the exam first and then we’ll take some pictures.  You seem            to be progressing perfectly” _was there any doubt Brian thinks_. “Your back and       hips are probably going to start to be a little sore as your center a gravity shifts     and you pelvic girdle widens.”

          “Yeah doc my lower back has been killing me lately. But a nice warm shower                   usually helps and then Justin gives me a massage.” Brian answers.

          “That’s great. Since the warm shower helps I would keep that up, but eventually you are going to have to start making that a hot bath I think.” Dr. B  responds.

Justin again starts bouncing, this means he finally gets the Jacuzzi tub he has always begged for in the loft.  Brian looks at him and knows exactly what he is thinking.

          “Congratulations Justin you finally get your Jacuzzi tub.” Brian smirks.

          “But Brian not jets and keep the temperature under 102 while you are in it, you don’t want to cause any problems.” The doctor warns. “Now let’s check out the     ‘peanut’, maybe you will finally be able to start thinking of names.”

Brian lays back and the doctor again grabs his trusty lube (doctors and fags best friend) and spreads a good amount on Brian’s bump, causing Brian to shiver.                            “Shit doc next time warm it up a little!” Brian scolds.

The doctor smiles an apology and begins to move his wand around until the room is filled with the sound of a little, tiny, racing heart beat. Justin gasps and almost starts to cry, but one look from Brian pulls him out of his ‘queen out’. And then a small image appears on the screen that has them both tearing up and smiling at each other.

          “Well boys now or never…do you want to know the sex?” the doctor asks.

          “Yes!” they both say.

          “Have you thought of any girls names?” Dr. Barnes smiles.

Just as the words leave the doctors mouth Justin is bouncing around the room with the brightest smile the doctor has ever seen spread across his face.

          “Now I know why you call him Sunshine” the doctor smiled at Brian.

          “Blinding isn’t it” Brian grinned back. “Thanks doc, can we get a picture? So I can get Skippy out of here.”

          “No problem Brian, get cleaned up and it will be at the desk for you. Let see you    in two weeks just for a check-up.”  And then they were alone.

          “Justin. Justin, JUSTIN!”

          “Brian I am so excited it’s a girl! A Girl!” Justin smiled and bounced.

          “Yeah I was there remember.  Can we go? I’m hungry” Brian said.

And they were off to the diner for a hopefully quiet lunch - _clearly lost in their joy-_


	9. Chapter 9

 

Chapter 9  The Diner

Brian’s POV

Justin has not stopped bouncing since we left the doctor’s office, I am shocked the suspension on the ‘Vette hasn’t given out yet. And don’t even get me started on the fact that we are going to have to get a bigger car (or 2 I don’t think I can survive Justin driving the ‘Vette).  As we head toward the diner Justin bouncing and glowing with the ultrasound picture in his hand all I can think is ‘ _please don’t let the family be there, please don’t let the family be there’_.   When we arrive the place is pretty empty but sitting in the back of the room are Emmett and Debbie, at least it isn’t Mikey!

“Brian! Sunshine! What are you doing here in the middle of the day?”Deb asks as she bounds toward us. Thank you Justin for taking the hug!

“We were at the doctor……” Justin says catching his breath.

“Brian baby are you ok? Is the baby ok? I told you to take it easy! But no, not

Big, bad Brian Kinney, no….” Deb yells.

“DEBBIE! Nothing is wrong. I am fine, the baby is fine, Justin is fine, yes he is

vibrating right now but that’s only because we know what we are having.” I say with a smile in Justin’s direction.

This is enough to shut her up-miracle of miracles!- she sits down next to Emmett who’s ears have pricked up and I can almost see the  wheels turning in his head. 

          “Do you want something to eat before you show us the picture and tell me if I am

          going to have a grandson or granddaughter? “ Deb asks straightening her wig.

“Deb I would love a grilled cheese, with pickles-not a word Honeycutt- and a strawberry milk shake. And just open the menu and flip a coin for what Justin wants you know he will eat anything. With a chocolate shake.” I say and sit down.

“Shut up Brian! I will have a cheeseburger and fries please Deb.” Justin smiles.

“Coming right up.” She says patting my cheek.

“Thanks mom.” I say softly “Ok so let’s get this over with, Emmett you have a budget as far as decorating the loft. The contractors will be there next Monday to put up a wall next to the bedroom to be used as a nursery. While they are there the plumber will be installing a Jacuzzi tub in the bathroom. I need either you or Vic to be there for the work. Can you do that or should I get Ted involved?”

“No Brian I think I can handle it and Vic is always up for watching men work up a sweat.” Emmett replies.  “How did it go with Michael and Lindsey?”

“Well no one ran away in tears..” Justin says with a sad smile.

“But there was fainting” I add. Deb comes back just then with our order.

Debbie’s POV

I am so fucking pissed with my son right now! I cannot believe he reacted the way he did to Brian and Justin’s news. And don’t even get me started on Lindsey. My God they are both acting like someone just told them Santa isn’t real. Michael looked worse yesterday at my house than he did when they ‘killed’ Captain Astro.  I am so happy for my two boys, and I get to be a grandma! Cuz let’s face it Joan Kinney was never a mother so it’s not like she would be a grandmother.  Brian had such a rough start and for a while I was afraid for his heart, but then one day this beautiful, blond angel appeared and just wouldn’t let go of Brian’s heart. Thank God for Justin. They had it tough and yes it was touch and go but just one look at them together and you could see that no matter what happened they would be together forever. Or at least most of the world saw it that way, Poor Michael and Lindsey. The sooner they figure it out the better it will be for us all.

          “Ok boys eat up and let me see that picture.” I say as the bell over the door rings.

          “Ma, can I get some lunch please” Michael whines from the counter. How did I end up with such a whiner?

          “Mikey come sit with us…” Brian says.

          “Uh….sure….thanks.” Michael says and walks toward the table, to sit by Emmett.

I can see how uncomfortable Michael is but he just needs to bite the bullet and accept reality, Brian and Justin are together. They are going to have a baby. And Michael needs to get on with his life. It’s not like he isn’t a hottie, even if I am his mother. I wonder what happened with that Ben fella? Oh well I’ll ask him later.

          “Brian, I am so sorry for how I acted yesterday. I was shocked to say the least.      But I’ve seen you with Gus and I know you will be a great dad and you and Justin do belong together. It’s just a lot to take all at once.” Michael says without looking       up at Brian.

          “I just want my friends to be as happy as I am. I never thought I would have the    kind of life I have now. I finally feel what it must have been like for you growing up knowing someone loved you.” Brian says with his hand under Michaels chin         pushing him to make eye contact.

Sometimes Brian just breaks my heart.  But looking at the teary eyes around me I am not the only one who was touched, or in Michael’s case embarrassed, by Brian’s words. Emmett is sniffling, Justin is sitting looking at Brian radiating love and Michael is just balling his little eyes out. So I wipe my eyes, blow my nose and move on to a happier topic. 

          “Justin what is that you are holding in your hands?” I ask smoothly.

          “Oh, it’s the ultrasound. “ he grins and passes it to me just as Ted arrives.

          “How the hell do you know what you are looking at!!” I ask as Emmett grabs the picture from me, “Hey I was looking at that!”

Brian is clearly reaching his limit for the day as far as emotional interactions go, so turn to him and ask what colors Emmett should use to decorate the nursery.

          “I hate to say it ….hold me Sunshine” he is such a drama queen, “ PINK”

There is screaming, clapping and more clapping as Emmett and Justin start to talk colors and arrange to go shopping. Ted just looks at Brian and lays a hand on his shoulder, I am beside myself. A little girl!!!!!! Michael offers a quick smile and congratulations on his way out. Poor kid, just needs time to adjust. I hope.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  The Last September entry**

**Brian’s  POV  Loft**

Justin has been on the internet, again. And now over a wonderful steak and broccoli dinner I am listening to his research on the 13th week of pregnancy.

“Brian I have been doing some research. It seems like the doctor was a little early in telling us the sex of the baby,  [www.babycenter.com](http://www.babycenter.com/) says we should wait until at least the 16th week.”  He says between bites.

“Well my kid is precocious.” I say giving him my tongue in cheek grin.

“Whatever. Anyway, the baby is about 3 inches long. You will be happy to know that you only need to eat an extra 300 calories a day and should be eating more protein and especially getting more calcium and iron. Here I printed out the highlights.” He says and hands me a print out.

Your baby is almost 3 inches long ([the size of a medium shrimp](http://www.babycenter.com/slideshow-baby-size)) and weighs at 13 weeks.

Many couples also notice a distinct [libido lift](http://www.babycenter.com/sex-during-pregnancy-overview) around this time. Birth is still months away, but your breasts may have already started making colostrum, the nutrient-rich fluid that feeds your baby for the first few days after birth, before your milk starts to flow you need only 300 or so [extra calories a day](http://www.babycenter.com/0_what-eating-for-two-really-means_3563.bc) when you're pregnant. Make those calories count: Skip the junk food and have a glass of milk and a couple of slices of whole-wheat toast instead.  
  
Don't get too hung up on numbers, though. As long as you're making healthy food choices and your provider is happy with your weight gain, there's no need to agonize over calories.

 **Iron:** . The best source? Lean red meat.. (Hint: Vitamin C enhances the absorption of nonheme iron( plant iron that is harder to absorb), so eat foods rich in vitamin C — such as citrus fruits, strawberries, and sweet peppers — at the same time you eat non-meat iron-rich foods, or down your iron supplement with a glass of orange juice.)

 **Protein:** Aim for 71 grams a day. Lean meats, eggs, and dairy products, as well as nuts, beans, and soy products like tofu, are all good sources. Three servings a day should help you meet your goal. Fish is a good source of protein (as well as vital omega-3 fatty acids), but because of concerns about contamination, experts debate how much and what type of fish you should eat.

Calcium: Four servings a day of dairy products will help you get the 1,000 mg of [calcium](http://www.babycenter.com/0_calcium-in-your-pregnancy-diet_665.bc) you need (1,300 mg if you're 18 or younger). Your baby needs calcium for the formation of his bones and teeth. If you don't get enough of this nutrient, he'll take what he needs from your body and you'll lose calcium stored in your bones

<http://www.babycenter.com/6_your-pregnancy-13-weeks_1102.bc>

**“** Why thank you Sunshine. I appreciate the information, I’ll post it right here on the refrigerator so I can refer to it often.”  I reply taking the paper. I really do appreciate it, I knew he would do it so I was expecting this.

“Brian, I think we should start a baby book…” Justin says, I can tell he is weary of suggesting this to me.

“I think I will leave that to you. But I love you for thinking of it.” I say giving him a kiss.

_And then the banging on the door begins._

_Note to self get the locks changed!!!! Give a key to Ted and Emmett ONLY._

Enter Lindsey….I can hardly wait for this one to begin. The soft, cooing voice that seems to say “I know better than you” that used to comfort me but lately just pisses me off.

“Hello????” She says letting herself in….gotta change those locks! “Oh, you’re having dinner I’m so sorry.”

“No problem Lindsey, we were finished anyway. Would you like some chocolate frozen yogurt? I was just about to get some for us.” Justin asks ever the hostess.

“No thank you Justin. I won’t be here long.” She smiles at him and then turns on me, “Brian I owe you both an apology, I was surprised and didn’t handle it well. I am very happy for you.”

“Thanks Linds it means a lot to me that you are ok with this.” I say and hug her.

“Buuuuutttt” I should have seen it coming! “Is Justin moving home the best choice for his career right now? I mean he has only been in NYC a few months.”

“Well Lindsey it is my choice and my career is just fine thank you. I have a few months work on commissions and shows in New York and LA booked for next year. So while I appreciate the concern I am doing just fine.” Justin tells her.

_It’s like the battle of the Pittsburgh WASP’s in here. My money is on Justin._

“And anyway it’s not like he can’t work here or at Britin. I have a studio set up for him at Kinnetik and he has the solarium at Britin decked out as a studio,” I tell her. “So what is the real issue here Lindsey?”

“Baby I think I am going to run over to Daphne’s for awhile and give you some time to talk with Lindsey alone. See you later Lindsey. Later baby.”Justin says and starts for the door.

“Later” And he is gone with just a quick kiss on the forehead and a rub of my tummy.

“Baby?” she asks with a raised eyebrow.

“Deal with it. So where were we?” _enough is enough time to clear the air once and for all._

“What do you mean?”

“Cut the bullshit Lindsey, we have been friends for too long for that. And if that wasn’t enough for you I am Gus’ father so you will always have a connection to me. So spit it out before I get bored.”

“Mel and I have been talking and she seems to think I am in love with you and have always dreamed of being a family- you, me and Gus- it’s ridiculous I know. She feels like I have just been using her as a place holder. Maybe some of that is true and was part of the reason I reacted the way I did. But that is my problem.”

“yes it is Lindsey. I have known that for awhile, that’s why Mel was so unfriendly and didn’t want me to be Gus’ father. You have to deal with Justin and I, we are a couple that is not going to change. And you cannot manipulate him out of my life again. We are stronger than ever and I will not allow it!  Go home to your wife, before you lose her. I’ll call in a couple of days and we can set a time for me to pick Gus up for the weekend.” I say and open the door for her.

“Okay, _sniffle_ I’ll have him packed and ready _sniffle_ ” like the tears still work.

“Yeah, tell Mel hello for me” and she is gone. WHAT THE FUCK! All I need now is Mikey to stop by and my day will be complete.

I grab my iPhone and call Justin to tell him it’s safe to come home.  I fight the urge to have him stop for a bag of Doritos.

**Lindsey’s   POV**

I just left Brian’s, well Brian and Justin’s, and he is right I have to fix things with Melanie. I know I can never have Brian for myself and it was a pipe dream I’ve kept for far too long. At least now we have something to talk about with the counselor next week. I just can’t get over how domesticated Brian is, what happened to the no apologies, no regrets Kinney I used to know?  I know the answer but am I really ready to accept it? Peter Pan has grown up into a beautiful, loving and successful man who has found his soul mate and is starting a family. If I love him how can I not be happy for him.  I have to talk to Melanie I have been so unfair to her. I truly do love her and I am happy in my life.

**3 rd person  POV**

Brian lets Lindsey out and suddenly feels tired, more tired than he has in weeks. Justin said he would be home in an hour so Brian decided to take a short nap while he waited for his man.

When Justin walks in he sees the most beautiful sight he has seen in a long time, Brian sleeping. Brian always looks so young and peaceful when he is sleeping, it’s like he has no worries and is just happy and content. That is what Justin wants him to feel all the time, he wants Brian to know that he is loved and treasured for who he really is and not what others see when they look at Brian.

Justin takes a moment to relish his peaceful lover before he walks over and brushes a stray hair from Brian’s eyes and kisses him softly on the forehead.

      “Brian. It’s time to go to bed come on, you can’t sleep on the couch your back will be killing you in the morning and its Monday so you have to go to work.” Justin says in Brains ear.

      “Ok, I’m up. What time is it?” he asks through a yawn.

      “Its about 10pm. Turns out Daphne was having boy trouble and needed someone to eat Cherry Garcia with her. As her bestest friend it was my duty to be there for her.” Justin smiled as he led Brian to bed and helped him out of his clothes,

      “Great you got ice cream, I got tears and truth. But I think she may finally be accepting the truth and hopefully Mel will be able to deal with her. Let’s go to sleep I’m tired of all this talking.” Brian says and snuggles into Justin’s arms.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Happy Friday!!!- Week 16

**Justin’s POV- October 10, 2003**

I am so glad it is Friday! Brian will have the entire weekend to relax, his back has been killing him and he is craving the weirdest foods (at least for Brian). All he wants to eat is pizza, cheez curls and chocolate milk, if I didn’t know better I would say the aliens have taken over. But I know it is actually my little girl showing the ‘Taylor’ gene. This afternoon Brian and I are going in for his 16 week check up. SIXTEEN WEEKS!!! I went on my favorite web site [www.babycenter.com](http://www.babycenter.com/) and looked at what the baby is supposed to look like, OMG she is beautiful. I printed out the information for Brian, I know he likes to read it even if he does abuse me about getting it for him to look at, TWAT. My little peanut is about the size of an avocado and has finger nails, _finger nails!_

_That means manicures and all that other girl shit!!!! What the fuck do we know about        fingernails….Breathe Justin just Breathe that’s what Auntie Em and Auntie Daffy are   for._

Life has been actually going pretty well for the last few weeks, Mikey has come around more and he has been asking questions about how the baby is doing and seems to be interested, although every now and then I get this look that seems to say “I can’t believe what you have done to my best friend!!!!” . I guess that’s better than the other look, the one that said “don’t get too comfortable, you’re just the twink that stayed too long.” Yeah Mikey that one just doesn’t seem to fly any more.

Anyway where was I?

Oh Yeah. We are going to the doctor’s for a check up and another sonogram. I want to ask the doctor a few more questions, about stuff like when should we start going to birthing classes,  are there special classes for men or do we just go to the same one everyone else goes to?  I want to be there the entire time so I think we need to get a move on this kind of stuff.

So off we go, did I mention we are going to look at cars tonight too?! Yay my first car!

**Dr. Barnes  Office**

“Hello Brian and Justin. How are you tonight? Any concerns we should talk about.”

“Not on my end Doc. But I think Sunshine has some questions he wants to ask. So I think I will just sit here and freeze my ass off while he asks his question.” Brian is not pleased.

“Brian stop being a bitch. I can ask the questions after he does your exam, geez dramatic much?” I hate it when he is like this.

“That is what I was going to suggest myself. So Brian why don’t you just lay back and we’ll get you all set up.” He rolls his trusty tray over and pulls out the lube.

“Ya know doc, in other situations that cart with lube on it would have held all sorts of toys and promises..but now it just screams ‘COLD lube comin at ya!’” Brian whines. Even now it is all about the sex. 

The doctor clears his throat and sets Brian’s legs in the stirrups, squirts some lube on his fingers and applies them gently.

“Ok Brian just a little pressure. And then I am just going to poke around…does that hurt?”

“No more than someone shoving their fingers up my ass usually feels, thanks”

“Good, now your cervix is looking great and along with the measurement we did earlier we are still looking good for March 2004. Why don’t you take a few minutes to get cleaned up and we’ll do the sonogram.” The doctor said snapping his gloves off and putting the stirrups down. “Justin what were your concerns?” he asks while Brian changes behind the curtain.

“Well  doctor I was actually more curious than concerned. Is the delivery process the same for men as it is for women? I mean I read the information and I know the whole mucus plug a week ahead of delivery. But will the labor, delivery and after care be the same? Should be start birthing classes?” I stop to breathe. “stop laughing at me Brian I want to know!”

“Sweetheart, don’t worry about it.” He says in his high pitched “hetero” voice.

The doctor can’t help but laugh, “Justin you ask great questions lets see. Yes the process is essentially the same, the mucus plug will develop at around week 39 and, I’m sorry Brian, will remain until delivery. Brian should expect to start to feel the baby moving in the next couple of weeks. And he should also begin to really ‘pop’ so looser clothes are a must.” He says looking at the Prada suit.

“Time to say good bye to Muccia and hello to Bob’ Big and Tall” I tease.

“Fuck you very much Justin I needed that.” Brian growls “please continue doctor.”

“Well everything is pretty much the same. You may begin to experience some breast tenderness.” Brian’s eyes bugged out for this one, “as your milk ducts become more defined and open. But its nothing to worry about, men don’t tend to grow that much, their bodies produce milk in smaller amounts, but more frequently it seems so there is not a lot of storage space needed.”

“Fabulous, I may as well grow an actual pussy and start shaving my legs.” Brian whines.

“Why not you already shave your balls, there is something to be sure you do before you can’t find them anymore.” I grin and duck the swat I know is coming.

“Ok boys break it up.”  doctor laughs, “as for your last question there is no difference between the methods taught in birthing classes, we usually recommend you start the classes during the 20th week and discuss a birthing plan. Which we will do in a month or so.”

I can see that Brian is beginning to get a little overloaded on information so I thank the doctor and we step outside.  He is so tense I think maybe we need to make a little pit stop before car shopping I don’t want any salesmen to be harmed in the purchase of my car.

“Brian lets take a little walk in the park.” I suggest snuggling under his arm.

“Sure. I wish I had a fucking cigarette!”

So we head for the park and walk around to the duck pond, where there just happens to be a secluded spot with a bench that hardly ever gets used. I smile and lead him to it without responding to his raised eyebrow.

“What are you up to?” he asks with a smile.

_Like he doesn’t already know the answer_

“Have a seat you look tired. I think you are pretty tense right now and I want to help you relax before we go car shopping.” I say as I sit beside him running my hand down his side and over his thigh. I know he is on to me when his breath catches and he shifts closer to me.

“What did you have in mind?”

“I thought we could…” hand to the inside of his thigh “talk….Or maybe just sit here” I say moving my hand to cup his cock and balls while I kiss my way up his jaw line.

“I think I have a better idea. Why don’t you stop playing with me and start using your very talented mouth for something more productive than talking.” He grins at me and pushes my head toward his crotch as I unzip his fly.

Before I know it his cock is so deep down my throat that I can’t tell where he ends and I begin. A few quick strokes and a squeeze of my throat and his balls and he is shooting down my throat with a grunt. I let him slip from my mouth being sure to lick every drop of his precious juices as I go so I can kiss him with his own taste on my lips.

God I love helping my man relax.

“Ok old man let’s go!!! It’s time to buy me a car!” I smile and jump up five minutes later.

“Why or why did I end up with a bouncy brat like you?” he moans and stands up taking my hand.

**Brian’s POV**

Ok Justin freaked me out a little with all of his questions to the doctor just now but, I know they were all questions that had to be asked. I am having some issues with the whole tender breasts and potentially not shitting for 3 weeks. I think I need to research that one on my own a bit. Really 3 weeks? Anyway now I have to go buy my beloved a car. I think the only thing worse might be having Debbie and Mikey along for the show!

Although Justin has been hinting that he knows exactly what he wants so maybe it won’t be that bad. I would of course prefer to put him in something like a Lexus or BMW Suv but something tells me we are going to be “sensible”. So I am shocked when he tells me to pull into the Porsche/Volvo dealership.

“A Porsche Justin? How is that a family care?” I ask with raised eyebrow.

“Actually Brian Porsche makes a lovely SUV, but that some how feels wrong a Porsche should be small and sleek (like me) not 4 doors and dependable. I was thinking more along the lines of that…” He says and points to a silver Volvo Xc90 with beige interior. “It’s big enough for me to carry canvases, a baby and accompanying paraphernalia, but sexy enough that a young, hot daddy could drive it.”

      It is a nice looking car and he makes good points, but I need to make him work for it a little I think. So I head over to the Porsche and look it over, get behind the wheel and try out the seat and steering wheel adjustments. To say he looks annoyed is an understatement. But then I flash him a smile and head over to the Volvo. I suggest he take one for a ride and he is just bouncing while they get the keys.

      While Justin and the very nice salesman take a drive I go inside and buy the car, I get the nicest one they have on the lot. Which just happens to be the one Justin is driving. It’s how they suck you in, when you test drive a car they put you in the tricked out one so you get a feel for the luxury of it and want it.

      When Justin comes back I know I have made the right decision because he is grinning from ear to ear and the sales man is just as happy.

“So baby what did you think of it?” I ask.

“Brian I love it, I want it! It has everything!” he gushes

“Well I don’t know…maybe we should look around a little more..come back after we’ve checked out BMW and Lexus, maybe even Mercedes?” I suggest. They need time to clean it and do the paper work after all.

“No Brian this is what I want!! I will have to be the one driving it so I should get the choice. Damn it!” he says using his angry WASP gritted teeth voice. And then stomps off, for a cigarette-bitch. So I let him stew for a few minutes until the sales manager comes back out.

“Well Mr. Kinney you are all set. The runner will get all the paper work taken care of on Monday and Mr. Taylor will be the registered owner by 4pm on Monday.” He says as Justin walks over to us. “Congratulations Mr. Taylor if you could just come with me to sign some paper work we can get you into your car right away.”

“What’s going on Brian?” he asks confused.

“Well since you did all of your homework and seemed to have made up your mind I had them get started on the paper work while you were test driving the car. I hope you like that one because it is yours. All you have to do is sign the papers. I have the check all set.” I smile at him, I can’t say not to him very often.

“You just wrote a check for a $45,000 car! Shit I should ask for more stuff.” He jokes and jumps into my arms kissing all over my face.

“Easy Sunshine, don’t be doing too much of that jumping for the next 7 months or so. Ok? But I am glad you like the car.” I say as he jumps down with a worried looks. “Its all good, just don’t do it again ok?”

He smiles at me and runs in to sign for his new car.

My life is good.

 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This page includes links, however I am not sure if they are still good.

**Chapter 12**

**Week 18**

**3 rd Person POV**

Justin and Brian have settled into a nice routine, they drive into work together in Justin’s car and have lunch in Brian’s office or Justin’s studio. The work is almost done at the loft, Justin has his tub and the nursery is finished, or at least the construction is done, so the only thing left to do is decorate the room.

The prospect of decorating the room is a thrill for Justin, Emmett and Daphne but Brian would “rather perform his own root canal with a rusty spoon than go to Babies R’ Us”. Alas, dear reader that is preciesly where we are going to join the dazzling duo and their trusty side kicks. Its time to go shopping!!!

“Justin can’t we just have Emmett pick this stuff, he is the one doing the decorating after all. I swear as long as everything isn’t pink and frilly I will not complain.” Brian whines as he rubs his lower back.

“Brian you didn’t have to come with us you know. I just thought you might be interested in helping arrange the room your daughter is going to be living in for the first year of her life.” Justin shoots back with a smirk.

“Oh come on Brian it will be great!!” Daphne adds with a giggle.

“Daphne, honey don’t poke the bear. Lets just go look at wall decorations.”Emmett suggests with a small smile to Justin.

Justin and Brian head over to the stroller section of the store to look at strollers, etc. They are going to need 2 sets of each travel thing.

“Brian I have a list of what we are going to need to have in place for when she comes home.  So here is your copy, follow along please.” Justin said and started walking.

      “Shit Justin. breast pump?” Brian cringes

      “Well you were planning to nurse right? You can’t always run down to the studio

      or day care to do it and she will still need to eat.” Justin says very sensibly.

      “Yes, I was planning to nurse-when did I turn into a woman?- “ Brian smiles.

Brian and Justin make quick work of the list, the only real problem being finding a stroller that had handles long enough so Brian won’t have to hunch over to push it. That and the debate over what color the car seats should be. Brian wanted basic black, ‘its classic’, Justin wanted a pink one, ‘she’s a girl damn it Brian’. In the end Emmett was the voice of reason, ‘that combo set comes in both colors-it’s a stroller and a car seat’. Daphne and Emmett got the more soft things taken care of such as onesies, towels, bibs, socks, blankets and little jackets. Brian drew the line at the purple Barney sleeper but, overall they did well. The only thing left for the boys to do was choose the theme of the room, which they did very quickly, although it may have had something to do with blank look on Brian’s face that was screaming ‘get me out of here’.

 

 

Crib  [http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=4040950&ab=BRU_HP%3AHotDeals%3A1%3A061810%3A15-off-DaVinci-Twilight-Crib-mattress-with-purchase-of-ANY-DaVinci-crib](http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=4040950&ab=BRU_HP%3AHotDeals%3A1%3A061810%3A15-off-DaVinci-Twilight-Crib-mat)

2 car seats/stroller        <http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=3980776>                                            

2 diaper bags               <http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=3858138>                                                                                                               <http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=3795692>        

1 high chair                 <http://www.toysrus.com/product/index.jsp?productId=3417030>                                            

Theme                         <http://trus.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pTRU1-5905933_alternate1_t130.jpg>

 

**Emmett’s POV**

Ahh it is so nice to finally get the chance to sit down, shopping with Justin and Brian is like shopping with my mama and auntie Eugenia- that’s to say keeping to angry cats from hurting the folks around them. But once Brian accepted the plan he and Justin made some excellent choices-top of the line of course- and they even chose a wonderful, but understated color and bedding theme.  And they have allowed Daphne and I to arrange the shower, so I will be releasing Justin back into Babies R’ Us soon with the magic scanner wand to register for things.

Now if only I could find away to get Lindsey and Michael to be more enthusiastic about the new member of our family, she is going to be such a welcome and loved addition! I can’t wait to see how Gus reacts to the idea of having a new sister, ok he’s only 3 years old but at three they know more than we as adults give them credit for. Any who we have some time before the shower since Brian won’t even hear about it happening before he is in the third trimester, so I am planning it for mid-January.

**Brian’s POV**

Thank God I never have to do that again!!! Don’t get me wrong I want to have all of the stuff in place and have the nursery ready . I just never expected to have to do all of the shopping in one day. I am so tired, my feet hurt and my back is killing me. The doctor told me to cut back on the cardio and weights but did suggest I take yoga!? Yoga, really? But Justin said he will go with me since he has always wanted to try it out so I will go and try it. I also have to start being more careful about what I am eating, no more cheez curls! I have to get back to eating the healthy stuff I like to eat. Shit the average person is supposed to gain 35 pounds during the pregnancy, unrealistic perhaps but I would be happy to only gain that much. I have already gained 20 pounds so need to stop eating the junk food. This is going to be a problem where Justin is concerned since he thinks I didn’t eat well before the baby, but I checked with the doctor and I am eating just fine. Not to mention Justin’s trusty little website recommends a diet very much like my average diet.

And in case I have not mentioned it lately I am so excited and terrified about this kid. I know I wasn’t there when Gus was born so I missed the actual birth, but I’ve seen “A Baby Story” and I don’t know if I am ‘woman’ enough for the job. Is enduring Jack’s daily beatings in any way comparable to delivering a baby through an opening the size of a grapefruit (if I’m lucky)?   And I know Justin will be a great father, I can follow his lead but do I have the instincts for parenthood? How will I know when she needs something or what she needs?    Ok, I have officially hit my estrogen saturation point.

**Justin’s POV**

I just got back from dropping Daphne off at her place and I stopped to buy Brian some lemon squares, because I know how he loves them and how much he endured for me today so we could get all of the shopping done in one day. When I walk into the loft I hear the tub filling and Brian sobbing in the bedroom.

“Brian…are you ok?” I ask and sit behind him rubbing his back.

“I’m fine, all of the shopping today got me thinking about what kind of parent I am going to be. Am I really equipped to give a child the emotional shit she deserves? And don’t even get me started on how terrifying the idea of giving birth is! This was a bad idea.” He leans into me and just keeps crying.

I feel terrible, how can I help him feel better? Well most other times I would just let him know I love him and then give him space. Tonight I get the feeling he needs a little TLC. So I help him up and walk him into the bathroom, I love the new tub, sit him down on the toilet and start to help him out of his clothes and into the warm water. I put the jets on low and add a little lavender oil to the water. Lavender is supposed to calm you and that is what I think he needs right now.  Once Brian is situated I strip and slide in behind him.

      “Oh no the last time you got behind me naked I got knocked up…” he laughs

      “No chance of that happening tonight. Just relax and let me take care of you tonight” I say and begin to just wash him slowly and let the warmth of the water and

      lavender do their jobs.

By the time our bath is finished Brian is relaxed and ready to crash for the night. We dry each other off and he heads for the bed while I lock up for the night.

      “Baby, we are going to be just fine and we can do anything if we are together,  you are not alone in this.” I tell him with a kiss and a soft “night”.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Brian’s POV**

**February 2004**

Justin and I have moved into Britin for the simple reason that I can’t get my fat ass up and out of the bed in the loft. I can’t fucking believe how needy I am lately. “Justin can you help me up, Justin can you get me a drink, Justin can you pick that up for me…” CHRIST?

How does he put up with me? And don’t even get me started on the shopping trip to Bob’s Big and Tall- Emmett insisted on going with me. He was allowed to push the cart and occasionally say “that looks great Brian”. But other than that he had no input at all into the clothing selections. 

That’s not to say that I don’t have happy memories of the last 2 months, I do. I got a new car-and I look hot driving it- a 2004 BMW X5 it’s black and fully loaded. And while the old Brian might have been happy with that the new and improved Kinney (Justin calls him Kinney 3.0) has also learned to accept help, felt his little girl move and started birthing classes, and had the experience of trying choose a name for our little ‘peanut’. Now that was an experience and a half. 

The baby naming fiasco began with a little game Emmett thought would be great to play at the baby shower-yes a shower less than 2 months after the biggest gift orgy in the history of the world. Let me just say that it is a good thing Justin likes playing with the little scanner thingy’s at the store. Because at least we were able to get what we wanted and not what others thought was “ohh so adorable”. If I hear the fucking word adorable one more time I may be forced to kill someone, but I digress. It’s a good thing that both Justin and I drive SUV’s now because that is the only way we could have possibly gotten everything back to the loft that wasn’t staying at Britin. 

I think I will let Justin take over the story from here, he enjoyed the shower much more than I did.

**Justin**

Well Brian is right we have been buried under gifts and family and food (hello remember Debbie?) The shower was gorgeous and Emmett found these adorable _(ouch Brian that hurt)_ decorations of fairies and princesses in all sorts of colors, it inspired the way I want to decorate her room here at Britin.  Emmett was kind enough to do everything so all we had to do was have Betty, the housekeeper, do her usual cleaning. He decided that the best place for the actual shower was in the library because of the open space and large windows. The light was perfect and I have so many ideas for new paintings! 

So in typical baby shower tradition Brian is seated in a big chair to open all of the gifts. For Brian this is an incredibly difficult experience, he is still incredibly uncomfortable with accepting gifts, since he got so few as a child. But we compromised he read the card I ripped the gift open-a compromise for me since he would open each gift careful not to tear it.

The entire family was there, it was great, my mom and Molly, Deb and Vic, Ted, Emmett, Daphne, Mikey and Ben, Lindsey and Melanie and of course Gus.  Gus had a front row seat to everything sitting on his Dada’s lap the whole time, or that which resembled a lap at some point since Brian is now carrying a small watermelon. The gifts were fabulous we got more clothes than even Brian’s kid could go through, pacifiers and stuffed animals, books of names, photo albums, gadgets of every type including these great finger puppets that look like animals. My personal favorite gift had to be the one from Debbie, a XXX tee shirt that read “baby on board” on the front and “wide load” on the back. If only for the look on Brian’s face. Of course that was short lived because he started crying and stormed out of the room. So with a quick look at Deb, and a smile at everyone else I left to go talk Brian down from the tower so to speak.

“Brian, baby, please open the door?” he has himself locked in his office.  “It was supposed to be a joke. You know what Deb’s sense of humor is like-blunt, crass to the point, it’s one of the things you love about her.”

“Am I really that fat?” he sniffs as the door unlocks.

“No, of course not. You heard the doctor, he said you are the perfect weight and in fact he suggested you could eat a little more but that you have gained the perfect amount of weight.” I reassure him, “And how could you be anything less than perfect and my kid is perfect too. So take a deep, cleansing breath.” I say and start to kiss away his tears “And let’s get back out to the party”

As we walk back into the party Gus runs up and hugs Brian, handing him is very own gift a card he made at pre-school, ok the pre-school ladies made but it has Gus hand print in it and says I love you daddy! And if that isn’t enough to make him smile Debbie rushes over and tells him she is going to make a quilt out of the tee shirt for the baby to use at her house. Brian’s snark returns to let her know “at least it will fit the décor at your house” and that he over reacted to the gift.

“Ok, ok” Em jumps up clapping its game time!!!!!!

“Oh, I love games” Daphne jumps in, “what’s the game Em?”

“Well I thought since we have 2 baby name books we would play the baby name game. It’s simple we split into 2 sides with Justin and Brian as the leaders of a team. Each team has a baby book. The team leader roles a dice and that tells us which number down on the page to go.” Emmett tells her.

“Well that’s a waste of time we already have a name…” Brian adds.

“We do?” I ask.

“Well we will once I tell you my idea.” Brian says with a sideways smile.

“Let’s play anyway.” I tell him.

Needless to say the game was a bust because we got combinations like Elise Mary, Lillian Rose, Bethany Jane, and my personal favorite Pearl Beatrix.  So Brian decided to share his idea with the group.

“I was thinking something along the lines of Taylor Elisabeth Kinney.”

“Oh Brian….that beautiful” my mom gushed.

“I love it” Debbie cheered.

“Great name Bri” Ted added.

“What do you think Mikey?” Brian asked.

“It’s a great name. She’ll be the only Taylor Kinney in school.” Mikey said. He is still having issues with the whole thing but I think it really has more t do with wrapping his tiny brain around the whole domesticated Brian issue.

“I love it. Brian what a great way to give her both of our names!!” I smile and kiss him.

“Not to mention giving props to a grade A diva” Vic adds.

“Huh?” we say in chorus.

“Come on really. Elizabeth Taylor???? Really Brian how could they have not caught that?”

“Well, I expected at least the 2 resident queens to get it…Deb, Emmett..I’m disappointed.”

And that is how we decided to name our daughter Taylor Elisabeth Kinney.

Nursery Theme: <http://www.unique-baby-gear-ideas.com/fairy-nursery-theme.html>

but with more of a purple hue to the colors.

Brian’s Car:   [www.bmwtowson.com/.../2004-bmw-x5-interior.jpg](http://www.bmwtowson.com/.../2004-bmw-x5-interior.jpg)


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Brian’s Letter to his Peanut**

Justin suggested I start writing things down so I could share them with someone. Well Peanut that someone is you….(I think I just quoted “Gypsy” Uncle Emmett will be thrilled!) Anyway I just started this letter to you now that you are about the size of a bell pepper. And your Dada is going to have to go clothes shopping soon for bigger clothes. So here goes nothin’!!

Week 18

Hello peanut. I can’t wait to meet you. Your presence is already being felt amongst the family.  Ah, the family let me tell you a little bit about them:

There is your daddy, **Justin** , he is the most remarkable and beautiful man I have ever met. He loves us very much. He has the most spectacular smile, crystal blue eyes and corn silk color hair.

Then your big brother, **Gus** , were to begin….he will be almost 4 when you are born and he lives with his mommies, Auntie Lindsey and Melanie. I’m his daddy but they wanted a baby to love so we share him. He is a great kid I love him and I know you will too.

**Auntie Em:**   Really Uncle Emmett but everybody needs to have an Auntie Em. Not that I will ever tell him that. Em is the greatest, he is smart, caring, creative and the toughest fag I have ever met. He’d have to be the way his flame burns. NEVER take fashion advice from him! But if you are ever in trouble and can’t get to daddy or me call your Auntie Em.

**Grandma Deb** :  Grandma Deb is the closest thing to a mother I have ever had. She loved me when I needed it and gave me a place to stay. She is loud, nosy and bossy but she does it out of love. Sometime she might embarrass you but never think she doesn’t care.

**Nana Jen** :  Nana Jen is your daddy’s mom, she is the calm, cool and collected one. Jen is smart, tough and reasonable. Sometimes I am amazed at how she can keep her cool in the center of the whirlwind that is the Liberty Ave. family.  She is great and already loves you very much.

**Aunt Molly** :  Molly is your daddy’s sister. She is 11 years old right now but she is so excited for you to come. Molly is just like daddy, petite, blonde and blue eyed with a quick wit and sharp mind. She is going to be a catch for some lucky guy (or girl)

**Aunt Daphne:**   Daphne has been your daddy’s best friend since they were something like 7 years old. She is a firecracker, little in size but devastating when set off. She is studying to be a doctor someday so when all the ‘girl’ questions come up it’s off to Auntie Daffy.

**Uncle Vic:**   What can I say about Uncle Vic.  He is a great guy, he helped me accept who I am and always gives me a straight answer not matter what the question or problem. He loves me for me and when I needed a father figure he was there. He is the quiet, peaceful rock at the center of our family.

**Uncle Mikey** :  Michael has been my best friend since we were 14 years old. Mikey is more of a kid than a lot of the kids I meet these days. He looks at life through an innocent eye most of the time.  He may be a little stand offish sometimes but that’s only because he loves me so much he forgets sometimes that other people can love me too.  When you need someone to play games with or watch a movie Uncle Mikey is your man.

**Uncle Ted:**    He is dependable, funny and safe. I trust him almost as much as I trust your daddy.  I admire him for how he has changed his life. He had a pretty bad year before he helped me start my company.

**Aunt Lindsey and Aunt Melanie:**   Lindsey has been my friend since college, she is your brother’s birth mother, and she is an artist and teacher. Sometimes just like uncles Mikey she forgets that she has to share me with the world and gets jealous.  As for Melanie, a smarter woman I have never met, I know she doesn’t like me much but I suspect that has more to do with how she thinks Lindsey feels about me than anything. We are very much the same in our work ethic and how we deal with people. But she is a good woman and I would trust her with most anything.

Now I am sure I have left some people out but these are the people that make up the core of your family. You have other ‘blood relatives” but they don’t like the way daddy and I live our lives so we never see them. When you get older you can ask us all of the questions you want to ask and if you want to meet them we will try to make it happen. But know this that you are loved, wanted and cherished by every member of the family your daddy and I have built for us.

Well peanut I think that is about it for now daddy is coming and when he sees me being all sentimental like this he starts crying, yes he is the drama queen in the family, and I just can’t have that.

Love you

Dada

 

**Brian’s POV**

I have just finished the first entry in the journal Justin suggested I start. I like the idea and am actually looking forward to doing it every day. It’s a good place to write down all of the things that are going on or that I am thinking without having to talk about them with Justin. I love him dearly but sometimes I just don’t want to talk about my feelings!  I am now 18 weeks pregnant, I’m itchy, get dizzy when I get up too fast, and stretch marks are beginning to happen. I am not pleased with this last occurrence, but Justin looks at it as another opportunity to get naked and rub lotion all over each other so I don’t complain. Justin has also decided it is time to take yoga classes so I can be more relaxed. Great relaxation through bending and twisting while some woman talks soothingly in my ear, yeah that’s gonna work. We have also begun looking at birthing classes. I know we need to start doing that kind of stuff.  He had found a nice birthing class at the University of Pittsburgh Medical Center that we are going to start attending for the next twelve weeks. I like this because that is where my doctor is on staff and where my birth plan (yes I have a plan, hello Brian Kinney have we met, I always have a plan) is on file.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Justin’s POV**

I just caught a glimpse of Brian’s baby journal. He says he is going to start writing a letter to Taylor every month so she has something from him from when he was pregnant with her. I have a baby book started that I can add his letters to later if he wants to do it that way. 

Anyway last night we worked out the birth plan, I found the worksheet of [www.babyzone.com](http://www.babyzone.com/) and it seems pretty cut and dry, the format lets you add things and edit the document however you want to so we made some changes to it. 

I was shocked when Brian brought it up for discussion one night in bed. But he did.

“I think we should work out the birth plan. You know there is a good chance that when we get to the hospital I am not going to want to make a lot of decisions and they recommend going in with one in place anyway. I know one of your baby sites has one so grab your laptop and get your ass over here.” He said while I was in the bathroom brushing my teeth.

Once I was all set up I started asking him the questions on the worksheet.

“Ok, Who do you want present during the labor/delivery?” I ask “Me, doctor, nurses, students?”

“Well of course you and the medical professionals. Students can practice on someone else. Next.”

“Would you like to bring your own music, lighting and wear your own clothes?”

“Sure maybe it will help me calm down.”

“Do you want to be able to go home if the labor is not active?”

“Hell yes! I don’t want to spend any more time in a hospital than I have to EVER. Sunshine”

I smile and go on…”Do you want anyone else like family or friends present?”

“What and give them all a floor show? No way that’s why Ted has a porn collection! Next!”

“Do you want to be attached to a monitor all the time or would you like to be able to walk around?”

“I want to be able to walk around, I do my best work in motion.”

That was the easy stuff now we get to the more technical/emotional stuff.  Cross your fingers I did!

“Ok Brian here’s the next question. During labor do you want to make use of a birthing pool, squatting bar, birthing stool or chair?”

“Well the pool sounds calming and maybe the bar will help me stay balanced if I need to change positions. Sure why not.”  I am constantly amazed by the power of hormones and Brian Kinney.

“When it is time to push do you want to be coached and timed or allowed to do it by instinct?”

“I don’t like being told what to do so as long as we are both safe lets go with instinct.”

“When it is time to be positioned for pushing and birth is there any position you would like more than another? Semi-reclined, on your side, squatting, hand and knees?”

“Shit any damn position that works for me, as long as the kid and I are safe.” He replies.

“What kind of pain relief would you like?”

“That is perhaps the dumbest fucking question!! No pain of course.” He laughs.

“No Brian do you want to be able to feel everything, have an epidural and be coached or see how it goes and ask for pain meds if you want them? You can also use the bath, breathing, massage.”

“I want to be an active participant so I guess I will ask if I need it, but if I do I want an epidural. Because if it gets to the point where I am asking for pain relief you know it has t be bad.” He says and his eyes darken.

“Brian….where’d you go just now?”

“I was thinking that if I can endure my dad beating me every day for 12 years I can handle a lot.” He answers me sadly.  I just put my arm around his shoulder and we sit for a minute.

“Do you want to finish this later?”

“Nah lets keep going. Fuck Jack and Joan. Next question!”

I love this man!!!!!

“Alrighty, during natural child birth do you want a mirror so you can watch?”

“Kinky….hey don’t smack the pregnant guy….sure why not.”

“Do you want to touch the baby’s head as she crowns?”

“Most definitely!”

“Do you and I quote want your partner to “help catch the baby”.  And do you want to risk tearing rather then have an episiotomy?”

“Wow, I think no t both of those questions. I want you next to me, where I can look at you and hold your hand. And I would rather have a clean stitch job than be torn. Been there, done that, never again”

“Been there, done that??? When? How? Who?!” I ask concerned and curious.

“You don’t know him, I was really young, never try to fuck on a roller coaster, end of story! Next??”

“After birth do you want to hold the baby right away? Breast feed ASAP? Have me cut the cord? I want to do that please.” I ask.

“Yes to all of those things. Just be very careful with the scissors!”

“Here is the less optimistic part. If you need a c-section do you: want me there the whole time, watch them remove the baby, have her give to me as soon as she is cleaned up?” I know it has to be asked but I still hate it.

“Again yes to all those things. If I can’t pop her out myself I wanna watch. And you have to be there for everything.” He smiles and looks at me with those beautiful, deep hazel eyes. He so loves me!

“Almost finished. After the birth and you are all cleaned up do you want the baby to be in the room 24hours a day? Do you want me in the room with you 24 hours a day? It goes without saying you will have a private room.”

“Again why am I here you know all of the answers. Yes to all of it.” He laughed “What else?”

“Last ones.”

“Do you plan to breastfeed exclusively or do breast and formula or only formula”

“I want to give the breast feeding a shot, so definitely that in the hospital and then once we see how the routine is going maybe add formula.”

“Do you want her to nurse on demand or on a schedule?”

“What do you think?”

“Well my mom always said that it was easier once Mol and I were on schedules so I think the quicker she is on a schedule the better. Maybe it will help her develop a sleep pattern too,”

“Well my dear Sunshine you have your answer.” He says and rolls toward me. “Did I mention the increased sex drive the doctor said I might develop?”

“Hard” I say and reach for his cock “to believe your libido could be any higher. But bring it big boy.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Week 26**

**Justin’s POV**

We are half way there!!!! In fact we are now on the low side of 40 weeks, only 14 more to go. But I try not to share that with Brian, he feels like it should be more of a one day at a time kind of thing. And who can blame him really. It seems that this week has hit him like a ton of bricks in the “unpleasant effects of pregnancy” area. Indigestion, heartburn, hemorrhoids, flatulence (not unfamiliar to the gay man but not sexy either), constant trips to the bathroom (my kid hates me she keeps tap dancing on my bladder), lower back pain, swollen feet, and the last but perhaps most painful for Brian.

“JUSTIN!!!!!!!! Get in here” Brian yells from the top of the stairs.

“What? What’s wrong? Are you ok? Is the baby ok?” I gasp out after running from the other side of the house to see what was wrong.

“I think  my tits have grown.” He says naked from the waist up cupping his left breast.

“Are. You.Fucking. Kidding. Me!!! Brian you screamed so loud that I heard you from the studio. Do you know how fucking far away that is from here? No. Well let me refresh your mind about a little conversation we had last we.’ I growl and sit on the steps to catch my breath.

“It went something like, ‘Justin, I have been calling your name for fucking 10 minutes, we need an intercom system installed before the baby comes.’” I glare at him while he just laughs.

“ Well my darling, Brian, they are installing the fucking intercoms right now. So could you kindly refrain from freaking out until they are finished.”

And then I walked away, went to the media room, grabbed a beer and played Super Mario Brothers. Fuck him and his boobs. What the hell did he expect, for them to pop out just when the kid did.  I find it hard to believe that someone who does so much research as part of his job doesn’t spend a bit more time reading the shit I print out for him.  With that thought I go back to my studio, grab _“ What to Expect When You’re Expecting”_ with the full intention of throwing it at his fat head. 

 

**Brian’s POV**

Ok, so maybe I over reacted a bit. But hello cut me some slack I woke up this morning, went into the shower and realized that where I used to have well defined pecks I now have slightly rounded breast. Ok not a lot of breeder men are going to buy topless shots of me but still I HAVE BOOBS!!! And yes, I knew it was going to happen, it’s not like I have not done my own research. I know Justin thinks he has to do all of the researching but I actually went on-line and joined a newsletter from one of the baby sites, I get weekly updates about ‘this week in your pregnancy’.

And then the big book came flying at my head. Ok, it was tossed on the bed next to me by a slightly annoyed blonde boy.

“Why how thoughtful of you Sunshine. It’s just what I always wanted, a bedside coaster for my juice. Now I never have to worry about unsightly water rings on my fine furnishings.” I smile up at him.

“Oh my god are you like quoting an old _Pledge_ commercial? “Justin asks as he falls on the bed laughing at me. “You spend way too much time thinking about advertizing you know?”

I can only lift an eyebrow in his direction before the absurdity of his comment washes across his face.

“Gee Sunshine, ya think?” I ask “What exactly should I think about while I run my Advertising Agency? Maybe I will think about how hot you look right now? Or possibly what color Deb will choose to paint the house next spring.”

“ I think I like the first one after running your agency. Thinking about how hot I am..I am hot you know.” Evil twink says standing in the middle of the room peeling his shirt off slowly.

“You are evil.”

“I thought I was hot?” he pouts. And then toes off his sneakers and unbuttons his pants, slowly turning around to let them drop off of his perfect ass as he walks into the bathroom.  Good thing I was only wearing a towel, it made getting into the bath tub so much easier.

As Justin lowered himself into the swirling water and down my cock I stopped thinking about all of the shitty side effects of pregnancy and embraced to only other wonder of the experience, an even greater sex drive than before.

 

**Justin’s POV**

**2 hours later**

Brian and I had a lovely bath this afternoon, I examined his nipples, stretch marks, breasts, and extra hair in fine detail. We have decided that he is perfect and to increase the number of times I apply the coco butter to his stretch marks to 4 times a day.  I am thoroughly fucked and Brian is taking a nap so it is the perfect time for the intercom guy to be ready to install the system into the master bedroom.

“Mr. Taylor” he calls knocking.

“Hmmmm” I croak. I must have dozed off.

“Mr. Taylor, its Jim(the intercom installer.) I need to get in there to install that system. It’s the last one before I do the master in the kitchen.” He says. I can tell he knows exactly what we were up to. Thank God the bathroom fan is still going, the smell of sweat and sex is almost gone.

“Give us a minute Jim. Be right out.”

”No problem” he says and I can tell he is smiling.

“Brian, baby, we need to get dressed the intercom guy needs to get in here, and Lindsey and Mel will be here in about an hour with Gus” I whisper in his ear.

“mmmm ok. Can you grab me some sweats and a tee shirt?” he says from under his pillow.

“Sure” I say as I get up and take the blankets with me. God even 6 and a half months pregnant he is still the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

“Brian I am opening the door in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1…..Hi Jim thanks for waiting. The wall we want it on is right over there.” I grin “This is Brian, my partner, if you have any questions he can answer them. I’m going back to the studio for a little while.”

 

I want to have something set up to do with Gus other than swimming and video games, so I have set up a little studio for him with an easel, finger paints, brushed and paints. Lindsey has finally come around and is starting to be supportive of Brian and me. Of course it helps that I have had to leave for a day or 2 the last couple of weeks to work in the city installing some larger pieces for a show at Alix’s gallery, so Linds can see I am still going to get to be successful. But it’s worth the travel to be able to be with Brian and it lets Lindsey see that I can live out my dreams ( and by extension hers, hello 1500 SAT) and still live in the Pitts.  Now that the show is set up I will have to fly up for the day to attend the opening and then I am ‘off’ for another 6 months.

 

Back to why Gus is with us. Mel and Lindsey are letting Gus stay with us this week, Mel has to go to Chicago for a conference and Lindsey is going along so they can have a little mommy time. This is a great opportunity for us to bond with Gus and have a kid around also. We’ve had Gus before, always did for a day or occasional over night since he was an infant. But having him for a week is a good way to build our skills scheduling wise. And we get to show Gus his room and Taylor’s room. Brian wants him to be totally comfortable with his little sister so we are going to spend some time talking to him, as much as you can a 4 year old, about the baby and what is happening to dada. I may even write a children’s book about it “ _When Daddy is Having a Baby”_.

 

**Melanie’s POV**

Shit this place is a fucking mansion, I want to live here. Ok, not with the two most sexually charged gay men I know living here too. But have you seen the kitchen, pool, spa, gardens….? I still have such a hard time reconciling the Kinney I knew 5 years ago with the one I know now. Well I guess the fact that he is pregnant helps but still I am amazed at the effect Justin has on him. When we found out Brian was pregnant I think it was a big deal for a lot of people. I know I was shocked, but Lindsey and Michael took it very badly. They both had a lot of re-evaluation to do when it came to their feelings for Brian. Lindsey and I talked about it for a long time, it was actually great for our relationship. I finally realize that she is bi-sexual, but in love with me even if she still carried around a childish dream of the happy-hetro home life she could have had with Brian. Of course that doesn’t take into account the fact that although he could get it up for her there is another blonde, WASP he dreams about.  I can finally look at Brian and see him as an equal not competition. And I can see that he is a great father, he loves Gus and would do anything to keep him safe and happy. This time also gave me a chance to think about all of the great stuff he does for all of us without being asked or seeking thanks. I owe him a lot more than just an apology for how I have treated him these last 6 years.

 

**Lindsey’s POV**

Ok I can do this, I can do this. Shit if only we had been straight this mansion could have been mine and I would be pregnant with our second baby. But that is not ever going to happen. I know that, I love Mel and we have a great life together. I have to learn to let Brian go and let go of the dream life I had made up in my mind. I will never have that life, my parents will never accept me or Gus, and that is really the reason I created that little dream in the first place, to gain their respect.  But I shouldn’t need to earn their respect, love or acceptance. It’s their loss I am a fucking great person with a smart, successful and loving wife, and a beautiful baby boy. I have built my own family just like Debbie calls us. I love Brian, he is one of my best friends and I love and admire Justin they deserve all the happiness they can get. I will do better as a friend!!

 

**Gus’ POV**

Dada’s house!!! Yay I go swim and pway with Jussin. Maybe we kin paint!!

Dada!!!!!!

Jussin!!!!!!

 

“Hey, Sonny Boy are you ready for an all guys week? Justin has some much planned for us I don’t know how we will ever get it all done.” Dada says and picks me up.

“Hi Gus. Are you ready for fun?” Jussin says and kisses me then takes me out of dada’s hands.

“I awl reddy” I say and grab my Spiderman bag uncle Mikey got me.

“Hello Justin, Brian. How are you feeling?” Mommy asks. Is something wrong with Dada?

“You know stiff, tired, swollen, can’t breathe. I feel fantastic actually.” Dada says and puts his hand on his belly. WOW his belly got big, kinda like Ms. Allison’s at school then she had a baby. Hmmmm a baby?!  I’ll have to ask dada or Jus about that later.

 

The grown ups talk for a while and then we all go inside for dinner,  Betty made my favowit. Macroni n cheez.  Once dinner is done and momma and mommy say their fourth set of good byes (girls geez) they leave and I am all alone with my dad’s, cuz isn’t that what Jussin is? He’s knowed me since I was born and he is always there when I see dada. Just like momma is always there with mommy and has knowed me since I was born. So I have mommy and momma, dada and Jussin, I is one lucky little kid! Now to talk to dada about why ever body wants to know if he’s ok.

 

“Dada, Jussin? Why do every one ask how dada is doing? Are you sick dada? And you get awful fat, but it ok I luv you any how.” I ask as we eat ice cream and watch Sponge Bob.

 

“Gus, Dada is just fine, everybody is asking because he is going to have a baby and it is very special. That’s why I am so ….big….here gimme your hand.”Dada says, A BABY! Yippee. And then I feel his tummy move

“What wuz dat dada?” I ask and jump a little.

“That was your baby sister, Taylor” Jussin smiles and gives me a big hug. I’mma big brother!


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Week 26**

**Molly’s POV**

 

Finally, I get to spend some time with Justin and Brian at Britin, Justin convinced mom to let me spend the weekend while they have Gus. I like Gus, he’s ok for a 4 year old.  He told her it would be nice for he and I to spend some time together and for her to take a weekend with her boyfriend.  Another development I am just going to have to get used to, mom has a boyfriend who is only a couple of years older than Brian, his name is Tucker and he used to be a teacher in my school. Boy was that a tough thing to deal with, my mom dating the teacher, but he wasn’t ever my teacher and now he teaches at one of the middle schools on the other side of town.

 

Where was I ??? Oh. Yeah, I’m spending the weekend with my brother, his pregnant boyfriend and his boyfriend’s son. In another life that might have been weird….I’m looking forward to spending time in the pool and the media room. Possibly the second best thing about Justin meeting Brian is the fact that he has a pool now!

 

Ok, we have arrived at Britin. Mom is giving me yet another lecture about listening to my brother, going to bed when I am told to, not giving Brian a hard time, and not eating too much junk food.

 

“Yeah mom I know. Can I go in now?” I ask.

“Yes Molly. Tell your brother to call me if you need anything. Tucker and I are only an hour away we can come back anytime.” She says, cut the cord already mom.

“I know mom. We’ll be fine.” I huff out and close the door before she can say anything else. Justin opens the front door and waves as mom drives off.

“Hey Mollusk ready for a great weekend?” Justin smiles. He is always so happy! It’s annoying.

“Point me toward the pool.” I say.

 

When I get out to the pool I see Gus floating in the shallow end with one of those noodle things and Brian floating along on his back, belly pointing north. OH my, he has gotten so big! That’s my niece in there I am going to be an aunt!!!

“Hi Brian, hiya Gus” I call to them.

“Hey Molly. Welcome”

“Hi Molly!!!! Wanna pway wit me?” Gus is too cute “Daddy doesn’t feel like it- _he’s always tired_ \- and Jussin is making lunch.”

“Sure buddy let me change. What are we playing?”

 

We pretty much spent the weekend swimming, playing soccer and drawing pictures in Justin’s studio. He even set up a separate section for Gus to use as his own studio, its great. Brian hung out with us but he spent a lot of time on the couch or taking a nap. At night after dinner and a movie or game- who knew Brian was so good at Candyland-Justin would walk upstairs with Brian to put Gus to bed and then tell me to turn off the lights when I went to bed because he and Brian were going to bed.  Used to be mom would say don’t bother Justin and Brian and always knock first, I knew it was because they were making out or having sex. Now I think it actually because Brian is tired, my friends moms are always tired when they are going to have a baby so I bet Brian is really tired. I wonder if I should ask mom about it? Not that she would tell me anything because well ‘it’s just not something we need to discuss right now, Molly’, is the standard answer.  I think I will save that for another time.

Sunday morning Gus came in early to my room and woke me up.

“Aunt Molly” he whispered “Aunt Molly wake up.”

“Gus…what time is it? What are you doing up?” I yawned.

“I wanna make daddy and dad breakfast. Will you help me?” he asks.

“Well Gus why don’t we make them some toast and juice for now ok?” I say and lead him to the kitchen.

 

Knock.Knock.Knock.  we want to give them time to wake up.

“Daddy, dad we made you breakfast!!! Aunt Molly helped me” Gus gushed and bounced on the bed.

“Gus, Gus buddy stop jumping on the bed please.” Justin groans and steadies the boy.

“Sonny Boy, that’s great. How about you give me and dad a few minutes and we will meet you and Molly downstairs for the rest of lunch.” Brian says and smiles at me. “Ok Aunt Molly?”

 

It was a great weekend!!!

 

**Justin’s POV**

 OMG !!!!!!! Gus called Molly Aunt Molly. How is mom going to feel about that? How are Lindz and Mel going to handle it? Did Brian notice me bounce up when he said it? I am so happy about Gus accepting Molly and my mom as part of the family!!!

“Justin….yes it’s great he called her Aunt. Do you think you could give me a hand, my back is killing me.  I just want to get in the shower and stand under the hot water.” Brian says from under his pillow.

                        

Great weekend!!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Week 30**

**Justin’s POV**

We have made it to the third trimester, it is amazing that we have made it this far. Brian has been a beast lately, he has to see the doctor every 2 weeks now and he is even more moody than before. Last night for example I asked him if he wanted me to lock the house up before I went to bed or if he would do it.

“What the hell Justin, why do you have to ask stupid questions like that!? Don’t I always make sure the house is locked up? Am I suddenly incapable of doing something as simple as turning a knob and pushing a button?” he screams at me.

“Fine Brian you lock up. I’m going to bed, see you there.” I say softly.” Love you”.

And I went to bed. Shortly after I left the room I heard the lights switch off and the alarm get set and the sound of Brian making his way slowly up stairs.

“Justin I’m sorry I yelled at you.  I swear I can’t control it sometimes, it’s like Taylor wants me to be totally insane” he says softly and sits on the bed next to me. “Could you help me get this shirt off please?”

I know it kills him to ask for help. But it is one of my favorite things about him being pregnant. Brian has been forced to ask for help more often and he has learned to accept it, if a bit grudgingly. As I help him off with his shirt I get a long look at my beautiful lover, partner, and friend.

“You are so beautiful.” I say as I pull the shirt over his head.

“I am a beast, how can you even look at me right now?” he asks, head down and hand on his stomach.

“Brian….look at me….Brian you are absolutely beautiful. Because you are carrying our child, because you love me, Gus, the family. Every time I look at you I am amazed at the man I see before me. I am so lucky you found me under that street light.” I smile and lean over to kiss his belly.

“I am the lucky one, Justin. You taught me how to love someone and be loved. Without you I would be an over the hill party boy waiting for Mikey to drag me home and put me to bed. Instead I have Kinnetik, Gus, and Taylor. None of that would have happened without you.” He says with a small sigh running his hand through my hair. “I hate hormones”

“I kinda like the hormones. But how about we call it a draw. We are lucky to have each other “ I say and wipe a stray tear from his cheek.

 

**Brian’s POV**

Hormones suck!! Swollen feet suck! I am starting to have trouble tying my shoes! My back hurts all the time and we are starting birthing classes. What the fuck!!! Can’t I just watch the videos? After the experience Justin and I had at yoga you would think he would have learned that I don’t do well in groups. We only made it through 2 classes before we were asked to leave because I kept grabbing Justin’s ass every time he went into the downward facing dog. Come on just the name of that pose screams out for ass grabbing!!! But I promised Justin I would give it a try so I will.

 

**Birthing Class**

Justin and I arrive at the Birthing Center and he is already to go, the website gave a list of some things that we could bring with us. So he is carrying a bag that holds a rolling pin, yoga mat (convenient), pillow, and tennis ball.

When we arrive we are the first ones in the room, fucking perfect student was always early for classes at PIFA too, Justin says it’s so we can get the ‘best’ spot. I think he was just nervous and didn’t want to be late.  The next person to arrive is Becca, our instructor, wheeling in an LCD projector and screen.

“Hi, I’m Justin and this is my partner Brian. Can I give you a hand?” He is such a boy scout.

“Sure, thanks. It’s always great to have help. I heard we were going to have a same sex couple this class. Great to meet you. “ Becca smiles. She is your typical instructor type. Bubbly and welcoming. She and Justin should get along well.

“Justin, I think I’ll go get some water do you want something?” I ask.

“No thanks. Be back in 10?” he reminds me

“Yes mother”

 

**Justin’s POV**

By the time Brian gets back 4 other couples have arrived and set up. So as usual Mr. Kinney gets to make an entrance.  He strolls in and stands next to the mat waiting for me to help him.  So I jump up and hold my hands out for him while he lowers himself onto the mat. That has got to be one of the things that Brian hates most about being pregnant, he can’t do simple things like sit on the floor without help sometimes. 

“Ok. Welcome everyone. My name is Becca and I am going to be your instructor for the next 8 weeks. This class is meant to help you understand the labor and delivery process and hopefully develop some skills that will help you deal with some of the discomfort of birth. So why don’t we start by getting to each other.”

“ Hi, I’m Lily and this is my husband Tom. We are 7 months pregnant with our first” the cute blonde girl to our left said.

“We’re Tammy and Bill. This is number 2” Slightly older couple.

“Melissa and Marty. Number 1 we are so excited!!!!” 

“Carol and my sister Coleen. This is my first”

“Um..Hi I’m, Justin and this is Brian. We’re 30 weeks. This is our first.” I stumble out

“Yeah, we’re fags. Any questions” Brian growls.

“Brian, stop it.  Sorry the hormone train just arrived” I joke and Brian pouts.

“I feel your pain man”, “Yeah wait until he starts to nest”, “Wow, I wonder if it’s worse when it’s a dude?”  The other partners say.

Oh yeah this is gonna be fun!

“Brian, how are you feeling?  What’s the worst part so far?” Lily asks

“My back hurts constantly, me feet are swelling and I get dizzy when I stand up.” Brian says politely.

“Ok great start, we’ll have more time to get to know each other later tonight. But I thought we would start with a little video on child birth. It’s an animation.” [www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgZ5z6RB06c](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BgZ5z6RB06c)  “We’ll be watching different videos about labor and delivery, the stages of labor and watch clips of different birth situations: water, home, hypno, c-section, and the ever present epidural v. natural in the hospital. And we will also learn some relaxation techniques.”

After the video we all take a break to get a snack or pee. While Brian and I have a minute alone I check in with him, to see how he is feeling about the class. He seemed to be paying attention and the wise cracks stopped. I think he wants to do this and make it work, and it gives me a chance to do something to help him when the baby comes.

“It’s not bad at all Justin. I mean the video doesn’t really match my anatomy but the process is the same. I think it will be very informative, and it’s nice to have other people around that are doing sort of the same stuff we are, you know” Brian says thoughtfully.

“Yeah, I do.  I’m really looking forward to learning some things that will let me help you feel better when you’re in labor. Right now I feel like I’m just going to be in the way when it happens.” I say.

“Justin, you being there is the most important and useful thing you can do for me when the time comes. You are my rock, wow cliché much?, Anyway, yeah it will great for you to be able to coach me and do stuff to help me feel more comfortable but you just being there is all I need.”  Brian says with a small smile and a quick kiss. “Let’s get back to Becca. I want to know what the rolling pin is for.”

Have I mentioned that he is starting to sort of waddle? It is so cute.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Week 32**

**Brian’s POV**

Well I am now 32 weeks pregnant, and a frequent visitor to the bathroom, couch and bath tub. Who would have ever thought that my favorite place to be would be a nice warm, deep bath tub? I love the extra deep tub we installed. It’s actually more like a Jacuzzi tub so there are seats at both ends and a ledge in the back. It is deep enough for me to stretch out and for Justin to sit with me without drowning.  As my little one gets bigger I find that when my back hurts I can start the tub, fill it with warm water and lean my elbows on one of the seats to soak so my belly is in the water and I am on my knees. (<http://www.plumbshop.co.uk/productimages/WAIKIKI%20WHIRLPOOL%20BATH%20Small_2.JPG> ) And that is exactly how Justin finds me when he comes home from the store, on my hands and knees in the bath tub with my head resting on a pillow listening to Billie Holliday.

“Well Baby any other time this would be hot but right now it looks like you could use a little non-sexual lovin’” he smiles and strips.

“Not like you are ever fucking me again anyway. So get in the tub and rub my back please.” I say sweetly. “ Unless you feel like getting fucked in which case help me turn around and climb on board the love train.”

“You did not just quote a disco song?” he laughs

“Probably, along with dizziness, swelling, gas, blurry vision and forgetfulness I seem to want to quote cliché gay shit like musicals and disco all day long.” I purr as he rubs my back in soft circles.

“Well I love you anyway. How long have you been in here anyway.” Justin asked with a quirked eyebrow, I assume since I am not lifting my head off of this pillow if I don’t have to. I have finally found a position that doesn’t cause my leg to go numb and my bladder to get squished.

“I’d have to guess about 45 minutes. Every time the water gets cold I just drain and refill. How was the store?”

“Great I bought everything you asked for and left out all of the carbs from the list unless they were whole wheat. Just like you asked me to, does it really help you to just write it on a list and not actually get it?” he asks, “Time to get out of the shallow end my love.”

He helps me up and walks with me to the bedroom, where he proceeds to dry me off, then hands me my lap top and sets me up in bed so I can do some work and he can sketch at the window. I have been working from home since the peanut went from actually being the size of a grapefruit to being the size of a jicama (wtf  is a jicama?). Ted and Cynthia can handle the day to day and all of the big accounts have been made aware that they will be meeting face to face with them but that I am only a video conference away. Some of my older accounts like Eyeconics, Liberty Air and Brown Athletics actually know why I am not in the office the rest don’t need to know more than I am cutting back for health related reasons and will be back in the office full time in June.

“Bri- have you been doing your Kegels? “ Justin asks randomly. “Because I just finished reading this article and you should be doing them. Here read this.” And he hands me another print out.

###  What are Kegels?

Kegels are exercises you can do to strengthen your pelvic floor muscles – the muscles that support your urethra, bladder, uterus, and rectum. The exercises are named after Arnold Kegel, a gynecologist who recommended them back in the 1940s to help women with urinary incontinence, or diminished bladder control, which can happen after childbirth. Kegel exercises have been shown to be equally effective for men.

If you're not already doing Kegel exercises, start them now. Strengthening your pelvic floor muscles may help prevent or treat [urinary stress incontinence](http://www.babycenter.com/0_postpartum-urinary-incontinence_1152241.bc), a problem that affects up to 70 percent of women during or after pregnancy. (It's not uncommon for urinary incontinence to strike older women, too, so make doing Kegels a lifelong habit.) Kegel exercises may also help reduce the risk of [anal incontinence](http://www.babycenter.com/0_postpartum-anal-incontinence_1157264.bc).

Because Kegels improve circulation to your rectal and vaginal area, they can help keep [hemorrhoids](http://www.babycenter.com/0_hemorrhoids-during-pregnancy_244.bc) at bay and speed healing after an [episiotomy](http://www.babycenter.com/0_episiotomy_165.bc) or [tear](http://www.babycenter.com/0_perineal-tears_1451354.bc) during childbirth. Finally, continuing to do Kegel exercises regularly after giving birth not only helps you maintain bladder control, it also improves the muscle tone of your vagina, making sex more enjoyable.

### How do I do them?

Imagine that you're trying to stop yourself from passing gas and trying to stop the flow of urine midstream at the same time. The feeling is one of "squeeze and lift" – a closing and drawing up of the front and back passages.

If you're not sure you've got it, one way to check is by inserting a clean finger into your vagina before doing a Kegel. If you feel pressure around your finger, you're on the right track. Or try a Kegel during lovemaking and ask your partner if he can feel it. If you're doing it correctly, he'll be able to feel you "hug" his penis.

Make sure that you're squeezing and lifting without pulling in your tummy, squeezing your legs together, tightening your buttocks, or holding your breath. In other words, only your pelvic floor muscles should be working.

Though you may have trouble isolating these muscles at first, it gets easier with practice. It might help to place a hand on your belly while you're doing your Kegels to make sure that it stays relaxed.

If you haven't been doing Kegels, start by holding each contraction for a few seconds before releasing, and relax for a few seconds after each one. As your muscles get stronger, you'll want to work up to holding each Kegel for ten seconds, then relaxing for ten seconds after each one.

If you're suffering from urinary incontinence, try to hold a Kegel while you sneeze or cough. You may find that it helps keep you from leaking.

### How often should I do them?

Start doing Kegels a few at a time throughout the day. As your muscles start to feel stronger, gradually increase both the number of contractions you do each day and the length of time you hold each contraction, up to ten seconds. Do them in sets of ten and try to work up to three or four sets about three times a day.

Make Kegels part of your daily routine: For example, you could do a series when you wake up in the morning, another while you're watching TV, and then again before you go to bed. But it really doesn't matter when or where you do them – as long as you do them regularly.

 

<http://www.babycenter.com/0_kegel-exercises_1154885.bc>

 

“Why thank you Sunshine, just what I wanted to read. And yes I have been doing them, would you like to come over here and tickle my prostate while I demonstrate the strength of my rectal muscles?”

He can only smile and walk over to the bed.

“I would love to stroke your prostate anytime.” he purrs out as he crawls across the bed to me and sets my lap top, and _cringe_ reading glasses (the vision thing better only be temporary) on the table, and pushes me back on the bed placing a pillow under me to support my lower back.

Once he is situated on the bed Justin leans over and very gently begins to stroke my hard-on, slips his shoulders under my bent knees and reaches under me to stroke my hole softly in circles until I open up for him and his finger slides in. This is my cue to demonstrate the Kegel’s effectiveness as he runs his finger across my slit.  I am jelly under him, and we both know he is going to get to fuck me this afternoon, it’s not like I can get pregnant after all.

“more Justin.” I moan.

“more??? More what?” he taunts.

“Fingers”  and he adds another.

“How’s that?” and we are up to three with a little curl.

“Ahhhh…..oh…yes…” I am lost.

“Brian what do you want?” he asks his voice getting husky.

“You”

And then I hear the lube bottle pop open. We don’t need condoms, which is a bonus and a curse. How can we go back to condoms after this?  I am pulled from my thought by the cool intrusion of a lube covered fingers.

“Fuck …Justin I’m ready.” I yell. Good thing Betty is out for the day.

“Just making sure.” He laughs and removes his fingers and slowly replaces them with his beautiful, thick cock.

“Oh….Brian you are so warm and tight. This is amazing!!! I wish we could fuck raw all the time!!! And that you could fuck me raw, you have got to feel this.” He moans, but has yet to start moving.

“Justin…” I practice my Kegel here- they say I should try and “hug” my partner’s penis. That got his attention! And he starts moving. 

“Ahhhh…right there….slow down…..ohhh. I…know what…..you…mean about the ……….raw thing. We can talk about…..it…later.” Before you know it I am cumming and he is right behind me.

 

Once we have stopped shaking he lowers my legs and grabs the towel from earlier and cleans me up.

Fucking raw feels great there is no denying it but the clean-up is a lot more of a chore. So we head to the shower for a thorough cleaning.

 

**Justin’s POV**

 Finding Brian on his hands and knees in the tub was perhaps the hottest sight I have had in a long time, and it was a great fuck. I know the books say his sex drive is supposed to stay pretty steady but he is not often in the mood. The doctor said that we should probably stop having sex (at least with him as the bottom) at around Week 35, which is totally fine with me there are plenty of other ways to entertain ourselves without actual intercourse. 

 

Now that we are out of the shower and I have my partner snuggled up beside me for a little nap I get to thinking about everything that has happened. It’s overwhelming really but I wouldn’t change it for anything, would I have wanted to get hit in the head by a baseball bat? Of course not! But would I give up meeting Brian? Gus? Taylor? Never, my life is the way it is supposed to be, I wish I hadn’t had to work so hard to get here sometimes but in the end it is all worth it.  

 

If only certain members of my family could be so accepting. Last week after we had Molly and Gus over, we had an upsetting conversation with my mother. It appears my dad, asshole, doesn’t want Molly exposed to my disgusting life and is going to forbid her from seeing me. Well he sucks first of all but secondly I wonder if he actually knows his daughter? He sure as hell never knew me. There is no way he is going to be able to keep Molly away! Even at 11 years old she is a force t be reckoned with, she will make him miserable until he lets her see us. Too bad for him. I love my sister!!!  I expect we will be seeing Molly in the very near future.

 

The other conversation involved Lindsey, Mel, Brian and me. It appears Lindsey doesn’t like the fact that Gus calls me dad or Molly aunt or my mom Grandma. My gut reaction is ‘too fucking bad’ the kid has made up his mind. Brian was less than pleased and let Lindsey know it, one thing I have to say about being pregnant is that it has not diminished the scary factor Brian brings with him when he actually loses his patience. Mel on the other hand I love her more and more, she stayed out of it other than to say that she thinks it’s great that Gus has made these decisions on his own. So she and I pretty much sat back and watched the show.  Sometimes I wonder what Mel sees in Lindsey, for that matter what Brian does. Although I get what Brian see’s in her, he sees unconditional acceptance (I see stereotyping, she doesn’t want him to change) and a mother figure when Deb couldn’t be there (well Deb is enough mother for anyone so she needs to back off there!)

 

“Brian, why don’t you sit down.” Lindsey tries to soothe.

“Fuck you Lindsey! Gus asked to call them Dad and Aunt all on his own. He even explained his reasoning to all of us. The kid is bright and sees how other families work.” Brian yells as he paces and rubs his belly.

“But what happens when you break up….” Lindsey says and then realizes what she has said.

“What?! Are you kidding me Linds,  Justin and I are having a baby. What would you have said if I asked you that question when you wanted my sperm? It is just as likely that you and Mel will split before we do. So what’s the real issue?” Brian asks quietly, sitting down beside me.

 

Ok I’ve had enough

 

 “Lindsey, I know this is hard for you, honestly I do.  It’s hard to see someone you place on a pedestal change. But Brian has changed , he has changed for me and for our baby. So if this is only about the names Gus has chosen for Molly, mom and me its fine you can tell Gus that he has to call us Justin, Molly and Jen.” I say rolling out my best country club manners. Two can play that game bitch.

 

“Yeah Lindsey let’s call him in right now he’s in the pool with Emmett.” Brian smiles at me. “After all we should correct him as soon as possible so the boy isn’t confused.”

 

“No, no that won’t be necessary. Perhaps I over reacted.” That’s right back down

“Perhaps you did. But you know what Lindsey it’s time for you to realize you can’t manipulate Brian anymore. He is a grown man, he runs a highly successful business and has been in a committed, slightly unconventional relationship for the past 3 years!”

“Justin…I…I don’t manipulate Brian. I had some concerns and wanted to express them. Now that we have discussed it I see that I over reacted.”

“Good. Because Lindsey I am not going anywhere, Brian is my partner and we are having a baby, we own a home together and we want to have our family involved in our lives. But if you can’t get with the program (along with other people, Michael) you will not be welcome. Gus is Brian’s son he is a part of our family and if we have to arrange everything through Mel we will.” I say and walk to the window. “But I don’t want that and neither do you. So get a grip. You can’t control this. I grew up with a WASP mother I know how hard it is for you. But please get with the program.”

“Come on honey lets go. Brian we’ll pick Gus up on Sunday night?” Mel asks and guides Lindsey out to the car. “Love you Justin….Brian” And we both get a peck on the cheek.

 

“Ok Mel..” Brian mumbles. I think he is in shock. It sounded like Mel said something nice to him and she kissed him. I need to get him to a chair before he passes out from shock!!! I’m glad Emmett is here to hang out with Gus for awhile and Daphne is on her way. They are all staying the weekend.

 

It’s actually great to see how close Emmett, Ted and Brian have become, they don’t look up to Brian like Mikey does and they don’t want to be his husband (good thing) but they do want to support him. That is what he needs more than anything, people who love him for who he is not what he can do for them or give them.  In fact we have been thinking about asking Emmett to be Taylor’s godfather of sorts and Daphne to be the god mother.  Or as Brian says the godmother and Fairy godmother, not that Emmett minds the nickname he is after all Auntie Em. 

 

8 more weeks!!!!!!!!


	20. Chapter 20

  **Chapter 20**

**37 weeks**

**Letter to Peanut**

 

Peanut,

 

You only have 4 more weeks of cooking and then you are here, you are the size of a honeydew melon and weigh just about 5 pounds, and I have only gained 34 pounds. I wish I could say it has been an easy road, but I can’t. Life is not an easy road to travel, this journey has been worth it in so many ways. Justin (daddy) and I are even closer than we were before we found out about you. Your daddy is a strong man and he has endured so much pain and heart ache, more than he should have ever had to face in the first 23 years of his life. I am a better man for knowing him and you are a very lucky girl to have him as a daddy.

 

Daddy and I just got back from the doctor’s office and I have been informed that I have to spend the next 4 weeks in bed. Well not bed totally, but I have to cut back. He says it’s common for men to have to spend the last month of pregnancy on partial bed rest, which is just as well because all I really want to do is stay in my sweat pants and sleep or watch t.v. and spend time with your daddy.  He has been great, I know I am demanding and he has put up with it beautifully. Lucky for me, and your daddy, we have a big house with a pool. Because your grandma Deb has decided to move into the guest room, of course that means Auntie Em, and Aunt Daphne have also decided to move in.

 

Grandma Deb is in her glory, you’ll get to see soon enough what a bundle of energy she is and how much love she has to give to everyone. Poor Betty, the house keeper, she has just been pushed to the side, Deb can’t let anyone do their job without interfering!  I tried to give her some time off but she said there was no way she was being chased out of “her kitchen”.  So we have a Debbie and a Betty, at least no one will starve.

 

Anyway the birthing classes have gone well, although all of the stuff they talk about can be found in books and on YouTube. But it’s nice to have other people to talk to and Justin has set up a nice little support group for after you arrive.  Your room’s are ready for you, lucky girl that you are you have 3 rooms. Daddy and I have two homes so you have one at Britin and one in the city and then Grandma Deb just had to have a room for you. And since No is not a word she understands you have a room at grandma Deb’s house too.

 

Well I think that is enough of an insight for now. Betty and Emmett have decided to make dinner so I have to start making my way down to the kitchen.

 

Love ya

Dada

 

 

**3 rd Person POV**

 

Brian and Justin made it on time to their weekly appointment with Dr. Barnes by the skin of their teeth. Brian has to spend just a couple of more minutes in the office meeting with Cynthia. He was only spending about 10 hours a week at the office as it was so he felt like he had to get as much in to that time as possible. Well that changed after the doctor’s visit.

 

“Hi Brian. Justin. How are you feeling today Brian?” the doctor asks.

“Well the Braxton-Hicks have been getting more frequent this week, but not stronger or with any pattern. It’s more like 20 minutes apart, then 4 hours off.  And I am starting to feel tingling in my feet and arms.” Brian answered, “Just like the books say.”

“That does sound about right, lets start with the basic. Blood pressure, and then internal and sonogram. We also need to do a Strep culture. Have you been remembering to wash after bowel movements,  that is really going to help with the safety aspect.” The doctor asks and puts on his gloves.

“Yes doctor I make sure that gets done every day.” Justin chimes in with a naughty smile.

“Good. After the exam we can talk about sex and other activities.” The doctor adds and begins the exam. “Ready Brian?”

“As ready as I can ever be! At least you warmed the lube up this time.” Brian jokes.

“ I’m a slow learner by I catch on eventually.” Dr, Barnes jokes.” Ok, Brian you can sit up. Everything seems ok. The amniotic fluid looks to be at the right level. The baby is in a good position and I expect she will drop soon. But your blood pressure is a little higher than I would like to see it. And the tingling you are feeling is typical but new for you. I think it might be time to put you to bed. At least for a little while.”

 

This does not go well with Brian, basically because he is a work-a-holic and control freak, but he accepts it.  Justin continues to marvel at how mellow Brian has become, and secretly hopes some of it carries over to after the baby is born.

 

“Ok. I know I have to take it easy until the Peanut arrives. At least now Debbie will have real reason to hover around the house..” He jokes as Justin helps him up. “Thank you Sunshine, stick around I’m gonna need you for shoe duty.” Justin nods and beams at Brian.

 

**Brian’s POV**

 

So the doctor wants me to cool it for a while, that’s fine with me, really I don’t want to get up and go anywhere right now. I always have to pee, it feels like I have a bowling ball strapped to my gut and I am waddling (yes I know that’s what Justin says).  

 

Debbie is beside herself with the fact that I have to be at home from now on, and let’s face it once I am home I am not going back to work until Taylor is at least 3 months old, that is why there is video conferencing, internet and FedEx.  Ted, Cynthia and I have been working this out for a couple of months now so I know they can handle it.

 

Justin is thrilled because now he doesn’t have to worry about me when I am not at the house. I know he gives up time in his studio to check up on me, this way I can be closer to him, even though the doctor said to avoid the fumes. Once I explained the vent system we have in place he said I was ok to stay in the studio as long as there was a window open and I took breathers. Fine with me, there is only so much time one can spend watching Justin paint shirtless. I plan to spend my time reading, sleeping, and watching t.v., and of course looking for a comfortable position to sit, stand, or lay in.

 

Thus far the most comfortable position I have found is on my hands and knees resting on pillows.  But even that is not good for long, then I have to shift to sitting on an exercise ball and bouncing. That one is actually great for when I am in the studio with Justin because I can also have him help me lay on my back over it.  And of course as the birthing classes progressed we learned the use of the rolling pin. It was not nearly as exciting as I was hoping and not very effective for me. It was supposed to be used as part of a massage, Justin’s hands are so much more effective in that respect.

 

**Debbie’s POV**

 

I know I have always said that I worked until the day Michael was born, but it was not out of some ‘I am woman hear me roar’ moment, it was because I had to pay the bills and my mother would have nothing to do with me. 

 

I was so relieved when the doctor told Brian he had to cut back his activities. The kid works too hard and he deserves a break and he should take it while he can because a newborn is not going to let him sleep. And he sure as hell is kidding himself if he thinks he is going to get more than 2 or 3 hours sleep at a time for the first couple of weeks at least. Sure Justin will get up and change her and feed her once Brian starts pumping (a strange image yes but shit it’s the best thing for my grand baby). And of course I love the fact that I will get to take care of one of my boys. I’m so glad Brian and Justin said it is ok for me to stay here with them, I hope they will let me stay and help them after she is born.

 

Being a grandmother is going to be the best!!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**38 Weeks**

**Brian’s Letter to Peanut**

Well I am almost 38 weeks, which means you can make an appearance anytime you would like to, because not only am I looking forward to meeting you, but I am bored!!! I could deal with the having to pee every half hour, the back pain, swollen feet, Braxton-Hicks contractions. Hell I can even deal with the enormous belly and stretch marks. But sitting around reading and watching t,v, between naps and meals is going to make me abso-fucking crazy (yes dada has a potty mouth, daddy is going to start charging me a quarter every time I swear I your presence after you arrive.).  So please arrive soon. 

 

As for how things are going otherwise, well its been an interesting 2 days, which is about how long I have been on partial bed rest. Grandma Debbie has decided her skills are better put to use at her own home, mainly because Betty kicked her out of the kitchen and daddy and I refused to make Betty let her back in. To say that your grandma was pissed is an understatement, but all your daddy had to do was turn on his smile and country club manners and Deb was on her way thinking we did her a favor sending her home to Vic. Gotta love your daddy.

 

Have to pee, get here soon, can’t wait to see you.

 

Dada

 

p.s. My kidney’s only resemble football’s please stop kicking them 24/7 ; )

 

**Brian’s POV**

 

“Ok enough of this bull shit! I can not sit here any longer!!! I am bored, uncomfortable and have to pee every 30 minutes.” I yell on the 3rd day of my “bed rest”.

 

I can’t take it, Brian Kinney was not meant to stay in one place for too long. 

 

“Brian, get your ass back in that chair right now!!! Do not make me sit on you.” Justin says as he brings me lunch, “And get that look off your face, the doctor said no sex until after the baby is born.”

 

“Doesn’t mean I can’t have my way with you in other ways Sunshine.” I say reaching for his zipper.

“That may be my love, but I have shit to do so chow down and I will be back in a minute.” He smiles.

 

And then he is gone, I am forced to eat my lunch alone while my little one kicks the shit out of my kidney’s and stands on my bladder.

 

Enter Debbie---

 

“Hey, sweetie. How are you feeling? Do you want me to get you anything? That fucking Betty kicked me out of her kitchen, HER kitchen. All I wanted to do was make you some tuna noodle casserole, she said you hate that and I told her you always eat it when I make it. But she won’t budge, do something!” Deb say’s without taking a breath.

 

“Well Deb I actually only eat that shit when I am stoned, and since I will not be doing that anytime soon I think I may give Betty a raise for stopping you from making it. You know she really is capable of feeding us.” I say in my most accommodating voice.

 

“Like Hell SHE IS!!!”  Oops, guess I said the wrong thing.  “All I want to do is take care of you, make sure you are ok and getting everything you need. What is so wrong with that? Nothing that’s what!”

 

I give up!!!!    “JUSTIN!!!” I call out.

 

“What!?” he gasps.

 

“Betty kicked Debbie out of the kitchen…” I smile at him with my best puppy eyes.

 

“Well Deb, it is what she gets paid to do…cook, clean, launder. We appreciate everything you are doing really we do, but you can’t be here forever. We are going to need Betty around when Taylor gets home. I just talked to Emmett and he said he and Vic really miss you.” Justin is so smooth.

 

“Yeah, I can see how they would need me around to do stuff. After all I know where all the really good movies are hidden. Maybe I should head home.” She says thoughtfully, “you guys can handle this? Just call me if something happens.”

“Of course we will Deb, someone has to be there to keep the nurses in line!” I joke with her “thanks Ma.”

“Always Baby. Justin take good care of him, I’m off to see what Vic and Em have done to the house while I’ve been here.” She says and rushes to pack her things.

 

**Later in the bed room.**

 

“Justin come here”

“What?” he asks scratching his head.

“ The baby has dropped…look it looks like I am carrying a watermelon down there now.”

“That’s great! Now all you need is to stop shitting and lose the mucus plug in your cervix.” He is so

  delicate and well spoken sometimes.

“Thanks for your support dear.” I snarl and watch a little foot appear on my belly.  “Hey check it out”

“That is so cool I need to get a picture, where’s my camera.” I can’t help laughing at him as he searches. “Shit. Owww, stupid chair..Found it” and the picture is taken. 

“I think that may be the cover of the baby book.” I smile when he show’s me the picture.

 

We are in the bedroom packing my bag for the hospital. Justin thinks it should have been packed long ago but I didn’t want to jinx it. But I think now is a good time, I have been less hungry, which the doctor said would be the case since I will not be able to eliminate solid waste for at least a week, and I’ve been doing a little spotting. So I thought we should have the bag packed when we go to the doctor on Monday. It can’t hurt to have the bag ready and it is already Friday.

 

“Ok Brian here is the check list. I love BabyCenter.com!!! Let’s see they say you should have a bag and I should have a bag.” Justin says laying 2 bags on the bed. Mine is Louis V. and his is L.L. Bean.

“Let’s start with the “mommy’s” bag…don’t cut your eyes at me that’s what the paper says!!”

“Fine just get it over with….” Did I mention I am even more short tempered?

 

“You need boxers, sweats, comfortable tee shirts, a robe, slippers, toiletries, music, pj’s, anything that will help you focus..” he reads from the list.

“I want my blue satin Lauren pajama’s, don’t care what other clothes you pack, music is set on my ipod and the speakers are next to it, I want a picture of Gus…the one of you, me and him at his birthday. Other than that I don’t really think I am going to care.” I say from my spot on the bed rubbing my belly.

 

“Then we need to pack a bag for Taylor, 2 or 3 onesies, socks, an outfit to wear home, a hat, and of course Deb’s receiving blanket”  Justin continues in his always efficient manner when organizing other people. “Finally for me…I need a sketch pad, pencils, snacks, camera, change of clothes and underwear, my meds, your birth plan, our ID’s, insurance information, phone and charger. Oh and we need to pack the nursing tank top.”

 

Brian doesn’t like to discuss it but we found these tank tops that are designed for men who are nursing. They look like tank tops that you wear under another shirt, but the front folds down and there is a support. Because even though his breasts have not grown they are fuller and since he is so afraid of stretch marks we ordered a couple to avoid “sagging”. Of course we have Deb to blame for it because once she found out Brian was going to nurse, she started talking about how great it was but how much her tits sagged. I tried to remind him that compared to her he has the chest of a 10 year old girl but he was not hearing it. So we ordered them off the website, I’m hoping he realizes how silly and annoying it will be to wear.”

 

“ So, now that we are packed and ready, we wait?. “I grin and pull him to me, “would you help me on to my left side and then stick a pillow between my legs?”

“My pleasure. Would you like me to rub your back? You said earlier that you were having some contractions.” He is so attentive and I will never give up a back rub even if it leads to nothing.

 

“I would love it. That website of yours says that the Braxton-Hicks happen more in the lower back and that is so true, on top of that there is no pattern to them so it is always a treat.” I grimace as he rubs.

 

**Justin’s POV**

 

I can’t even begin to imagine how hard this has been for Brian.  He is so independent and on the move, these last 3 or so months have really forced him to re-evaluate his life I think.  I mean it’s not as if he was going to really go back to his old ways when I left, but I think this may have been a bit much for him in terms of his reputation. The first few times we went to the Diner after he started to show he put on a good front but I know he was embarrassed by the attention and how people were whispering. But true to form my man looked them in the eye and went about his business.

 

The guys have been great, even Michael but I think that has more to do with Ben than actually accepting anything, Emmett has been stopping by with Vic at least twice a week to just chat and keep Brian up to date on all of the gossip. Ted and Cynthia have done a fantastic job decreasing the amount of things Brian has to deal with on a regular basis, in fact the only thing he has had to do lately is make calls to the big clients to discuss campaigns. He can approve boards on-line and even mark them up without going into the office. Mel and Lindsey have brought over a few pieces of Gus’ old baby clothes that were unisex, they thought it would be nice for she and Gus to have something shared. Gus was adorable and went into the studio and made a Welcome sign for his little sister, it pretty much has his hand prints and a house and 2 big stick people and a small one and a little baby one. I am going to frame it and hang it in her room.

 

And of course my mom went into her storage space and dug out some pictures of me as a baby and some of my old baby clothes, not to mention more of my stuffed animals. Of course when Betty saw the animals she took them and steam cleaned them.  I took the pictures of me and hung one in Taylor’s room and somehow Deb managed to get some pictures of Brian when he was a baby so that is hanging next to mine. I think she may have gone to talk with Joan or Claire, but she didn’t tell them about the baby, that was one thing Brian has demanded of us all.

 

“They don’t fucking care if I am alive or dead unless they need money, so why the hell would I tell them about my kid. The only reason they know about Gus is because Pop’s came to the loft just before he died and Lindsey was there with Gus. If not they wouldn’t even know about him. They don’t deserve to know him and they sure as hell don’t deserve to know Justin or Taylor!”

 

And that was the last word about telling the Kinney’s anything about our lives.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Debbie’s POV**

 

I have to say I’m surprised Brian lasted 3 days with nothing to do but watch t.v., read and hang out with his family. Shit if I could have 3 whole days to myself I would be happy! But then again I’m not Brian, I am not driven by a need to prove myself, or to control the events of my life. I may have had a kid when I was 17 years old and had to re-think how I lived my life but I never once had to question my right to exist and be loved. All that kid had to do for the first 18 years of his life was survive, sure me and Michael and Vic helped him out for the last few years at home, but every night he went home Brian had to face that drunken, sanctimonious bitch of a mother who turned her back when her drunk of a husband decided to take his self-loathing out on his only son.  I sometimes wonder if Joanie didn’t allow Jack to beat Brian rather than take it herself, what kind of a mother does that though?  And anyway knowing Brian and how he feels he has to take care of everyone I bet that once he got big enough he took it so his mother and Claire (another paragon of motherhood) didn’t have to, bitches.

 

So I am amazed he lasted 3 days, but I am so happy that he made it even that long. Being pampered for 3 days is exactly what Brian needs, even if he doesn’t know he needs it. Although I am alittle annoyed that the jerk didn’t tell me before now that he hates my tuna noodle casserole, I’d have stopped making the fucking thing years ago, Vic hates it, Michael hates it, shit even Sunshine won’t eat it!!! Now that I know he doesn’t like it I will start sending something else over, like more lemon bars or lasagna, no matter what I send over he is going to bitch about it. 

 

And it was a good thing Betty kicked me out of her kitchen, turns out Michael is still seeing Ben which is great! I like Ben more than I ever did Dr. Dave, he actually treats Michael like an equal not an accessory. Ben makes Michael feel smart, interesting, attractive and desired, not to mention it seems like dating Ben has forced my loving son to see that he is not in love with Brian Kinney, he just loves him like a brother. Not that Justin and Brian, Emmett, Vic and I have not tried to explain that in the past to Michael, but I think finally falling in love has shown Michael what it must be like for Brian and Justin.  

 

But then Michael drops the H bomb on me, Ben is Positive, I have nothing against people with HIV, my own brother has out lived all of the doctor’s prognostications of doom. But somehow it is different knowing that every time my son has sex he is playing with his life.  In my head I know they would never play with out protection, but accidents happen and I don’t think I could survive losing Vic and Michael to the same disease.  And so I arrived home from Britin and had it out with my son and my brother about Ben. Final score Deb zero, Michael zero, Vic zero- nobody wins and everybody loses. In the end I love my son, I will learn to love Ben and Vic will forgive me for being a mother. I will always worry about my baby but he is an adult and if I want to be part of his life I have to accept him and all of the shit that follows.

 

Somehow this is a lesson I think Brian knows all to well and that Sunshine can build upon. When that little girl comes into the world she is landing in a home filled with love, courage and strength like no other. My boys have endured so much!! But it has gotten them to this point in their lives and they are going to be the greatest father’s any little girl could ever ask for, until she starts dating.  When the boys start coming around Justin better have a choke collar for Brian (I’m sure there is one in their toy box) because no boy is ever going to pass Brian’s test. 

 

Shit I’m getting ahead of myself, I want to see how they handle feedings every 2 hours, diapers, doctor’s visits and Brian losing the baby weight!! And did I mention the breast feeding, I would never have thought I would live to see the day Brian Kinney would say the phrase “I will be breast feeding for the first 3 months at least” in response how the feeding schedule will be divided. 

 

I can’t wait to meet Miss Taylor Elisabeth Kinney!!!  Any day now.

 

**3rd person POV**

 

Brian and Justin have just returned from a short walk around the garden, much to Brian’s delight and Justin’s consternation, after seeing Dr. Barnes for Brian’s weekly check-up.

 

“Brian, I know the doctor said that you should try to keep active but I don’t think he meant you should take a walking tour of the entire 3 acres of land on an early March afternoon.” Justin says slightly winded, even pregnant Brian’s long legs sometimes make it hard for Justin to keep up.

“Justin, he said I was doing great. That I am ready to go anytime little miss Sunshine decides to make an appearance. Walking is not going to do any harm in fact maybe it will get this kid out of me faster! So I am now going to go inside, ask Betty for a hot coco and soak in the bath tub. Feel free to join me I could use a foot massage.” Brian grins and kisses Justin on the forehead before turning into the kitchen.

 

“Brian are you ready for your soak?” Justin calls.

“Yeah, maybe it will help with the contractions. Damn Braxton-Hicks! Ohh that one sucked” Brian grunted and leaned over trying to stretch is back a little.

“Wow that one seemed pretty strong, are you sure its just a BH?” Justin asked quickly.

“Yeah I had the last one about 2 hours ago and before that it was on and off for an hour or two. Don’t worry I’ve been timing them.” Brian smiled and slid into to warm water. “Join me?”

Brian and Justin enjoyed a leisurely bath and Brian got his feet rubbed and Justin got alittle loving in for good measure.  Once they were ready to exit the bath Justin stood and reached to help Brian up, this involved both hands and some strength from Justin to heave is lover up to a standing position. As they left the bathroom dressed in their nice warm terry cloth robes Brian stopped to rub his belly and tell Taylor to stop kicking him in the  side.  They snuggled up in bed and fell asleep watching the wind brush leafless tree branches across their window in the moonlight, with heart felt ‘I love you’s” on their lips. 

 

**3 am March 9, 2004**

**Britin**

 

“Justin…..Justin….wake the fuck up!!!!”

“Brian go back to sleep its too early, I am not jerking you off at….3 in the morning.” Justin groaned.

“Sweet heart, as much as I love the way you are thinking I would much prefer to have this conversation in the car on the way to the hospital.” Brian said with a sharp intake of breath “SOON”

“What????  Oh Shit. Ok we can do this…where is the bag? Where is my phone? Where’s your phone? Car keys?” Justin is running around trying to find everything, while dressed in boxer briefs.

 

“Justin…stop…get dressed please. The bag is by the door, I have the keys and phones, all of the paper work is in my bag. Shit who is the one in pain here?” Brian asks with a soothing breath.

“Baby…I’m ok now. Here sit down.” Justin blushes.

 

“I’d rather stand, get a move on please.” Brian prompted his mate.

“When did they start?”

“I guess when we were walking, but they didn’t seem any different so I thought they were just the Braxton-Hicks again.  But about an hour ago one woke me up, and when I went to pee I noticed a little drainage.” Brian said leading Justin to the car. “Your car.”

 

And they were off to the hospital, Justin sort of freaking out and Brian calmly driving. _(What it’s relaxing!!)_


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23  
Justin’s POV

Justin has been keeping a journal of his own, in the form of letters or notes to Brian as things come to him. This is the letter he wrote to Brian the night before they head for the hospital.

Dear Brian:

Here I am sitting by the fireplace in our bedroom, OUR bedroom, I still get excited when I think about it. You are sleeping not 10 feet away from me, and you are carrying my child. I never would have believed it if someone had told me you and I would be together, living together in the country manor you bought for me. Let alone that I would be making a living as an artist before my 25th birthday and that you and I would be starting a family.

As I think back over the past 9 months I am struck by the peace that emanates from you, even when you are yelling or complaining you are much more at ease. I think of the first time I woke up and found you next to me gently rubbing your stomach, as if trying to feel the baby there. Or the first time you noticed a baby bump and stood in front of the mirror for 10 minutes just examining yourself, others would have seen this and called you vain, I know you were awestruck. Perhaps the most wonderful memory I have of you is walking by the nursery in the loft after we had decorated it. You were about 6 months and we had just spent a wonderful afternoon assembling furniture and getting the room set up. I went to get us dinner and when I came back you were sitting in the nursery rocking in the chair my mother used when she nursed both Molly and I, you were just holding a stuffed bear and staring at the crib. You looked so peaceful and content, I had never seen you that relaxed and awake. That is the moment I knew that from now on whatever trouble or obstacles we run into there is nothing we can’t handle. 

And them when we started the baby classes, just being able to help you up from the floor or put pillows under your knees while we practiced breathing. Each and every time you let me simple wrap my arms around you and support you for a change, I had an enormous desire to protect you and love you both. If how I felt is anywhere near how you felt all of those times you had to hold me as we walked down the street how could I have ever doubted your love for me? I was a fool and that will never happen again! Don’t think that I believe life with you will be easy, you are still Brian Kinney and I am still Justin Taylor. But whatever we come up against will run up against us as well, we can do nearly anything as long as we stick together. 

Good thing too because we are about to come up against our greatest challenge ever!! Fatherhood. And to a little Girl at that! I think we are going to be getting very friendly with the ladies-mom, Molly, Daphne, Deb, Lindsey and ,yes, Mel. We are going to need all the help we can get when it comes to the “girl stuff”. Good thing they all LOVE me and tolerate you.

Ok I’m done with the sappy stuff. I love you, I admire you and I can’t imagine life without you in it. I am so glad you are my “baby Mama” ;-)

The Hospital

Justin jumps out of the car and rushes to the drivers side to help Brian out of the car, because although he was driving even Brian had to admit that when Labor was called labor it was no understatement. He was beginning to feel the need to lay down for a few minutes, as the contractions he was feeling were beginning to move from his lower back to his sides and lower abdomen. Justin helps Brian out of the car and they walk into the hospital, and speak to the receptionist telling her that Brian is in labor, full term and a patient of Dr. Barnes who had been called and was on his way. After being sure Brian was settled in the waiting are, Justin went out and parked the car, grabbing his, Brian’s and Taylor’s bags.

Just as he returns to the lobby Brian is called by an orderly who will bring him up to the Labor and Delivery Unit.

This L&D Unit was designed to be very much like a home setting and little like a hospital. The idea behind the way the unit was designed was that both parent and baby do much better during the L&D process when the parent(s) are in a more relaxed and comfortable setting. For this reason Brian and Justin were also asked to bring sheets or a blanket that made the bed seem more like their own, clearly Brian liked the idea of his 1200 count sheets more than the 200 count hospital supplied sheets. Each room also held an iDock, t.v., refrigerator and full bathroom, as well as a cot for the coach and later a layette for the baby and a rocker for the “mommy”. 

As Justin helped Brian change into his ‘comfy’ clothes, a nurse came in to introduce herself and go over paperwork and what would happen throughout Brian’s labor.  
“ Hi, Mr. Kinney and Mr. Taylor, I’m Randy I will be working with you for the next couple of hours. If you need anything please ask. We have your Birth Plan on file and I just have to double check something’s. “ Randy said with a smile. She was about Justin’s height with brown curly hair, and a calming demeanor.  
“Hi Randy, please call us Brian and Justin.” Brian said with a small groan. “Shit that one sucked!”  
“Ok Brian and Justin. Justin is going to be your coach and he will be with you all the time and will be cutting the cord when the time comes. Is he also your POA?” she asked, all business.  
“Yes Justin has my POA and is my coach, he should be included in all decisions and events.”  
“Good” Randy smiled, “so do you have any questions or concerns right now?”  
“Has Dr. Barnes arrived yet? Who will be doing the periodic exam’s?” Justin asked holding Brian’s hand and rubbing his wrist.  
“The doctor is here, he actually has another delivery going on right now. The last thing I will be doing before I leave now is checking to see how you are progressing.” She replied, “Ok?”  
“No problem. The contractions are about 25 minutes apart but they have been stronger the last couple of times. I don’t think I have lost my water yet but I did pass something gooey” Brian said.

How cute is he, “gooey”, Justin thought.

“Well that sounds about right, the fridge has water and some chipped ice in it, try to keep hydrated and get rest when you can. Lets get the exam over with shall we?” she asked and looked at what Brian’s comfy clothes were made up of….he was wearing a long, black, cotton night shirt that Deb picked out from the “big girl’s store’. The front of it read “The party has arrived”. “Brian I love your shirt!”  
“Yeah my mom got it for me, she is one funny lady.” He grimaced as Randy slide her lubed fingers into check his cervix. “ Looking good, I’d say you are about 3cm. You need to be at 10 so sit tight and let nature take its course. The doctor will be in as soon as he has finished with his last delivery.”

And then she was gone. Leaving Brian and Justin staring at the closing door.  
“So…..”  
“Yeah…”  
“Wanna play cards?” Brian asked  
“Ok.”


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**And the waiting begins**

**Justin’s POV**

 

 **6:00 am** Brian is sort of asleep, that’s to say his eyes are closed and he isn’t talking. The nurses have been in and out of the room every half hour or so, he is so not happy about that!  “If we needed them don’t they think we would fucking call them!!!” Things are moving along ok, the doctor has been in as well and checked Brian, he said that Brian is close to 4cm and that his cervix is thinning “nicely”. 

 

 **7:30 am** Brian and I are taking a walk around the hospital. But first we had to change him into his sweats and a tee shirt, because “there is no fucking way I am going to …(contraction)…walk around the hospital in a dress…that sucked”.  Our walk went well, we stayed on the same floor but went and checked out the nursery,  talked about when we should let the family know what was going on. I said when he was in ‘active labor’ (WTF if he is in pain isn’t that active?). Brian said, “after the kid is cleaned up and I have drugs in me.” Who am I to argue, I’ll call Deb after the delivery.

 

 **9:30 am**   Brian is starting to be in more pain, the contractions are no closer together but they are stronger and lasting longer. The doctor said it is normal and that he is progressing well. So here I am with Brian laying on his right side while I rub hard circles into his lower back as a contraction passes. I have always treasured how he massages my hand and how he stayed with me so much right after the bashing. Now I think I might understand what it was like for him to help me; because now I am the one comforting and massaging and taking care of him.  As the contraction passes he rolls on to his back and sits up, grabs my hand and kisses it, “thanks Sunshine”.

 

 **1:30pm**   Ok now this official sucks I have never seen Brian so uncomfortable, he doesn’t cry or complain about it but I can see it in his eyes. He just takes a big breath and lets it out slowly and takes another until the pain passes. Right now he is sitting on a giant exercise ball with his legs open, bouncing a little bit. I just stand behind him with my hands on his shoulders.  “You are doing great Brian, I am so proud of you.  Is the ball helping?” What else can I do but reassure and talk, at least until he tells me to shut up.

 

By now the contractions are closer together and he is close to 7cm and fully effaced, it seems that in men the cervix stays thick until just before labor begins because of the location of the actual birth canal.  By now the contractions are closer together now and according to the nurse Brian will probably be through the _transition period_ in another hour or two at the rate things are progressing.

 

 **3:30pm**   Brian has spent the last few contractions on his hands and knees, kind of rocking back and forth a little. He has not thrown me out nor has he yelled at me lately. He asks me to rub his back and get him ice chips and now he wants to get up and walk around the room. I want to tell him to just lay down and get some rest but telling Brian Kinney, even a pregnant, laboring Brian Kinney what to do never works, it’s better to let him do what he wants to and come to his own decisions.  So he is walking around the room in his cute little black night shirt.

 

 “Hey Justin could you come over and help me back to the bed? And maybe sit with me on the bed?” He is so adorable, I love this man and I enjoy getting to see the side of Brian that is willing to let me in and to ask for help.

“Sure, how are you doing? Do you want me to sit behind you? How about some water?” I ask.

“Water would be nice and I would really like it if you sat behind me, the contractions are starting to be really strong and closer, I just want to put my head down and relax, maybe get a little sleep”

I can’t help but smile at the implication that he can relax in my arms.

And so I help him to the bed, get some water and crawl in behind him so he is resting against my chest and I am rubbing his belly. Thankfully, about 10 minutes later I hear the soft wheeze he makes when he is asleep, so I rest my head on the pillow and get some sleep as well.

 

**5:00pm**

“Aren’t they a beautiful couple?” I hear the nurses say to each other as I wake up, “ I’m sorry Justin we didn’t mean to wake you. You both looked so peaceful.” Adele the 3-11 nurse says.

“That’s ok Adele, I’m amazed we slept for almost an hour.” I smile and stretch, extricating myself from Brian gently.

“Don’t go Sunshine…” Brian murmurs as his eyes open.

“I’m just stretching my legs. Someone fell asleep and so did they.” I say and touch his cheek. “Water?”

 

**6:45pm**

Brian has been hooked up to a monitor since he got back in bed and it registered a couple of sets of contractions that were about 5 minutes apart so the nurses go get the doctor to check him out.

 

“Ok Brian the good news is you are 10 cm. The bad news its time to push.” The doctor says.

“Yippee!”

“You can do this Baby, I’m here and we have practice with the breathing and focal points that’s for sure.” I remind him, “It’s not like we haven’t had to breathe through panic attacks and shit. We can do this together.”

“Yeah Sunshine, I think you need to have the next kid….and don’t tell me about the not having the equipment, you haven’t been examined for it, so until then you are having the next kid!!!!....God Damn mother fucker…..that one was a doozey”

 

**7:30pm**

“Well Brian, according to your plan you want to let nature take its course, so as things progress the contractions are going to space out a bit but they will be stronger and you will feel an urge to push.  Follow your instincts, since you have been most comfortable either on your hands and knees or sitting I think you might want to also try pushing on your knees or squatting.” The doctor says and leaves the room.

 

 

**Brian’s POV**

This fucking sucks, I mean the pain is nothing really, I spent so much time putting up a wall and developing ways to cope with pain that all I really need to do is follow the breathing techniques and listen to Justin as he talks me through the contractions. His presence and voice are enough to get me through for the most past, I mean does this hurt? Hell yeah it hurts like a motherfucker, but pain is nothing new for me.  I am nervous that the doctor has said the pushing can start, it means that the worst pain is yet to come, but it will be followed by my beautiful baby girl. _( I am officially a chick)_

 

And so things are going to go pretty quickly now I guess, I feel the urge to push and Justin helps me get into the kneeling position on the bed with my arms resting on the back of the bed.

“Ok Bri big breath and count to ten as you push, 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..Breathe one more time 1..2..3..4..5..6..7..8..9..10..Great” Justin says and rubs my back, kissing my forehead.  I was right that sucks…and is was life affirming.

“Ready to push again…Justin come here where I can see your eyes please.” I say quietly as the urge takes over…”Start counting…” and he does, never breaking eye contact with me until it’s over and I can rest.

 

I have been pushing for about 45 minutes now, the doctor said it might go slower since I want to go naturally rather than be coached to push. And the contractions are picking up their intensity and I want to push more…”I think its time to call the family, by the time they get themselves together Taylor should be arriving.” I say and push again. By this time I am laying down, my knees hurt and my back was starting to spasm. Of course this means I am now totally exposed, legs up and wide open.

 

“Brian I’m just going to go over to the window and call Emmett, I think he will actually be the calmest when it comes to hearing this.” Justin laughs and squeezes my hand. “Love you”

“me too…tell Auntie Em to take his time passing the news around. Then get your ass over here…”

 

 **8:30 pm**  

“Oh My God, Brian I see her head, can you push again?” Justin says in awe, “Do you want to see?”

“Yes” I grunt out. It’s hard to push and speak but I want to see.

“Can you see? Its amazing!!! Give me your hand I’ll put it on her head” Justin is in tears now.

“Wow, that is amazing and at the same time terrifying.  Sunshine stop crying it makes me want to cry.”

“I’m sorry Baby, this is just so amazing.”

“Well be amazed after you come over here while this contraction comes and maybe we can let the doctor back in to do his thing. But leave the mirror in that position I want to watch.” The mirror is one of those mirrors attached to the ceiling so it is positioned so Brian can see,

 

“Ok Brian, we are so close right now.  Give me one or two good pushed and we will have the head.” 

“Great Brian, one more.” Justin cheers and I see the head emerge and the nurses clean her mouth.

“Ready for the shoulders…breath Brian and let your body do its thing. Ok here comes a contraction ready to push again….we have shoulders….one more good push Brian….And it’s a beautiful girl.”

Its over!!! Almost I still have the whole after birth, placenta thing to deal with.

“Justin, are you ready to cut the cord?”

“Justin, be careful down there…one day you may want to have the use of that part of me again” I warn.

“Don’t worry, I can do this.  Geez this is so amazing.” And I feel the cord tug a little. The cord is cut and the nurses take Taylor to clean her up.

“Brian we have a tiny tear to stitch up, we’ll do that once the placenta is delivered. Overall everything was text book. You did great.  Do you still want to save the cord blood?” The doctor asks.

“Thanks doc, yes we want to bank the cord blood.” Justin says. I am too tired to answer and just lay back, letting Justin do the talking while he brushed his fingers across my forehead softly.

“Here is your daughter Brian.” The nurse says and places her on my chest. Justin helps me get my shirt off so I can get as close to her as possible and position her at my breast.  Just like her father, Taylor takes to feeding like a pro and latches right on to my nipple, within an hour she is sucking away, again very much like her father.

 

_Weird does not even describe the sensation of feeding someone from my body._

 

So then the nurse comes over and starts massaging my abdomen. I’m not arguing with her about it, because it actually feels nice and with one simple push the placenta is delivered. She goes on to explain to me that my uterus should start firming up but that I will be having more mild contractions for the next day or so as it continues to shrink back. But that it will take about 6 weeks for it to shrink back to it’s normal size. Let’s not even talk about how my ass feels right now. _OUCH._

 

I am being wheeled to my room, after being cleaned up and the room tidied up, with Justin walking right next to me holding my hand. Once we are in our room I carefully scoot over in the bed so Justin can climb in next to me in the double bed the hospital supplies. Before I know it I am asleep with my head on Justin’s chest.

 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**March 10, 2004**

**8:30pm**

**Deb’s House-Emmetts’ POV**

  
“Debbie, Vic.  I just got off the phone with Justin and they are at the hospital. I guess Brian went into labor this morning at 3am and they have been there ever since.” I say dialing my cell phone.

“No shit!!! Wow 14 hours!” Deb says as she gets ready to go get dressed, “Did Justin happen to say why he waited 14 fucking hours to tell us?”

“Sis they probably didn’t think of it and wanted to do this alone..” Vic says with a small smile. He is always so calm.

“Look deb I have to call everyone and let them know. Justin asked that no one go to the hospital until tomorrow. Brian is asleep and the baby is in the room with him.” I say firmly. ‘I hope she listens’.

I get through all of the phone calls pretty quickly, really I only have to call Jen, Ted, Michael, Mel and Cynthia. And thankfully they are all happy to wait until morning to go to the hospital to see Brian, Justin and Taylor.  I am so excited about meeting the newest member of the family, I wonder what she will look like? Either way she will be gorgeous and brilliant, tough and compassionate, direct and thoughtful and loved.

I am so happy for them!!!!

 

**Justin’s POV**

**10:00pm**

 

I am so proud of Brian, he did that all without any kind of drugs! He never complained or waivered, he just did it.  I think that has to do with how he approaches life in general, he visualizes the problem and how he is going to resolve it. He is goal centered, so setting himself a goal of having the baby without medication or complications work for him. I know he used me as his focal point, and that is great, anything I could have done to help him is all I would ever ask for. 

 

Brian is sleeping right now, he looks so peaceful and exhausted.  The doctor had to put in 4 stitches near his perineum, I have to say I would have expected a lot more tearing but 4 stitches is great. The care is pretty simple and the stitches should be absorbed in a couple of weeks at the most. The doctor is going to stop in, in the morning to talk about all of the recovery Brian has to go through and how long it should take. I know Brian is worried about all of that stuff- weight loss, stretching, hormones—that’s not to say that we have not already done our research but, hearing the doctor say it is much more reassuring.

 

Taylor is in her layette right next to the bed, Brian didn’t want to let her go, but he was falling fast so I was able to convince him that he would see her again in a couple of hours for feeding.  I am so amazed at how he is handling the idea of nursing and how she took right to his nipple when she was placed there. And this is the most important time for her to nurse, when she is getting the colostrum and they are bonding. One of the nurses will come in at midnight and talk Brian through the process, as it is the first actual nursing session.  I am so excited right now that I couldn’t sleep it I wanted to, all I want to do is sit here on the bed and watch the two most important people in my world sleep. Taylor is so little, she is only 6lbs. 5 oz. and 18 inches long, the nurse said that she was perfect and I can’t really argue with her. She has a little tuft of light brown hair and steel grey/blue eyes, I hope they change to green or hazel like Brian’s eyes but if they stay grey blue would be striking as well.  She is a beautiful baby.

 

**11:30pm**

**Brian’s POV**

 

As I wake up it hits me, I just had a baby!! My body aches, my ass hurts and I am still having cramping.  But when I look over at Justin in the moonlight looking at our baby girl I know that all of the pain and discomfort was so worth it! Justin hasn’t noticed that I’m awake yet and I am just relishing the image before me of the man I love and my little girl.  When Taylor turns toward him Justin smiles one of his brightest smiles at her and runs his finger across her cheek, stands up and kisses her on the forehead before coming over to the bed and crawling in next to me very gently laying his head on my shoulder.

“She is beautiful Brian.” He looks up at me and kisses my jaw. “I am so proud of you, if it is possible to love you any more than I did yesterday I do.”  And I see a couple of tears threaten to fall down his cheek.

“Don’t cry, I’m the one who’s supposed to have the raging hormones not you! Yes she is beautiful, but how could she not be with fathers like you and me?” I say kissing the top of his head and smiling. “Did you get through to Emmett? When can we expect to be descended upon?”

“ I asked him to keep them at bay until visiting hours tomorrow. So I guess we have until around 10am. The nurse is going to be in at midnight to go over the first feeding with you and also to check out how you are doing.” Justin says. “She said they can give you something for the pain like Motrin.”

“Yeah I know I would love it to be something stronger. I am so fucking sore it’s not fair.  You know what I would love is for you to get some Prep-H and slather my ass with it.” I laugh “Sexy I know but would you?”

“ You know me any chance to get my fingers near your ass.” Justin grins and grabs the tube, then helps me turn over onto my stomach.

Of course this is the exact moment that the doctor decides to come in and check me out.

“Well boys I know it has been awhile but Justin his rectal muscles really do need a break.” Dr, Barnes laughs.

“Yes doc, but they also ache like I just had a watermelon shoved up there without lube so he is rubbing me down with Prep-H. Ok?” I reply.

“How about I take over Justin and do my exam.” He says and begins to poke around near and in my ass. OUCH. Then he has me turn over so he can feel around my abdomen to see how my uterus is shrinking. “ Well Brian you are doing great. I’m going to have the nurse bring in a heating pad for you, it will help with the cramps and the Prep-H is ok for now, if the pain doesn’t go away in a day or so I want to check you out again.”

“Ok doc. Thanks,”  I say “When can we get out of here?”

“I’ll be back to check on you around noon and then the pediatrician with check Taylor out and if all is well you can go home by around 3pm.” And he leaves Justin and I alone again.

“That is so great we can be home in time for dinner tomorrow!!” Justin says, just as Taylor wakes up and lets her presence be known with a little cry “I guess she agrees” we both laugh and call the nurse who is going to walk me through the first feeding and discuss nipple care and what the first few days will be like. Yahoo!!!

 

As Justin is holding the baby the nurse, Patty, comes in and starts talking to me about the whole breast feeding thing and how great it is that I am going to do it, “so many of the men I see come through here would not even consider nursing. They think it makes them less of a man somehow. I think it takes nothing away from your masculinity that you want to take care of your child.” She says helping me sit up and putting the “boopy pillow” on my lap. It’s actually a cool invention it’s a big, squishy neck pillow that fits around your side and is big enough for the baby to rest on it as she nurses.

 

“ok Brian lets start with some of the basic information first ok?” She asks

“Bring it on” I smile.

“Well for the first 3 or 4 days Taylor will be getting colostrums when she nurses, her nursing will cause your body to release prolactin, the hormone that tells your body to start making milk.  The first couple of times you nurse you can expect some abdominal cramping that’s because along with prolactin your body is also producing oxytocin which causes contractions in the uterus as well as milk ducts.  In the milk ducts it is actually causing the milk to be moved toward the nipple.  Nursing is not a painless process so expect that it will hurt a little, be sure to moisturize your nipples and be on the lookout for discharge.” She says in a kind but businesslike voice.

“Great, more cramps and contractions! Oh and sore nipples that are going to be chapped, swollen and tender” I grunt “tell me again why I am doing this?” I ask.

“Because my darling, it is good for the baby, she will get your natural immunities and it will help you bond with her. Not to mention you will lose weight faster and it will help your uterus constrict faster.” Justin smiles and kisses my cheek, placing Taylor in my arms. “But mostly because its good for both of you to have the time. Especially when you have to go back to work, nursing in the morning and at night will help you stay connected to her.”

“Justin you are so right and smart and beautiful and I am so lucky to have you.  Ok lets get the nursing on the road so to speak.” I say and wait for directions, because I am nervous about this.

 

What if she doesn’t latch on? I don’t produce enough milk for her? It hurts too much?  

No enough of the “what if’s”  I can do this, I am her father, she will know its me and I will not fail her!

 

“Brian lets start by opening your shirt. Do you have a preference?” Patty asks.

I simply quirk an eyebrow at Justin. “Justin do I?”

He turns a lovely shade of pink and responds, “The left is more sensitive.”

“Well then lets go for the right so the experience isn’t to much for you.” Patty smiles. “I like you boys”

“Thanks” Justin laughs

“Ok so Brian you want her mouth to totally surround your nipple, as much of the areola as she can get her mouth around. If you run your pinky over her lower lip it will help her latch on and make sure her nose is not pressed into your chest.” Patty says and gently guides Brian through the process. “Great! Now you will know she has latched on correctly because there will be a steady pull on your nipple and a soft gulping noise.”

“oh my God Brian she’s doing it!! Your doing it!” Justin gushes and takes a picture.

“Shit Justin! I look like hell and who are you going to show these to anyway?’ I growl. I’m not really upset just can’t let him know it.

“No one Brian its just so beautiful and I wanted to capture it.” He says with a sniffle.

“Come sit next to us, Sunshine.” I say and pat the bed. “ How long will she be at this?”

“I would go for 20 minutes on this side and then change to the other, she may or may not want more. But remember to alternate so one breast doesn’t get more use than the other. That will also help with chapping.” Patty answers, “ I think you have this under control I’ll check back in about 15 minutes.”

 

And so Justin and I sit on the bed together as our baby has her first meal.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

**Here comes the family!!!!**

**March 11, 2004**

**Brian and Justin’s Room**

**8am**

**Brian’s POV**

 

After Patty came back ,at 6am, and checked on us Taylor and I finished her breakfast and went to sleep. Justin must’ve followed close behind us because as I roll over I come face to face with a smiling blond.

 

“Good morning Sunshine.” I chuckle…come on even if it is cliché it’s still cute. And I am greeted with a bright smile.

“Mmmmm…good morning dada. How are you feeling today?” he asks placing a small kiss on my lips.

“Well I have felt worse in my life. The soreness is still there but at least when I move it doesn’t burn. And while I can safely say that the phrase ‘virgin tight’ cannot be applied to me, I have been doing my Kegel’s.” I reply standing up and moving slowly to the bathroom. “I am so glad I get to pee standing up again.”

“Me too. I was getting tired of listening to you complain about having to pee like a woman.” Justin laughs as he joins me in the bathroom, for a sadly sexless shower.

 

During the shower Justin helped me out a little making sure I kept my stitches as dry as possible. He washed me with so much care that I was ready to go back to bed and sleep some more. But alas after our shower it was time for Taylor to go get checked up and for them to do the rest of her new born testing (PA tests for 29 different genetic and organic disorders and conditions). The nurse,Matt, took her to the nursery said the whole process would take about an hour and that they were also going to give her a bath. So we used the time to get dressed, decide what we were going to dress Taylor in and just talking and being together.

 

“Are you ready for this daddy?” I ask. I  know he is but I need a little reinforcement.

“I am more than ready. I can’t wait to get home! I think I spent more time with Gus at this age than you did so I kind of know what to expect.” He gushes and then realizes what he said. “Brian…you know  I didn’t mean….”

“It’s ok Justin. I know I wasn’t there for a lot of stuff when Gus was born. I don’t want to miss out on any of that with Taylor. You don’t have to feel bad, I know you spent a lot of time with Gus back then. I’m glad you did.” I smile and caress his cheek.

“You are a great dad, not another word about it. Ok?” he says with a small smile. “Ok. Let’s get ready to go home. And prepare for the invasion. Its 9:30 now and visiting hours begin at 10am.”

“Which means Debbie will be here at 10:03 demanding to see how her boys are doing and to see her grand baby.” I finished for him.

 

**Justin’s POV**

Brian is doing so well with everything, from the delivery to the nursing and dealing with all of his conflicting emotions he has about his parenting abilities. He watches every move Taylor makes and asks the nurses what they are doing when they come into the room. He asks questions and has been reading about what the first week home will be like. I know we can do this. Now we just have to deal with the family visiting and maybe getting to go home this afternoon. I have to say I am surprised Brian wants to go home so soon, he must still be in pain. But he has his mind set on it so if we get the all clear then I guess we go home. 

 

And just like clockwork it is 10:03am…..

 

“where is that grand daughter of mine????”

“Geez Ma quiet down this is a hospital!!!”

“Mikey I’m just excited to see my boys and Taylor….” and the door bursts open “ Brian!!!! Baby how are you?” Deb asks rushing over to give Brian a crushing hug.

“Deb…Deb…DEB….let me go for fuck sake I just had a kid!” Brian winces.

“Oh baby I am so sorry. Here let me fix the pillows for you. Hey Sunshine! How are ya?” Deb smiles.

“Good Deb. We’re good. Thanks for waiting until this morning to come.” I smile at her.

“Hey Mikey.” Brian yawns.

“Hi Brian. How are you?” Mikey asks with a frown “are you in any pain?”

“Well I’m sore and exhausted but other than that just a couple of stitches and cramping.” Brian tells him. “Thanks for asking.”

“So where’s the kid?” Deb asks. Gotta love her she gets right to the point.

“She is in the nursery.” I tell her.

“what? I thought you were going to keep her with you? Too much noise, kept you awake.” Deb snaps

“No Deb. She is having her first check-up. But thanks for that vote of confidence.” Brian snaps back.

“Oh Brian…I don’t know what is wrong with me. I know you have changed I am so sorry.” Deb says with tears in her eyes. “You have changed so much, and I am so proud of you.”

“Whatever, Deb I’m tired and they will be back with the baby soon it’s time for her to eat. Feel free to hang around, you can see me be selfish and nurse my baby.” Brian said and rolled over.

“Thanks honey.” Deb said softly and sat down.

 

Michael and Deb stayed while Brian fed Taylor, Mikey had a look on his face that was a cross between distress and awe. Deb just glowed with happiness and pride.

 

We didn’t have to wait very long for my mom and Molly.

 

“Hello.”

“Hello Mother Taylor.” Brian greeted my mother. “Taylor and I were just discussing lunch. I think she needs to move a little left but she is not agreeing.”

“Well just start all over again, if she is anything like Justin she’ll figure it out fast.” She laughed, while I pouted.

“Oh, she’s beautiful Brian! I understand everything went well. May I hold her?” she asked.

“Sure” Brian said a little unsure of his answer.

“I know how hard it is to trust someone else with her but I’ve done this before. I won’t drop her.” Mom smiled, “thank you for the chair darling.” she said as she sat in the chair I brought her.

“Hey Mollusk. How are you?” I asked. For awhile I wasn’t sure she would get to meet her niece, but I knew she wouldn’t be kept away from Taylor.

“Great. Hello there gorgeous..”

“Hello yourself..” Brian said

“Not you. Geez it’s not always about you Brian.” Molly chided.

 

Mom and Molly stayed for about a half hour and then said they had to go because Molly had to be a Craig’s for the weekend, at least she got a bunch of good pictures with Taylor, Brian and I as well as her with the three of us. I can’t wait for Craig to see them! Thank goodness visiting hours are over for awhile, the boys will have to wait until we invite them to the house because Brian intends on going home tonight.

 

“When did the nurse say we could leave?” I ask a less than pleased Brian. Its already 3pm and the doctor hasn’t cleared us to leave.

“She said that the doctor would be out of surgery around now and would be in to see us. He wants to check  me and Taylor out.” He huffed. 

“Brian why don’t you go to sleep for a while and when the doctor comes you’ll be ready to go. I know you’re tired and sore so just man up and take a nap.”I  say and kiss him, putting Taylor back in her layette.

“ok maybe for a little while…” he yawns and is out like a light.

 

I sit and sketch for an hour or so and run into the doctor on my way back to the room. He has just finished giving Brian and the baby their walking papers. I had spoken to Lindsey earlier and they wanted to visit the hospital, but I suggested they let me find out when we would be heading home and they could meet us at the loft.  So when the doctor tells me that we can leave in an hour or so I call Lindsey back and arrange for them to come to the loft for a quick dinner of Debbie’s chicken parmesan, secretly Brian’s favorite of her meals.

 

“Hey baby, I just heard we get to blow this pop stand! Are you ready to go?” I ask Taylor.

“Yes daddy I am so fucking ready to go home. Could you help dada pack up our shit?” Brian says from behind me in a high pitched voice.

“I would like nothing more than to help dada pack this shit up.” I laugh and turn in his arms to give him a kiss.

“OK boys break it up!! My poor niece is going to be scarred for life watching you two make out so soon after entering this world.” Cynthia laughed and walked over to the baby. “Damn she is gorgeous. Hey Justin how are you?” she leans in t give me a kiss and looks Brian in the eye. “So when was I going to find out about this?!? I had to hear about it from Mr. ‘I’m Brian’s Best Friend” Novotony that you had her!”  I love Cynthia she just stands in front of him with her hands on her hips staring him straight in the eye waiting for an answer.

“Gee ,Cyn, it’s not like I was in LABOR for 14 hours or anything. As for Mikey, Emmett must have asked him to call you. Now that you’re hear you can ‘assist’ me in getting the hell out of here.” Brian said with his tongue firmly planted in his cheek. She hasn’t been his assistant since he started Kinnetik. But she is the only one he trusts with some stuff; me, Gus and now Taylor to be exact.

“Well I guess you are forgiven. You’re going home already? Wow. Ok what do you need?” she smiles and gets to work.

 

By the time Brian and Cynthia are finished the cleaning service is scheduled to do a top to bottom cleaning of the loft in the morning, the laundry service is scheduled for 3 pick-ups a week and the grocery store is delivering all of the staples at 6pm. 

 

_Have I mentioned I love Cynthia? Because I do._

 

**Brian’s POV**

“Why the fuck do I have to be in the wheel chair again?!”

“Shit Brian just let her do her job. Justin is waiting for us.” Cynthia says picking up Taylors car seat.

When we get to the exit Justin is there as promised ready to take the car seat and buckle Taylor in, after he does that he comes back and offers me a hand.  Which I happily accept with only a little complaining, I can’t let them think I appreciate it or anything then they would really wonder what happened to me!

 

“Ok. Brian this is where I get off. I’ll call you in a couple of days. Ted and I have everything scheduled and taken care of for the next 2 weeks and then we can meet to catch you up and iron out the communications pieces.” Cynthia says and gives me a quick kiss and pat to the cheek.

“Justin call me if you need anything. Anything. I can wrangle Brian almost as well as you can” she grins and gives him a kiss, before sneaking in to give Taylor a kiss and closing the door to the car.

 

“Thanks Cynthia I really appreciate it.” Justin said and we were on our way home, the three of us. Our family.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

**The Loft**

**6pm**

**March 10, 2004**

**Justin's POV**

 

Getting everyone settled at the loft was easier than I thought it would be, it was a great idea to give Emmett a key when we changed the locks. When we got to the loft Em was there taking care of the groceries, he had the chicken in the oven and had Taylor's spot at the table all set. Brian even approved of the table we bought on one of our shopping trips  that the car seat fit safely on that did not “clash with the aesthetic of the loft” according the Brian. The toughest part was actually getting Brian and Taylor into the elevator, so no big deal there.

 

“Emmett, thanks for getting this all together for us, you know pretty soon we're going to have to start paying you for your services.” Brian joked.

“Oh tish-tosh Brian I would do it for anyone, and for this beautiful girl and her daddies I will always do it for free.” he said. “Hello gorgeous, I'm your Auntie Em we are going to have so much fun together. I can't wait, finally I'll have someone to do the “pink” stuff with! You did good Kinney.” he said and bumped Brian's shoulder.

“Thanks.” Brian blushed “Now I know how a total bottom must feel. I think I may take a quick nap.” And he headed for the bedroom rubbing his behind as he went, followed by Emmett and Justin's soft giggles.

“Poor baby. He needs some of my special soothing, butt lotion I swear by it, remember when Michael and I did the naked waiter thing? Well we had welts on our asses that were as big as quarters, dirty old queens. Anyway this stuff worked magic! I'll get him some tomorrow.” Emmett smiled toward the bedroom.

“Em thank you so much. I don't know how I would have survived this without you and Daphne. You are a great friend, to both of us.” I said and gave him a  peck on the cheek.

“Honeycutt, hands off the blond!!” Brian called from the bed.

“Don't call me Honeycutt, and how did you even know?”

“I have a sixth sense when it comes to my twink.” he said with a chuckle, “now go home, you can see your niece in the morning.”

At this point Emmett began to tear up and I had to sit him down and give him a drink.

“Baby, he called her my niece.....no one has ever said something that nice to me...I already love her.Oh now look at me I'm all puffy.” he said with a sniffle. “ I have to be going before I turn in to a complete babbling idiot.”

“Too late” can the voice from the bedroom.

 

Emmett left and I set about putting things away and setting the table for when Gus and the girls arrive, at 7:30. I want it to be a good experience for everyone, especially Gus and Brian.  I know Gus is excited to be a big brother and at almost 4 years old he is beginning to understand what it means to be a big brother.

 

Brian wakes up from his nap around 7pm and has enough time to give Taylor her dinner or at least start to, he is sitting in the nursery rocking in the chair mom gave up, with Taylor snuggled up to him nursing. It is so beautiful, she has her little and resting on his chest right beside her cheek, its an image I have to capture. I grab my camera and snap a couple of shots before Brian notices what I am doing.

 

“Hey Sunshine no more pictures right now ok.” he said softly.

“Ok, but you look so peaceful sitting like that, this will be a beautiful black and white image, I would love to print it and hang it in the bedroom at Britin.” I say and kiss him on the cheek, just as the buzzer sounds.

“That would be nice. Now go let the ladies in so I can see my Sonnyboy. And they can meet my little Peanut.”

 

I go let the girls and Gus in and after hugs are exchanged Gus makes a b-line for Brian and Taylor, with Lindsey,Melanie and I close behind.  When we get to the door Mel stops in her tracks, Lindsey gasps and covers her mouth at the sight of Brian with Taylor and Gus. Hello trusty camera,

 

“Sunshine!!!”

“Sorry”

“Hey, Sonnyboy. I've got someone for you to meet, but first she needs to finish her dinner.” Brian says and musses Gus' hair.

“Oh, Brian that is one of the most amazing things I have ever seen!” Lindsey gushes as only a WASP can. “Isn't it an amazing feeling to know that even now you are nourishing your child?”

“Yes, it is amazing. I have not felt so connected to anyone since the night Gus and Justin came into my world.” Brian said, maybe the hormones aren't that bad. “I know how you girls like seeing skin and all but its time to switch sides so duck unless you want to see man boobs.”

“Like we all haven't seen your tits before and much more.” Melanie said.

“True enough. But right now I think mine might give yours a run for their money Mel.” Brian snarked. Some things never change, Mel and Brian have a comfortable relationship now, but it is still based on insults and jabs.

“Bitch” she laughed.

“Ok, Peanut lets switch so dada doesn't have sore, cracked nipples.” Brian smoothly transferred Taylor from one side to the other. “Well done little one, you're a fast learner.”

“Daddy what you doin'?” Gus asked.

“Well sweetie, remember how when you were little you used to get your food from mommy? Well thats how Taylor eats to, but daddy is doing the feeding” Lindsey explained.

“ Ok.” Gus said, kids are so accepting. “She's pwetty. Can I hold her?”

“ Gus, after she has her dinner and we have ours you and me can sit on the couch and you can hold her. But you have to be really careful.” I said to him.

“Dad I always caful. I kin do it. She my wittle sisa.” Gus said looking up at me with his best Kinney look that said, WFT are you talking about?

“I know you can do it Gus. How about you come help me get dinner finished. OK” I smiled and led him out of the room. Mel was close behind.

 

I wanted to give Lindsey and Brian some time to talk before we all sat down at the table. And there are some things that only another person who has given birth can reassure or talk about. I am so happy Lindsey was able to work out how she feels and accept Brian, me and Taylor as a family. Its not like I don't know she has her jealous moments and wishes she were in my place. Would that mean I would have to be married to Mel? (Eww thoughts of pussy running through my head, think dick-think dick. )

So Mel and Gus help me get the salad on the table and set out the drinks while Brian and Lindsey talk.

 

**Brian's POV**

 

Lindsey is sitting with me while I nurse my daughter, a more surreal moment I have never had, and we are talking about of all things recovering from childbirth. There are some many things that you are are just not prepared for when you go to the birthing classes. Thinks like the fact that for about 6 weeks I have to wear liners in my underwear because I may bleed as my uterus shirks (still a weird phrase for me to hear or say, 'my uterus'), it still amazes me that my body was able to make this little person and then bring her into the world. She came out of me! Me, Mr. “no apologies, no regrets, I don't do emotional shit”, I gave someone life.  Anyway back to Lindsey and pantie liners.

“How are you doing Brian? How is the cramping? You know I found that hot packs helped a lot but sometimes it was masturbating that helped.” She whispered, as if Taylor understands anything!

“I'm sore, the cramping isn't too bad, yes heat helps and I'll be sure to let Justin know.” I said calmly.

“You look so at-ease. You're a natural at that. It took me a week to get comfortable with breast feeding. Remember the lanolin cream it will really help and hot packs if you get sore or 'clog'.” She offered.

“Ok, Peanut that's it. Let's get that burp out.” I laughed “You have got to hear this, she burps just like Justin. Little body great big noise.” and as if on cue Taylor gives out an enormous burp.

“ Oh my she is a healthy girl isn't she.” Linds laughed. “Can I hold her while you put yourself back together? Its been awhile.”

“Sure, thanks” and I handed my little girl off. “These nursing tanks are great. I have to order a couple more once my milk comes in.” I have to chuckle at the phrase. Lindsey just smiles and looks down at Taylor.

“Yeah its a weird sentence to hear come out of your mouth.” she laughs.

“Brian dinner is on the table.” Justin calls out in his perfect little housewife voice.

“Thanks dear” I call back and walk with a laughing Lindsey into the kitchen to eat with my kids, partner and friends.

 

After dinner Justin and Gus sit on the couch with Taylor and Gus holds his little sister, almost all by himself. I have to admit that I was nervous about him holding her, but then again I don't even really want to let her out of my arms. I know I have to put her down and trust other people with her, but every time she is out of my arms I have this almost empty, anxious feeling until I get her back. The pediatrician says that is normal and it should pass. So being the goal orient person I am I decided that I am going to make an effort to let other people hold her. After they have used soap and water to scrub their hands.

 

“Hi Taywor I'm youw bwother Gus. I em gonna take gowd cawe of you.” Gus said “dad how'em I dowin?”

“ Gus you are doing great. Speaking as a big brother I think you are going to be such a good brother, Taylor is so lucky she gets to have you as her brother.” Justin smiles down at him. “How about you help me wash Taylor and put her to bed?”

“Ok”  and my two boys set off the the bathroom to give Taylor her sponge bath.

“Kinney, ya did good. I can't believe you are the same asshole I used to think would never settle down or think about anyone but himself. I'm....well I'm proud of you damn it!” Mel said “your great with Taylor and Gus.”

I think Mel may have been abducted by aliens! She is being nice to me...its weird and comforting at the same time,

“Thanks Mel. But you're creeping me out...that was a really nice thing to say.” I smile at her wearily.

“Don't get used to it!” she laughed “asshole”


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

**The First Night Home**

**Justin’s POV**

After Gus and the girls left Brian and I finally got a chance to spend some time alone with Taylor.  Because he will be nursing we set up her layette on the bed so it is next to Brian and close to the nightstand so she doesn’t fall.  Luckily the baby has fallen asleep so we have a chance to sit and talk for  a while before bed. We are both nervous about the first few days and getting used to taking care of a newborn. It’s also a good time to talk about how things went with the family and with Gus in particular.

 

“Well I think that went well. How are you feeling?” I asked running my hand along Brian s shoulder as I sit beside him on the couch.

“Exhausted, sore, thrilled to be home, and fucking nervous that I won’t know how to take care of my kid.  I know that we can do this and in my mind I know we will fantastic parents, but the gut is doing flip flops because we are alone with a baby.” He says looking me in the eye with a serious expression in his clear, hazel eyes. I may never get used to how open he is with me now, his eyes don’t have that distance in them anymore.   “Pathetic isn’t it?”

“Not at all. You took care of her for nine months in your body and now you have to deal with that separation from her. She is much more challenging now that she is done ‘baking’ and it’s a lot to learn and get used to. Once we have a schedule or at least a plan in place it will get easier.” I smile and lay my head on his shoulder, “I love you and I am so glad we are here, together making a life.”

 

The simple fact that Brian is talking about his feelings and concerns is enough to make me overjoyed. It is such a big step for him to tell me about how he feels about anything that I just want to reinforce him and let him know that I love him and am proud of him.

 

**Brian’s POV**

 

God I am so lucky to have Justin, I know I don’t say it to him often enough and most people wouldn’t believe it but without him I would be a wreck most of the time. Knowing that he is here with me to help raise our daughter makes me able to face all of my worries and fears head-on.  Having him sit on the couch with me, with his head on my lap on the first night home with our newborn daughter is the greatest feeling. So as I run my hand through his hair, he thinks its to soothe him but really it centers me, we talk about how the family and especially Gus were with Taylor.

 

“I think Gus did really well with the baby, he seems to be excited about being a big brother.” I smile.

“Yeah, he was so adorable holding her, I think I might sketch that for her bedroom wall along with the one of you nursing earlier.” Justin says and wraps his hand around mine, weaving our fingers together.

“And Mel was on her best behavior too. It was starting to scare me a little.”

“Brian I think she as finally realized that you are no threat to her relationship with Lindsey, or at least that you are not going to do anything to break them up.” He says rubbing his thumb across the back of my hand. “and I think Gus will be a great big brother, but he is going to get bored with her until she gets a little more interesting or entertaining.”

 

Of course this is the moment that Taylor decides to wake up, Justin gets up and brings her into the living room having a conversation with her.

 

“Well hello there Angel, did you sleep well? You had a busy day didn’t you? So many people are happy that you have joined the family. They all love you so much. You are going to be the most loved little girl since Gus was born.” Justin says in a soft voice as he walks over to me. “Do you miss your Dada? I know he misses you.”

“Here you go, Baby, I checked her diaper and she is fine. I think it may be time her 9pm snack. Do you want to go in and do it in the bedroom then we can get some sleep?” He asks me handing Taylor to me.

“Yeah, will grab the pillow for me, it seems to work really well for her. I’m going to head in and set myself up.” I tell him and get up, “Hey there Peanut, are you ready for your snack? Of course you are you wouldn’t be a Taylor if you weren’t hungry right after waking up.”

 

**Justin’s POV**

I help Brian get situated on the bed and hold Taylor while he gets his shirt open, he is a little embarrassed that his breast are getting bigger, and doesn’t want to go shirtless but I just tell him it is beautiful and makes me love him even more. I strip and sit next to him as he brings her to his chest and we watch her quietly. No matter how often I watch him with Taylor I don’t think I will ever get over how gentle and beautiful Brian is, as I sit watching him feed her I feel a tear or two run down my cheek. I try to brush it away as quickly as I can before he sees me but I’m just not quick enough. Before I know it Brian is leaning over and sweeping his thumb across my cheek and placing a kiss in the place of my tear.

 

“Drama queen” he whispers again my cheek.

“Yup” I smile back at him and look at my daughter.

 

About 25 minutes later Taylor is finished with her snack and I have the pleasure of burping her and being spit up on, much to Brian’s delight.  Once Taylor is all cleaned up and burped I place her in her bed and shift so my head is resting on Brian’s stomach. Between his soft caresses through my hair and her soft, even breathing I fall asleep with a smile on my face.

 

**12am**

 

“Shhhh…I’m right here. Let’s get up and let Dada get some sleep before we wake him up for your snack. He’s had a tiring couple of days and I think you and I need some time to get to know one another. I’m your Daddy, Justin, Dada and I are so happy to see you and have you here.” I whisper as we walk out to the living room, “you are the most beautiful baby I have ever seen. Even prettier than Gus was when he was born. I was there when you came into this world and the minute I saw you I just knew there is nothing I wouldn’t do to keep you safe and happy. And next to loving your Dada loving you is the easiest thing I have ever done.” 

“Sunshine, loving you is the best thing that ever happened to me. Without you I wouldn’t have been able to love Gus or have my Peanut here.” He says placing a kiss on my lips “And as for you….little once I think it is time for your next meal. So let’s sit right here and do that shall we, Justin want to help?”

“How?” I ask a little confused.

“Well it seems to me that even though I am the one with the tits, there is no reason why you can’t be part of it, here hold her and just place her on my lap and guide her head to my nipple. Good, see how she is trying to latch on, make sure she gets the whole thing, use your pinky and place it under her lower lip and pull down a bit. See how she opens her mouth? Perfect.” Brian smiles at me and takes my hand in his free hand. “Its kinda hot having your hands on me like that….how about after she has her milk I milk you?” he says with a raised eyebrow.

 

All I can do is groan, it’s a great offer and a terrible pun.

 

**Deb and Vic’s House**

**Deb’s POV**

**Breakfast table 8am**

 

That little girl is going to be a heart breaker! Even all scrunched up and brand new she is gorgeous. And Brian and Justin were glowing so brightly you could have seen them in a pitch black room. To say that I was surprised and worried when Lindsey told me she and Brian were having a kid is an understatement. But now after seeing him with Gus I see the Brian I know he tries to keep hidden from the world. The real Brian. The man who loves his friends, partner and children, who was ready to give it all up to fight for something he believed in and finally the man who bought his prince a mansion in West Virginia. When he looks at Taylor his face is open, the worries lines disappear and his eyes shine clear and green.

 

And Justin, well I always knew he would be a loving and devoted father and partner. He is strong, smart and determined. Shit he figured out how to get Brian Kinney to admit he had emotions! But the most impressive thing he has done, in my opinion, is convince Brian that life will not end if he doesn’t live in New York, become a success right away, find someone “more appropriate” and live the life Brian thinks he deserves. Justin stands up to Brian like no one else ever would, even Melanie. And I know that every time Brian doubts himself, his ability to love Taylor or Justin, Justin will be there smacking Brian in the chest, telling him he’s on to him, and to fucking get over it because Justin isn’t going anywhere. Gotta love the kid-man he hasn’t been a kid since the baseball bat took his innocence away from him. 

 

Shit when did I get so fucking philosophical?

 

“Vic get down here!!! We need to get over to Brian and Justin’s loft, I bet they have nothing for breakfast and Brian needs to eat.”

“Sis, leave them alone. They have probably been up every 2 hours since they got home. Let them be, maybe they can get some sleep. I know I want to go back to sleep.” Vic says tying his robe shut and getting a cup of coffee.

“Well maybe I’ll call them at lunch time and see if they need anything. What do you want for breakfast?” I ask him “I think I’ll make the boys a coffee cake.”

“Good idea.” Vic yawns. “Hey Mikey. What are you doing here?”

“I have an early shipment coming into the store this morning, thought I’d stop and visit. Get some coffee.” Michael says helping himself to coffee.

“Well since you’re here what do you want for breakfast, Vic hasn’t given me any suggestions.”

“Whatever you want Ma.  Did you see how happy Brian looked? He was smiling and didn’t growl when people wished him well or offered to help with the baby.” Michael marvels, sometimes I think he still see’s the Brian as the heartless, unfeeling predator Brian wanted the rest of the world to see.

“Well of course he was, Brian just had a baby and he has Justin back for good this time.” Vic says.

 

After Michael leaves and Vic heads for the shower I tidy up and make a coffee cake for my boys. And wait for Emmett to come downstairs, it’s our regular weekly talk show marathon-Vic sets the Tivo to tape Oprah, The View and Springer for us every day and then we spend one whole day watching them and dishing. I love having Emmett live with us!!!

 

**The Loft**

 

“Brian, do you have anything for the wash? I’m going to do a load of diapers and clothes.” Justin calls from the bathroom. Somehow after talking with Lindsey one afternoon Justin convinced Brian that it was a good idea to use cloth diapers, at least until Taylor started getting formula.

“No just the diapers, but can you do that after I take a shower? I haven’t had a nice hot shower since before Taylor was born.” Brian says cleaning up the breakfast dished as Taylor sleeps in her layette on the counter.

“Sure. I’ll finish this up and change her if she wakes up.” Justin says wrapping his arm around Brian’s waist. “Wish I could join you…”

“Ugh…that’s not fair, don’t tease me like that Sunshine.” Brian says heading for the shower. Leaving Justin to clean up the kitchen and watch his little girl sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

**Mid-April 2004**

**3 rd person POV**

 

Justin and Brian have settled _(Brian is cringing at the mere mention the word)_ into a solid routine. Brian has been amazing in how he is taking care of Taylor, keeping track of things at Kinnetik and making sure Justin paints for his upcoming shows in New York and Boston.  Although he is adjusting well to the life of a new daddy, Brian still hates going to the doctor. But given the unique changes Brian’s body had to undergo as a result of his pregnancy Brian has to see the doctor every 2 weeks until Taylor is 2 months old (8 weeks).  The first visit was ‘a joy’ according to Brian.  The second was just as enjoyable.

 

“Yeah they laid me down on my stomach, lubed up and felt around.” He complained to Justin “ and then the talented Dr. Barnes declared my ass healed.”

 

“Well Brian I am pleased with how you have healed and it seems like you have re-gained a good deal of the tone, elasticity and strength your muscles lost during delivery.” Dr. Barnes smiled and removed his glove. “How are your bowel movements? Are they daily? Painful?”

 

“Sexy topic doc.” Brian smirked, “ but yes they are daily, slightly painful but nothing a little Preparation H can’t help.  So is it safe for Justin and I to have sex yet?”

 

“Brian I think it would be better if you refrained from being the one penetrated but yes it is quite alright for you and Justin to have sex as long as you are the one doing the penetrating.” The doctor said. “ I take it you’re pleased with that answer?”

 

“Hell yes I’m pleased! I have not had a decent fuck since January! Because Justin read that it isn’t safe for the birth father to orgasm as the due date approaches and that after delivery the cervix needs to reduce and close which could take another 2 months.” Brian explained “So my little PSA (Public Service Announcement) won’t touch me until you give the all clear. Put it in writing Doc.”

 

All the doctor could do was laugh as he wrote a note to Justin the read simply:

 

_Dear Justin:_

_Brian has healed beautifully. He is cleared to have sex so long as he is not penetrated.  I will examine him again in 2 weeks and at that time determine if he is sufficiently healed to begin having anal intercourse again.  Enjoy!_

_Dr. Barnes_

No sooner had he ripped the note off of his pad than Brian was dressed and leaving the office with the note in his pocket, a smile on his face and a hard-on that could drive nails. Watch our Justin!

 

**Brian’s POV**

 

I am on my way home from seeing the doctor.  Where did this gigantic smile on my face come from? Well tonight I get to fuck my Sunshine into the mattress, and I even have a note from my doctor. The little shit said he wouldn’t do anything until the doctor gave the ok, so I have been relegated to giving blow jobs (a talent I know but not totally fulfilling) and having the mini-orgasms breast feeding sometimes offers, hey I have especially sensitive nipples read the baby books it happens! But tonight, tonight Sunshine’s ass is all mine.  I have to call Deb, I hope she can watch Taylor for a few hours.

 

“Hey Deb?” I say as she answers the phone.

“Brian, sweetie, how are you? How is that gorgeous grand baby of mine?” Deb gushes.

“Well Deb how would you like to spend a few hours with her, this evening?” I ask, crossing my fingers.

“I would love to do it! What’s the occasion? Or dare I ask” I can almost see her raised eyebrows.

“I just left the doctor’s office and he gave me the all clear to have sex. So I thought I would get a room at the Four Season’s and take Justin there for the night. We haven’t been alone since before Taylor was born. Not only do we need the sex but we could use the time to just re-connect alittle.” I say.

“No problem, so should I plan on you dropping her off or am I staying at the loft?”

“We’ll drop her off at around 6pm. With enough milk and clothes and diapers etc. hold you until noon or 1pm. Ok?” I ask

“Ok see you then. Love ya kid.”

“thanks Ma I love you too.”

 

**Justin’s POV**

 

While Brian was at the doctor Taylor and I took some time do a little bonding of our own, ok she slept and I watched her and sketched. She looks like the perfect combination of Brian and I, his auburn hair and my blue eyes, the doctor thinks she will be tall and lithe like Brian but my skin tone. She is the perfect combination of us both, both she and Gus are beautiful and you can see Brian in them both. I love the fact that they are siblings by blood, for all the complaining I do about her Molly is great and I would have hated being an only child.  So while Taylor sleeps and Brian is at the doctor, hopefully getting the ok to fuck me into the mattress tonight I think about my beautiful daughter and what to make for dinner. Brian always says he ‘popped out the kid, but you Sunshine are the homemaker, Joanie never taught me shit about making a home, Jennifer made you a beautiful home and taught you what that means. We are both lucky to have you around. Even if you do pester the shit out of me.’

 

I’m nervous about the doctor and excited at the same time. It’s not that we have not had some kind of sexual activities but I have been the beneficiary of them not Brian. I want to be able to suck him and jerk him off and have him inside me. We both want it to be good and enjoyable but I am somehow nervous too, having Taylor was a big change to his body I want to be sure he is alright. But really shouldn’t worry, he seems fine , I got to inspect his ass while the stitches were healing and he looks back to normal in that regard. It’s funny how a person can be so familiar with another person’s body, I know literally every nook and cranny of his body and he mine. It’s a closeness I never thought I would have with him when we first started out. And now here I am 4 years later married, if not in fact than in actions, to a man who didn’t believe in love or repeats.

 

But enough of my mushy stuff, sometimes I really am a lesbian I think-not that I would ever admit it to Brian-I want to make a special dinner for my man.  Since he has to eat more while he is nursing its easier to feed him, and he was so thrilled to learn that breast feeding causes weight loss that as soon as he was ok’d for it he was back on the treadmill and going to the gym with the boys at least 3 times a week. So his body is back in shape almost, although he still has a bit of a baby bump that will be gone soon enough because he does his _Abs of Steel_ video when he thinks I’m not paying attention. And so dinner this evening is going to be lamb chops, asparagus and mashed cauliflower with garlic (no carbs).

 

As I am getting the dinner prepared I hear the door squeak open (why the fuck don’t we oil that?) and turn to great Brian, who has a smile on his face. I give him a quick kiss as he takes off his jacket and hands me a piece of paper before going to see Taylor. I head for the couch and sit beside him as I read the note. If he hadn’t been holding the baby I would have thrown myself at him and ripped his clothes off right then and there.

 

“Oh my freakin’ gawd we can actually fuck?! This is such a great birthday gift for you.” I squeal. “And don’t raise your eye brow at me of course I didn’t forget that your birthday is in 4 days. (April 17)”

“Yeah well don’t make a big fucking deal of it. It’s just one more year closer to gray hair and wrinkles. Get the walkers ready Sunshine we are gonna be shuffling along the boardwalk in Boca together in no time.” He smirks and gives me a peck on the forehead.

“Speak for yourself old man. Ten years is a big difference. I’ll be 33 when you are 43 and 60 when you’re 70” I tease. “But I’ll still push your chair down the boardwalk in Boca, right behind Ted and Emmett’s.”

 

That last one got me shoved to the other end of the couch and ignored. Giving me the perfect opportunity to get on the floor and crawl over to him, up between his legs and rest my head on his thigh so I was breathing on his cock. I felt his hand in my hair urging me on, but it was too weird with the baby right there, so I kneeled and rested my head on his chest and ran my hand up around his neck.

 

“Later, when she is asleep.” I whispered.

“Later, after Deb has picked her up for the night. Which means I have to get that torture device out and express some dinner, snack and breakfast for the munchkin.” He grimaced.

 

To say that it looked painful was an understatement and would leave his nipple sore and reddish. But I couldn’t stop myself from chuckling at the memory of his first encounter with the pump, causing him to glare at me.

“shut up Justin or I will attach it to your tits and show you how it feels.” he smiled at the memory. 

“you can shut me up later with your dick down my throat.” I said and walked to the nursery to get the pump for him.

 

**Brian’s POV**

 

I hate this fucking thing, I know I need to get used to it for when I go back to work but it is uncomfortable. The first time I used it was a fiasco, it was about 2 weeks after my milk came in and it reminded me of a vacuum cleaner or maybe one of those masks they use to give laughing gas. But in this case it didn’t make me happy and it sucked in a not fun way.

 

Justin and I sat in the living room reading the directions which were short and to the point.  Pretty much you just plug the machine in, place a sterilized collection bottle on the breast cup and place the cup completely over the breast and then flip the switch. The first time was weird, it was like the thing was trying to suck my tit right off of my body. But once the milk started flowing it was better. And naturally I had bought the top of the line machine so it was a quick process too. Since I bought the fully automatic that does both breasts at the same time with a strap that goes around my back to hold them in place it only takes about 15 minutes. 

 

So while I pumped, Justin gave Taylor a bath and dressed her so she was ready for when grandma Deb arrived and then he started dinner and set the table. And he went all out with the table setting, the china his grandmother gave him as a wedding gift (but refused to take back after we cancelled the wedding), linen table cloth, wine and candles.

 

“Are you trying to seduce me Mr. Taylor?”

“No Mr. Kinney but I thought we might as well have a nice romantic dinner and make a memory.” He smiled that smile I just can’t resist.

“As long as we don’t get Mr. Kinney knocked up again…” he smirked.

“Way to kill the mood Brian.” And he went back to the kitchen just as the bell rang announcing Debbie’s arrival.

 

“There is my little Angel, you’re going to come spend the night with Grandma Deb and Auntie Em. We are going to have so much fun.” Debbie cooed.

“Deb cut it out with the baby talk, you’re going to make her learn to talk weird. Talk to her like you would if you were having a conversation with an adult. Without the yelling.”I reprimand.

“Jesus Brian she’s just a couple of months old!” Deb snapped.

“Yeah, but Deb studies show that babies who are talked to in a regular conversational tone develop speech faster and are more articulate. Not to mention they develop a better vocabulary and learn to read sooner.” Justin pipes in he’s been on the internet again.

“Ok Sunshine whatever you say.”  Deb says immediately accepting Justin’s word on it.

“Deb here are 6 bottles, put them in the refrigerator, you don’t have to warm them up-in fact that makes the milk less digestible- she has been eating every 4 hours or so but let her sleep, she’ll wake up when she’s hungry. We’ll be here all night so call if you need to.” Justin says and hands her the insulated bag.

“I packed a diaper bag, there should be enough disposable diapers in there to last you. Her wipes, lotion and a little lavender oil if she is cranky. Just rub a dab of it on her chest.” I tell her passing the next bag her way, while Justin wraps Taylor up and puts her in her carrier. “I’ll set up the car seat for you.”

And they were off.  Justin and I had a wonderful dinner, who knew mashed cauliflower could be so good! And we had a lovely dessert ending the night with blow jobs on the couch, rimming on the bear skin and Justin fucked to exhaustion three times. All in all it was a good night, but I can’t wait until I am cleared totally. I don’t do it often and only ever with Justin, a fact I have yet to share with him-he was my first in that- but I love to bottom. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

**Lindsey’s POV**

 

It is so hard to believe that Brian just had a baby a month ago, he is already back into great shape. _Bitch_.  The thing I find hardest to believe is that he is staying home and breast feeding, when I think of Brian I think of a man who is driven to succeed and who is in the office by 7am and is the last to go home.  He has built a career on being the best and I guess I just find it hard to believe that he is going to be staying home and being a dad full time for the next 3 months. Of course as the boss he can work from home and delegate to other people. And Taylor, she is just the most beautiful little thing I have ever seen, her eyes are crystal blue like Justin’s and her hair is the same as Brian’s thick, soft and auburn, she and Gus look alike and certainly take after their father in the respect, but you can see the WASP in both of them that’s for sure.

 

Gus is just so excited to be a big brother he hasn’t stopped asking about his baby sister since we brought him to the loft that night. I know Brian intends for them to be close and know they are loved by all of their parents, and the ‘Family’. When I first heard Brian was pregnant I will admit it was upset, that little piece of me that held on to the ‘happily ever after’ with Brian was crushed. But then I started to think about how much he loves Justin and wondering if that would affect his relationship with Gus, I mean I know he adores the boy and would do anything for him, but what if he loved Taylor just a little bit more because she is Justin’s?  I made the mistake of mentioning that to Mel and she set me straight pretty fast.  At first I was surprised she came to Brian’s defense but, then it occurred to me that she had been doing a lot of soul searching lately about our relationship and Brian’s place in it.

 

“Lindsey, honey, I think you should stop and think about what you are saying. Do you really believe that Brian could ever see Gus as secondary to Taylor? He would do anything for that kid and based on what you have told me about his childhood I can’t imagine he would ever make a child feel unwanted or unloved.” Mel said in a thoughtful manner. “It may have taken me along time to see it but Brian Kinney is one of the most generous people I have ever met. Shit he gave me his parental rights so Gus would have his mommies with him, happy and together. I’ve been thinking about how I have treated him and it was totally unfair. Sure he pisses me off and pushes my buttons but I do the same thing to him, we respect each other and I frankly enjoy our little sparring sessions.”

 

“Wow, Mel, I think that is the first time I have heard you talk about Brian without using the words asshole or fucking Brian Kinney. I know what you’re saying and I know I am being dramatic. I know I have been unfair to both you and Brian and I have let go of my dream life-truly I have- at first I was attracted to you because you are beautiful but also because you and Brian have the same in your face, tell it like it is, honest way of seeing things.” I say brushing my hair out of my face and looking her in the eye. “I love that about you, the both of you have a clear idea of right and wrong and you live by it without compromise. It is your strength and love that has made me see that I don’t need my ‘dream man’ because I have my dream woman and she is all I need. My closest and oldest friend is Brian and we will always have a special place in each other’s lives, regardless of Gus’ being born.”

 

And then she kissed me and we went to bed.

 

**Emmett’s POV**

 

Brian’s birthday is coming up in 3 days, Justin wants to do something special for him that does not include coffins, black balloons or membership cards. I suggested we arrange for his tailor to arrive and fit him for a new suit. Justin shot that down saying there was no way the family could afford a $5000 suit.  So we chatted for a while and I mentioned that may be he would like to just have a family dinner and be with his friends and the kids.

 

“Emmett that is a spectacular idea! We’ll do it at Britin and everyone can stay overnight. We have enough rooms for everyone to sleep in and we could have a barbeque and go swimming and have yard games.” Justin said glowing, almost vibrating from excitement.

 

“Now Justin, sweetie, are you sure that’s a good idea? You know how Brian is about his privacy being ‘invaded’ by the family. Maybe we should just plan a nice romantic dinner for two at the loft.” I suggested a bit worried. The wrath of Kinney is not to be taken lightly when possible, although he has mellowed since he learned he was pregnant. Hmmm maybe it will work.

 

“Emmett I think it’s a great idea and if he doesn’t like it I will take the blame and deal with the storm that follows. Will you help me?” he asked bouncing “But don’t tell anyone else.”

 

“Sure honey I’ll help.” I smiled and made a zipping motion across my lips. Then I was attacked by a blonde who has way too much energy for a man living with a newborn.

 

**Justin’s POV**

**April 17, 2004**

 

Ok, I. AM.FREAKING.OUT!! 

 

Somehow I got it into my head that a birthday dinner at Britin was a good idea. What the fuck was I thinking? Now I have to get Brian to the house and keep him from going into the kitchen, dining room and pool. I have officially lost my mind.

 

Emmett has done a fantastic job organizing everything, going to Britin and making sure the guest rooms were all set up.  We sent out invitations that were clear in their direction that no one speak to Brian about it.  Emmett had a great barbeque menu planned that would appeal to all tastes and even had it all cooking before we arrived. He had potatoes baking on the grill next to a chicken on the rotisserie and enough hot dogs and hamburgers to keep Michael happy for awhile. To be sure Brian was also fed he had a beautiful selection of grilled vegetables, fruit salad and steak.  The only clues that it was a birthday celebration were a small banner across the entry way between the kitchen and patio that read “Happy Birthday Brian” and a double chocolate chip cake with mocha frosting on the dining room table surrounded by small gifts from everyone. And the living room had been set up with an LCD projector and screen.  After thinking about it I decided it would be great to put together a slide show that sort of recapped Brian’s life up to this point (like at the bachelors party but without the snide remarks).

 

“Justin why are we coming out here again?” Brian asked for the second time since leaving the Pitts.

“Because I want to spend sometime in the country, it’s a lovely Saturday afternoon in April and I thought the drive would be nice and we could spend the week out here. I can paint from anywhere and you have the computer set up so you can stay in touch with the office.” I told him in my most reasonable voice.

“That sounds very well thought out…and of course it’s just a coincidence that it’s my birthday today? You wouldn’t have something planned for me would you?” he asks. Shit.Shit. Shit. He’s on to me. “Come on Sunshine spill.”

“Fine. You win. Everyone is at the house, we are going to have a BBQ in honor of your surviving to 34 years old. Then everyone is going to stay over and we are going to have a nice brunch before the family leaves.” I say feeling defeated “they all just want to show you how much they care about you. So you will be sweet, friendly and appreciative. Are we clear?”

“You know all you had to do was tell me you wanted to do something for my birthday. It’s not necessarily the birthday I dislike, it’s the surprise portion I hate, I spend an awful lot of time wondering what was waiting for me behind door number 1, I don’t like to be surprised.” He says calmly, taking my hand and giving it a kiss. “I love that you wanted to do something for me, and I appreciate it. But next time just ask me to do something.”

 

As Britin comes into view I breathe a sigh of relief, everything is going to be just fine, Brian is going to be on his best behavior, after he bitches about birthdays being bull shit and the only thing to celebrate is accomplishments. But then he will settle down in his favorite chair and talk to his family and things will go smoothly.

 

**Brian’s POV**

**April 17, 2004**

**Britin**

 

I can’t fucking believe Justin and Emmett pulled this off without me finding out! I might not ever let them know it but I’m enjoying myself.  The food was excellent and everyone enjoyed the pool and the hot tub. Mikey and Emmett set up the lawn games and we played horse shoes, badminton and did some lawn bowling (Debbie called it bocci).  Of course after the yard games were finished it was time for the ‘real fun to begin’. Emmett called us all into the house and directed folks to their rooms asking that we all return to the living room in one hour for the second part of the evening’s festivities,  I can only imagine what they have planned for me.

 

As we enter the bed room I put Taylor in her crib and head for the shower, closely followed by my favorite blond. I start the shower and check the temperature before we step in, the last thing I need today is a scalded Sunshine.  So we assume our usual positions and go through the normal routine. After he has gotten his head wet I massage shampoo into to his hairs and tilt his head back to rinse it off, leaving his head resting on my chest. Next, I take the soap that he loves, its sandalwood, and begin to soap his body making slow circles down his stomach to his thighs and legs. As I rinse the soap away I place kisses on his skin making a path up to his belly button.  Before turning him around and giving his back the same attention.

 

“Sunshine….this has…been….the…greatest…birthday party.” I say between kisses “Thank..you for doing this for me.” I continue, pressing a kiss to the head of his very hard cock before taking it into my mouth in one swift gulp.

“Arghhhh…..Brian.” he gasps and catches hold of my hair “It..was my..oh God do that again…pleasure all of….yesssss…. your friends ….wanted …to …do something… for…. you. Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh”

“That was hot” I smirk and stand up to kiss him, running my hand down his back and my finger down his crack.

“Mmmm yes it was.” He agreed and hugged me closer as I circled my destination and slowly slid in a finger moving it in and out slowly, before adding a second and third. When he shifted his body so he could turn around I removed my fingers and grabbed a condom and lube, quickly sheathing and replacing my fingers in one swift motion sinking to the hilt in his luscious ass.

“Ah. Home.” I whispered waiting for him to adjust and signal me that he was ready. Once he pushed back against me, taking whatever was left of me into himself, I started thrusting at an angle I knew was going to set him off a second time.

“Brian…I’m so close, don’t make me wait anymore!!!” he yells. Being the loving and accommodating partner that I am I immediately begin moving faster and shallower, hitting his prostate on every thrust. I feel the tell tale signs that he is going to cum and wait to the exquisite tightening of his ass around my cock to push me over the edge with him. After the last shocks hit us we lean against the shower wall trying to regain our energy. A few minutes later we are cleaned up and getting dressed for the next part of the celebration. But first I have to spend a little quality time with my Peanut.

 

“Hello there Peanut. Are you ready for a little dinner? Would you prefer the right or the left this evening.” I joke with her. “Ah, the left and excellent choice.”

“I love watching you do that, I envy you that chance to be so close to her.” Justin says as he rubs my shoulders, listening to the quiet sounds of our daughter.

“What is the next form of torture I have to endure this evening? As if Debbie and Emmett’s outfits were not torture enough” I ask with a smile. The outfits really were awful.

“We have assembled a small slide show. Set to my favorite song-“You are my Sunshine…” Justin says.

“I take it back I don’t love you anymore.” I pout and shift in my seat. 

**The Slide Show**

**Debbie’s POV**

 

The slide show could have been worse, it was made up of pictures that I’m not sure Brian even knew existed. A long time ago I asked Joan for pictures of Brian because they were going to put them in the yearbook for each senior. She was more than happy to give me the shoe box full of pictures with a “don’t bother returning what you don’t use.” Bitch. So the slide show started out with an adorable picture of Brian at 1 month old, it was set up between pictures of Gus and Taylor at 1 month old. It was a fucking beautiful sight. They were followed by pictures taken for every year of school, when Joan stopped collecting them I started getting them from Brian. There were pictures of him in his soccer gear in high school winning the all city game, in college going to the Division play offs. Pictures of him and Mikey growing up, ‘family’ shots of the summers by the lake with Vic, Lindsey and Ted at college. Emmett and Brian at Em’s first Pride, Justin and Brian that first night at the hospital, a shot of them just laughing with each other. A picture someone took at the prom-God they were beautiful-no one else may have caught it but when that one flashed across the screen Brian gave a little gasp and had to look away. There were pictures from Gus’ first birthday, Justin’s first show at the GLC and finally random pictures of Brian with each of us, his family. The last image was a picture of Brian, Justin, Taylor and Gus sitting on the bed in the loft, with all three of the boys looking down at a sleeping Taylor. It was beautiful and there was not a dry eye in the room.

 

“Ok so I’m human. I have no idea where half of those came from and I would like the originals so they can be destroyed” Brian joked as Justin blew his nose, and Emmett wiped his eyes.

“Happy birthday kiddo.” I said and pat his cheek.

“Happy Birthday _asshole_ “ Mel joked and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

“Don’t hug me Honeycutt, you’ll get mascara on my shirt.” Brian growled. Emmett just stuck out his tongue and moved on to the kitchen.

“Happy birthday Brian.” Ben said with a hand shake.

Michael was in tears and just hugged Brian. Vic stayed in the background and just toasted Brian silently.

“Happy Birthday Baby!!” Justin said and kissed Brian for a good two minutes before coming up for air.

“GET  A ROOM” the whole group yelled.

“Good thing my baby is already awake or you fuckers would so be on your asses on the lawn.” Brian growled with a smile on his face.

 

The cake was wonderful, Vic made it of course, the gifts were unique to say the least and Brian was on his best behavior. It was a very good day for everyone.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

**May 2004**

**Brian’s POV**

 

As much as I hated to do it I had to go away for 2 days-2 days away from my baby(ies), But I couldn’t avoid going to Chicago, Leo Brown wouldn’t deal with anyone but me when it came to who the new spokesman for his new line of work out gear would be. As if he couldn’t let Cynthia and Ted present my recommendations! It’s not like I didn’t go through all of the pictures and suggestions before I sent them. But then again as one of the biggest accounts we have, and one of my original clients, I guess Leo expected me to be really hands on with the account, including going to Chicago when he called.   
To say I was miserable would be an understatement; my new Prada suit was still a little tight, I had to wear a tank under my dress shirt because every time I was supposed to nurse I had a little leakage, had to explain why I had a breast pump in my carry-on and I didn’t want to be in Chicago. So needless to say by the time I got home I was less than pleasant to be around!

 

“Justin! Good damn it! You have got to stop taking your shoes off and leaving them by the door. I nearly killed myself just now tripping on them!” I yelled while picking up my brief case and putting the scattered papers back in it. “I need a fucking drink…”

“Well my love there is juice, soda, water, milk or tea in the refrigerator help yourself. “ Justin smiled and kissed me on the neck and patted me on the ass. “I’ve missed you. How was Chicago?”

“Well Leo has decided to go with a variety of people, from each of the major sports. I have Ted trying to negotiate with agents and Cynthia is going to handle everything else. Leo loves her and now that he has seen her work she should have no problem wrapping the ads up.” I replied and hugged him “But I am so happy to be home.”

“I think Taylor will be happy too. She hated the bottle feedings I think she misses her Dada. I know I did, but for different parts of your anatomy.”

“That’s all I am to you isn’t it…an object to be used and abused and a milk machine! I need a shower, I hate flying and my back is stiff” I whined yes whined  and grabbed his collar “wanna help me with the soap?..”

“Love to, just let me check on Taylor.” He grinned and ran his hand over my crotch, ok maybe traveling for a couple of days isn’t so bad.

 

Justin and I had a lovely shower and make up sex, after which I fell asleep and woke to a cold spot next to me and the sound of my baby and daughter having a conversation in the nursery. I shift close to the monitor and listened to them chat. It was rather one sided but Justin held up his end.

 

“Are you glad dada is home? I know it was only 2 days but that’s about 30 hours to many. Do you think he might like it if we went for a swim later? We can show him how well you swim.” Justin cooed. And Taylor gurgled along.

“Yes I agree he will love it. I know he missed you and you missed his voluptuous bosom.” He joked, I think he knew I was listening..  “Do you think he would like to go see Gus later too? I do and then maybe Gus could come visit us here and we could walk around the gardens. That gorgeous smile of yours tells me you agree.”  By now I am ready to get out of bed and go see my Peanut and spend some time with her. And as if on cue she starts to cry with means my milk starts to leak so I have to get up.  “Angel are you hungry? I guess we have to go wake up your Dada.”

 

A minute or two later Justin walks into the room with Taylor and hands her to me, noticing the small droplets of milk on my nipple. “Guess who is hungry?” he grins and swipes his finger across my nipple and licking the tip.

“Later Sunshine.” I laugh and assume the position that works best-back against the head board pillow on my lap, Sunshine by my side with his hand running up and down my arm. “I am so happy to be home.”

 

“So Taylors 2 month check-up is tomorrow at 10am are you ready to see you little one get her first shots?” Justin asks.

“Yeah, while I was on the plane I read through the stuff from Babycenter.com. She has to have the basic shots and checks of vision and hearing. It looks to me like she is meeting the milestones so I’m not worried.” I answered

“She is smiling, she lifts her head when she sees or hears something. And she is so your kid she is doing push-ups…well baby push-ups” he laughs.

 

We spend the rest of the day just hanging around the house and have a nice dinner, my Baby really is a good cook-living with Jen and Debbie taught him something.

 

**Justin’s POV**

**10 am**

**Dr. Morse’s office**

 

We walked into the pediatrician’s office about 10 minutes ago and Brian visibly cringed when he saw the animal stencils and toys running around the border of the room. Not to mention the sniffling and crying infants and exhausted looking mother’s trying to wrangle bored siblings or toddlers. He really is not a child person, aside from his own who he would kill for and melts into a puddle around. Brian is so screwed when Taylor gets older, she is going to be a knock out and is already showing signs of both of our personalities.

 

I know Brian is nervous about the doctor’s office and the fact that his little girl has to get shots and having her ears pierced. We talked it over and then talked to the ladies about it. Debbie and Daph had their ears pierced when they were her age, my mom when she was 12 and she did Molly’s when she was 2. In general, they all suggested doing it when she was little, its one of those pains that she won’t remember. Of course Lindsey and Melanie both said it was wrong to do it because is was “forcing an image of beauty on her and she should have the choice.” Of course that was all it took for Brian to make the decision, he said that unlike when Mel wanted to circumcise Gus, if Taylor wanted to let the holes close she could and until then piercing them when she was so small would save her the pain later.

 

“Brian, are you ready for this? They’ve called us.” I said and grabbed the carrier. “I can go alone if you want me to.”

“No. Let’s do it. I just had to center myself a little. The idea of her in pain is rough, she’s so tiny.”

“Yeah it’s going to be tough but she is strong just like you. Let’s get it over with then we can go see Vic and Debbie.” I know that will sort of cheer him up, he needs his mom sometimes, even if he won’t admit it to anyone-including himself.

 

The vaccination process was dramatic, I was amazingly calm-good thing because Brian was a wreck, he couldn’t watch them give her the shot and was almost in tears when she started to cry. I think sometimes he also associates medical stuff to the bashing. I know he watched them stick me with needles in the ambulance and ER and there was so much blood from what Daphne has told me that when he sees blood even a little he turns sort of white for a second. I know I have scars but sometimes we forget he does too.   So as a result, I was holding Taylor’s hand with my left hand I was holding Brian’s with my right and rubbing circles on the back of it. She ended up taking the whole experience like a trooper and Brian survived it.

 

“Babe, I think you have earned a nice big waffle today for how you handled the doctor’s visit. I know it’s not on your diet but even you are allowed to splurge, and you can swim an extra ½ hour when we get home. We’ll even join you after your laps.” I smile at him as we load the baby into the car.

“Sounds good to me, you know Deb will have a heart attack when I ask for the waffle” Brian grinned.

“I know. But it’s hard to turn down one of Vic’s waffles-I asked him to make them”

“Not as good as yours. Don’t mention that to him though.” He smiled and headed into traffic.

 

**Deb’s**

 

We arrived at Debbie’s about 20 minutes later and stood on the porch waiting for the door to open. To our surprise Deb answered with Gus trailing behind her.

 

“Hey Sonnyboy. What are you doing here? Where are your mommies?” Brian asked and pulled his son into a hug.

“Daddy! Jussin! Hi ‘aylor. Momma and mommy are gawn ‘til Fweday. I stay with grandma Deb and onkle Vic” Gus said and tried to get back down on the floor.

“What! Why is he staying with you? We could have taken him” Brian said sounding agitated.

“Brian, I get the feeling Lindsey didn’t think you and Justin could handle a toddler and infant at the same time. Any way I love having my Gussy stay with me and Vic.” Deb said “Vic start the waffles”

“So Deb where did the girls go?” I asked as I kissed her cheek.

“Lindsey went to check out an artist in Philly and Mel went with her, I think they needed a little alone time. I’ve had Gus since Monday.”

 

I could tell Brian was getting pissed that the girls didn’t think we could handle Gus, which we totally could have, so I gently push him toward the couch and put Taylor’s carrier on the ottoman so Gus can entertain her. I take a minute to just rub his back and then plunge in with the best rationalization I could think of, before suggesting we take Gus back to the house with us for the next 2 days.

 

“Brian maybe they were just being considerate. I mean we are pretty new at the whole baby 24/7 thing, and you were gone over the weekend so they may have thought you’d be gone longer and didn’t want to overwhelm me.” I know its not a great rational but they didn’t really give me much to work with! So I press on.. “maybe we could take Gus with us until the girls get back. Then they could have Friday night to settle in and we could bring him home on Saturday.”

“Your excuses are bullshit, but nice try. Sometimes I forget that they still see me as the drop-in dad. I think it would be great to have him with us for a couple of days.” Brian smiled and touched our lips together softly.  “Hey, Deb how about we take Gus ‘til the girls get back. Have a little guy time?”

“Really!??!!!! Yay, did you hear that baby I’m going to ur house!” Gus yelled and bounced up and down.

“Well, we need to call your mommies first. But I think it’s a great idea. I have confidence in you. You are  a great father and you have Justin to supervise the three of you.”

 

After a little arguing about us taking Gus with us Lindsey and Mel agreed, that Brian and I were capable of taking care of our children. Lindsey tried the excuse that they didn’t want to put too much on our table so soon but Brian pretty much shot that down and told Lindsey not to shut him out of Gus’ life just because he had another kid. She still has trouble with the fact that Brian and I are together and have a family of our own. Mel was on board right away, she has been really supportive of us from the start, I think it was the thing she needed in order to believe Brian was no threat to her marriage.

 

And so Brian, Gus, Taylor and I went home and had a very nice visit.

 


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

**July 4, 2004**

**Gus's POV**

 

I got to spend the whole Forf of July with daddy and Jussin, it was great! When Taywor was sleepin. She is soooo noisy, evey time she needs to eat or is a wake she cwys its an..an..oyin. She was neat when she was wittler and sleeped more but now she's more 'wake n get all the 'tention. Daddy is oways holdin 'er 'n Jussin makes funny faces at 'er awl da time. What 'bout me? Geez I'm still wittle too, it'd be good if d' gwon up's made faces at me some times and pick'd me up more. Maybe if I just p'tend she isn't dair?Even mommy and momma make all sortsa funny faces and baby talk when they see her, I'm 'pose ta be dair baby.   The longer we have her the more she does and the more all the gwon ups pay 'tension to her.  At least Uncle Mikey pways wit me still, I don't think he likes Tawor much either.` ''

 

I still had fun with daddy and Jussin, we went and saw fire works at the park with grandma Jen, Aunt Molly and Auntie Em. They were pwety but it was loud and scarred me and Taywor sometimes. Auntie Em sat with me and we tried to figure out what design each wocket would make and what cowor the next one would be, he is so much fun. Before the fireworks we all had a picnic and when Taywor had to eat daddy said he had to feed her and put her under a blanket and held her up against him. Some people walked by an look'd at us weird. I'll have to ask momma why later, but daddy just looked right at them with dat really mean face he makes to scare people, Jussin said 'good evening, lovely night'. Day just made a face and walked away. I think its a good thing Grandma Deb wasn't there are she'd of yelled at them, she's funny when she gits mad, she says all sorts of bad words dat mommy told me never to say.

 

Bein' a big brother is harder than I thought it'd be.

 

**Justin's POV**

I've noticed that when Gus is with us he doesn't spend a lot of time with Taylor, I think he might be feeling jealous or left out. I think I might see if Brian and I can take him out for the afternoon someplace and maybe we can talk about it. So the first thing I do is talk to Brian about it and see what he thinks, then I'll check in with Lindsey and Mel to see when would be a good time to take him for the day.

“Brian I think Gus is feeling left out a little since Taylor was born, maybe we could take him out just the three of us?` The baby books all say that older kids need to get individual attention when there is a new baby. What do you think?”

“Well, maybe we could do that sometime next week, take him to the park or the zoo. I know he likes the petting zoo so you can do that with him. Yeah lets call Lindz.” And Brian calls to set it up, which is probably better because Lindsey still needs to be reminded that Brian is a good dad and that we are thinking about Gus all the time.

**“** Hi Mel, Justin and I were wondering if we could take Gus for an afternoon next week. We think maybe he needs a little time with just me and Justin.” Brian says to Mel “Yeah Tuesday would be great,  we'll pick him up around 10am and have him back for dinner.”

“That seemed to go well?” I say wrapping my arms around him.

“Yes it was. But I want to see my son and I think its a good idea. Lets see if Deb can watch her next Tuesday.” Brian says and kisses the top of my head, and we each head to our own parts of the house.

 

**_Tuesday_ **

**_Diner_ **

****

It turns out Deb has to work today but Emmett offered to watch Taylor for us. Ok I know what you're thinking, EMMETT? But he spends a lot of time with Taylor and he really loves being Auntie Em. He is a master of the diaper and she hardly cries when he holds her so after a great deal of discussion with Brian Emmett is going to watch her.

****

We walk into the dinner and are immediately attacked by a very brightly colored Debbie decked out in her best button covered vest. Before we even get to a booth she as taken Taylor and her  carrier out of Brian's hands and places her on the counter where she can have a conversation with her and show her off. I know it pisses Brian off because he doesn't want “the queens of Liberty Ave. drooling all over” his kid. But I think its just because he is actually a very private person and doesn't think our business should be on display for the whole of Liberty Ave. So needless to say Taylor is quickly retrieved and taken to the back booth where the Three Stooges (Mikey, Ted and Emmett) are sitting with the Professor waiting for us.

****

“I fucking hate it when she does that, just grabbing her like that! And then showing her off for all of Liberty Ave like she's a side show or something” Brian growl's, he needs his coffee bad.

“Ohh Baby I love what you're wearing its such a nice shade of purple for you” Em coo's at Taylor.

“Shit Emmett its not like she understands you. But yes it is a nice outfit.” Brian smiles.

“Here's your coffee Grumpy” Deb says and puts down coffee for me and Brian. Brian immediately adds 6 packets of sugar to his and then makes a face at me as I drink mine black.

“I will never understand how you can do that.” he comments “Deb I think I'll have a scrambled eggs and bacon with dry wheat toast.”

“Brian sweetie are you ok? You never eat that much! You're not pregnant again are you” Emmett asks with his hand to his chest.,

“No I am never doing that again. I love the Peanut here and I don't regret having her but I will never do it again.” Brian says with conviction. “If Sunshine here wants another one he is going to have to go to the doctor and find out if he can do it.”

“Well lets cross that bridge when we get to it ok? In the mean time Deb I'll have waffles with strawberries, bacon and 2 scrambled eggs.” I smile at her and kick Brian under the table.

“How about you boys? Emmett, Ted, Mikey?” Deb asks “Mikey pancakes and sausage, Ted 2 eggs over easy with raisin toast, Ben Wheaties and oj, and Emmett-well baby you change your order”

“I think I want a donut and some fresh fruit.”Emmett says and turns to Taylor “You my sweet angel are going to have the best time with me today! We're going to run a few errands and then go back to Auntie Em's for lunch and a nap.”

****

We have a nice breakfast, Michael is on his best behavior and actually asks questions about what I'm working on and where we're taking Gus. I continue to be amazed with how hot and cold Micheal and Lindsey are about the baby and me and Brian. We tell him we're headed to the zoo for a 'mens day' and then maybe pizza, Brian can always have a salad.  This is not the first time that we have left Taylor but its the same routine every time, and I think Brian is still nervous about Emmett watching Taylor.

****

“Ok Emmett here is her bag, you have 2 changes of clothes, diapers, wipes, lotion, teething ring in the cooler with the bottles, and a few of her toys. If you need us call either cell phone,  if you have an emergency there is a copy of the insurance card in the side pocket. She will probably need to eat in about 2 hours she ate at 8.” Brian rattles off “after you feed her she should sleep for at least an hour.”

****

“Nothing is going to happen, we will be fine. Thanks for making sure I have everything. Can you pull the stroller out of the car before you leave please?” Emmett says with a reassuring smile.

****

“Yeah. Thanks again Em.” I say as I rub Brian's knee under the table “Relax Brian she will be fine. You've seen Emmett with her.”

****

“Don't fuck this up Honeycutt or I will have your balls” Brian warns.

****

“Of course you will Brian. Don't worry, my great aunt Lula used to say I had a way with babies”

****

It takes us 10 minutes to get into the car and away from the curb, Brian had to keep checking the bag and his phone and kiss Taylor good bye, it was adorable. And I admit I needed to make a couple of trips back to the baby as well.  But then we were off to get our little man and have some zoo fun. And I do mean fun, going to the zoo with Brian is a challenging but entertaining adventure. He doesn't like to get dirty, has issues with 'breeders', hates animals and there is 'nothing healthy to eat' at the zoo. So as you can imagine the zoo with a nearly 5 year old kid is not his ideal day. By the end of the day we will have gone to the petting zoo, where Brian met a very friendly goat who loved his shirt a little too much (and he has the tooth marked shirt to prove it!) We ate ice cream and hot dogs and cotton candy While we walked around and saw the big cats and elephants. For lunch we went to Luigi's, Gus and I had a pepperoni pizza and Brian had a Greek salad.

****

“So Gus did you have fun today?”

“Oh Jussin I had so much fun. It was great when daddy felt the goat pull on his sleeve and he squeaked. I almost pee'd in my pants I was laughing so hard.”

“I did not squeak! The damn thing was eating my Armani tee.” Brian complained “Anyway what is the point of a petting zoo, all of those dirty animals and sniffling kids.”

“Yes you did squeak, kids like the animals and they have sanitizer and sinks.” I tell him, Brian then pouts for a few minutes while Gus and I talk, its clear to see where Gus gets the pouting gene.

****

After we have finished our lunch we decide to take a walk in the park and I decide its a good time to talk to Gus about Taylor.

****

“Gus, you know you have been a great big brother since Taylor was born. Its tough being the big brother isn't it?” Gus just nods his head “You know when Molly was born I was already 12 years old. When they brought her home I was so mad. Every one paid attention to her and all she did was eat, sleep, poop and cry.”

“Yeah, I don't get it, what's so great about her?” Gus says.

“Its because she's so little  and needs us more than you do, you know how to use the potty and you can eat without much help, you can talk and tell us when you need something. Taylor can't do any of those things.” I tell him with a smile and continue “but you know that doesn't mean we don't all love you. I know for a fact that your daddy's heart is so big that it has room for you, me, Taylor, your mommies, grandma's Deb and Jen, Molly even uncle Mikey, Ted and Emmett.”

“Wow, he has a really big heart!” Gus says in awe

“Yeah but don't let him know you know.”I whisper and tickle him.

“I am right here you know” Brian grunts.

“We know it daddy but you were being grumpy” Gus teases. I love that kid!

“I'm not grumpy I just don't like that goat.” Brian says, forcing Gus and I to giggle. “So Sonnyboy do you feel better now that you and Justin have talked? Sometimes grown ups get silly over babies but that doesn't mean we don't love you. Do you think it would help if we had days like this more often? And maybe you can spend more time with us at the house.”

“Yeah I think a 'man's day' is a good thing. I spend way too much time with girls” Gus said in a very serious voice. Brian and I both can't help laughing when he says that and agree to have more days when its just the three of us.

****

We have had a great day, interrupted occasionally by the need to call Emmett and check on Taylor, and calls from Lindsey and Mel to see how Gus is doing. As if we have never had Gus with us in public before, which I gladly remind them both of when we drop him off at home later. I can't wait to see my Angel, but I'm glad we had the chance to talk to Gus today. With the added bonus that Brian squeaked when he jumped away from that goat. I hope Emmett managed ok today.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

**Mikey and Emmet babysit**

 

“Em...Emmett where are you?” Mikey yells into his cell phone.

“Michael I am at my apartment, you know I am watching Taylor this afternoon.” I remind him, an droll my eyes at the baby. How exactly can he forget that I am watching the baby! Oh, yes is Michael if its not right in front of his face he forgets it is happening unless it has to do with him.

“Oh....well do you want to have lunch at the diner? I can close up the shop and meet you in 10 minutes if you want.” he says hopefully.

“Well it is lunch time and I am hungry but Taylor just fell asleep so how about get get lunch and bring it here?” I tell him. “I just got her down and I don't want to wake her.”

“Sure” he says sounding disappointed. “What do you want?”

“I just want a chef salad and a lemon bar. The door is unlocked so just come in DON”T RING THE BELL!” I tell him. Taylor is a light sleeper, at least when her dada isn't around.

“Yeah. See you in 20 minutes” and Michael hangs up.

 

I check the Princess and move her into the bedroom so Michael and I don't wake her, like his mother Michael seems to have only three volumes, loud and screech and other-well Deb does have the baby volume. Michael has whine, demand, jealous and comic boy.  Once I have Taylor situated I head into the living room and set out some plates and drinks, something tells me Michael is staying awhile. Most likely he is going to complain about how he never see's Brian, when are we going to Babylon, and then talk about Ben and the hustler Ben has taken in.

 

And then my peaceful contemplations are interrupted by pounding on the door-at least he didn't ring the bell-sometimes I wonder if Deb dropped him on his head a couple of times or if he is really that selfish that he doesn't care about a sleeping 5 month old baby. So I run to the door and glower at Michael.

 

“What?” he asks with a frown as Taylor starts crying.

“Really Michael what part of 'don't ring the bell I don't want to wake Taylor' didn't register?”

“Well I didn't ring the bell.” he huffs “How long will it take to quiet the brat down?”

“Michael. She is 5 months old she is not a brat. It will take as long as it takes, you woke her up, you can always leave if its too much.” I snap, what is wrong with him?

“No, I want to visit with you. I'll set up the lunch.” he says.

 

So I go into the bedroom and get the baby, bring her out to the living room and just rock her and have a conversation with her. It really shouldn't take too long for her to fall asleep again but I wanted Michael to know he was wrong.

 

“Ok Princess, Uncle Mikey didn't think before he knocked, you can go back to sleep.” I soothed and received a shriek of joy in response. “ I know you miss your daddies, they'll be back in a while, they're spending some time with your big brother, Gus.”

“It's really great that Brian has time to spend with Gus-even though he is still just a part time dad. We all know Justin is the one who is going to take care of her.” Michael observes.

“Michael, Brian has spent everyday since she was born with Taylor. He is there for everything-including breast feeding! You need to re-think your image of him. Brian is not the Stud of Liberty Ave anymore, he has grown up. And that is an amazing and beautiful thing, embrace that because if you don't you'll be doing more than just whining because he isn't around enough. He will choose Justin and Taylor every time.” I tell him shocked that he can be so immature. “I love you Michael but you need to grown up along with the rest of us.”

“What do you mean grow up? I have a partner, business of my own and a home. How much more grown up can I be?” He asks confusion evident on his face.

“Michael Those are all important things, but growing up also means letting go of relationships that were once binding. You can not stay bound to Brian the way you have, he has moved on in his life and you have to realize that adults don't always have 'best friends' that they tell everything.” I am getting frustrated, but at least Taylor has fallen asleep. “No one tells everything to anyone.  But if anyone is Brian's best friend its Justin.”

 

He stops and just thinks about what I have said and takes a bite of his sandwich. I can see the hamsters turning on their wheels as he processes what I have just said to him. A few minutes later he just sighs and says “you're right Emmett, sometimes it's easier to fall back on the comfortable. I know its time to let go of my childhood fantasies, I just never expected him to grow up.”

 

Now that is a big admission for him to make so I am willing to let it drop. So I move on to a new topic, Ben and 'the little hustler' as Brian as crowned him. Ben is such a loving and giving soul, I know he is trying to save the kid and I think he feels like maybe by helping the boy he can get the chance to be a dad, something he has said he wished he could have done before he got infected.

 

“Emmett he is invested in this kid! What happens when the boy decides to move on or steal our stuff? Ben would be crushed and it would just kill me.” he says, in a voice filled with concern and love, why can't he talk about Brian that way?

“I think you might be right, but part of living is losing so if he gets attached to the boy and then loses him at least he has tried to help him and give him a life he deserves.” I tell him and cleanup the dishes.

“You're right. I admire him for the decisions he has made and his dedication to helping Hunter out, maybe he won't be disappointed and it will all work out.” Michael says and seems more upbeat.

 

And then Taylor wakes up crying, wow time flew she was down for over an hour as we talked about the girls, Teddy, Deb and her policeman. But now it is time to do the dirty work-diaper duty.

 

“Hello there Princess, did you have a good nap? Michael and I had a nice lunch and talked while you slept. How about we check out your diaper and teach Uncle Mikey how to change you.” I say with a wink in his direction.

“No way!!!! She has girl parts, I don't know what to do with those.” he says in terror, forcing me to spit out the lemonade I have just taken a sip of.

“Michael, you just unfasten the diaper, grab a wipe and then add a bit of powder before you put the clean diaper on, if I can do it you can.” I tell him and hand him the baby. A funnier sight I have not seen in quite awhile. Michael standing there holding her under the arms away from him with a terrified look on his face.

“Emmett.....what do I do now? Take her back! I don't want to do this.”

 

I can't stop laughing, but I open up the changing pad on the coffee table and pull the wipes and diaper out. He lay's her down and starts to mess with the diaper. First he gets the tab stuck to his finger, then he just yanks the diaper out from under her-I'll have to show him how to pick her legs up- he makes a face at the dirty diaper.

 

“you're luck she is still on breast milk or it would really smell” I tell him.

“What?” he asks

“Justin told me that as long as she is on breast milk her diapers are less stinky. Once she goes on solid food or formula she is really going to stink.” I tell him  “ Ok grab a wipe, do her 'girly parts' first than her butt. Good job! Now get the powder and sprinkle some on her. See you're a natural. Now for the diaper.”

“That wasn't too bad.” he smiles proud of himself. He still has to get the diaper on her. Of course she is more awake now and her little legs are flailing a bit more.

 

First he has trouble positioning the diaper the right way, then the tab gets stuck to him and he tries to shake it off, pulling if from under her. Luck she didn't fly off the table Brian would have killed us both and fed us to hungry trannies.

 

“Michael take a deep breath. Get the diaper, lay it down, grasp her legs and lift her bottom up a bit, Good. Now fold the front piece in and then attach the sticky part to it, make it a little tighter. Now do the same thing to the other side.” I tell him I will spare him the experience of snapping the onesie in place.

“Thanks I think that was enough for today. Now what?” he smiles.

“well I was going to fold my laundry. She doesn't do much aside from watch and play with her toy. You can put her down on the blanket if you want.”

“wow. I think I'll go back to work, I don't think I can handle the thrills here. See ya Em” he kisses me on the cheek and is gone.

 

Brian and Justin get back about 2 hours later and look like they have had a wonderful time with the little man. You can see then both perk up when they see her.

 

“He Emmy Lou. How was my little Peanut?” Brian asks as he goes over to her.

“Well once she stopped buying things on eBay it was fine.”

“Well at least we know she has the shopping gene” Justin says with a smile.

“Michael came over for awhile.”

“And how is little Mikey today?” Brian asks.

“He had his usual complaints- not enough time with his 'bestest friend', we never go to Babylon, Ben is going to get hurt by the hustler.” I say with a sigh and a small smile. “I reminded him that he is a big boy and that he needs to let you grow up and accept that you have a life, and that if you have a best friend it is _not_ him its Justin.”

“How did he take it?” Justin asks.

“He took some time to think it through, the poor hamster's. But finally he seemed to accept it. He even stuck around and changed a diaper.” I laughed.

“He must have done that well.” Justin laughed.

“Could have been worse. Princess Taylor did very well with the whole thing and then she had a bottle and went back to sleep. She had a very busy day after all.” I said. “But I bet you boys are ready to get this little lady home. Any time you need a sitter let me know if I can I will do it. I bet Gus would love another day out with his daddies.”

 

And then they were off and I had a nice long bubble bath. Who knew I would be dealing with two babies today.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

**Justin reflects on the first 4 years.**

 

Taylor starts pre-school tomorrow. I am so nervous, Brian is too but he is playing it cool. I catch him watching her as she tools around the living room with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich in one hand and her dolly in the other. I know that he is conflicted between pride that she is running around the house ‘talking’ to her doll and cringing as peanut butter covered fingers graze his $3000 sofa. She has grown so fast! I remember when we were getting ready for Brian to go back to work full time and introducing her to semi-solid and solid foods in addition to breast milk.  Introducing Taylor to food was sort of like introducing Brian to Armani-love at first sight, guess she is my kid.

 

Being the hands-on daddy that I am I thought it would be great to make my own baby food, after all I work from home and love to cook. Brian took to that about as well as he took to my coupon clipping after the whole Stockwell incident.

 

“Justin why the fuck should we make her food when they sell perfectly good food in the supermarket? It’s not like we can’t afford to do it.  They even have all natural, gourmet foods at Whole Foods!”

“Brian it’s good for her, I want to try it. It’s not like she won’t get enough to eat she inhaled the mashed banana and carrots from last night. And if I make it myself I know she isn’t getting any preservatives or chemicals.” I tell him as I chop vegetables to boil and puree. “And you are always saying that raw vegetables and fruit are the best things to eat.”  It’s tough for him to argue with me when I throw his own eating habits back at him. 

“Fine, but when it comes time to introduce the pureed meats I don’t want to be here when you make it! Gross.” Brian says and scrunches up his face.

“Did you hear that Angel…dada is going to stop arguing with me and go to work! It’s just you and me today.” I grab her from her seat and spin round.  Taylor squealing as we spin.

“Careful Sunshine you are already a dizzy blonde.” Brian calls out and leaves the room followed by a flying dish rag.

 

Brian went back to work when Taylor was a little over 6 months old, we did a great deal of video conferencing for the first couple of weeks. It was either that or answer the phone every 10 minutes, so we set up a video link so he could just go on-line and see what we were up to in the studio, nursery and kitchen. 

  
“Brian we are not leaving this up for very long I don’t like the idea of cameras in the house like that and then having them on the internet….I don’t care if they are secure….no of course I’m not doubting your tech staff….we will talk about it later.” He is so stubborn! But I don’t think it’s very safe to have that kind of stuff on-line no matter how secure it is.

 

In the end the web-cam on lasted a month or so and then he was able to let go without a fight over it. Over time we used the web cam set up so Brian could get little surprise visits. Every once and a while I would chime in and show him her pulling herself up to stand on the couch, feed herself, take her first unaided steps, or just sleeping (this one especially if I had heard from Cynthia that he was being a bear). 

 

By the time Tay was 12 months she was weaned off of breast milk, and on to formula and real food.

 

“no more fucking chapped, sore nipples for me..” Brian cheered

“but baby you know you loved it when I would put the nice, hot compresses on and then rub you with lotion.” I purred the night she was weaned.

“Dear you can always get me hot and rub me.” Brian said just before he flipped me over and fucked me into oblivion.

 

Of course the being on baby food meant that when Brian was dressed for work he was considered a ‘baby free zone’. This decision was made one morning when he walked too close to Tay as she was feeding herself some cut up banana and grabbed his jacket as he passed. I’m not sure who cried harder when he yelped-on he whined about his Prada and Taylor cried because he jumped away from her. I fell on the floor laughing and was not spoken to for the rest of the day. So now Brian doesn’t get dressed for work until he is ready to go out the door and I keep Taylor corralled until he has changed out of his suit. This policy became decidedly more challenging as she got more mobile and was running around the house. Because the first thing she did when she heard the garage door open was going rushing for her dada and grab him on the leg.

 

Taylor’s first birthday was great! We had a party at the house with cake and ice cream and a piñata for the kids (Michael, Ted, Emmett, and Molly). We also announced who we were going to ask to be her god parents. Neither Brian or I are very religious but we felt it was important to have god parents, even if name only. We didn’t have a ceremony in a church or anything but we did ask both Daphne and Emmett in front of the family if they would be willing to do it.  Before I even got the words out Daphne was hugging me and Emmett was in tears, and little Mikey was fuming.

 

“Oh sweetie of course I’ll be there for her always! I can’t believe you guys.” Emmett said through the tears.

“Emmett, shit Em stop crying. Here. “Brian said handing him a tissue. “You have been there when ever we have needed you. She loves you, almost more than her daddy.  She deserves all the love she can get. Just don’t teach her how to dress. You and Deb are all the fashion disasters we need in this family.”

“thanks for that Brian” Emmett laughed and hit him on the shoulder.

“Asshole” Deb said and smacked him in back of the head.

“Justin, thank you so much!! This is great. Does that mean I get to help her pick clothes and talk about boys?” Daphne asked with a bounce.

“Yeah, that and teach her all about girl stuff- you and Aunt Molly get to field the bra shopping, pads vs. tampons and puberty talks.” I tell her giving her a hug.

“yeah I figured. Mr. Big bad Kinney won’t be able to handle that.” She giggled.

“Hey we thought we’d leave masturbation to the munchers and grandma Deb” Brian chimed in, quickly receiving hisses from Mel and Lindsey and another smack from Deb.

“Well luckily those are not things that will have to be addresses in the near future.” My mom said in her cool, wasp mother way. 

“Briiiannn. I’m your best friend why is Emmett her god father? Don’t you trust me?” Michael whined.

“We chose Emmett because he has actually shown an interest in Taylor. You barely notice she is in the room and run from the room when she cries.” Brian tells him. “You have never once asked if we needed someone to watch her or just played with her. Why would be ask you to be her godfather? Someone she can go to with questions or worries. Someone who will look out for her. Why Mikey?”

“Well….I never thought you’d let me watch her….Emmett is always doing it.” Michael stammered.

“You never asked Michael.” I say.

 

And then Taylor grabbed a piece of cake and flung it straight for Michael, quickly bringing the serious conversation to an end.

 

When it was time to serve the cake, Taylor stuck her hands right in and squished it around and slapped her hand right on Brian’s cheek.

 

“Chocolate butter cream suits you.” I whispered in his ear as I licked his cheek clean. “I saved some for later.” And walked away with a wiggle to clean up my kid.

 

At 18 months it was time to potty train. Our little girl is as independent as her daddies and was soon as she could walk and talk (well pee-pee, poop, yes, no etc.) we started talking about it. I did the research, I know he did too but it falls to me to bring it up, and we talked about trying the 3 day training and set aside a weekend where it was just the three of us at home. We called it Taylor’s no clothes parade.

Of course before we did the actual training there was prep.

 

“Brian we have to do a couple of things before the actual training. Like come up with a ‘potty dance’ for when she goes. We also have to model using the bathroom for her.”

“ A ‘potty dance’?” He asked with raised eyebrow. “And take her into the bathroom…explain.”

“Well it says that we should start by modeling it for her so when someone has to use the bathroom she should go with them, watch them pull their pants down etc. so she see’s that its normal.” I explained, “oh and because she can’t stand up to pee when you go you should sit down so she sees how she will be using the toilet.”

“Christ! Fine. Now on to the ‘potty dance’” he agrees. Such a good daddy.

“Using the potty needs to be fun, she has to see that it’s a good thing so we should have a little dance for when someone uses the potty. So like when I go I take her with me and you go with us, after I pee in the potty you do the dance and praise me.” I already see the comments building so I go on “and I’ll do the same for you. Of course the best thing would be for her to get to spend time with Debbie, Daphne, mom, Molly and the girls.”

“So let me get this straight. For the next month or so we are going to take our daughter with us to the bathroom-together-and do alittle dance every time one of us pisses in the potty? Then we are going to ask our female friends to do the same?” By now he is pacing back and forth, I know he is thinking about it seriously. “Fine, but I refuse to accompany you into take a shit. Too weird.” Brian has potty issues.

“Brian you stick your tongue in my ass I think you can manage joining me in the bathroom after I use it so our daughter can learn to use the potty.” I tell him with my hands on my hips.

“Fine….but I am not wiping your ass!” 

 

_Naked weekend_

The weekend we started potty training Brian took the Friday off so we had 3 full days of training. A week before we started I showed Taylor the ‘big girl panties’ I bought for her and then told her that she was going to get to wear them once she didn’t wear a diaper anymore.

 

“Tay these are your new undies, big girls use them. Are you a big girl?”

“Big girl” she said and grabbed for the cute little pink panties.

“Yes you are a big girl. And big girls don’t wear diapers they use the potty. So this weekend you get to use the potty and on Monday when we go see Grandma Deb you can show her that you are a big girl and wear your big girl panties.” I tell her and smile as she claps her hands.

“gamma Deb.”

“Yup”  I agree “And you know what…you don’t have to wear any clothes this weekend. And I have special pants for you to sleep in to.”  I think this is the selling point really because she is just as big a clothes horse as her dada.

“k daddy I wear big girl pants” she says. “now.”

“Angel you can wear the big girl pants when you use the potty and let dada and daddy know you have to use it.” I tell her. “ And when we go out you get to wear the special undies. But you still have to tell us when you need the potty so we can take you. When your special undies are dry and you use the potty you get the big girl undies. Ok?”

“K” she said and headed for the play area.

 

Potty training went pretty well. The whole family took to helping out, well not Ted or Michael, Emmett was great and has truly earned his title as Auntie Em and godfather. There were accidents but watching Brian do the potty dance was worth cleaning up every accident. And it only took her a couple of weeks to be down to one accident a day and by the time she went to pre-school in September 2007 Taylor was a pro.

 

As you can imagine the “terrible two’s” were terrible. With Brian and I as her daddies there was no way she wasn’t going to be temperamental. Luckily just like the both of us she was able to recover her cheery disposition quickly, of course she also mastered Brian’s raised eyebrow and piercing glare by the time she was 3 years old.  We spent a good year hearing “no”, “mine”, “Taylor!!!”, went through a plastic cover phase on the furniture, put all of the breakables on the top shelf (‘out of Sunshine and Taylor’s reach” Brian really is an asshole) and safety locks on every cabinet , my studio and Brian’s office. 

 

While she was stubborn and opinionated Taylor was also polite and sweet.  Brian and I took her with us out to dinner and Brian made sure she learned good manners, we took Gus out a lot with us and by himself. He really took to teaching Taylor how to be good when we went out because “Dada doesn’t like it when we cry or make a mess in public and we have to be nice and say thank you”. Gus is a great kid and Mel and Lindsey have done great with him.

 

My favorite Gus and Taylor moments were when he would read her a story, he did it just like Brian used to when he was a baby. Brian is an avid reader and from the moment he got the chance he would read to Gus and Taylor. When he was reading he changed voices and acting some of it out, when they were still little and only needed to hear his voice he would read them the classics, as they got older he read them the usual kids books. He said it was important for them to hear all kinds of literature, and even found kids versions of classic stories and novels-“ _Romeo and Juliet Mouse_ ” was my favorite.  Gus taught her to play catch and is always willing to just hang out with her, he has really taken to being a big brother. He even gave her advice about pre-school, I think she believed him more than me or Brian when we said it was going to be fun and she’d make lots of friends.  

 

I also think it made her feel better knowing that he was going to be starting at a new school too , she got to see him be nervous about school but survive it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

**First Day of Pre-School**

**September 9, 2007**

**Justin’s POV**

 

I don’t know who was more nervous about the first day of school Brian or me, because is certainly wasn’t Taylor. She was ready to go! We picked out her outfit for the day and headed to the kitchen for breakfast like it was any other day, another day for her to have an adventure and meet new people. I was worried that she wouldn’t make friends or she’d wake up from her nap and forget where she is or maybe she would get hurt and we wouldn’t be there to kiss it better. But I know she has to do it, I remember how hard it was for my mom when Molly started pre-school, so I am going to put on a strong front. Brian was already in the kitchen having coffee and making her lunch-yes that’s right making lunch. Taylor crinkled her nose when she saw the carrot sticks but, smiled when I winked at her and held up a bag with 4 Oreo’s in it behind his back.

 

“Morning Dada” she chirped as she threw her arms around his legs.

“Hey there Peanut. Where are you going all dressed up?” he asked.

“I goin to pwe-skool! I gonna make fwends n’ have lunch and nap time den pway maw den daddys’ gonna pick me up fo ice cweem!” she said smiling.

“wow daddy has it all planned doesn’t he? Are you excited about school?” Brian asked with a laugh.

“Yup” Taylor grinned and climbed into her seat.

“Well what should we have for breakfast today? “ I asked “oatmeal? Cheerios? Scrambled eggs? Hmmm. What do you think we should have Ms. Taylor?”

“Panny cakes wit ba-na-na’s.” she cheered.

“Pancakes it is, maybe we can even get Dada to try it”

“Fat chance Sunshine”

“Yeah fat chance…” Taylor parroted. Great now I have two Kinney’s but one eats like a Taylor.

 

Breakfast was nice, we chatted about school and what we were going to do for dinner and how grandma Deb hit Brian at Sunday dinner because he teased Michael about being boring because he didn’t want to go to Babylon anymore (like we did it more than once or twice a month or something).  Brian may have been playing cool, but I could see how upset he was about his Peanut growing up and going to school for the first time, don’t get me wrong I was worried about her too and almost wishing she didn’t have to go to school but I think it was harder on him. I mean Brian never really had someone care about his first day of school or his first drawing, so I think he is even more worried that she do well and have a great experience.  Brian and I agreed that we would both drop her off at school and then I would take the car for the day, pick her up and then pick Brian up to go home.

 

**The Little School**

**Brian’s POV**

 

When we get to the school it is like a picture out of my worst fucking nightmare-soccer moms everywhere, mini vans filled to the brim and the occasional uncomfortable looking dad. How the hell is my little girl going to fit in here? Do any of these other kids have 2 dad’s or 2 mom’s, will the teachers know how to answer questions about it, what if Taylor can’t fall asleep at nap time or has an accident or just wants to go home.  Justin can tell I’m freaking out because before I know it he is rubbing my knee and leaning over to whisper in my ear.

 

“Brian, Gus went to this school. They are very open to same sex families and they know us. Gus loved it here. Take a deep breath. Do you want me to take her in alone?” he asked in a soothing voice.

“No, I can do it she needs to see that it’s ok and that we won’t fall apart and neither should she. Ready Peanut?”  I asked.

“Yes Dada. Let’s go.” Taylor huffed.

“She really is your kid Baby.”  Justin laughed as I opened the back door to let her out.  “Angel wait right here for me to walk you in.”

“K daddy. Can you tell dada to hurry up. Pwease.”

“I’m right here Peanut lets go start school.” Brian said and grabbed her hand moving forward with purpose.

 

“Hello Mr. Kinney , Mr. Taylor it’s nice to see you again. How is Gus?” the owner of the school ask.

“He is doing great, he just started first grade. This is our little Peanut, Taylor. Tay can you say hello to Mrs. Kelly?” I asked

“Hi Ms. Kelly. I’m Taywor it nice to meet you” she said and stuck out her hand.

“Well hello Ms. Taylor welcome to school” Mrs. Kelly smiled “Why don’t you go over there and put your coat on a hook.”

“Bye daddies. Kissess” Taylor said and waited for her kisses.

“See ya Angel be a good girl and have fun.” Justin said with a sniffle.

“Peanut. Have a great day and I’ll see you and daddy this afternoon. Ok?” I said and hugged her hard.

“Dada lemme go, love you. Bye.” Taylor said and walked off to join the other kids.

“She certainly is confident isn’t she.” Mrs. Kelly laughed “Taylor will be fine.”

“I’ll be picking her up today around 2.”Justin said and grabbed my hand to pull me to the car.

 

“Baby. You did a great job today. She’ll be fine, did you see how she just walked right in and wowed them?” Justin said as we pulled away.

“Yeah she’ll be running the place by the end of the year.” I laughed. I can do this, I can do this, I can let my baby grow up. “Let’s stop at the diner before you drop me off my first meeting isn’t until 11 anyway.”

“Sure, I could eat something.” Justin said.

“Of course you can. Where does it all go?” I ask. Really he should weigh a ton by now!!

“It’s my youth and active lifestyle what can I say I need to eat a lot.”

 

 

At the diner we were lucky enough to avoid everyone, but Debbie.

 

“Hey boys what are you doing here so late?” she asked as we sat down.

“We just dropped Taylor off at pre-school. Brian needs a little encouragement” Justin said.

“Ah yes, I remember that. Mikey’s first day at pre-school was hell for me. Vic had to pry me away from the door. And then sit at the diner all day while I worked to keep me from calling to check up. Nearly killed us both” Deb laughed. “Sweet heart she’ll be fine. Look at who her daddies are. Shit she’ll be running the place by the end of the day.”

“thanks Ma. I think Justin is going to have to take my cell phone away from me.” I said. Ok time for the cold hearted bastard to return. “Can we get some coffee. Now.”

“Asshole. Get it yourself” Deb called over her shoulder.

 

After Justin’s 8am feeding he dropped me at the office and said he was going to the loft for the day to sketch and work on some graphics for a new piece.  He told me he and Taylor would pick me up at 6 and were going to the park after they had ice cream with Emmett and Daphne to celebrate the first day of school. And with a kiss on the lips he was gone and I was left to wonder about how Taylor’s day was going. 


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

**Justin’s POV**

 

Once I had dropped Brian off at the office I went to the loft to do some work, I was just as nervous as Brian was about Taylor’s first day. But, I know my kid and by the end of the week she will be in charge of the place. She is charismatic, compassionate, confident and friendly-in essence she is Brian in a little girl’s body with my ability to express how she feels and what she thinks without hurting too many people in the process.

 

I worked on my next painting until 1:00pm when I stopped to clean up, shower and change into clean clothes. As it turns out I didn’t feel like sketching or working on the computer so I pulled out the paints and a canvas and painted, it still needed some fine touches but I really love it-its swirls of blue, orange and green spiraling into the center of the canvas and then weaving together into a ball of light held by two hands. Of course it’s Brian and I holding Taylor but hey my art comes from my life. 

 

At 1:45pm I set the alarm and head out to pick up Taylor, I wonder how many times Brian called to check on her-its not like I could really take his phone away from him.  I called once during nap time just to see how it was going and they told me she was a natural. When I pull up in front of the school I see Taylor standing by the fence bouncing up and down waiting for me. Before I even get to the gate she is calling out for me to pick her up.

 

“Daddy! Daddy! Pick me up. I missed you soooo much.” She giggled when I kissed her.

“Hello there Angel. How was your first day of school?”

“It was great daddy, I gots ta paint wit my fingas and make a picture for you. See”

“It’s beautiful. I like how you used all of the colors in the rainbow. Is it for me?” I smiled

“No. It’s for Auntie Em. He loves rainbows!” she said “He has a rainbow in his closet, have you seen it?”

“Yes, Auntie Em loves the rainbow. I think he will love it. Are you ready to go see Aunt Daffy and Auntie Em? We’re having ice cream with them in the park with Gus.” I said and gathered her up. “Mrs. Kelly see you tomorrow. Thank you.”

“Bye bye Ms. K see you 2-moro” Taylor said and waved at her teacher.

 

Once we were in the car Taylor was like a whirlwind of conversation about what she did all day, who she met, what they did, and everything in between. I can see Brian rubbing his temples already as he listens to her re-tell the tale to him tonight during her bath, bath time is Tay and Dada time.

 

“And daddy this girl Suzy she got her head stuck in the fence. How dumb do you have to be to stick your head in the fence?” she said “Really?!”

“Well sweetie now she knows not to do it again. What else happened?” I asked trying to contain my giggle.

“Well…after they got Suzy to stop crying they gave her a popsicle and called her mommy. Then we all went inside for story time. It was a silly story about a girl and her brother going into the wood, Dada read me one like it but his story was better. It had big kid words.” She said very matter of factly. “ and then we got to have morning snack-I had my oreo’s thank you daddy. There’s this boy Jorge he’s from Spain, he talks funny, but he’s lots of fun. We played on the swings together.”

“Wow Tay it sounds like you did a lot of fun stuff and made some friends. So I guess you will be going back tomorrow?”

“Oh yes daddy I want to go there forever! Yay there’s Gus! With Auntie Em and Daffy! Hurry up Daddy!” She squealed.

 

“Gus.!!!” Taylor yelled and ran for her brother. “I went to school today. Ms. Kelly says hello. Did you go to school too?”

“Yup. I’m in 1st grade. We have desks and we’re learning to count and read words. Dada already taught me that stuff so I’m gonna help other kids.” Gus declared proudly. “Did you like school?”

“I loved it. It was so cool.”

“Guys lets go get that ice cream it sounds like you have a lot to talk about and Auntie Daffy looks hungry.” I said and pointed in Daphne’s direction.

“Hi Aunt Daphne.”  “Hi Aunt Daffy!”

“Hey guys I think its your daddy that wants ice cream. Can’t you hear his tummy growl.” Daph teased and grabbed their hands. “We better get there before he eats it all!”.

 

And they were off, leaving Emmett and I to bring up the rear. I don’t’ get to see him much since his business takes him all over the state now that he has expanded to include all kinds of events. In fact we need to sit down and talk about my next opening at the Bloom Gallery, Lindsey run’s it and I try to do a small show there each year and add in an up and coming artist or two from PIFA.

 

“So Justin how did Brian really handle his little girl starting school today?”

“Better than I expected him to, the school said he only called 4 times. I called once. All in all a good start I think.” I smiled and watched the kids play with Daphne.

“Well now that he has survived the first day of pre-school I think Brian will do great, at least until she starts dating that is.” Emmett said.

“Do not even mention dating to him please!”

“Here daddy we got you chocolate. And Auntie Em we got you Butter p-p-can” Taylor said.

“Thank you baby.”

“Thank you Ms. Taylor how did you know?”

“Cuz I am smart.”

We all just laughed and at our ice cream its hard to argue with a statement like that, she is precious and smart. God we are in so much trouble later.

 

After they had their ice cream the kids ran to the play ground and Em, Daphne and I settled down on a bench to watch them.

 

“Justin she is so beautiful. Now that she’s older do you think maybe she might need a little brother or sister?” Daphne asked with a twinkle in her eye.

“Daphne, you know Brian just finally stopped bitching about the ‘baby weight there is NO way he would agree to get pregnant again.” Emmett told her.

“Nobody says it has to be Brian…” she grinned “I mean Justin hasn’t actually been to the doctor to get checked out. He could totally be able to carry a child.”

“How about we wait until she has been to more than 1 day of pre-school before we knock me up. Ok?”

“sure Princess.” Emmett says and pats my shoulder.

“Ok,” Daphne frowns. “But you would be so cute pregnant.”

“shut up Daffy” I growled “Gus, Tay we have to go pick up Dada and take Gus home.”

“Ok”, “K”

 

We said our good byes’ Emmett gushed over his rainbow picture and told Taylor he would hang it up as soon as he got home.  Daphne hugged me and told me to call her about baby sitting next week and to think about going to the doctor. I told her I’d talk it over with Brian and let her know when we were going to have our ‘anniversary’ evening and not to mention seeing the doctor again. She huffed but kissed us good bye and left with a quick wave. 

 

Am I ready for another kid? Am I ready for the possibility that I may be able to carry that child? Brian and I have never really discussed it before, aside from his comment in the delivery room, but he was in a great deal of pain.  Oh so much to think about.


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 37**

**Justin’s POV**

 

Even after all these years I sometimes find it hard to believe that Brian Kinney is no longer the King of Liberty Ave. he is Taylor and Gus’ Dada, CEO of Kinnetik and my partner! When I look at him I still see the beautiful man who was my first everything and now we are going to have our first ever anniversary dinner. After 7 years together I have worn him down, I have convinced Brian to join me for 2 nights in New York to celebrate our meeting. Now you may ask why celebrate in October? Well truthfully our schedules, we all know that actual date and we celebrate it anyway for Gus, so I found a time when we could both be in New York. Best of all I get to plan the whole thing! Now I don’t have near the flair for extravagance that my other half does but I did my best with it.

 

As far as Brian is concerned we are going to check out the location for my next show in Chelsea, it’s a solo show and a couple of the pieces are large and I want to be very sure about how they are positioned, so its not a total lie when I suggest he join me in New York. Of course the week just before we leave is hectic and I actually schedule some time for he and I to ‘reconnect’ during the week, thanks to Cynthia.

 

I decided to surprise him with a ‘lunch meeting’ at the loft.  I got to the loft when I knew he had a meeting (Cynthia is my BFF) so I set about changing the loft into my own private oasis of love. Cheesy? Yup that’s me! I set about making a nice little dinner of cut fruit, cheese and crackers, champagne, strawberries and hot fudge for dipping. 

 

Cynthia called me when Brian left the office giving me about 20 minutes for my final preparations. I set the food out on the floor next to the huge pillows we bought just before I left and then went around the loft lighting every candle I could find and drew the sheer curtains, which no ever seems to notice, then turned off all of the lights before settling myself on the floor naked to wait for him to come home. I didn’t have long to wait.

 

“Emmett….” I hear Brian call out-bastard is always fucking with me. “I told you to leave the key…” It’s all I can do to keep from giggling as he swoops in to kiss me behind the ear.

“Hey”

“Hey. What’s all this? Not a floor picnic.” he says with a shudder and a wink.

“I figured it wouldn’t be so bad if you had an extra special spot to eat it from.” I laugh pointing toward the grape in my navel and the raspberries trailing up my chest, as I pulled his tie loose.

“Well since it’s not a ridiculously romantic event I guess I can accept it. “ He said and moved his mouth down to my navel to slowly suck the grape into his mouth-he is so hot-and proceeded up to my lips where he gave me a searing raspberry flavored kiss. 

“Mmmm I love that taste.”

“what taste would that be Sunshine.”

“Brian flavored kisses” I said and pulled him in for another kiss that quickly turned into me laying on my back with my legs over my head and Brian’s tongue in my ass.

“Mmmmm----Justin” Brian panted “my favorite flavor.”  He lowered his head again and began licking again pushing his tongue and a finger into my ass, adding a second and third as he pulled his head back and reached for a condom. 

“Brian! Fuck the lube just get in me NOW!” I gasped as his fingers never stopped moving and twisting within me. “aghhhh..yes”

“How long do we have?” he grunts as he pushes into me “before we have to pick up Tay?”

“We have to pick her up from Emmett at 4. He has a rehearsal dinner at 7 he has to get set up.” I tell him as he stills to let me answer.

“Good. That gives me an hour to fuck you, half an hour in the shower for you to suck me off and enough time to dress and pick up the Peanut.” He calculates and starts slowly rocking into me, picking up the pace until he is pounding me into the mattress and I am meeting every thrust.

 

We climax at the same time and lay on the floor gasping for air and fighting sleep, feeding each other quietly until it’s time to hit the shower and pick up our 41/2 year old year old from her Auntie Em.  I can only imagine what kind of trouble they have gotten into today.

 

**October 2, 2008**

**Justin’s NY studio**

 

Even though I work out of Pittsburgh Brian insisted I keep the apartment in New York so I would have someplace familiar to stay when I was in the city meeting gallery owners, my agent or attending an opening. In reality it was so he would have a comfortable bed to sleep in when he was in the city, the cleaning lady is in once a week to dust and vacuum and Alix makes sure the fridge is stocked with water, juice, fruit and treats for me.

 

“Brian I am so excited about this show, it’s the first time I have had such a large piece displayed. And I love that it is going to have that entire wall to itself, the light is amazing.” I say throwing myself on the bed when we get to the apartment.

“Yeah, it is going to be fabulous. I am so proud of you, you have 30 paintings showing in a gallery in New York! I think we should go out and celebrate—maybe re-claim our lost youth, show the boys of NYC what real gay royalty looks like.” Brian grins and places small kisses on my cheek and behind my ear.

“Or….we could stay here and have take out Thai, talk , oh and fuck..alot.” I suggested.

“or we could do that.” And the next thing I know I am face down on the bed, naked with Brian digging for a condom.

 

“Welll…that was fun….Sunshine I think you get tighter every time we fuck.”

“Nah, you’re just getting old so it takes more energy for you to get into me.” I giggled and ducked flying pillows. “Can you feed me first?”

“Yeah, go ahead. I’m going to grab a shower.”

 

I have a plan for the next night that involves giving Brian a gift. I realize he hates gifts but I am doing it anyway, and I have a speech to go along with it. I have decided to ask him to marry me in the only way we can in PA, I have had my attorney draw up a domestic partnership agreement, or at least a draft of one. I know Brian will flip out first and then he will want to be sure I am taken care of, which of course should be the last of his worries as I make an excellent living. Step one of my plan to get Brian to agree to ‘marry me’ is to take him shopping on 5th Avenue you know to soften him up, and then we are going to Serendipity for hot coco and last but not least a walk in the park. While we are gone Alix is having a catered meal set up in the apartment for us that, is where I am going to give him the ring and agreement. Wish me luck.

 

“Brian…” I whisper in his ear. “Brian…wake up…Armani is calling for you. I have coffee and I’m naked.”

“Coffee, naked twink and Armani what else could I possibly ask for?” He yawns.

“the naked twink’s beautiful cock in your ass….” I say.

“Ok. But you have to do all the work I am exhausted and need to save my energy for Georgio.”

“Gee, that was so hot Brian, but in deference to your addiction to designer Italian clothes I will do all the work.” I say.

 

I smile at him and slide my hand over his stomach and down into the soft nest of hair surrounding his cock, softly stroking up and down as I run my tongue the length of him and then down to his balls, slowly sucking on one and then the other. Gently swirling my tongue around each one, taking both into my mouth and pulling them away from his body before I drop them and move to my final destination his beautiful pink pucker, beckoning for me to move my tongue over it, slowly dipping in and out, setting a rhythm that matches his breathing as he tugs on my hair, gasping and moaning above me.  I reach for the condom and lube I have on the bed, I was a Cub Scout-always prepared, and squirt a good amount of it on my fingers to warm and then replace my tongue with a finger, swirling it around and moving it in and out of him agonizingly slowly adding a second then third finger with every third stroke. I think the sexiest thing I have ever heard is the sound Brian makes when I scissor my fingers inside him, the almost whimper when I remove them, and the contented gasp when I sink into him to the hilt. The only sounds in the room are our breathing and the slap of skin on skin as I move slow and deep into the most beautiful man I will ever know.  I speed up the pace after about 10 minutes of kissing and just rocking into him, it only takes a few well placed strokes to have him saying my name over and over again as he comes. It is that last clench of his muscles as his orgasm hits that sets me off and I am falling over the edge into a peaceful oblivion and on to Brian.

 

“Stay right where you are Sunshine.” He says as I move to pull out.

“Ok.” I am exhausted now and need to sleep. “Only for a minute though.”

 

I’m not sure how long I slept but when I woke up Brian was in the kitchen drinking coffee, I was cleaned up and had the duvet pulled up over me.

 

“Good morning Sunshine. Are you ready to face the world?” Brian asked as he set my coffee down next to me and placed a kiss on my forehead. “That was quite a ride you took me on this morning, I guess it wiped you out.” 

“Mmmm yeah I was a beast wasn’t I ?” I smiled and then sniffed myself “I need to bathe, thanks for the coffee, I’ll be ready in 20 minutes.”

 

And I was off to the shower and dressed. We were at the Armani store just as they opened the doors, and were immediately descended upon my sales men. I guess they can spot a connoisseur a mile away, thus I assumed my position on a chair with my sketch book as Brian shopped Armani, Gucci, Boss, Prada and D&G.   My plan is right on schedule.

 

Our shopping trip goes beautifully, Brian is on designer overload and I even let him buy me something. I have grown up and no longer wear cargo’s and tee shirts, but I do prefer Levi’s and pull-over’s to dress pants and button downs in my day to day. But every once and a while I like to dress nicely and it makes Brian happy when I agree to let him chose my outfit. So I tell him that he can chose the clothes I will wear to dinner, we’re going to this small, romantic Italian restaurant down the street. The restaurant has these booths that are like little alcoves so we can have privacy, when I made the reservation I asked for the most secluded one they had so we wouldn’t be bothered and Brian could have his say without other people hearing him.

 

“Brian come on, you look perfect. Our reservation is for 8 and it is 7:50 so lets go please!” I call to him.

“Calm down Sunshine we are only a 5 minute walk from the place. And they won’t run out of food. I’m sure as soon as Gino realized it was you he doubled up on the cannoli and veal supplies.” Asshole.

 

“Hello Gino. I hope you stocked up Justin is hungry tonight.” Brian says.

“Oh Brian we are always well prepared for one of our best customers when he is in town.” Gino smiles and leads us to our table. I am so nervous I picked up the rings while Brian was in Gucci and I have the legal envelope in my bag.

 

Brian orders a nice bottle of white wine and we have our antipasto; just chatting about the installation and opening, Taylor’s success in kindergarten and how Gus is doing in second grade. I know Brian doesn’t like to talk about relationship stuff, but he has gotten so much better since we had Taylor.  So when we have finished our dinner and Brian is drinking his coffee and stealing bites of my tiramisu and cannoli (Gino always gives me a cannoli no matter what I order for dessert), I decide to just push forward with my plan.

 

“Brian” I say taking his hand “ We have been together for 8 years now and they have been the best 8 years of my life.  Ok 2001 sucked but other than that and the whole Ethan thing I think we have been pretty solid and I want us to have some kind of symbol of our connection.”

“Like tattooing our names on each others asses?” he says with a smirk.

“No asshole, and any way you name has been there since we met. No, I want something more..symbolic and legal.” I say slowly and squeeze his hand tighter. “Don’t freak out on me now, I want us to enter into a Domestic Partnership, no vows-no ceremony, just you and me and the lawyers.”

“Justin..we don’t need something to bind us to each other,  you own me. As hard as I fought it in the beginning you have owned me since day 1.” He says and touches our foreheads together placing a soft kiss on my lips. “But, I can tell you have thought this through so give me the whole pitch.” Ever the ad-man.

“Ok. We are both very successful. We each have property and money that we would rather not have our families get their hands on.” I go with the business aspect first. “By doing this we become equal partners in everything-business, finances, houses, medical. It’s only logical that we take legal steps to protect what is ours.”

“I agree. But you already have all of that. What would the domestic partnership do that the other legal agreements wouldn’t?”

“Well. If something should happen to either of us certain legal documents could be challenged-Power of Attorney, medical care decisions, ownership, inheritance things like that. A Partnership is actually more binding than marriage so it would be hard for anyone to challenge it…ever.” I say.

“So do you have the paper work with you for us to go over?”

“Yeah, here. It’s pretty hefty but I summarized the basics the way John explained it to me. We need to do it in front of a notary and file it in PA. So I thought if you agree we could set up an appointment next week to do it.”  I am a little uneasy with how easily he has taken this, I expecting a bit more of a struggle.

“Ok. Make the appointment. I think you’re right and it’s not like I am going to be able to get rid of you anyway.” He teases.

I fling myself at him and kiss him all over the face and neck. “thank you, thank you, I love you. I love you.” I say between kisses. Ok now for the moment of truth, I pull the rings out and slide them across the table to him.

“What’s this?” He asks with a sideways glance in my direction.

“Well…I was kind of hoping we could wear these once the papers were signed.” And I open the box to show him two rings, inside each ring I had them engrave the others name, the day we met and ‘no regrets’

 

 <http://www.claddaghringking.com/images/RZ3124.gif>

.

“Justin these are beautiful, but we don’t need these to know we are together and it’s no one else’s business.” He says twirling my ring on the table around his pinky. I know he’s thinking about it so I just sit back and take a sip of my coffee.  “But if its what you want…give me your hand.”

 

He takes my hand and kisses each finger before slipping the ring on the second finger of my left hand and placing his lips over the ring. “Justin I promise to always love you. You have changed me in so many ways. My life is better than I ever expected it to be. Thank you for loving me.”

 

Ok, I am in tears now. I take his ring and slide it on his finger, kissing it as it settles in place.  “Brian you have held my heart in your hands since the day we met. I love you and will show you everyday that you are loved. Thank you for loving me”.

 

We share a long, slow kiss and he finishes my dessert. As we are walking back to the apartment hand in hand he tells me I get to tell Deb and Emmett the news, because I do crying queen so much better than he does.  But I agree. It’s not like Emmett doesn’t already know.  When we get back to the apartment we call Emmett and Daphne at the house to see how Taylor is and then we go to bed and slowly seal out commit…Domestic Partnership.  Maybe I should mention the honeymoon in Florida??? Nah, let’s make that a surprise for tomorrow.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38**

**Pittsburgh**

**October 4, 2008**

**Justin’s POV**

 

It’s Saturday night and we are at the gallery meeting with several people who have expressed an interest in commissioning me for an entry way piece in their office space. Since it was a last minute meeting Brian and I were forced to stay in the city for an extra night so we would be heading home the next morning, Deb was happy to keep Taylor for the night since Emmett had a job and Daphne needed to get some work done for the doctor she was interning with.

 

The meeting went well and I had a signed agreement to deliver the commissioned piece in time for the show in March 2009, the only stipulation, one I include with every commissioned piece, being that before the piece was installed it had to be a part of the show. To celebrate Brian took me to dinner at Tavern on the Green, it was beautiful but the food was over-priced and over-rated.  While we were finishing up our dessert, meaning my dessert, I decided Brian had, had enough chocolate that I could spring phase 2 of my plan on him.

 

“Brian, this has been the greatest trip, I feel like we have really re-affirmed our commitment and because I was so sure you would say yes” I took a breath to calm myself “to my proposal I booked a celebratory trip.”

“A celebratory trip Sunshine?” he asked with his trademark raised eyebrow. “like a honeymoon you mean?”

“No of course not, that is way to hetero for y..us. It’s more like a trip at Thanksgiving to Florida with Taylor..to Disney” I said and battened down for his reaction. To my amazement he simply said yes.

“Fine, but it’s not a honeymoon.”

“No, after all I would never invite Daphne and Emmett on our honeymoon to help out with Taylor and Gus. And I wouldn’t have invited Deb and Vic either.” The mention of Gus going along almost overshadowed his shock at the mention of Emmett, Daphne, Deb and Vic  at Disney with us.

“I hope you rented them their own suite. I am not sharing a room or suite with Emmett, Daphne, Gus and Taylor. Deb and Vic. And where will Ted and Mikey and the Professor be?” I explained to him that Ted was going to his mother’s and the Mikey was going with Ben to Boston to meet Ben’s brother’s family.”

 

“Brian I have it all planned. You are just going to have to wait and see what I have in store for you. Now I know that may be difficult for you , but I know what kind of self-control you have when it comes to gratification” I smiled and took his hand as we walked out of the restaurant.

“Justin, you of all people know how long I can delay my own gratification. Just tell me that we are not staying in a Disney themed hotel.” He said as he nibbled on my ear lobe.

“nope. You receive no information.” I smiled “But feel free to try and get me to tell you something. We leave on November 22 and fly home on the 29th. Cynthia already knows to clear your schedule and keep that week clear. So no excuses.”

 

I had everything planned and we were going to have a wonderful time, including all of the theme parks we could fit in. I had booked us two suites at The Polynesian Resort.

 

**King Kamehameha Suite**

  * View of Cinderella Castle and the marina at Disney's Polynesian Resort
  * 2-story suite
  * Master bedroom
  * One king-size bed
  * Full bathroom
  * Additional bathroom with whirlpool tub
  * Second bedroom
  * 2 queen-size beds
  * Full bathroom
  * One queen-size sleeper sofa in the living room area
  * Half bathroom by main entrance
  * Vanity area with 2 sinks
  * Kitchen
  * Coffeemaker
  * Refrigerator
  * Microwave
  * Dishwasher
  * Dishes
  * Toaster
  * Dining area with table and chairs
  * Patio
  * Balcony
  * King Kamehameha Club benefits: 
    * Advanced Walt Disney World Resort Itinerary Planning service
    * Personalized Front Desk and Concierge service from 7 a.m. to 10 p.m.
    * Secure key access to the Club Level floors and Lounge, which serves refreshments daily: 
      * Continental breakfast from 7 a.m. to 10:30 a.m.
      * Midday snack from 11:30 a.m. to 4 p.m.
      * Evening wine and cheese from 5 p.m. to 7 p.m.
      * Evening cordials and desserts from 8 p.m. to 10 p.m.
    * Complimentary Health Club access



**2-Bedroom Princess Suite**

  * View of Cinderella Caste and the marina at Disney's Polynesian Resort
  * Can connect to the King Kamehameha Suite
  * Master bedroom
  * 2 queen-size beds
  * Second bedroom
  * 2 queen-size beds
  * Full bathroom
  * One day bed in the living room area
  * Vanity area with 2 sinks
  * ALL Amenities present in King Kamehameha
  * Internet, DVD, Cable TV



 

When I went over the Thanksgiving Plan with Deb, Vic, Emmett and Daphne I didn’t tell them about it being anything other than a week in Florida with family. They all thought it was great that I had booked so much space for us and that Emmett and Daphne would be in the Princess Suite. And as far as telling the family about our agreement (business terms make it so much easier for Brian to accept, its really adorable actually) we decided to let them see the rings but not share the legal aspect of it, it was no one’s business but ours.

 

There is so much to do! I have to get the kids stuff packed, set a limit on the baggage Emmett and Brian can bring-maybe I should give them each a list and tell them only 2 luggage each. Not to mention the ordinary stuff like finishing a few paintings, getting both Taylor and myself to the doctor and the dentist (it’s only Taylor’s second visit so I am nervous).  I know I’ll get it all done, I work best under pressure anyway.

 

**Brian’s POV**

 

Well leave it to Justin to just throw me for a fucking loop. I had always planned on making everything legal but, I figured **I** would be the one to bring it up. I absolutely love the ring he chose, it fits into my sleek style but is romantic enough to keep him happy. Princess.  I am however nervous about the Thanksgiving vacation, control freak that I am I want to know what is going on, where we will be staying,  what the rooms are like, do I have to go to every park, shit I have to go shopping! Ok, that’s not really a hardship. But, as nervous as I am about all of the plans, I trust Justin not to screw it up and book us into a Holiday Inn in the middle of Orlando. In the mean time it is going to be a very busy month and a half, during which I am sure I will be hearing a great deal about Florida, Disney and what Emmett should bring with him, Deb and Emmett wanting to go find Burt Reynolds Theatre in Hollywood, FL, and god knows what else! I will do my best to not rip anyone’s heads off when they annoy me with it all and make this the honeymoon Justin deserves, because yeah not an idiot, a honeymoon is exactly what it is.

 

**November 10, 2008**

**Justin’s doctor**

 

Ok I have not discussed this with Brian in much detail but I know he wants to have another baby. I know Brian Kinney wants kids!!!  I also feel like maybe I should be the one to do it if I can, he was miserable when he was pregnant, so I am going to have the doctor check me out and see if it is possible. I don’t know when or how I am going to bring it up to him if I can get pregnant but that is a bridge I will burn when I get there. In the mean time I am sitting in the exam room waiting for the doctor.

 

“Hello Justin. How are you feeling?”

“Hi Dr. Wilson. I’m great, I haven’t  had any real issues with my hand lately and my headaches are almost non-existent.”

“Well what can I do for you today?”

“As you know Brian and I have a little girl, Taylor, she’s almost 5 years old . We have been talking about having another baby and I would really like to be the one to carry it so I guess I need to know if that is even a possibility.”

“ Ok. We can do that right now if you want to, let me send a nurse in with a gown and set up the equipment.” He said and left the room.

 

Wow! I thought I would have to come back another day to actually find out. A nurse came in and gave me a gown and began setting up the stuff the doctor would need. I sat and watched her set out the tray of instruments for an internal exam and roll in the ultra sound machine. It’s amazing that with all the time I spent in the hospital after the bashing they never did a pelvic ultrasound. Once she was set up the nurse left and I changed into my gown-that’s to say I got totally naked and but on a thin sheet of cloth.  And I waited.

 

About 10 minutes later the doctor returned.

 

“Well Justin let’s start with the ultra sound. No reason to do the internal if we don’t see the machinery in there.” He joked. Bad joke. I smiled and lied down on the table. The doctor opened my gown at the top and spread some lubricant on my abdomen.

“Cold. You’d think I’d be used to cold lube.” I can make bad jokes too doc.

“It will heat up. Ok lets start.” And he moved the wand over my abdomen pushing and prodding occasionally, he identified organs as they appeared and when he got to the top of my bladder he stopped and poked a little more, adjusting the screen and zooming in on something.

 

“Justin do you see this small area here it looks sort of like a walnut.”

“Yes” OMG.OMG.

“That is your reproductive system.”

“So I can get pregnant? How do I know when my fertile period is?”

“Just like women do actually, there are ovulation predictor kits you can use. I’m guessing you already have the name of an OB you can consult with so I would recommend you set up an appointment with them. But let’s do the internal and check out the rest. Ok?”

“OK. Let’s get it over with, I have to get used to this anyway if I’m gonna have a baby.”

 

So Dr. Wilson sets me up on the table, has me put my feet in the stirrups and gloves up, for the exam. After the exam is over I feel the need to call Daphne and apologize to her for making fun of her when she complained about having her annual exam, it is not comfortable and totally embarrassing. I thank the doctor and call Daphne from the car on my way to pick up Taylor from school, it’s Daddy and Taylor day so we are going out for ice cream and to the Build-a-Bear in the mall.

 

“Ok, Daphne, I’ll pick you up at the hospital and then we’ll get Taylor and go to the mall. I have so much to talk to you about!” I smile and head to the hospital.

 

_15 minutes later_

 

“Justin, are you ok? You’re …vibrating…how was the doctor?”

“First of all let me say I am sorry I ever teased you about the gynecologist, that was one of the most uncomfortable experiences of my life.”

“So since they did the internal that means you can have a baby!” she was bouncing and clapping. “That is so great! I can’t wait to go buy clothes with you!”

“Daph. Daphne! How about we wait until I talk it over with Brian? He may not even want to do this, then we can shop WHEN I am actually pregnant.” I say as we pull up to the school “and don’t say anything to Taylor.”

 

We had a great time at the mall, Taylor made herself a doctor bear and we ate ice cream. Daphne was so excited about maybe another baby that she wanted me to talk to Brian that night and agreed to take Taylor overnight and drop her at school in the morning. Good thing we bought Tay some clothes too!

 

I drop the girls off at Daphne’s car and head to Kinnetik to arrange a dinner meeting with my husband, I can call him that when he’s not around, right? 

 

“Hi Cynthia. Is he in?” I say with a big smile.

“He’s on the phone now but go in he should be done soon.”

 

“No! I do not want the board tomorrow! I want them 2 hours ago! No one goes home in that department until I have the finished boards on my desk.”  Ah Brian in his natural habitat. “Fucking artists!”  and the he see’s me.

“Hi honey.” He almost blushes. “Um, what are you doing here.” Is that panic I see?

“Me, I came to see if you wanted to meet me at the loft tonight? But now that I know how you feel about artists, I guess I’ll just go get Tay from Daphne and go home.” Yes I am evil.

“Justin, you got Daphne to baby sit” he purrs and kisses my neck “you know I don’t mean actually talented artists in that group, just MY art department.”

“Well threaten less and let Cynthia deal with them. And yes Taylor is with her Auntie Daphne for the night.” He say and push back into his seat so I can sit on his lap. “so dinner, loft, all alone all night?”

“Oh Yes. 7pm. Order something that can be warmed up.” He says and sucks on my neck.

“Ok.” I smile and jump off his lap. “See you at 7” and I kiss him and leave.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39**

**October** **28, 2008**

 

Why did Justin wait until today to get Taylor a Halloween costume and how exactly did I get talked into being the one to take her?  Sex that’s how. Everyone things I’m the one using sex as a weapon it’s Justin who uses sex to convince me to do things. Not that I mind taking her in the least, I love my baby and would do anything for her, but the thought of a kids costume store at 5pm on a Tuesday is a little much.  After we go trick or treating around the neighborhood Justin thinks it is a good idea for us to go to the Family Halloween Party at the GLC, I am so wearing a mask!

 

“Come on Dad we have to get my costume so I can be Belle, I have to be Belle! She is the prettiest and the smartest of all the Princesses.” Taylor yelled as she pulled me to the car. When did  she stop calling me Dada?

“Whoa slow down little lady, we already have a princess in the family, you can’t take that away from Auntie Em, what will he be if you are a princess.”

“Daddy said there are all sorts of princesses and even some queens. Auntie Em can be a queen.” She said in a very matter of fact voice.

“Daddy is right there are princesses and queens and Auntie Em qualifies as a queen for sure.” I laugh and ask what she thinks Justin and I should be for Halloween.

“Well, I think you should go as an angel n a devil.”  My kid is brilliant I think I’ll get those costumes while we are out, an angel for me and a devil for Justin.

 

The whole experience wasn’t nearly as bad as I expected it to be and we got the perfect costumes for the night, and Debbie is going to take Taylor for the night so Justin and I can go to Babylon afterward, we haven’t spent a Friday at Babylon in a while and the costumes can be easily modified for the evening.

 

**Justin’s POV**

**Halloween night**

 

So here I am in the car on our way to the GLC with Brian and Taylor. Brian wouldn’t tell me what costume he had chosen for me so I am pleasantly surprised when it is a devil costume, I nearly fell out of my seat when he came down the stairs dressed as an angel. They are the perfect costumes for us, everyone sees me as the ‘angelic’ one and him as the ‘big bad’ when in fact I am the more devious one. Taylor looks spectacular in her Belle costume and Emmett made himself a “Lumiere’ costume so he is dressed like a giant, purple candelabra with an artificial flame as a hat, so his flame truly does burn bright, he and Drew have coordinated their costumes for later, as a Roman gladiator and kitchen slave. Daphne is also going with us to the GLC and is dressed as a fairy princess. Lindsey and Melanie attended as’ Danny and Sandy’ from Grease, Gus was adorable as a Charming Prince, we got pictures of him and Taylor together. We will be meeting Ted and Blake and Michael and Ben there so I don’t know what they are dressed as. I know it bothers Brian that we are not seeing Michael and Ben as often as we used to but between both of us working and living in W. Virginia with a 4 ½ year old its tough to schedule a lot of time at Woody’s. We see them at the diner most mornings and on Sunday’s at Debs but aside from that not very often.  I think I’ll see if Deb wants to come out to Britin and cook on Sunday instead of having the whole family cram into her kitchen.  I’ll have to talk to Brian later.

 

“Oh Sunshine you look completely divine or is that demonic? But I think you may want to step away from Brian before the lightning bolt hits you too. Brian white becomes you.” Emmett said with a wave and a step to the side.

“Well Emmy Lou its official your flame is burning bright tonight. “ Brian teased back.

“Like we didn’t already know that, so where oh where is the Belle of our Ball?” Emmett asked and looked around the room before Taylor grabbed his hand and pulled it.

“Auntie Em, Auntie Em.” She smiled up at him “I right here, its me Taywor. Will you come with me to get a cookie?”

“My pleasure mademoiselle.” He said with a bow toward her and they were off for the night or at least until 8:30 when we were dropping her at Deb’s.

 

Babylon was the same, the men were the same, the music was the same and thankfully my companion to the backroom was the same-4 times. The boys looked great, Em and Drew were fabulous as a gladiator and slave, Ted and Blake did their usual leather daddy routine but this time Blake was the master, and Michael and Ben were The Professor and Marianne from “Gilligan’s Island”.

 

“Professor. Your Marianne looks a little tired maybe its time to tuck her into bed” Brian drawled at around 1am.

“She does look a little wasted. Thank goodness his make up is still in tact, there is nothing worse than a drunken, drag queen with runny mascara and lip stick smeared on her cheek.” Emmett added. “But he did look fantastic!!”

“ Yes, he did look wonderful tonight, but I have to agree with Brian I think it is time for Marianne to hit the hammock so to speak. “ Ben said and lifted Michael up a bit and left.

“So boys what are you going to do with your free evening, like I need to ask, its been a couple of weeks since you had any time to yourselves.” Emmett asked.

“Actually we are going to the loft to fuck, suck and sleep. Mostly sleep since Sunshine here has been up until all hours for the last 2 weeks painting.” Brian grumbled.

“You could just go to sleep without me, no one is forcing you to stay on the futon.” I remind him, although I know neither one of us sleeps very well when the other is not in the bed.

“Whatever, anyway we are leaving. Say good night Sunshine.”

“Good night Sunshine” I smiled at Brian, “what I have to live up to my costume don’t I?”

“Twat”

“Princess”

“Now, now boys name calling will get you no where.” Emmett chided and kissed me on the cheek, “see ya Baby. Brian behave.”

 

We said our good nights to everyone else and headed for the loft where we actually spent most of the time asleep wrapped in each others arms until the alarm clock rang at 10 am. Over coffee we talked about Florida and having the family over for dinner on Sunday, I had already mentioned it to Deb and she and Vic were chomping at the bit to get into our “fucking fantastic professional kitchen”.   To my amazement Brian was totally agreeable to having the family ‘invade’ he even said to invite them early and they could use the pool or hot tub since they are now enclosed by glass panel’s and a glass retractable roof. It’s a beautiful space and I filled it with all sorts of plants so it has a jungle feel to it.

 

**Sunday**

**9am**

 

There was a time when Brian and I would never have been out of bed before noon on a Sunday, that is until our little princess entered our lives. We woke to a beautiful green eyed, blonde little princess bouncing on the bed cheering “wake up, wake up, wake up. Wake up daddy Wake up dada. Let’s have pannie cakes!”

 

Brian in his usual style put a pillow over his head and pulled the blanket over himself, leaving me to look at her smiling face and get up. Although Brian was not far behind me as I gave her a glass of juice, in a sippy cup, and sent her to get her dada out of bed.

 

“A sippy cup Sunshine? Really?’ he asked with raised eyebrow as he stopped to kiss me.

“Well did you want me to send her with an actual glass?”

“Sure play it that way, it wasn’t a subtle hint that I was being childish or anything.” He huffed and poured some coffee into his sugar.

“Of course not Brian. She wanted to do something nice for her dada so I sent her with your juice.” I am so going to get it later for this but it was worth the look on his face when he came in with an empty sippy cup.

 

We had a very nice breakfast and talked about what was happening before we had to leave for Florida, Taylor told us what she wanted to see and that she was excited to hang out with Gus for a whole week.  Our life at home is really very peaceful and routine, ok as routine as a 6 bedroom, 7 ½ bath house with wine cellar, studio, professional kitchen, indoor/outdoor pool can be.  We have a routine for Sundays, Taylor plays in her room, Brian works out or swims laps, I paint for a while and tidy up if needed. In the afternoon we set Taylor up in the media room while Brian works and I swim my laps or run errands.

 

Today however is a different story because at 12pm on the nose Debbie arrives with Carl in tow carrying shopping bags. Vic arrives a bit later with a lovely chocolate cake and any odds and ends Deb phoned him to bring.  Once I was sure Deb and Vic had everything under control I set Carl up on the couch with a beer to watch some t.v. until he was bellowed for or Drew and Ben showed up and they turned on football. The rest of the family straggled in over the next couple of hours and by 3pm everyone was by the pool sipping a variety of beverages and talking about the holiday trip. Michael was cranky that he and Ben couldn’t join us and as always wanted to know “why didn’t you invite us sooner?”.

To which Brian answered, “because we only fucking decided to do it 3 weeks ago and your plans were already made.”

“Dad you owe the jar a dollar.” Gus said calmly. “But don’t feel bad Mama already put in 5 to cover the afternoon.” The swear jar was a real money maker around our family get togethers, not that anyone minds because the money goes to a GLBT charity each month.

“I know Sonny boy here’s a 10 that should cover me for awhile.” Brian said amid laughter from us all.

 

And then it happened. Some one saw Brian’s ring as he handed the money to Gus. Thankfully it was Emmett and he didn’t make a scene out of it, he simply looked at us and smiled. Later in the kitchen when it was just he and I he asked if we planned to tell anyone.

 

“No, at least not yet, we’re not going to deny it if we are asked but it’s no one else’s business. We didn’t have a ceremony unless you count sitting in the lawyer’s office signing about 100 pages of shit I don’t totally understand but that merge our lives into one.”

“Well…ok I won’t say anything….can I ask who’s idea it was? Was it a romantic proposal?”

“Actually it was ridiculously romantic and Sunshine did a beautiful job, he even picked the rings. What else could I do but say yes.”  Neither of us heard Brian enter the room but, when he answered I thought my heart would melt and Emmett would faint from shock.

“Oh Sweetie’s I am soo happy for you. Can I through a reception or something later? Lemme see he rings. Oh my Gosh how am I going to keep this a secret? Debbie will kill me, after she kills Brian, if she finds out I knew.”

“Don’t worry Em. We were thinking of telling the family just before we head to Florida.” I smile. “But until then can you keep it a secret?”

“Of course I will.  And the rings really are beautiful.” Emmett smiled and wiped a tear away.

“Geez Emmett, no one is dead!!!! Now get out of here so I can grope my non-conventional spouse.

 

The rest of the day went beautifully, everyone had a good time and there were no fights at all. There was the usual Mel and Brian snipping and Lindsey giving Emmett, Brian and I strange looks occasionally, but all in all it was a great day. I thought Carl was going to have to pry Deb out of the kitchen to get her home.

 

Lindsey and Mel were the last to leave with a sleep walking Gus. As we said our good nights Lindsey leaned over and kissed each of us on the cheek and told us she was happy for us and loved our rings, Mel did the same thing and they were out the door with a wink and a wave good bye.

 

“Well so much for keeping a secret. Emmett and I are going to chat tomorrow at the diner.”

“Brian I don’t think Emmett said anything, if he had we would have heard about it from Deb and Michael. Nah I think she just figured it out all on her own.” I soothed. “ It’s not like we were not acting attached and we are wearing rings. Lindsey and Mel are very astute and I think Vic figured it out too”

“How can you tell?”

“He  had a grin on his face when he left and he grabbed by hand and commented on my ring” I said. “ I kind of like the idea of them figuring it out on their own. But we need to tell Deb and Michael in the morning I think. I know we planned to do it before Florida anyway but maybe sooner is better.”

 

Brian nodded his head, wrapped his arms around me and led me up to bed. We were going to have a very busy morning.


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

**Brian’s POV**

**November 1, 2008**

 

I can’t believe I let Justin talk me into dressing up for Halloween, but once I was out with the kids and seeing them have so much fun it all seemed to be ok. And Justin looked adorable as a devil for the kids and was truly demonic at Babylon. I know we are going to have to tell Michael and Deb, if for no other reason than to beat the others to it, the last thing either of us need is for the Novotny’s to be the last to know anything.  So after I peel myself off Justin’s back-dry cum is an excellent adhesive-  without removing too much chest hair or skin I head for the shower, and miraculously I am joined by a blonde.

 

“Bri..its 9 fucking AM! Why are you up? We don’t have Taylor with us this morning I thought we were sleeping in?” He yawned and took the soap out of my hand. “Here let me do that, turn around.” Now normally I would give him a look that told him ‘not this morning Sunshine’, but he was actually only going to wash my chest and back.

 

“We have to go face the Novotny’s this morning. I called Mikey and he is meeting us at Deb’s for lunch, so let’s shower and have coffee before we go.”

 

“Just shower” he asked as his hand ran lower across my abdomen. “How about I clean my favorite part of you while I’m down here? I’ll be sure to give it extra-special attention.”

 

He’s purring now, as he drops to his knees and swallows around my cock and then slowly pulls away keeping just the tip in his mouth, running his tongue around the rim and dipping into the slit. He keeps the pace slow and teases me with the occasional swallow until I am grabbing his head and twisting my hands in his hair as I shift to get deeper. When he finally picks up the pace and increases the suction, he slides a finger into me and taps my prostate twice before I am grunting and pumping my orgasm down his throat, leaning against the wall spent and panting.  The little shit stands up, licks his lips and kisses me softly on the cheek, before he washes my hair and showers himself. I could go back to bed, he has sucked, literally, the life out of me.

 

“Ready to go Brian? We have to leave soon.” He calls from the kitchen half an hour later.

  
“Justin, I am dressed and drinking my coffee. You my dear Princess are jumping around trying to put on your socks and shoes. While its cute and entertaining to watch you, would you please sit down and do it? I really don’t want to have to explain how you broke your neck getting dressed to the ER doctors.”

 

“I am ready. Let’s go.” He huffed and stuck his tongue out at me.

 

“Justin, love, unless you plan to use that tongue keep it in your mouth.” So he pulled me down into a kiss and stuck his tongue in my mouth. “Oh, and I invited your mom to Deb’s.”

 

“Bastard” he laughed “so since you have to tell ‘your’ family I have to tell mine? Is Molly coming too?”

 

**Michael’s POV**

 

Why do Brian and Justin want me to meet them at Ma’s? Is Brian sick? Are the moving to New York so Justin can be a huge fucking success?  Or are they finally going to explain what everyone else was looking at last night? It’s not like I didn’t see them all kissing Justin or patting Brian on the back or just smiling and whispering. And what’s the deal with the rings? I know Brian would never get married, especially without telling me first!  I guess I’ll just have to wait and see. At least there is always food at Ma’s.

 

“Ben are you ready to go? I want to get there early and see if Ma or Uncle Vic have any idea why Brian wants to see us?”

 

“On my way Michael, and I’m sure it’s nothing bad. From the way they were last night I bet it’s good news.” Ben said as he took my hand and we left.

 

**Deb’s POV**

 

About fuckin’ time they tell me they are married. Did they really think I didn’t notice the rings? Well I’m glad my babies are finally married. Maybe it means Brian finally accepts that Sunshine loves him and is never leaving him. Even though they have Taylor and have been together without any breaks for the last 5 years I know Brian has not felt secure in loving or being loved by anyone other than Gus and Taylor.  It warms my heart that he is finally so open to life and love. So I’ll let them tell me and help Ben deal with Michael’s reaction. Because no matter how long Brian and Justin have been together I think sometimes Michael forgets that he is not the center of Brian’s world, he never really was, and that Brian has grown up. Michaels reaction is not going to be good, but I know he loves Ben and will just need to have time to adjust his perception of Brian once again.

 

**Justin’s POV**

 

Ok, we can do this, it’s not like we broke any laws. In fact if anything we has made excellent use of the law. Deb will start crying, after she smacks us both on the back of the head and then squeezes the life out of me. Somehow Brian is always able to avoid the bone crushing hugs.  Once she gets the emotional shit out of her system she is going to be pissed that she wasn’t there to see it and want details. 

 

My mom is going to tear up, and then be pissed off with me for not letting her know what was happening and then she is going to want to call Emmett, who seems to be her new best buddy, and arrange a reception.  God I can’t wait to see Brian’s face when they all congratulate us on our wedding, it might almost be worth the crushing hugs and tears.

 

We pull up to the house and my mom’s car is in the drive way and Michael’s is parked on the street. We sit in the car for a couple of minutes after Brian parks, he finishes his cigarette and rolls up the window, which is always open when Taylor is in the car.  I get out first and help Taylor down and she runs up to the door and knocks-ok bangs- on it, while Brian and I walk up the path hand in hand.

 

“Well there’s my little lady, where are those daddies of your?”

“gramma Deb they’re right here.” Tay giggled “ Daddy, Dada hurry.”

“Here we are Peanut, let’s eat! Hi Ma” Brian says and kisses Deb

“Hi Brian”

“Hi Deb”

“Hey  Sweetie”

 

We walk in and say hello to everyone else in the room. Jen looks worried, Molly annoyed to be out of bed, Vic excited to be there, Michael looks nervous and Ben prepared for the fall out. Pretty much just as we expected.  I go into the kitchen and grab a pancake out of the oven and filled 2 cups with coffee and filled a sippy cup with oj and water.

 

“Here baby why don’t you and Aunt Molly go see if you can find a movie?” I said and smiled at my ‘annoying’ little sister.

“OK. Come on Aunt Molly maybe we can watch a Barbie Cinderella!!!”

“Yippee”

“Thank you Molly” I giggled at her reaction to Taylor’s choice of movie.

 

Once the girls are settled in the living room, Deb sets out breakfast and joins us at the table.

“Ok. Spill” Deb say’s in her usual tactful way. “How about you start with the rings.”

  
“Well Deb, when Brian and I went to New York I kind of asked him to sign a domestic partnership and we sort of agreed to wear these rings that I bought. We signed the papers last week.”

 

“Are you telling us that you guy’s got married!!!!” Michael bellowed. “Why would you do that Brian!”

 

“You mean like you are tied to Ben?” Brian asked  “Justin and I did not have a ceremony where we promised to stick together through good and bad-I think we fucking did that 8 years ago!”

 

“Michael, we legally merged our business and personal property. Think of it as the Taylor-Kinney Corporation if it makes you feel better.”

 

“Justin, darling, I am so angry you didn’t let us throw you a reception, we are going to do it before Christmas.” My mom said “no, Brian you may not decline, you will be there and you will smile.”

 

“Yes Mother” Brian pouted.

 

“Congratulations Brian, Justin.  It is such a great declaration of your commitment.” Ben said.

 

“What do you mean?” Michael asked.

 

“Well Mikey. A domestic partnership is more legally binding than a marriage certificate. It can not be nullified by a change in marriage laws. It is a legal agreement. The process of dissolution is incredibly long and expensive.” Vic explained.

 

“And it would involve more than just private property. In essence Justin is now 50% owner of Kinnetik and Brian is 50% owner of everything Justin creates.” Ben continued.

 

“Mikey it doesn’t make any difference what you call it, Justin has owned me 100% for the last 8 years. All we did was make it legal. Now he can pull my plug and I can pull his, no one can kick him out of his home or challenge him for control of Kinnetik if anything happens to me.” Brian added. And the look he gave me would have made me propose again if I could.

 

And then I think it occurred to Deb that Emmett, Ted, and the girls were not there.

 

“Just wait a fucking minute!!! Where are Ted and Emmett? Mel and Lindsey? Do they already know! Did they hear about it first?” Deb bellowed.

 

“They figured it out.”Brian said. “But whether they knew it or not WE are telling you now.”

 

“So is your name Brian Taylor-Kinney now?” Molly asked.

“We have not talked about that yet. But that would make Taylor, Taylor Elisabeth Taylor-Kinney. That seems a little extreme don’t you think?” I laughed. “I’m good being Justin Taylor. Are you ok being Brian Kinney?”

 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way Mr. Taylor.” Brian smiled and kissed me. “Now mother Taylor let’s talk reception. How about we have it at the swanky country club you are still a member of?”

 

“Brian!!!!” We all said.

 

“What? I mean it only makes sense don’t you think, Justin spent so much of his childhood there. He reached a lot of milestones there and I’m sure the people he grew up with would love to share in our joy. We can even invite Craig and his new ‘Barbie’” Brian said with an innocent look on his face. “Shit I’ll even send my mother an invitation. Maybe I can put an announcement in the paper.”

 

“You’re evil.” I whispered in his ear “But I love you.”

 

“I’ll talk it over with Emmett.” Mom said.

 

All in all it went better than I could have expected it to. Next hurdle Florida for 10 days.


	41. Chapter 41

**Ch. 41**

And Away We Go….

 

**Brian POV**

**7am Saturday**

I cannot believe I let Justin talk me into doing this, what the fuck was he thinking arranging a “family” vacation and calling it a “honeymoon” to boot, but to combine those two thing together! He must want me in a fucking early grave. Because not only am I spending a week at Disney but I am spending it with  Daphne (who I love, don’t tell her though) and Emmett, and Deb and Vic. So Justin has his hag, Vic has his hag and I have ….Emmett. Well that’s not so bad it could have been Ted. Although I am looking forward to spending time with Gus and Taylor on this trip, it’s a first for the 3 of us. Shit, the closest Jack and Joan ever got to a family trip was to Hershey Park and Joan sat on a bench reading her Bible while Jack made a drunken fool of himself and me and Claire all over the park. Good times.

But this time it will be different, Justin, my kids (I have kids!?), my ‘parents’ and my friends will be there, none of them want to embarrass me or belittle me and I love them (yes even Emmett!) so right now what I need to do is get Justin’s lazy ass out of bed because we have to pick up the rest of our sorry band of travelers in 2 hours and be at the airport in 3.

“Justin…..Justin….JUSTIN!!!” I am so close to just pulling the sheet off the bed with him in it right now.

“Fuck…Brian. What.Do.You.Want? Its fucking 7am!” he growls as he wakes up.

“Justin. Love of my life. Wake up. It is early and we have to be at the airport in 3 hours. Get your luscious bubble butt out of bed. Drink your coffee and get dressed.” I hand him the coffee and head for the shower.

“Ok. I’m up!” He says and cuts me off on his way to the bathroom.

He pisses and gets in the shower before I even have a chance to strip out of my shorts.

“Well glad to see you can move fast when you need to, but I was here first you know.” I grin “But I guess we can share…conservation is such an important thing to practice after all.”

Justin and I finish our morning activities and I get the luggage down stairs to the door while he gets Taylor up and fed.  I got the easy job, because Taylor lives up to her name when it comes to getting out of bed, she is 100% Taylor.  Waking one Taylor a day is enough for me, especially when they don’t want to get up.

8am

I am greeted in the kitchen by a sleepy 5 year old who grumbles a “hi dada” as she drags her way across the room to her chair, followed closely by her coffee seeking daddy.

“Good morning Peanut. Are you ready to go on vacation? “ I ask . “Are you awake?”

“No, dada I’m sleeping.” She grumbles…ok maybe she is my kid too. “I be excited later,K”

“Here baby drink your juice. Do you want cereal or fruit salad?” Justin asks and pecks me on the cheek as he passes. “Morning Baby”

“Morning Sunshine. Taylor here’s your juice, tell daddy what you want for breakfast.” I smile at her as she starts to put her head down on the counter. “Shit Sunshine she’s worse than you about getting up.”

“Leave her be Brian, she was so excited about the trip I don’t think she slept much last night. Her room is covered in drawings that may possibly be of the Magic Kingdom.  It’s hard to tell though she really can’t draw.” He laughed and shook his head as he recalled her drawings.

“Peanut….don’t fall asleep in your breakfast. You can sleep in the limo and on the plane. Finish your Cheerio’s so we can go get Grandma Deb, Uncle Vic, Auntie Em and Aunt Daphne and Gus.” Again I say how is this a vacation?  But I will survive. Shit I’, quoting disco queens again!

10am

In the Limo

“Emmett, Emmett!!! Stop bouncing you are going t o make Taylor sick.” I snarl.

“Oh Brian honey, I’m sorry. I’ve just never been to Disney. You know it was on the list of things I wanted to do with Georgie but we never made it….” Emmett said with a sad smile.

“It’s ok Em, I’m excited too. I haven’t been to Disney since I was 13 and we all went as a family, Molly was like  4 and couldn’t go on many of the rides so she and mom watched dad and me a lot. I hope Gus and Taylor have good memories of this trip. “ Justin says and smiles at me.

“Well shit Sunshine, as long as we don’t fuck up any worse than Jack and Joanie did at Hershey Park when Mikey and me were 12 I think the kids will have great memories.  I remember sitting on the roller coaster with Jack yelling at me that I was a weak, sissy, fuck up because I didn’t want to sit in the front row. Good times. Or mom sitting under a tree all day reading her Bible, pouring sherry out of her thermos into a coffee cup. Now those are the memories I love. Oh, and Mikey was so scared of my dad that day that he almost called Deb to come get us.” I say recalling my childhood a little too clearly.

“I remember that Brian. Michael was so upset when he got home he wanted me to go to your house and bring you home with me. But I knew how that would go with Jack. I’m sorry kiddo.” Deb says with a tremor in her voice.

“Ma, there is not much you can do about it now. Things were a little different back then, and I wouldn’t have gone with you anyway. They had me convinced that I wasn’t worth anything and that I had it coming half the time.” I whisper. I think only Deb and Justin heard me.  “Well we’re at the muncher’s let’s get Gus and this show on the road.”

“Lindsey, I have all of the numbers! I have his immunization records, a copy of his birth certificate, and oh wait I’M NOT AN IDIOT!!! Deb and Vic will be with us, and Emmett and Daphne too. I think between the 6 of us we can keep two children safe.” I snap after 10 minutes of warnings and hand wringing on Lindsey’s part. “Christ Mel can’t you get her to stop?”

“Brian, she has been this way since we got up, it’s the first time he has travelled without us and I think Linds is having a hard time with her baby growing up.”Mel laughed and sighed “Lindsey, sweetheart, you have to say good bye and let them go. Brian is not going to let anything happen to Gus.”

“By mommy. I’ll get you something cool ok?” Gus said trying to sooth Lindsey and hugged her.

“Sweetheart, you have fun and be good for dad and Justin. And Deb, Vic, Em and Daphne.” Lindsey laughed  “I guess I really have nothing to worry about do I?”

“By baby. Have fun and take pictures..even if dad says not to.” Mel whispered and gave him a hug and kiss.

Finally after another 5-10 minutes of good bye’s and reminders we were on our way to the airport, thank God! 


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42**

**The Airport**

**Brian’s POV**

OH MY GOD!!!! I thought getting in the limo and getting to the airport was a production,  that is until I had to go through security with Deb and Emmett.  Thankfully I had sent Justin and Daphne ahead with the kids so it was only Deb, Vic, and Emmett with me. Getting through security was a treat, they searched Deb’s bag which created a scene and then the searched Emmett’s, opening it in the middle of the airport for all to see, which was loaded with bright colored shirts and underwear in every shape and form, then of course he had to quietly explain the piercing and why he didn’t think they would want him to remove it in public.

“Jesus Emmett, couldn’t you have taken the Prince Albert out before we got here?!”

“No, Brian, I couldn’t that is a piercing I only want to get once thank you very much.” Emmett say’s and looks at the guard, “If I take it out I’ll have to get it done again, and believe me honey it is not something one should do more than once. However, if you would like to join me in the men’s room I will gladly show you…”

“Emmett don’t flirt with Homeland Security please. Look can he just go behind the screen and show you the thing?”

The rather embarrassed looking guard agreed and disappeared with Emmett into another room for about 10 minutes. When Emmett came back he looked freshly fucked-leave it to him- but passed security without an issue.

“Breathe Brian, we are getting on the plane and you and Justin are going to have a nice long vacation. It’s only 5 hours.” Vic whispered.

“Thanks Vic, and Justin and I are in First Class, you guys are in Business Class.“ and  Vic lifts an eyebrow in my direction “What? We’re on our honeymoon…don’t tell him I said that…we should be comfortable!”

“Of course you should…Princess.”

Once we have made it through security and are on our way the only thing I can think about is getting to Justin. Of course I want to see Tay and Gus but Justin will calm me down, he’ll help me breathe and relax. Ok, he’ll pull me into the men’s room and demand that I fuck him, fast and hard.  So as I am making my way to the gate with the ‘ladies’ close behind this is the thought that is keeping me sane, and then I am hit by a ball of 8 year old spitting image of myself and a 5 year old female Justin, because although her coloring is lightly darker she is the very image of Justin, blue-gray eyes, dark blond hair and pale, olive toned skin (just to show I am in there somewhere).

“Dada, dada we’re gonna see Mickey! Are you ‘cited?” she asks with shining eyes.

“Dad, when does the plane leave? Can I go get a book to read? Justin said I had to wait for you” Gus asks. Shit when exactly did he turn into a little man?

“Peanut I am so excited about seeing Mickey and Cinderella’s castle too; you’ll get to see Auntie Em in his natural habitat.” I joke and she looks at me confused.

“tay he just means there will be lots of princesses and sparkly clothes just like Auntie Em’s house. Can I go dad?” Gus asks with a huff.

“Yes, but take someone with you. Daphne will you go with him? Taylor why don’t you go see what Grandma Deb is doing.” I say and put her down “Sunshine, I am never gonna survive this trip. Did you know Emmett has a Prince Albert? He had to show it to the security guy, leave it to Em to find the gay one and get a quickie in the process”

“Oh my poor baby, you know we still have 45 minutes til we board the plane. Hey Deb can you watch her? We are going to the Men’s room” Justin calls out to her.

“Yup, someone looks like he is about to go into overload. Calm him down” she laughs.

“Gonna try Deb, I’m gonna try” Justin giggles and grabs my hand. “Let’s see what we can do about your stress.”

We board the plane without incident, miraculously, and everyone get’s settled in their seats. Justin and I head to First Class and snuggle up in your seats with the arm rest out of the way, for a nice flight into Orlando.  I fall asleep about 10 minutes into the flight and have a wonderful dream about fucking Justin on a beach someplace far from the family.

**Justin’s POV**

I am so glad Brian fell asleep; he looked so stressed when we got on the plane. Getting the family settled was a fiasco he didn’t need to deal with. Debbie kept changing seats, Emmett dropped his carry on in the aisle, Daphne didn’t stop talking and Gus was crabby because he had to turn off his DSi.  Vic and Taylor were the only ones who simply sat down in their seats and waited for takeoff, Vic playing tic-tac-toe with Taylor and letting her win. Thank God for Vic, he is the greatest; he keeps everyone on track and seems to be able to calm Brian down almost as well as I can. Vic just understands Brian and knows what to say to make him laugh or walk away, I like to think of Vic as ‘the cooler’ in the family.

I am so excited about going to Disney! I know Brian has never been, Jack and Joan Kinney would never do something so family friendly, he has been playing it down but I know Brian is just as excited as the kids are, its soooo cute.  I plan on spending a day alone with just Brian and the kids without the rest of the troupe so he can just enjoy himself without worrying about what they are thinking or seeing. Because no matter how much he has grown Brian is still very uncomfortable with people seeing him as anything but Brian ‘who gives a shit, nothing fazes me’ Kinney. 

The rest of the week is going to be spent doing ‘couple’ things for the most part but having at least breakfast and lunch with the kids most days and spending a day in Tampa at Busch Gardens and Sea World as well, it is a 10 day vacation after all so there will be plenty of time for us to do everything and give Daphne and Emmett and Deb and Vic a chance to go out as well.

Ah….they just put the fasten seatbelt sign back on so it is finally time to start the Honeymoon (he thinks I don’t know he calls it that), I head back to check on the kids before I settle back into my seat and wake Brian up, a quick shake of his shoulder and squeeze of his thigh is enough to rouse him, in more ways than one.

“Baby, you need to fix your seat we’re going to land in about 10 minutes.” I lean over and whisper in his ear. He yawns and stretches before he turns to me and brushes my lips with a quick kiss and gets ready to land.

“Sunshine, I can’t believe I slept the whole flight! I had a great dream though, about you and a secluded beach naked. Any chance we can send the family on to Disney and we can just fly off to the Keys or something?” he asks with a smile and another yawn.

“No, we cannot ditch the family to have sex on the beach.” I laugh “However, if you are a very good boy I will allow you to have your way with me in the hot tub tonight… _kiss_ …and on the balcony… _kiss_ …and the king size bed… _kiss_ …”

“Babe unless you want to start that now I think you should stop the teasing.”

“Party pooper.”

“twink” and he pulls me into a kiss that seems to last until the flight attendant makes her final check and we have to behave.

**2 Hours later at the hotel**

**Brian’s POV**

The vacation God’s are finally on my side…we made it through the airport and to the hotel with no accidents, incidents or freak outs. When we got to the hotel Deb, Emmett and the kids were beyond thrilled by it, Daphne and Vic were busy checking out the staff and Justin and I went to check in.

“Holy shit look at this place!” Deb exclaimed.

“yea it’s great isn’t it sis?” Vic said and herded the group further into the lobby. I LOVE VIC.

“Mr. Taylor, welcome to the Polynesian. I see we have you booked into the King Kamehameha Suite and a 2 bedroom Princess suite. How many keys will you be needing?” the desk clerk asks with a smile.

“2 for the King suite and 5 for the Princess.” I say, and then reading Justin’s expression

“Very good sir.  Would you care to list the members of your party please. We ask for just the names in the event of an emergency only.” He explained and handed Justin the keys. “Thank you sirs. I hope you have a wonderful stay here at The Polynesian. Jacob and Mark will assist you with your bags.”

“Thank you. Brian I’m going to gather the troops. See you at the elevator’s”

“Ok Sunshine. Come on boys.” I grin at the bellmen. “and hold on tight, its going to be quite a ride to the suite.” I can’t help but laugh when they see the rest of the family approaching. Emmett and Daphne both, checking the bellmen out while Deb and Vic are corralling the kids.  “don’t worry they don’t bite, well the small one might it you ask her really nicely.”

“Brian…you are evil. Don’t say things like that.” Daphne says and smacks me on the arm. “But they are adorable…..can we keep them” she looks sweet but Daphne likes to raise hell as much as Justin and I and I know how devious she can be.

“Would you both stop it. Jacob and Mark, don’t let them get to you, I apologize for the both of them. And here I thought I would have to keep an eye on the actual children! Why don’t you go up in this elevator and we will follow you.” Justin suggests to the shell shocked young men.

“Yes sir Mr. Taylor.” They said in unison.

King Kamehameha Suite

Justin’s POV

Thank God. The kids are settled in, the grown ups are resting and Brian and I finally have a chance to just sit down.  While we were helping settle the kids in Brian suggested that the 6 of them order room service and maybe take a trip down to the pool afterward and watch the fireworks over Cinderella’s Castle.  The idea went over well with everyone concerned, Taylor was ready for a nap and happily settled in with Daphne and Emmett in their room while Vic and Deb settled into their room, the kids were going to sleep in one room at first but then it was decided that they might be more comfortable sleeping on the roll out sofa in the living room. Brian and I agreed since the kitchen in this suite wouldn’t be getting used and our suite was 2 floors they could easily use the living room and kitchen there for everything. 

Brian and I settled into our suite and I made good on my promise to let him fuck me in the hot tub, the bed and on the balcony.  It was a good first night.


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter  43**

**Justin’s POV**

I love the Polynesian! I love our suites and I love Brian.  Today we took the kids to Disney, just Brian and I, it was a great day from the moment we entered the park until we crawled back into our room.  Brian had so much fun with the kids that I am going to ask him to go back with me again, so we can go on the grown up rides that the kids were too small for, just so I can see that look of pure glee on his face as he reaches the top of Space Mountain, steps off of Pirates of the Caribbean and the slightly sick look as he exited the roller coasters.  Gus and Taylor loved all of the rides they could go on and Brian was thrilled with “It’s a Small World” and all of the jokes that accompanied it at my expense-“look Sunshine finally doors you have to slouch to get through! I bet you never thought you’d get a chance to return to your small kingdom”-  until I put a stop to it with a simply whisper in his ear of ‘it’s a cold bed after all, keep it up and you get it up tonight without the help of your left hand!’.

The weather has been great, tomorrow we’re all going to Sea World and having breakfast with Shamu, tonight Brian and I are having a nice dinner alone while the gang goes to dinner and fireworks at Main Street Disney.

“Oh Brian….you have got to taste this chocolate mousse!” I moan around my spoon, “ it has to be the best thing I have had in my mouth all day.” Ok I am baiting him, because I am naked and laying on our bed eating chocolate mousse.

“Baby I know you have had something tastier in your mouth today, twice.” Brian smirked coming back in from the balcony where he was having a cigarette, and kissing me.  “Now let…me…mmmm. Taste that mousse.”

As Brian finishes off my dessert I am working on getting him out of his clothes. I have been thinking about fucking Brian all day and with the introduction of chocolate I may just be able to do it.  Gently grasping the waist band of his pants I begin unbuckling his belt and opening his fly…

“Justin, what are you doing?”

“Getting my dessert since you have decided to finish the one I ordered. Want me to stop?” I ask with a smile on my face as I look up at him. When he doesn’t respond I go back to what I was doing, working my hands around to his back I slide my hands into his pants and under wear, sliding his pants down his thigh and watching them fall to the floor.  The slight gasp I hear from Brian as I slide my hands up the back of his legs to his ass tells me to keep going.

“do you like that? Should I keep going?” I purr in his ear sliding my hands up his back and then around to his nipples which are straining against his thin, white tee. “Should I push your shirt up and take your dark, hard nipple into my mouth while I gently pinch the other one until you are panting for me? Would you like that baby?”

“yes” he groans and moves to take his shirt off.

“No, baby, this is my ride.” I smile and pull the shirt over his head before moving my attention to his other nipple, he is so receptive to my touch, wrapping my arms around his waist and walking us back toward the bed. We fall back and I push Brian back to the center of the bed and begin running my tongue over his abs, outlining them with the tip as I work my way south, running my hands down his side, over his pubes and hard cock, to the inner thigh. Placing a kiss on his beautiful cock I move my fingers to his balls and squeeze them softly before taking them into my mouth. 

“Jussstin…ahhh, do that again! Ahh you are such a talented twink…” he gasps out as I slide a finger into his ass, bending it back and forth. “ ARGHHH Justin”

“Want me to keep going, push another finger into your tight ass and stretch you until you are begging for my cock? I want to  bury myself so deep inside you I won’t ever really be gone.”

All he can do is moan as I slide in a second and third finger moving them in and out and opening and closing them to loosen his tight muscles.  When I suddenly pull my fingers out of him he groans at the loss and can only moan and pant as I run my tongue up and down his crack, dipping it in slowly with each pass I make of his hole.  The next time he gasps out my name I sink my condom sheathed cock into him in one swift motion, claiming him as my own and bringing him to orgasm with only a few alternately short and deep thrusts, before collapsing on his chest.

“Justin…..that…was…fucking amazing. But you didn’t cum? I don’t know if my ass is ready for round two.” He groaned and rolled over on top of me, kissing my closed eyes and listening to our breathing slow and synch together.

“I want to cum with you buried inside me…” I smile up at him, and feel him harden at my words. “That was just for you, you were so great with the kids today and you didn’t even complain when Mickey put those ears on your head or when Minnie hugged you close and grabbed your ass”

“Why thank you Sunshine. Fucking family friendly entertainment, clearly someone didn’t tell Minnie that the daddies are off limits, I think I may have a bruise.” He complained and then his tone softened “but the kids had fun and that is all I really needed.” OMG he is so sweet and sensitive.

“And so…” I say running two fingers over his lips and letting them rest on his slightly open mouth “I think you deserve a reward for being such a good daddy.” And I slide my fingers into his mouth gathering all of the wetness he has to offer before pulling them out of his mouth, turning myself around so my ass is facing him and sliding my fingers into my crack, gently touching my hole and gasping. As I look over my shoulder at him I slip a finger in and watch his eyes glaze with desire.  “I am so hot for you Brian, I want to feel you inside me, fucking me, filling me… _gasp_ ” I add another finger and rock back on my own hand “do you want me Brian? Do you want to sink into me and fuck me all night long? Take me to the edge and pull me back all night long…” I add a third finger and moan his name “Brian…..want to ride you all night long….”

“Justin you are….killing me” he pants out, I know he has been watching me and touching himself the whole time. 

“Oh baby fuck me…hard!” I gasp and straddle his legs, grasp his cock and line it up “and …fast” and then I sink down his hard dick all the way with a moan.  I don’t give him a chance to do anything and begin to rise and fall quickly, bringing myself closer to orgasm, I feel his hand on my cock and the squeeze of his hands on me is enough to get me off, with a loud gasp I cum all over his chest and before I know it he has me on my back and is pounding into me like he has never fucked me before, I grab hold of him and ride it out, legs wrapped around him, feeling a second orgasm overtake me, followed swiftly by his own release.

“Shit Justin, that has got to be one of our top 10 fucks!” Brian says as he catches his breath.

“Ughhhh” I grunt “I came twice in like 10 minutes, it is definitely in the top 10”

“Let’s take a shower, we both need to wash off”

**Brian POV**

I have no idea what came over Justin  last night, but I am not going to argue, I didn’t expect to be getting fucked tonight but he just has this way of doing it that catches me off guard. I’ve been a little less willing to bottom for him since I got pregnant, can you blame me? But it every time he fucks me ends the way it did tonight I am willing to roll over more often.  That does not mean I have lost my desire to fuck him into tomorrow, on the contrary I want him more and more everyday.

“Brian, Vic, Daph and Em are going to take the kids to the Animal Kingdom.  So we can have some time alone…” he says with a lifted eyebrow.

“And what my love do you want to do with that time?”

“Talk”

Ok, that was not the answer I was expecting, but I’ll play along.

“What do we have to talk about?”

“Nothing bad, I want to have another baby.” He smiles at me and sits in my lap handing me a cup of coffee.

“Huhhhhh…you want me to go through that again!!! Are you fucking crazy Justin?”

“BRIAN..stop freaking out and listen to me. Are you listening?” he soothes.

“Yes.”

“I went to the doctor a couple of weeks ago, he checked me out and well you don’t have to be the one to carry our next child. I can do it.” Justin said with a little blush.

I don’t know how I feel about this. I mean I never want to be pregnant again, it was hell, but I also kind of liked the idea of being able to give Justin something like that, a child.  I love Taylor and think that any kid he and I had would be just as perfect as her, no matter who actually carried it. So I answer him.

“Justin, are you sure you want to do this?” I ask. “Why now?”

“Now is the time, Tay is old enough that she can sort of manage on her own for longer times. I have shows booked for the next year and nearly ¾ of the canvas’ finished. I am in great health. I want another baby.” He says softly, taking my hand and entwining our fingers “I want to give you the gift, the gift that you gave me 5 years ago, you put your ego aside and got fat, were sick for 4 months and dealt with the family hovering over you just so we could have something, someone that was just ours. The product of our love.”

“ way too sappy Sunshine, but I get it. I would love to have a baby with you. And of course the act of getting you pregnant is well worth it.” I grin “How about we get started right now.”

And I pick him up, kiss him deeply and walk back to the bedroom to get started on our next great project.


	44. Chapter 44

Ch.44

**Thanksgiving Day**

 “Justin!” bellows the love of my life as I try to get Gus and Taylor dressed for Thanksgiving Dinner at Disney. “Have you seen my brown Prada sandals? You know the ones that go with the Dolce linen pants…” as if I have any fucking idea which one of his linen pants are Dolce!!

“I think I saw some sandals by the table in the other suite…maybe those are yours?” I call back.

We have been at Disney for 4 days and taken the kids to every amusement park they have asked to see. Tomorrow we are getting into the rented Escalade-because we couldn’t possibly take anything but the luxury SUV- to Tampa and Busch Gardens. The four musketeers have been great with the kids and they seem to be having a great time themselves, which makes Brian very happy.  Yesterday the kids came back from Disney Animal Kingdom with Mickey ear’s for everyone, they even had our names on them, so now Gus and Taylor want us to wear them to dinner tonight.  I can’t wait to see Brian’s face!

Once we are all dressed and assembled in the living room Gus announces that “someone isn’t wearing his Mickey ears” with his hands on his hip and his little sister right behind him holding the offending ears.

“Here you go dada. You have ta wear em. Look Grandma Deb and Uncle Vic have theirs on and Daffy and Auntie Em are ready to go too.” Taylor says like he is a backward child.  “and doesn’t daddy look sooo cute?”   and hands Brian his ears with a smile.

“I was just going to get that peanut, thank you.” He grits out with a smile at his little girl, he is so screwed when she is a teenager!

“Here Brian let me help you with that” Emmett says as Daphne snaps a picture and Deb and Vic fall onto the couch in hysterics. Wise man that I am ,I just stand back and smile as Brian glares at the “adults” in the room, silently warning them to watch out because payback is a bitch.   However, once Deb and Vic start singing the Mickey Mouse song to him even Brian has to crack a true smile.

“Thank you Emmett. Shall we go now?” Brian asks as the Y is sung “ Y because if we don’t go soon this f-u-c-k-i-n-g hat is going to be shoved up your  a-s-s. So let us get this travesty of a holiday celebration over with.”  As he corrals the crowd out the door I bring up the rear and sneak in for a kiss and a whispered “you’re a good man Brian Kinney”

“Wrong holiday Sunshine.” A laughs and returns my kiss.

**Debbie’s POV**

Brian and Justin have gone through so much and managed to make it to the point in their lives that Brian is willing to wear fucking felt Mickey Mouse ears into a restaurant.  Ok it was fucking precious when Taylor handed him his ears and Gus gave him the patented Kinney smirk as Brian took the ears and put them on, I love that kid!!

Dinner was great and as a surprise for the adults Brian and Justin arranged for a baby sitter through the hotel so we could all go out and have some ‘grown up time’. And of course we end up at gay bar. Hello…4 fags and 2 hags where the fuck else would we go?  As soon as we entered the bar I knew Brian was in trouble, the banner over the door said it loud and proud.

    Welcome to the Grove. Sprites and fairies, Amazons and princesses, sing us a song and brighten our spirits.  $500 First Prize and 2 nights in Key West.

Needless to say Daphne and Emmett were bouncing out of their shoes when they saw the sign. Justin smiled and looked at Brian who was shaking his head.

“Fucking karaoke!!!  No matter where I go I can’t avoid that shit, perhaps one of the worst things the Japanese ever released on American soil.” Brian grumbled and grabbed Justin around the waist. “Sunshine don’t even fucking think about singing. Leave it to Emmy Lou and his fabulous back up singers.”

“Of course. Why would I even want to go up there?” Justin said with a wink. “Anyway right now I just want to watch the girls do their song.” And he pointed to the stage where Vic, Daphne and Emmett were looking at the song list. They finally decided on the Supremes “You Can’t Hurry Love” and performed it beautifully with choreography and everything.

The performances continue through the night and Justin disappears to the bathroom just as the intro to “My First, My Last, My Everything” starts.  It doesn’t take long for Brian to figure out that his Sunshine has been gone too long, and then the spot light lands on Justin as he walks toward Brian singing.

 

My first, my last, my everything,

And the answer to all my dreams.

You're my sun, my moon, my guiding star.

My kind of wonderful, that's what you are.

I know there's only, only one like you

There's no way they could have made two.

You're, you're all I'm living for

Your love I'll keep for evermore.

You're the first, my last, my everything.

In you I've found so many things,

A love so new, only you could bring.

Can't you see if you,

You'll make me feel this way,

You're like a first morning dew on a brand new day.

 

I see so many ways that I can love you,

'Till the day I die....

You're my reality, yet I'm lost in a dream.

You're my first, my last, my everything.

I know there's only one, only one like you

There's no way they could have made two.

You're my reality.

But I'm lost in a dream,

You're the first, you're the last, my everything.

Written by White, Tony Sepe and Peter Radcliffe

 

Shit ! Justin is beautiful. Of course anyone who looks at him can see the outside is abso-fucking-gorgeous. But he is just a beautiful man inside and out. He walks right up to Brian as he is singing and looks him in the eye, occasionally brushing the back of his hand across Brian’s cheek before taking his hand and pulling Brian up into a hug. As he finishes the song they are swaying to their own private tune and there is not a dry eye at the table and looks of envy on the faces of those around us.

**Emmett’s POV**

Daphne, Vic and I were fabulous as the Supremes, I am a damn fine Diana Ross even if I do say so myself.  But nothing, nothing could compare to what I have just seen Justin do for Brian, the big, bad even had a tear in his eye. 

Of course now they are sitting across the table from me kissing, I wonder how Justin gets any oxygen or avoids chapped lips? But I digress.  Justin’s song choice could not have been more perfect and I don’t think I could have chosen a better song for them, it is their relationship. It is what Justin has always said and what Brian can finally say.  They were each other’s first-Justin’s first fuck, Brian’s first love.  They are each other’s last love and they are everything the other needs, they truly complete each other. (forgive the Jerry Maguire reference, I am a sap for the romances!)

“Ok, Brian let the boy breath!!!” I laugh as I put down fresh beers for them.

“Relax Honeycutt…he can hold his breath a lot longer than that. He has excellent breath control.” Brian smirked and raised his beer to Justin.

“I bet he does” Vic leered playfully.

“Christ Justin that was perfect!!! Who knew you could sing?” Debbie asks.

“I did’ Brian says, “He sings in the shower, when he’s cooking, to the Peanut. Between his constant talking and singing there is never silence.”

Justin mouth’s _jealous_ over Brian’s head and then starts nibbling Brian’s ear lobe and sliding his hand under Brian shirt. I am so going to need a cold shower…oh look he’s dee-vine maybe I won’t be going home alone after all.

“Alrighty boys. Time to go. You know I love watching the foreplay but I don’t think this establishment is ready for the full on Brian and Justin show.” Daphne says pointing out the growing audience.

I wish I could find someone who loves me as much as Justin and Brian love each other.  But until then I think my evening’s entertainment is making his way over to me right now. Ta-Ta.

**Brian’s POV**

When Justin started singing I was so pissed!!! But that song, it just says it all. He was the first person I truly let into my heart, he is the last person I will ever give my heart to, and he is everything.  I knew my world was forever changed when he got a repeat invitation to the loft. I knew my world would end if he died that terrible night in that parking garage and I knew that I needed to step up and show him he is my world when he left me for Ian. As sappy and cheesy as it sounds he is my everything without him my life would have been a series of empty sexual encounters and manipulation by my “family”. Justin stands up for me and with me and I can’t wait to get him back to the hotel so we can be alone and get to work on making Taylor a big sister.


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45**

I am so excited, I won the karaoke contest at the bar last night. Emmett and his back up group were fantastic but I guess I won the crowd over with my own 'ridiculously romantic' moment. Brian was stunned and the 'ladies' were in tears. What can I say, Brian is not the only one who can make a statement!! 

So the end result of my singing an old Barry White song is that Brian and I are extending our stay in Florida for 3 days after the rest of the family goes home. Brian is over the moon with joy about getting away from everyone for a few days, shit it is our honeymoon after all!

 We took the kids, all 6 of them, to Busch Garden's and even got Brian to go on the African Safari.

 “Brian how was I supposed to know that the giraffe's weren't afraid of people? And anyway how cute was it when he rested his head on your shoulder? “ I giggled, Brian is not amused, “and I got the greatest picture!! You're both looking right into the lens!”

 “ You will pay Sunshine. Some how, some way you will pay. The fucking thing licked my face. Do you have any fucking idea what that was like?” Brian said in that deadly calm voice of his when he is pissed and embarrassed.

 Gus and Taylor could not control themselves and were laughing so hard that they had to sit down on the floor of the pick up truck we were riding in.

 “Dad that was the coolest thing I have seen. Can we go back and see if she will kiss me too?” Gus asked once he stopped laughing.

 “No”

 “Brian, really it wasn't that bad. Taylor got to feed them and we saw rhinos and lions and hyena's. I promise to make it up to you later. Now let's go to the Wild River its supposed to be great and we can stop at Tiger Island and watch the tigers for awhile.” I said and took Brian's hand as I pulled him toward the back of the truck as it parked.

 “Yeah let's go check out the tigers, Sunshine watch yourself, I wouldn't lean to close to the edge if I were you...never know when Brian might give you a nudge.” Deb laughed “Those tigers look hungry”

 “Nah Deb. Tigers like muscle not fat” Brian said and smacked my ass.

 “I hope you enjoyed that little ass smacking old man....it may be the last chance you get for awhile.” I said and walked toward the concession stands with a little extra wiggle in my walk.

 Brian's POV

 Shit, Justin looks hot today! I can't wait to get him alone in Key West. We can finally seriously work on the baby making and get a little time to ourselves away from the family. I love them all but sometimes I just want to strangle the bunch of them. And little Sunshine's ass wiggling isn't really helping me out right now, I have just been molested by a giraffe and now I am being tortured by a twink, wait til I get him back to the hotel. I have arranged for us to stay at a very nice place on Tampa Bay over night and then changed (ok the concierge at the hotel) the flight arrangements so the family is leaving from Tampa tomorrow and Justin and I are renting a pretty little Porsche drop top for the trip to Key West. I can't wait to see Justin's porcelain skin in the azure water of the Key's, laying on the white sands of the beach and in our secluded bungalow's king size bed. And I have a surprise for my husband-yes I said it- I up graded the prize package so we are in staying on the beach in a private bungalow. Can you say hot, raw sex on the beach? I can and I will.

 Emmett's POV

 This has been such a great Thanksgiving, I loved spending it in Florida with Brian and Justin and the rest of our merry band from Liberty Ave. I am especially glad that Vic was able to make it, I know we all treasure every single special event that he is still with us for nearly 20 years after he was diagnosed he is still going strong. And even though big, bad, Brian Kinney might not say it very often I see it on his face every time he is with Vic, he is thrilled to have his 'dad' with him still.

 I can't wait for the new baby to arrive!!!! Yes, I know eavesdropping is wrong, but it really was an accident. I stepped out onto the balcony and overheard Brian and Justin talking about having another baby. I was floored to say the least, I mean Brian was such a diva while he was pregnant I just can't imagine him pregnant again! But oohhh he and Justin make such pretty babies I can't wait and the whining will be well worth it. But my lips are sealed about the whole thing. I am so excited, maybe I'll just tell Daphne.

 Justin's POV

10 pm November 27, 2008

 “Brian the kids are asleep and everyone else has gone to their rooms, how about we make use of that jacuzzi tub?” I say plopping into his lap.

 “Sounds good to me.” Brian smiles and stands up with me in his arms.

 I fill the tub and Brian pours us both glasses of wine before he starts nibbling on my neck. I have just enough time to set down my wine glass before he is stripping me slowly and working his way down my back with his tongue.

 “Baby you taste so good. “ he moans as he works his way back up my back and runs his hands across my chest. All I can do is lean my head back and demand to be kissed.

 “Brian …. kiss me. Mmmhhh, that feels nice” I gasp as he tweaks my nipple and his hand makes is way down to my cock “ ahhh, that's right, right there...I love it when you do that, run your fingers ….around the head like that...” by now I am working my pants off and rubbing up against his cloth covered cock.

 “Gonna fuck you so good baby, right here on the floor.” he growls and pushes my pants to the floor. And before I can step out of them I am on the floor, on all fours with Brian jerking me off and tongue fucking me at the same time. Every jab of his tongue is followed by a long slow pull of his hand. He has me moaning and bucking back in forth between his tongue and his hand, I don't know how I manage not to cum but I am so lost in myself and his attentions that I barely notice his tongue leave me and his cock slide into me in its place.

 “So tight and warm....” Brian grunts out as he works his cock over my prostate over and over again making me cry out in ecstasy. He stops jerking me and makes a ring of his fingers at the base of my cock, making me groan in frustration. Once he is sure I am back in control of he pulls out of me and flips me onto my back before he plunges into me again to the hilt in one swift motion. I cry out and feel my dick get even harder. “gonna cum so deep inside you then I'm going to lick you clean” and then I came, and felt the most wonderful warmth I can think of as my husband came in a gush deep inside me and I felt him pulse every last bit of himself into me before we collapsed and he pulled out of me and began to lick my chest clean of my own sticky mess.

 “oh. my. God Brian that was hot. I can still feel you running down my ass.” I smiled down at him and run my finger down my crack to coat my finger with his cum before sucking my finger clean.

 All Brian could do was growl at me as he finished lapping up my cum.

 “Sunshine, I think we have earned a nice, long soak in this lovely tub. Just stay away from the jets” he said with a raised eyebrow “the only jet shooting up your ass tonight is mine”

 I giggled and sank into the bath with a groan of pleasure as the warm water engulfed me and Brian slid in behind me wrapping me in a tight embrace.

 Brian's POV

 Justin a passed out on the bed and I am still in awe of his beauty. Even after all of the years we have been together I can't understand how he could really be mine. He is the father of my child, a wonderful and loving step-father to Gus , and my best friend. Sorry Mikey. And with any luck he will become the father of another beautiful baby. I can only imagine how much more radiant he is going to be when he his pregnant. Justin already has a perpetual glow around him but add to that the hormones of pregnancy and we are going to need fucking shades to look at him!! I am so excited about this, and the actual baby making is an extra special bonus.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46**

**Justin’s POV**

At last we have put the family on a plane and sent them home, Vic is in charge. Taylor is going to stay with Deb and Vic for the weekend and then grandma Jen is going to take her until Brian and I get back. My fantastic husband has up-graded my prize from the karaoke contest so we will not be staying at the “bargain basement, thin walled, worn out bedding, rat trap” I won but at a much nicer place in Key West. One that will allow Brian and I time to relax and work on our newest project, namely getting me “knocked up”. The place sounds fabulous and apparently as the boss Brian can take off more time, so we will be staying for a week. Yippee.

<http://vacationhomesofkeywest.com/select_property.php?id=4> 

So I know what you are thinking,  you’re think we are just going to fuck for the whole week…well yeah have you not met Brian and I of course we’re going to fuck and suck. But I also want to see the sights, what kind of self respecting boy would I be if I didn’t see the sights and buy gifts for everyone. But mostly I am planning to be on my back, knees, elbows, Brian.  The place we are staying looks nice and there are plenty of surfaces to christen so I know we will be busy.

“Brian…look at the pool!!! And the private patio!!! Can you play the piano?”  I ask excitedly.

“Shit Justin slow down….  If I didn’t know better I would think that you never got out as a child. Sit down. The pool is nice, the patio has serious potential and, NO I cannot play the piano. Can you?” Brian responds in a huff as he tips the bellman-or whatever you call the guy who carries the bags these days.

“No need to get cranky….” I smile “..he needs his nap” I wink at the guy as he leaves with a chuckle.

“Nap!!! What is this nap of which you speak.  That is what our 5 year old daughter takes so her daddies can do other….more….intimate…grown up…things.” Brian says grabbing my ass and kissing my neck.

“Grown up stuff…hmmm…. I seem to recall that, in fact I think it takes place in the shower.” I smile and wiggle out of his arms heading for the shower.  “Join me?”

**4 hours later**

**Brian’s POV**

After Justin and I showered he decided we needed to take advantage of the villa’s proximity to the beach, so we set out for a walk in the sand, hand in hand at sunset. _Fuck…romantic isn’t it?_  

“Brian. Isn’t this great? Just the two of us, let’s sit here and watch the sunset.” He says and plops his bubble butt down in the sand. “Come on Brian sit with me…I promise it will be great”

“Whatever…just remember what sand feels like when it’s all over the sheets later.” I remind him and settle behind him in the sand.  He leans into me and wraps my arms around him, forcing me to tilt his head back and kiss him. We sit quietly watching the sunset in beautiful orange and red tones that I know he will be dying to paint when we get home. “Love you”

“Love you too. Brian this is really nice. Thank you for coming with me.” He says and settles back into me to watch the last of the sunset. 

And then it happened….

The beast within him growled and our romantic moment ended.

“Let’s go Sunshine…its feeding time.” I laugh and stand up, offering him my hand.

“Mmmmm….lets go to Blue Heaven (<http://www.blueheavenkw.com/>) I looked at their menu in the kitchen when we got here it looks nice. And they have all sorts of low carb options” Justin said as he stood up and wrapped himself around me. 

**Justin’s POV**

**Dinner**

“Brian isn’t this great food” I say between bites of my Caribbean BBQ Shrimp appetizer. “ How is your Splendid Salad? Really babe we’re on our honeymoon…don’t glare at me like that….why not indulge”

“My salad is splendid, and I plan to indulge in you later, my love.”  He smirks “and I wasn’t glaring I was looking thoughtfully at my beautiful spouse and father of my child..ren”

Ok, he was glaring but, then he sweet talks and I am ready to indulge him right on the table….until they deliver the next course…PORK TENDERLOIN (pan seared and served with sweet potato, mango chutney and curry butter sauce.) and his Tofu Stir fry(Organic tofu and fresh vegetables, cooked in olive oil, tamari, garlic, ginger and sherry. Served with brown rice) and side of wilted spinach.

“yeah Brian…you’re really living it up with that dinner” I huff and dig into my dinner.

“I am saving room for dessert…little boy” he grins and takes a piece of my pork.

“asshole”

“husband…” sometimes Brian really is not nice…he pulls out the H word because he knows I will just shut up. So I do, and move to defend my dinner from wandering forks. Husband or not he is not getting my dinner.

We ate in silence until the waiter came to clear the dishes.    
“Gentlemen, how were your meals? Can I offer you some dessert or coffee” the waiter ask.

“Yes, I would love some coffee and the Belgian Chocolate Torte. Anything for you sweetheart” Brian asked with a glint in his eye. Have I mentioned he sucks??

“Why yes darling, I would love dessert. Could I get the Key Lime Pie and a coffee.” I asked sweetly and gave the waiter one of my million watt smiles.

**Brian’s POV**

**Blue Heaven**

Justin thinks he has won, why because he is sitting across the table from me drinking his coffee, and eating his extra large slice of Key Lime pie which the ever so attentive waiter brought him after receiving one, that’s right one Sunshine smile. TWAT.  Well he hasn’t won, I am going to the villa (WTF it’s a house on the beach in Florida not a Villa in Rome! But I digress…) and taking a nice long swim in the heated pool and Justin can just entertain himself.

“Brian!!!! What are you thinking about….?”

“Taking a midnight swim in the pool, under the moon and stars.” I purred and got up, leaving him at the table wondering what to do next.

“Wait for me…..Brian slow down.”

“Too much Key Lime pie slowing you down?” I ask with a backward glance in his direction.

“No, just enough pie thanks. What do you want to do in the pool?”  He asked as he ran his hand down my side and into the pocket of my tailored linen pants, giving my firm cock a gentle caress.

“I am going to swim laps and watch the stars….what are you going to do?” I asked with a raised eyebrow opening the gate and starting to strip.

“Well, I think I am going to sit right here on this lounge chair and watch the water show. I hear the main attraction is truly talented.” He grinned and slid the chair closer to the side of the pool. “But I think I may be overdressed for this performance…what do you think?” he asks as he slowly removes his shirt, shorts and finally his tight, white boxer briefs and takes a seat.

I try my hardest to ignore him as I dive into the deep end and start my laps, but he has his chair positioned so every time I turn to my left for a breath I see him there. Slowly running his hand up his chest, tweaking his nipples, licking his lips and slipping his hand down to his cock, running his thumb over the tip and licking his own pre-cum off the tip. I swear he has it timed so that every time I look up he is tweaking, jerking, rubbing or sucking. 

**Justin’s POV**

I know it’s wrong, I do really. But did you see how jealous he was at the restaurant and then how much he pouted when I got my pie. I know he is going to give me the Kinney version of the silent treatment but he obviously has forgotten the Taylor ability to bull doze through all Kinney defenses. So here I am jerking off, in the moonlight while Brian swims laps. Of course I know what I am doing to him, and in about one more lap he is going to be out of the water and plunging into me. Guaranteed. Because I am just about to shoot and he is just about to come up for air.   Just as his name escapes my lips and I collapse onto the lounge chair.

**Brian’s POV**

Oh God, I am so fucked. And so out of the pool.

“Baby you started without me…..” I say as I lick his stomach clean. 

“Brian…just seeing you slipping through the water, all wet every muscle taut all I could imagine was you moving into me with the same fluid motions. Muscles straining with each shift of your leg as I move with you, matching your every thrust. God I want you right now….” He groans and reaches for his dick again.

“Oh no Justin that is all mine. I am going to suck you, and rim you and fuck you all night long. The only place I want to be is inside you, feeling your heart beat as you cum, squeezing my naked cock as I shoot, filling you up.” I say as I lick my way up to his lips and snake a finger up his crack and give it a soft caress with the pad of my finger.

“Oh….yes Brian…I want to feel you inside me right now, fuck me…fast and hard. I want to feel you stretch me and fill me, I want to feel you pour into me and then reach down and feel your warmth as is drips from me. I want to feel you inside me, feel you get hard again and fuck me without pulling out. All night.” He gasped and pushed toward me and then back on to my finger…then two fingers, three fingers. Growling when I pull them free of his tight ass and flip him over, running my tongue down his crack and replacing my fingers with it, lapping small firm circles around his entrance and dipping into him without rhyme or reason, pushing him to the edge and pulling him back.

“That’s right Justin, all night, I want to watch my hard cock stretch you, and fill you over and over again. See my cum trickle out of your ass and lick you clean. The idea of staying inside you all night is so hot, not having to pull out or worry about condoms. Just fuck you, relax and start again.” I say as I cover my cock in lube and get ready to enter heaven. “Oh….so tight…so warm…all mine…love you….”

“Brian……Brian…..ahhh…so warm….” He gasps out as I thrust into him one last time and pour myself into him. “Oh….this is amazing…..ohhhh FUCK!!!”

About 3 hours later we start to wake up and realize we are tangled up in each other, on a chaise lounge by the pool. Justin looks amazing by moonlight and I want to just stare at him for hours more, but alas there is a king size bed calling to us and I have every intention of using it. So I pick up my prince and carry him to bed. 

Tomorrow the Jacuzzi.

**Chapter 47**

**Justin’s POV**

**9am**

Brian is still asleep, I tuckered the old guy out last night, which gives me the chance to look at all of the guide book stuff Brian would think is way too hetero.  I on the other hand want to see something other than the villa, so I am planning some day trips. Today I have us booked for a catamaran cruise that will let us have dinner at sunset, just the two of us. (<http://www.restlessnative.com/index.html>) We are going to snorkel, swim, sunbath, and just enjoy each other without cell phones and other people around us. I am SO excited, now I just have to tell Brian about my plans.

“Baby…Brian…wake up” I purr in his ear as he grunts, sighs and pulls the blankets over his head. Great I guess I will have to step up my efforts. So I go to the foot of the bed and pull back the covers, exposing his feet and running my finger very lightly across the arch of his foot. “Come on Brian wake up, it’s a beautiful day out and there is so much we could be doing while you are laying around.”

“Blondie, I can think of plenty to do right here. “ he grins down at me and places a hand on my cheek. “why don’t you join me up here and we can ‘discuss’ the plans for the day. As if I don’t know you have something planned.”

“Why whatever do you mean?” I ask in my most innocent voice, lashes fluttering. “all I did was try to get you up.”

“I’m up alright, but first tell me your plans.” He says as I slide into my spot at his side.

“Well we are going to be doing something this afternoon. We have to be at the dock at 2pm. But the rest is a surprise.” I smile and kiss his jaw.

“Whatever you have planned is just fine, you don’t have to butter me up this is your honeymoon” he says, causing me to fall back in shock the use of the H word. “Yes that’s right dear I used the H word. Don’t get used to it _husband_ of mine.”  And then he is out of bed, giving me a quick kiss and out the door and in the pool with a splash.  I like ‘vacation Brian’ he is so much more relaxed and open.

**Brian’s POV**

I love this pool, its so nice to be able to just step out of bed and into the pool. Sure Britin has a pool but you have to walk downstairs and through the kitchen to get to the pool. And I know my little, blond boy is sitting on the bed now thinking he has won, because we are going to take his little boat ride, but really I win either way because he will be in his tight, little blue swim trunks for my entertainment. 

“So are you going to join me? Or stay in bed all morning?” I call out to him.

“Hello, who was the one laying in bed with the blankets over his head not 10 minutes ago, Mr. Kinney…” he asks as he slides into the water ever so slowly with only a smile on his face and a condom between his teeth.

“Justin what is that between your teeth? Certainly you don’t think you will be getting to use that today..”  I know full well he will be on me and in me in a matter of minutes but he should still have to work for it every once and awhile.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you know you can’t resist me and love my cock buried deep in your beautiful ass.” He says as he swims toward me like the predator I know he can be underneath that innocent exterior. And then he is sliding his hand up my chest and wrapping himself around me from behind while he slips a finger between my cheeks and rubs gentle circles on my waiting hole. All I can do is lean my head back into his shoulder and widen my feet so we are closer to the same height.

“Do you like that baby? I love the feeling of your ass opening up for me, so smooth and warm around my finger. Just inviting me in.” he says as he moves his finger in and out of me with a twist before adding a second finger beside it and I am moving back into his hand. “ Ahh you want more of me inside you? Let’s take this to the steps shall we…” All I can do is gasp as he pulls his fingers away and kisses my shoulder as he swims to the steps and sits on the second step leaning back on his elbows so his perfect cock is floating on the water, like a beacon guiding me to a beautiful, secret place. 

**Justin**

Brian is so beautiful. Whether he is in Armani or naked, sleeping or awake he is beautiful. But he is best when seen in his natural state, nude. Here he is ready and waiting for me in the pool his bronze skin dripping from the water of the pool, taut muscles moving gracefully as he slowly makes his way to me on the steps.  I adore this man.

“lovely view.” He purrs and runs his hand up my thigh “can I join you?”

“I have the perfect seat reserved for you actually. It’s the best seat in the house and reserved for only one man.” I smile and pat my knee. “Will this seat do?”  I ask as he leans in and kisses me, taking the condom from my hand and reaching down to roll it on to me. 

“Oh I think it will do just fine. Thank you.” He huffs out as he reaches for my hand and guides it to his lower back, kissing me ever so slowly.

Once I am sure he is prepared for me, I move down a step so I am in the water and move so he is positioned over my cock before gentle pushing up into his waiting ass. Once I am fully seated in him I wrap his legs around my waist and turn so he is leaning on the steps on his elbows and I am thrusting into him, never breaking eye contact and peppering his neck and chest with kisses.  The feeling of his anal muscles closing around me with each stroke is a feeling I never get tired of, and sound he makes when I graze his prostate is so quiet it’s like a whisper against my neck as he reaches up to kiss me.  I begin to feel the tell tale signs that I am approaching the edge and want to take him with me, I slip my hand between us and giving his balls a squeeze and run my thumb over his slit. This is enough to send him over the edge, tightening and gripping me as he shoots against my chest. With two more thrusts I am unloading into the condom and fall against his chest, letting his legs down and slowly pulling out.

“Holy shit, Justin!!! I just want to lay here in the sun with my arms around you, soaking in the feeling of you inside me.” He breathes into my ear, running his fingers through my hair and placing a kiss on my temple just below the tiny scar in my hair line. “So captain, my captain what do you have planned for me today?”

“Well, _Mr. Whitman,_ sadly we are going to the Hemingway house not the Walt Whitman house so perhaps you can recall a quote from him?” I smile with a raised eyebrow. “And from there we are heading to the dock to climb aboard the catamaran for a 4 hour cruise.”

“Gee, Gilligan, I didn’t know you were so well acquainted with 19th century American poets. But I will work on the Hemingway quote none the less.” He grinned and stood up. “Let’s hit the jacuzzi before we leave. Ok Little Buddy?”

“Hello, 1500 on the SAT’s and all AP classes in high school, and don’t call me little buddy Skipper!” I laugh and follow him to the jacuzzi.    
“ As Mr. Hemingway once said, “All things truly wicked start from innocence.”, and believe me Sunshine you are the very personification of what he indented to say.” Brian said with a smirk. “No wonder I never stood a chance against you.” 

**Brian’s POV**

The fuck in the pool was great,  my ass and elbows are going to feel it in the morning but it’s a small price to pay.  He never ceases to amaze me with his ability to make me feel safe and loved, while pounding into me. And it’s the times after we fuck when we’re just us, chatting that reminds me of what I really love about him, Justin is by far the smartest person I know-sure Ben is intelligent but its not the same- he challenges me to think, and doesn’t back down from a discussion. If the day ever comes when we can’t fuck each other (God forbid) I know we will be able to hold each other’s attention in other ways. And yes I know the Gilligan comment was uncalled for but we’re going on a 4 hour cruise it was just easy to make the connection to Gilligan’s Island and the 3 hour cruise. 

The Hemingway house was interesting and certainly fit the image I had of Hemingway as a ‘mans, man’ so to speak, but it was just a house with some stuff in it that once belong to a unhappy, drunk who led an amazing life and wrote some great novels. But in the end it was just a house and the best part about it was watching Justin’s face as we walked around the house and saw the famous cats. And now we are off to the boat ride he has planned, I am actually looking forward to the chance to be alone with him on a private boat, soaking up the sun, snorkeling and just hanging out.  Not to mention I have never had sex on a catamaran-or in a moving boat for that matter, not much chance of that happening in the Pitts after all.  Maybe tonight is the night we make a baby?


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47**

**Justin’s POV**

**9am**

Brian is still asleep, I tuckered the old guy out last night, which gives me the chance to look at all of the guide book stuff Brian would think is way too hetero.  I on the other hand want to see something other than the villa, so I am planning some day trips. Today I have us booked for a catamaran cruise that will let us have dinner at sunset, just the two of us. (<http://www.restlessnative.com/index.html>) We are going to snorkel, swim, sunbath, and just enjoy each other without cell phones and other people around us. I am SO excited, now I just have to tell Brian about my plans.

“Baby…Brian…wake up” I purr in his ear as he grunts, sighs and pulls the blankets over his head. Great I guess I will have to step up my efforts. So I go to the foot of the bed and pull back the covers, exposing his feet and running my finger very lightly across the arch of his foot. “Come on Brian wake up, it’s a beautiful day out and there is so much we could be doing while you are laying around.”

“Blondie, I can think of plenty to do right here. “ he grins down at me and places a hand on my cheek. “why don’t you join me up here and we can ‘discuss’ the plans for the day. As if I don’t know you have something planned.”

“Why whatever do you mean?” I ask in my most innocent voice, lashes fluttering. “all I did was try to get you up.”

“I’m up alright, but first tell me your plans.” He says as I slide into my spot at his side.

“Well we are going to be doing something this afternoon. We have to be at the dock at 2pm. But the rest is a surprise.” I smile and kiss his jaw.

“Whatever you have planned is just fine, you don’t have to butter me up this is your honeymoon” he says, causing me to fall back in shock the use of the H word. “Yes that’s right dear I used the H word. Don’t get used to it _husband_ of mine.”  And then he is out of bed, giving me a quick kiss and out the door and in the pool with a splash.  I like ‘vacation Brian’ he is so much more relaxed and open.

**Brian’s POV**

I love this pool, its so nice to be able to just step out of bed and into the pool. Sure Britin has a pool but you have to walk downstairs and through the kitchen to get to the pool. And I know my little, blond boy is sitting on the bed now thinking he has won, because we are going to take his little boat ride, but really I win either way because he will be in his tight, little blue swim trunks for my entertainment. 

“So are you going to join me? Or stay in bed all morning?” I call out to him.

“Hello, who was the one laying in bed with the blankets over his head not 10 minutes ago, Mr. Kinney…” he asks as he slides into the water ever so slowly with only a smile on his face and a condom between his teeth.

“Justin what is that between your teeth? Certainly you don’t think you will be getting to use that today..”  I know full well he will be on me and in me in a matter of minutes but he should still have to work for it every once and awhile.

“Oh, I don’t know. Maybe because you know you can’t resist me and love my cock buried deep in your beautiful ass.” He says as he swims toward me like the predator I know he can be underneath that innocent exterior. And then he is sliding his hand up my chest and wrapping himself around me from behind while he slips a finger between my cheeks and rubs gentle circles on my waiting hole. All I can do is lean my head back into his shoulder and widen my feet so we are closer to the same height.

“Do you like that baby? I love the feeling of your ass opening up for me, so smooth and warm around my finger. Just inviting me in.” he says as he moves his finger in and out of me with a twist before adding a second finger beside it and I am moving back into his hand. “ Ahh you want more of me inside you? Let’s take this to the steps shall we…” All I can do is gasp as he pulls his fingers away and kisses my shoulder as he swims to the steps and sits on the second step leaning back on his elbows so his perfect cock is floating on the water, like a beacon guiding me to a beautiful, secret place. 

**Justin**

Brian is so beautiful. Whether he is in Armani or naked, sleeping or awake he is beautiful. But he is best when seen in his natural state, nude. Here he is ready and waiting for me in the pool his bronze skin dripping from the water of the pool, taut muscles moving gracefully as he slowly makes his way to me on the steps.  I adore this man.

“lovely view.” He purrs and runs his hand up my thigh “can I join you?”

“I have the perfect seat reserved for you actually. It’s the best seat in the house and reserved for only one man.” I smile and pat my knee. “Will this seat do?”  I ask as he leans in and kisses me, taking the condom from my hand and reaching down to roll it on to me. 

“Oh I think it will do just fine. Thank you.” He huffs out as he reaches for my hand and guides it to his lower back, kissing me ever so slowly.

Once I am sure he is prepared for me, I move down a step so I am in the water and move so he is positioned over my cock before gentle pushing up into his waiting ass. Once I am fully seated in him I wrap his legs around my waist and turn so he is leaning on the steps on his elbows and I am thrusting into him, never breaking eye contact and peppering his neck and chest with kisses.  The feeling of his anal muscles closing around me with each stroke is a feeling I never get tired of, and sound he makes when I graze his prostate is so quiet it’s like a whisper against my neck as he reaches up to kiss me.  I begin to feel the tell tale signs that I am approaching the edge and want to take him with me, I slip my hand between us and giving his balls a squeeze and run my thumb over his slit. This is enough to send him over the edge, tightening and gripping me as he shoots against my chest. With two more thrusts I am unloading into the condom and fall against his chest, letting his legs down and slowly pulling out.

“Holy shit, Justin!!! I just want to lay here in the sun with my arms around you, soaking in the feeling of you inside me.” He breathes into my ear, running his fingers through my hair and placing a kiss on my temple just below the tiny scar in my hair line. “So captain, my captain what do you have planned for me today?”

“Well, _Mr. Whitman,_ sadly we are going to the Hemingway house not the Walt Whitman house so perhaps you can recall a quote from him?” I smile with a raised eyebrow. “And from there we are heading to the dock to climb aboard the catamaran for a 4 hour cruise.”

“Gee, Gilligan, I didn’t know you were so well acquainted with 19th century American poets. But I will work on the Hemingway quote none the less.” He grinned and stood up. “Let’s hit the jacuzzi before we leave. Ok Little Buddy?”

“Hello, 1500 on the SAT’s and all AP classes in high school, and don’t call me little buddy Skipper!” I laugh and follow him to the jacuzzi.    
“ As Mr. Hemingway once said, “All things truly wicked start from innocence.”, and believe me Sunshine you are the very personification of what he indented to say.” Brian said with a smirk. “No wonder I never stood a chance against you.” 

**Brian’s POV**

The fuck in the pool was great,  my ass and elbows are going to feel it in the morning but it’s a small price to pay.  He never ceases to amaze me with his ability to make me feel safe and loved, while pounding into me. And it’s the times after we fuck when we’re just us, chatting that reminds me of what I really love about him, Justin is by far the smartest person I know-sure Ben is intelligent but its not the same- he challenges me to think, and doesn’t back down from a discussion. If the day ever comes when we can’t fuck each other (God forbid) I know we will be able to hold each other’s attention in other ways. And yes I know the Gilligan comment was uncalled for but we’re going on a 4 hour cruise it was just easy to make the connection to Gilligan’s Island and the 3 hour cruise. 

The Hemingway house was interesting and certainly fit the image I had of Hemingway as a ‘mans, man’ so to speak, but it was just a house with some stuff in it that once belong to a unhappy, drunk who led an amazing life and wrote some great novels. But in the end it was just a house and the best part about it was watching Justin’s face as we walked around the house and saw the famous cats. And now we are off to the boat ride he has planned, I am actually looking forward to the chance to be alone with him on a private boat, soaking up the sun, snorkeling and just hanging out.  Not to mention I have never had sex on a catamaran-or in a moving boat for that matter, not much chance of that happening in the Pitts after all.  Maybe tonight is the night we make a baby?


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48**

On the Catamaran

**Brian’s POV**

How did I end up married, a father of two (one of which I carried) taking a romantic sail around the Keys with my younger, fabulously talented and loving partner. What happened to the ‘ no apologies,  no regrets’ Kinney that I spent almost 30years of my life trying to perfect? I’ll tell you how….it’s actually who..he is about 5’8, blonde, blue eyed and currently laying on the deck nude, sketching the scenery while humming an old Cyndi Lauper tune.  How the fuck does he even know who Cyndi Lauper is??? Somehow I blame Emmett… Justin changed everything, and if we are lucky there is more change to come.  He wants to get pregnant and we will. I mean shit the number of times we fuck in a day how could we not? And naturally since we are fucking raw so he can get pregnant we are fucking even more often than usual!!! 

Oops..time to re-apply the lotion, wouldn’t want my Sunshine to get too much sunshine.

**Justin’s POV**

I love this boat…it’s a boat right? Yeah it’s a boat, a ship is a lot bigger….anyway I love this!!! We are on a boat, in the Florida Key’s, alone on a romantic boat, and Brian is very diligently tracking my time in the sun and applying and re-applying sunscreen every hour.  ‘Wouldn’t want my Sunshine to get too much sunshine’, I may not get a tan but shit I get a fantastic full body massage every time.  This time he is going to have to massage more than just my shoulders, it’s almost time for my next coat of sunscreen. 

“Ok Sunshine time for your hourly rubdown. Roll over.” He purrs in my ear.

“You know just the right things to say Mr. Kinney…I would roll over for you anytime and anywhere.” I smile back at him and flip on to my stomach. “Get started…I need my massage. Go nice and slow , and make sure to massage everyplace…don’t miss a spot.” With a wiggle of my ass.

All Brian can do is huff out a laugh and slowly spread lotion on my back, rubbing it in circles working his way down my back slowly, licking behind my ear. Finally reaching the rise of my ass and paying special attention to each cheek while occasionally slipping a finger down my crack and  glancing my hole each time.

“Oh fuck Brian, do that again!!! That’s it ….. “ I gasped as he slid the tip of his finger into my ass and lightly flicking my prostate. He slid his finger in and out a couple of times more and then added more lube to his hand..slipping a second finger in and spreading them apart slowly.  “Ahhh, deeper babe go deeper.  Faster.”  Brian has such strong hands and the most gorgeous fingers, I love the feel of them running over my skin lightly, slipping into my ass fast and moving out slowly being sure to hit that spot that makes me moan and push my ass back on his fingers. “ One more finger Brian…..” by the time he gets the third finger into my ass I am ready to beg him to fuck me. Apparently Brian is thinking the same thing because the lube bottle is opening and he gives me one more hard finger fuck that sends electric shocks up and down my back . Before the tingle has passed he is pushing into me in one smooth thrust.

“Justin you are so beautiful…so warm and tight…I could stay inside you forever. “ Brian whispers in my ear as he starts to move in and out of me slowly, reaching around to pinch my nipple and licking behind my ear.  “The feeling of being in you without any barriers between us is so hot and amazing….I love you….so fucking much…I love that you want to have my child…that you are willing to spend 9 months in discomfort…”  At this point he is struck speechless as I tighten my anal muscles around his cock.

“Brian…9 months is nothing….compared…to a lifetime….with you and our children” I say  “now fuck me…I want to feel you….deep inside me when you cum”  Brian picks up the pace and starts to alternate the speed and depth of his thrusts, finally pulling me up and onto his knees so he is deep inside me, jerking me off as we both cum in violent shudders that leave us exhausted and breathless on my beach towel, in the middle of the deck of the boat.

“Stay just a little longer…I love the feeling of having you inside me, raw, with your cum coating my walls. “ I say as he begins to pull out of me.

“Sunshine I would like nothing more than to fall asleep like this, but I also don’t want to have a sunburned ass and a pancaked partner. Now how about I pull out, drape a towel over your ass and just lay here next to you. After all we want to make a baby and the best way to do that is for you to lay still.” He says- because he is so fucking reasonable.

“ Okay.” I yawn as he covers me up and pulls on his shirts before laying down next to me and running his hands through my hair as I fall asleep.

**Brian’s POV**

That was hot…ok every time I fuck him is hot. But talking about him getting pregnant and my cum coating him inside…is hot and sweet at the same time.  Now he is laying on his stomach, sound asleep…purring almost…and our baby may be forming right now inside him.  Ok I am so totally  a lesbian right now.  

I just want to sit here and watch him sleep.  Of course I always want to just sit and watch him…sleep, eat, sketch, laugh, smile, fold laundry and even clip his stupid fucking coupons which we don’t use. I just take them and give them to the food pantry or add them to the coupon basket the local grocery store keeps by the entrance.  

He’s starting to wake up, another thing I love to watch him do..he stretches from his fingertips to his toes like a cat napping in a sunny spot.

“Mmmmm Brian that was great” he says and kisses me softly.  “thank you. I want to go for a swim, will you take a swim with me?”

“Justin you never have to thank me for making love to you,  I wouldn’t want to be with any other man.  Ok we need to do something manly now because I just said that.” I smiled and ruffled his hair. “ How about we go eat something before you swim…give the little swimmers a little more time to reach their destination.”

“I could eat.” He grinned and jumped up, grabbed his shorts and made for the galley


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

**Justin’s POV**

I love Florida!! I love Brian! I love Brian in Florida!! After we fucked on the deck and I had my meal ,and his lil’ swimmers had more time to swim, I got my swim. Let me tell you that Brian Kinney naked is a thrill, Brian Kinney swimming in crystal clear, azure water with the sun behind him is pure heaven. He is the most beautiful man I have ever seen.

“Justin come over here, you have to see this fish..” he called from about 15 ft away just before he dove back down to the reef.  I joined him and waited for him to point out the most beautiful yellow fish with blue ringed eyes as it swam up to a slightly larger, greenish tinted fish with red flecked fins.

All I could do was smile and swim back up for some air, he was showing me fish that mirrored he and I, right down to the green fish nudging the yellow fish along.  Brian is too adorable sometimes.   I can’t wait to get pregnant and see what our baby looks like, will she (or he) look like Taylor? I sort of hope it’s a boy this time so that Gus isn’t out numbered all the time,  I always wanted a brother-best I got was Mikey- I bet Gus would like a little guy to teach how to do stuff and hang with when his sisters are around.

“Justin….earth to Justin…where did you go just now?” Brian asks me as he swims up to where I am floating on my back and runs his hand over my stomach softly.

“I was just thinking that Gus would probably love to have a little brother” I answer and wrap my fingers around his neck to pull him over for a quick kiss.  “I… it doesn’t matter but I think a little boy would be great. I would have loved to brother.”

“Yeah, and all you got was Mikey when you moved in with Deb” Brian laughed. “  I think a son would be great…but another Taylor wouldn’t suck either. As long as he or she is healthy its all good, they will be the best of each of us- more you than me I hope.”

“Babe…you are the most loving, caring, insightful person I know. If I am pregnant I hope this child has just as big a heart as you do, that is the greatest gift you could give any child-your tender nature and wicked wit of course.” I grin and swim toward the boat, “with my brains added to the mix the kid will be a winner.”  And I swim faster trying to reach the rope ladder before he gets to me. 

**Brian’s POV**

Of course 3 long strokes later I am pulling him backward off the ladder and holding him close to me as I whisper in his ear, “that would indeed be one lucky kid. With my looks, your smarts, my wit and your compassion the kid could rule the world. “ With that I drop a kiss on his shoulder and climb out of the water and offer him my hand, letting the light catch on my ring as he smiles up at me.   “Come on Sunshine lets shower and then enjoy the sunset as we head back to the dock. It looks like it is going to be a beautiful night.”.

**Taylor’s POV**

Florida was so much fun!!! Gus got dada to wear his ears and Gramma Deb and Uncle Vic took us to have breakfast with Shamu, Aunties Em and Daphne are so much fun. And daddy drawed pictures of me and Gus with everbody. I had so much fun, but then dada and daddy stayed in Florida when we came home. Dada promised it would only be for 4 days, “Peanut it will be 4 sleeps, can you count to 4?”

OF COURSE I can count to 4!!!

“Yup dada see. 1..2..3..4.. I count to four and when I wake up for 5 you and daddy will be home right?”

“That’s right Tay, dada and I will be home before you go to sleep on day 5. We are going to miss you so much while we are gone. “ Daddy says and kisses me on the cheek, taking a sniff of me as he sits up and tickles me , “I love the way this little girl smells…its like…cotton candy and Kinney all in one.  Vic you have to sniff this kid its great” and then he is picking me up and handing me to Uncle Vic to get sniffed.

“You’re right but I think there is a little chocolate chip cookie mixed in. What do you think Em?” Uncle Vic asks and gives me a raspberry on the tummy before Auntie Em takes me and sniffs me too.

“Hmmmm….Yup…kinney, candy, cookies and some of her daddy’s apricot shampoo I think to. Just scrumptious!!!!” Auntie Em says and spins me around.

“Would you freaks stop sniffing my kid!!” Dada says and grabs me before anymore sniffing can happen. “Peanut you smell just the way you are supposed to smell. Perfect.  Now go let Gramma Deb put your shoes on so you can get to the plane and get home.”

“K dada. “ I giggle and lean in to whisper “I like the way you smell too.”

“Thank you” he whispers back and gives me a kiss and a push toward gramma Deb.

Tonight is night 4 and I can’t wait for tomorrow, my daddies will be back. I been staying with Gramma Deb and Uncle Vic ‘til they get home. It’s so much fun Gramma makes cookies and is always cooking, Uncle Vic watches tv with me and we play Barbie. Gus’ mommies drop him off to play in the afternoon for awhile so I get to hang with my big brother, he even plays Barbie with me and Uncle Vic!!!!  Yesterday JR came with Gus…she’s his little sister so I guess she is my sister too? But she is so whiny and pushy, she gets whatever she wants just by crying and she is always trying to tell me what to do, Gus always tells her to stop .  If I did that my daddy would pick me up and put me in my room ‘til I was done crying and was ready to apologize for being bossy. Geez she’s even older than me!!! But I guess she is a lot like her daddy and mommy, so I guess that means I’m a lot like my dada and daddy. Good I want to be just like them.  And I want to be just like Gus when the new baby gets here.

I’m not supposed to know about the baby yet but I heard Gramma and Vic talking about it. That’s why daddy and dada are staying in Florida without me…to get a new baby. I don’t understand how it works but I get a new baby tomorrow. Isn’t that great?!! I hope it’s a baby boy…I like boys.

“Taylor sweetie is bed time. Let’s put out the lights and get to sleep.” Uncle Vic says-gramma is working at the diner tonight she said “those boys need me just as much as my boys do…they all need a mother” just before she left tonight.  I love Gramma Deb.

“Ok.   Love you uncle Vic. When will my daddies be home with the new baby? Is it a boy?”

“Sweetie they aren’t going to bring the baby home tomorrow with them, its takes awhile for a baby to be ready to come home.  The new baby might be ready by the time the summer is over and are ready for school again.” Uncle Vic smiles and brushes my hair back. “ You know you really have to stop listening to grown up conversations”

“ Oops” I smiled up at him and bat my eyes , “I try harder not to listen.  But I hope the baby is ready sooner…” I yawn and snuggle up under the blanket that used to be daddy’s when he lived here. “night…”

“Good night Pumpkin” Uncle Vic whispers and shuts the lights off and closes my door.


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter  50**

 

**December  14, 2010**

 

**Brian's POV**

 

“Brian!!!!!” Justin bellowed from the kitchen, “Where are the sardines?”

 

“What the fuck? Why do you want sardines?” I ask as I make my way to the kitchen, “ Do we even have sardine?” 

 

As I enter the kitchen I see Justin sitting on the counter holding the smallest gray kitten I have ever seen. Perhaps her only selling point is that she had blue eyes that matched Justin's almost perfectly.

 

“Justin, love of my life, my reason for being....why is there a cat on your lap?” I asked quietly while I eyed the cat.

 

“She wondered up to the door while I was making coffee. She's so tiny I had to let her in, Taylor will love her and she has been asking for a puppy.” he smiled as he placed the cat in my hand, “maybe this will be enough for her.”

 

Ok, so now the damn thing is purring....and licking my thumb. I AM SO SCREWED!!! 

 

“So the sardines were for the cat?” I ask cautiously. 

 

“Yeah. What did you think?” he asked. “Ahhh, you thought it was my way of telling you that I was pregnant.”

 

“Well....”

 

“ I  haven't even bought a test yet. And anyway you are the one that had the weird cravings...mister tuna with french dressing.” he giggled and jumped down from the counter into my arms. “But if you want me to buy a test I will when I go buy cat supplies.” 

 

And off he went with a quick kiss, a wink and an ass wiggle. Leaving me with a kitten to care for and the impending arrival of my 6 year old daughter.

 

When exactly did I lose control of my life?  Oh yeah that's right in September 2000.

 

**Justin's POV**

 

Yes, I know it was wrong to leave him with the kitten when Taylor would be home any minute, but I really want the kitty and Taylor will love her, not to mention its a good lesson in responsibility for her. As for the pregnancy test, I planned to get one anyway, the way Brian and I fuck I'm bound to get pregnant soon. 

 

 

 

 

**Taylor's POV**

 

Yay, I get a kitty. Daddy said I can name her anything I want to....I named her Samantha, like the lady on the old TV show that daddy watches on Nick at Nite.  Dada doesn't seem very happy about Samantha but I think once he gets to know her he will love her as much as I do. Daddy just pats him on the cheek and tells him its ok and that the litter box will be in my bathroom so her won't even have to deal with it.

 

I love my kitty!!!!!

 

**Brian's POV**

**Brian and Justin's bedroom the same night.**

 

“Bri your not really mad at me about the cat are you?” Justin asks as he changes out of his clothes... God he is so fucking beautiful.

 

“No, Sunshine I am not mad about the cat. I just wish I had known ahead of time. But Taylor was really happy about it and I think you're right it will be a good thing for her.” I whispered into his ear and began to nibble the spot right behind it that I know makes him horny. “ So did you buy a test or should be just keep trying?”

 

“Bought a test but by all means let’s just keep trying. I mean it’s not like we have met our quota for the day.” he laughed and jumped onto the bed with a bounce.

 

“How can I resist such an enticing offer?” I say just as I cover him with my body and kiss him.

 

“UGHHHH!!! That was hot!” Justin breathed out after he came down from his orgasm.

 

All I could do was smile and brush this sweat dampened hair away from his eyes.  By the time I was able to speak he is quietly snoring, so I get a damp towel and clean him up a little and roll him on to his stomach-wouldn't want to waste the little swimmers after all.  Justin gives a little groan as I roll him over but quickly settles next to me with an arm across my chest.

 

**Justin's POV**

 

Holy shit its way to fucking early to be awake but I need to get up the piss. I roll over and get a look at Brian who is wheezing away peaceful and think that I am the luckiest twink in the world, because not only do I have a beautiful partner (inside and out) but a gorgeous, bright daughter.  And with any luck a new baby on the way...I think that test is in order, good thing I bought a 5 pack. 

 

Ahhh...the relief of an empty bladder and peeing on a stick, I decide to take a shower as I feel my ass cheeks attempt to move independent of each other but find that they are stuck together. One of the only negatives to doing it raw is the mess, clean up is a bitch. So its off to the shower for me, or maybe a nice long soak in the jacuzzi tub.  And now I wait 5 minutes and look for the little blue cross, I hope it’s a positive test, meanwhile I think I'll fill the tub and add some of the sea salts that Daphne gave me last year for Christmas.

 

**Brian's POV**

 

As soon as Justin gets out of bed I roll into his warm spot and grab his pillow, I just love the way he smells-like almond-vanilla shampoo, sex and that unique fragrance that is Justin. I hear the toilet flush and the water start running into the bath and decide it's time to get up and join my husband in the bathroom.  When I enter the room I see the package for a pregnancy test on the counter and Justin's naked ass leaning over the tub adding those damn sea salts. I am now forced to make a decision- fuck Justin or look at the test- a very hard decision, which is made for me when he speaks.

 

“Are you just going to stand there and ogle me or are you going to join for a nice, long bath.” he asks and approaches me like the predator he is under the angelic appearance.

 

“Oh, I think I need a bath and some special attention from my husband, but you'll do since he seems to be missing.” I grin and sweep him into my arms.   “Maybe we should check the test before we get started?”

 

“I don't know if I want to...what if its negative?”

 

“All the more reason to fuck like bunnies.” I smile and wrap my arms around him tighter.

 

He grabs my hand and squeezes it as he walks over to the test and looks at it. And looks at it. And looks at it.

 

“God damn it Justin what does it say?!” I growl. As he starts to turn around I see one of his best Sunshine smiles.

 

“Oh my God Brian it’s positive. Look the cross is there!!! We're having a baby!!! I have to tell my mom, and Daphne and Deb. Oh and Emmett is going to be so excited.” he is practically vibrating on the spot.

 

“breathe  Justin, we have plenty of time to tell people. How about we take a nice bath and just enjoy each other for awhile, and do another test before we call the doctor. “ I say and lead him back to the bath. “By the way I love you” I add with a little caress of his still flat stomach.

 

“Will you still love me when I'm fat and demanding sex and donuts and pickles” he asks as we sit down in the tub and he starts the jets.

 

“Baby, if you could put up with my fat ass, demands, cravings and hormone shifts for 7 months I think I can handle 9 months of your demands, bubble butt, and hormones.  As for the cravings I imagine they won't change too much, you are a human eating machine as it is.”

 

“Fuck you. I don't eat everything, I am discriminating.” he smiles and leans back against my chest. “Love you” he says and entwines our fingers. 

 

**Justin's POV**

 

I cannot believe it I'm pregnant!! There is a little life growing in side of me. How the fuck did that happen?  Ok, I know how but I never imagined that I would be having a baby. I dreamed about being a father and I love Taylor and Gus, but I never thought I would actually carry a child. Brian did it and I love him to no end for that, I admire how well he handled the changes to his body and having to do things that are decidedly feminine. And I loved seeing him grow bigger as Taylor grew, it’s the best gift he could have given me and now I get to give that back to him.  Ok I have to go pee on a stick now just to be sure. Yippee!!!!! A baby.

 

**Same day lunch time**

 

Taylor spent the night with her Gramma Deb and we are on our way to get her and stop at the doctor's office to have my blood drawn and tested. I know it will be positive, Brian made me pee on all 5 of the test strips and they all came up positive.

 

“You're all set Mr. Taylor. You should have the results in a couple of days.” the nurse says with a smile as she leaves the room. “Good to see you Mr. Kinney”

 

“Two fucking days!!! Brian I am not going to be able to sleep until we have those results.”

 

“Cool your jets Sunshine, you had five positive test, this one will be positive too.” Brian soothes “Do you want to go buy some more of another brand and take those too?”

 

“Yes!!!” I answer excitedly. I'm not crazy honestly just excited about being pregnant. I know usually Brian is the excessive one but not this time!!!


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51**

**Justin’s POV**

**December 24, 2010**

 

Well I didn’t take those extra tests Brian talked me out of it, actually his exact words were, “It was a fucking joke Justin for fucks sake!!! The last thing we need is you peeing on anything else! Now it is time for my “baby momma” to get in bed.” Oh yeah he is so going to be calling me that for the next 8 months.  It seems I got pregnant over the Thanksgiving vacation, just like Brian his sperm is goal driven.

 

“Bri, when do you think we should tell the family? I mean I think I want to be a little cautious about it until I’m closer to 3 months.” I say drawing circles on his chest. After all we do our best communicating in bed.

 

“I think that is a good idea, no one really noticed when I was pregnant until I was close to 4 months. And you do have a little more meat on your bones than I do so I doubt anyone will question you about it between now and then.”  He smiled over at me “and besides we should let the ‘muchkin’ have some peace and quiet, because you know once we tell them Deb is going to scream, Emmet is going to cry and Daphne is just going to squeal and bounce.”

 

“Munchkin? Really Brian.”

 

“Well it seems to fit, I mean your compact so maybe the kid will be small like you.” He grinned.

 

“Fuck you Brian! I am not short, compact, petite or any other ‘cute’ term you can think of. I am in fact pretty close to the average height for the American man. Its not my fault you are ‘abnormally’ tall.”

“I know that Justin, I was just trying to make a joke.” He grins and rolls toward me wrapping me in his arms.

 

“But I think it would be nice if this baby looked more like you, tall with your hazel eyes and hair. Taylor takes after me so much that I think it would be nice to see some of you in this one.” I smile.

 

Anyway, Brian has been great since we found out I was pregnant and now that the morning sickness has kicked in he is always there to rub my back when I’m vomiting and always has saltines and ginger ale for me near the bed.  And of course he takes some opportunities to remind me that he had it a lot worse than me. So I guess in that respect I am lucky so far.  A bonus of my pregnancy is that we get to keep fucking raw, well at least he gets to have me raw-I don’t think the world could handle a pregnant Brian a second time so we are very, very, very careful.

 

**Brian’s POV**

 

Justin has been doing really well, the morning sickness has started and although he isn’t having as bad a time with it as I did, I still feel bad for him, it kills me to see him sick or in pain.  But I know I can comfort him and I will do all I can to help him through, with any luck he the morning sickness won’t last too long. 

 

At least he is still able to paint, he was heading toward using acrylics more anyway so the switch from oils was easy for him to do, because there was no way Justin would be able to go through something this emotional without painting and sketching. But its really the painting that lets him express his feelings the best, and from my own experience I can say that there as to be some kind of outlet for the emotions. For me it was coming up with ad campaigns and not surprisingly sex and writing the letters to Taylor, for Justin it has to be painting.  So that is how I have ended up curled up on the couch in his studio for the last 4 nights.

 

**Justin’s Studio**

**Justin’s POV**

 

Brian is sitting on the couch he bought, “so you can rest in comfort Sunshine”, with his laptop and a cup of coffee, clearly he is starting to get bored because every once and a while I hear a little sigh.   It seems Brian has convinced himself that I will be hold up in the studio for the duration of my pregnancy. So he bought the couch, conveniently it’s long enough for him to stretch out on and wide enough that he can curl up behind me.

 

After the fifth or sixth sigh I have decided it is time to put the paint brush down and address my beloved.

 

“Brian, you know I am capable of being in here alone, I won’t be in here for more than another hour. Go do something someplace else, it’s a big house!” I tell him with a giggle as he comes up behind me.

 

“But it is such hard work watching you, you know when you are really in a groove your cute little ass sways back and forth and you stick your tongue out just a little bit.” He whispers in my ear, “I have to work really hard to stop myself from ravaging you right..here..where you stand.”

 

“Well we can’t have that can we.” I smile up at him, “So why don’t you go get some real work and grab me a snack while your at it. Grapes sound good”

“Shit Justin who craves fruit?? “ he laughs and gets up to go.

 

“Me I guess,  maybe the next trimester will have me wanting to devour junk food. But I already eat that so maybe my body is looking for healthy stuff.” I say with a shrug, “Either way I could go for some grapes and an orange soda.”  He just shakes his head and goes to get my snack.

 

When Brian comes back I am still painting and he settles down once again on the couch, but this time he has actual work. After he gets comfortable I put my brush down, join him on the couch and grab some grapes.

 

“So Justin, why do you want to wait to tell the family? I know it’s not because you’re superstitious. I know why I want to wait.” He says as I snuggle up against his side. “ I know that as soon as we tell them the ladies of the family are going to start to hover over their ‘lil Sunshine’, and once that happens I will have a never ending parade of them coming through the house.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“Come on Justin you know they dote on you. You may know you’re nearly 30 years old, but to Lindsey, Mel and Deb, not to mention your mother, you’re still their little Justin”

 

“That is total bull shit Brian!!!” I snap “Isn’t it? Do they really see me that way?”

 

He wraps his arms around me and pulls me closer to himself.

 

“Sometimes, yes they do, especially if you have the sniffles or they catch you massaging your hand or it gets shaky” he says softly, “I don’t blame them at all, if I could I would wrap you up in a huge soft blanket to keep you safe, but I realize that you are a whirlwind and can take care of yourself just fine.”

 

I huff out a breath before I respond.

 

“But, when you were pregnant they were so good about giving you space. And not crowding you.”

 

“I know but ‘big, bad Kinney’ would have torn them all a new asshole if they tried to mother him too much.” He laughed, “although a little TLC from them would have been nice sometimes. So I’m glad you were around.”

 

I turn in his arms and give him a quick kiss.

 

“Sunshine, you took really good care of me and I love you for it. I think we should just come up with some ground rules for them. I know how much you hate being babied and treated like you are ‘broken’ so let’s wait awhile and once you start to show we can tell them. By then you will have a nice clean bill of health to tell them about and I can threaten them with injury for bugging you.” He agreed and laughed “after all would they expect anything else from me?”

 

“Ok.” I yawn.

 

“Painting time is over for the night.  You seem to have exhausted yourself, remember you need more rest. Let’s go to bed.” He says and pulls up and guides me to bed.

 

Once we’re in bed he curls up behind me and wraps an arm around me.  I love the feel of his body behind me and pulling me close into the warmth that is Brian, and the security I feel in his arms.

 

“Mmmm, this is my favorite part of bedtime.” I purr.

 

“Justin I can think of sooo many better things we could do in bed. This is just relaxing.”

 

“ No, the other stuff is great don’t get me wrong, but this…” I say and pull his arm tighter around me, “this is where I feel safest and loved. This used to be the only way I could get to sleep after I was attacked.”

 

A flash of pain crosses his face, but is quickly replaced by a smirk and a kiss to my ear.

 

“Brian, when I first moved in with you the nightmares were so awful. I would wake up in a sweat 3 or 4 times a night.” I say and turn in his arms to look into his eyes “but when I was in your arms I felt safe, just your touch and your voice telling me I was safe. Those things are what helped me let what Hobbes did to me go. You helped me find the strength to move past it.”

 

I know he still blames himself for what happened but its been 10 years. My hand is stronger it hardly ever cramps, and the nightmares are fewer and fewer, although, the doctor warned us that they may come back while I’m pregnant, because of the hormonal changes, but we will get through it. 

 

“Well if that is what it takes to make you feel safe it is a sacrifice I will just have to make.”

 

“Yeah, because it’s so traumatic for you to touch me.” I laugh and then yawn, “you so love me.”

 

“Yes, I do. And I sleep better when I have you in my arms.” He whispers and kisses my cheek, “now go to sleep.”

 

And I do.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52**

**Christmas Day 2010**

**Britin**

 

**Taylor’s POV**

I am soo excited!!! Its Christmas Morning and I’m the only one up, so it’s time to go shake some presents and bounce on some beds. Gus’ moms dropped him off last night so he would be here to open presents, he gets to stay until New Year’s Eve. I love hanging out with Gus, he’s so big and he’s a great, big brother. He is always willing to play with me, and we go to the same school now so he helps me out there sometimes. Sometimes we go to Grandma Deb’s after school if my daddies and his mommies have to do something and can’t pick us up. Sometimes we go to Dada’s office (Gus says calling him Dada is what babies do and I should call him Dad. I’ll think about it) and hang out in his office or with Aunt Cynthia or Uncle Ted. 

 

Ok, back to the presents.  Daddy says I should just wait and see what I get and that it’s not nice to count how many presents I have because some kids don’t have any presents. That’s so sad.  But Dada says to let me enjoy it while I’m still a kid and soon enough I’ll have to think about having a social consciousness, whatever that means.  So I think it’s time to wake Gus up and have him go down stairs with me to see what Santa has brought us this year.

 

“Gus…Gusss.. GUSS. Wake up its Christmas, Santa came..we need to go wake up the dad’s so we can open the presents.” I bounce next to his bed and shake him.

 

“Tay..stop bouncing.  It’s not even 7am yet, go back to bed.” Gus says and pulls the blankets over his head.

 

“Gussssss…come on, come count the presents.”

 

“Taylor how about you snuggle with me for awhile and when we wake up we can go down to the kitchen and make the coffee.” He yawns and lifts the covers up.  It does look nice and warm in there and I am still sleepy, so I crawl under the covers and throw my arm over Gus and snuggle up to him.”

 

**Justin and Brian’s POV**

“Sunshine that is the cutest thing I have ever seen. If you tell anyone I said that I will send you to the stables for the rest of the day.” Brian said and kissed Justin on the side of the head.

 

“Sure you will big guy. And who is going to be in the kitchen with Deb and Em when they get here to make dinner?” Justin smiles and hugs Brian. “But yeah it is cute, Gus is a great big brother.”

 

“You make a very good point, you seem especially gifted at diva wrangling. I think I’ll keep you.”

 

“Gee thanks. Let’s go back to bed for awhile and you can keep me busy.” Justin said and started for their bedroom with Brian close behind.

 

**Brian’s POV**

 

Justin is such a brat, he is sitting on the bed naked with only a bow on his dick.

 

“As if that is a special gift Justin”, I say and reach to untie the bow, “but it is a gift that keeps on giving.”

 

“Well I would hate to disappoint you by giving you one of those trendy gifts that will be out of style by January 2” he smiles and slides down flat on the bed with his legs very invitingly spread.

 

“Baby you never disappoint.  Now let me play with my present.” I say and slide down his body as Justin giggles and lets out a sigh as he relaxes into the pillows. I love it when he just me free rein to do as I please with him, that fact that he trusts me enough to do that is still amazing to me even after 10 years. 

 

I spend a few minutes just kissing up and down his neck and chest, running my tongue over his nipples, I kind of miss the nipple ring, before I start my journey down to the prize, nestled safely in his trimmed blond bush. I nuzzle his cock and inhale his fragrance as I run my tongue up from the base of his cock to the tip and dip my tongue into his slit and feel him shudder and his hands in my hair.

 

“you like that?” I say and take the head into my mouth, “or maybe this” he answers with a groan and a tug of my hair as I take more of him into my mouth and suck a little bit.

 

“Brian…ahhhh…more” he gasps “ oh yeah do that again, right there” .  As I sink all the way down and he hits the back of my throat and I swallow around him. I keep a pretty steady rhythm of swallowing, sucking and running my tongue up and down his length, occasionally throwing in some teeth lightly.

 

“Brii…so good…need more…please.” He begs and digs his fingers into my shoulders and pushes himself deeper into my throat.  I swallow around him two more times and feel his body start to tense and feel a warm rush down my throat.

 

“Merry Christmas Baby” I whisper as his eyes close.

 

**Justin’s POV**

Brian is laying with his head on my chest, making small circles with his finger around my belly button. I’m sure he is waiting for me to wake up and I can hear Taylor bouncing on Gus to get him out of bed. The sun is shining and the snow is creating a beautiful, white blanket over the gardens and my husband is being all snuggly and loving. Of course the only thing I can do is lay there with my eyes closed and let him have his moment.

 

“Hello little one, I know you’re just a little nugget right now but I’m your Dada and I am so excited that you are going to be part of the family.” Brian coos, yes coos, to my stomach and places a soft kiss on it.

 

“Brian, you are by far the sweetest man on the planet.” I smile “you can try to deny it and I won’t tell anyone about it. But you are so busted, you never could hide the sweet side from me.”

 

“Shhh..don’t let that get out. Don’t want to ruin my reputation as an inscrutable asshole.” He laughs and moves up to give me a kiss. “are you ready to face the family? Or at least for now the kids.”

 

“Yup” I  say and jump up and head for the shower. “you coming?” I ask with a little wiggle as I walk.

 

When we make it out of the shower it is almost 9am. I’m surprised Gus has been able to hold Taylor off this long, but he is very good at distracting her. He is an amazing 10 year old.  I can’t wait for them to open their presents and I want to do some opening before the family arrives so they have something to do while we are cooking and waiting for the rest of the family to arrive around 1pm. Debbie thinks we should have an early dinner and wanted to be here at 9am to start cooking so we could eat by 1pm. Thankfully Brian put his foot down and said he wanted the morning to be just the 4 of us and that the gates were closed until at least 1pm so no one should bother to try to get there any earlier. While this edict was not taken well by Deb and Emmett they eventually agreed. Deb said they would just do the prep work at home and bring it with them. Thank God my mom will be here to entertain Deb and Taylor can always keep Emmett entertained, they both love Barbie.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53**

**Christmas Dinner**

**Deb's POV**

 I am so proud of my boys, all of them, Brian and Justin are successful and happy here with Taylor and that kitten is so cute I always was a fan of  “Bewitched”. Emmett is happy with Drew, Michael and Ben are doing great and Ted and Blake seem to be getting along well again. Vic's health is great and Carl and I are doing well.  This is a great Christmas and the kids have had such a wonderful time. Gus and Taylor are playing in the living room with JR, with the entire toy store that Brian bought the three of them it’s going to take at least 3 cars to get JR and Gus' gifts back to the girl’s house. But since Gus is staying at Britin until New Years Day Brian can worry about getting the gifts home with Gus. 

 

I love this house, it’s beautiful and Justin and Brian have made it feel so much like a home that you never really feel like you are in a mansion, because let’s face it that's what it is, a fucking mansion. And the kitchen, shit the first time I saw it I just about had to change my panties!! Emmett and I have been cooking up a storm since we got here. Brian said he wanted a simple dinner but shit when you have a gourmet kitchen at your disposal how can you not go a little overboard. Needless to say I did not respect the 1pm arrival time, I arrived at 11am and told them to just ignore me and go ahead with their morning.  Of course Brian grumbled, Justin invited me to sit and have coffee while the kids open a few presents and Gus and Taylor were thrilled that Grandma Deb was hanging out. 

 

So now dinner is cooking, the house smells of pies and cakes, the ham is in the over, sweet potatoes are sweetening and Emmett has hors douvres circulating and the egg nog nogging.  Who would have ever thought we would all be sitting down to dinner in the formal dining room of Brian and Justin's country home with their daughter and Gus and JR. I knew Justin had it in him to invade Brian's fortress of solitude and show Brian what true happiness with family can be.

 

I am so fucking proud of my 'kids' each and every one of them!!!

 

**Brian’s POV**

The meal is over, he kids are crashed from the candy, Justin and Emmett are playing with all of the toys and I am sitting comfortably on the couch in front of the fireplace with…God help me…a cat on my lap purring.

 

“Well shit Brian could you get anymore country manor?” Mel asked as she sat next to me and pet the cat.

 “That’s close enough you naughty lesbian. I’ll tell your wife you had your hand on my crotch.” I teased.

 “Fuck you Brian.” She laughed. “I am so happy for you and Justin. This place is gorgeous…and before you say anything I know I’ve been here a million fuckin’ times, but it is breathtaking in the winter and you really went all out this year.”

 “That was all the missus…OWWW!!! Justin that fucking hurt. Did you never teach your son not to throw things at people, Jenifer?” I growl and rub the spot where a stray Star Wars figurine hit me on the side of the head.

“Brian I’m sorry I really did try….” Jen giggles. “But you Justin once he decides to do something he cannot be stopped.”

 “Don’t I know it.” I say as I help Justin up off the floor and back to the couch. “I think you need a time out Sunshine.”

_Of course he argued a little with me…._

 “I am not a fucking child you can give a TO to, I am an adult.” He complained. “But since I’m already here.” He giggled and rested his head on my lap. “You do need something to pet since Sammi has decided to sit with Mel.”  Fucking cats have no loyalty. This is why I don’t do pussy!!!

 “Justin, I love your newest paintings. Have you spoken to your agent about when your next show is going to be.” Lindsey asked.

 “Actually, yes, I have. Alix is setting up a NY show for sometime this Spring at the Jeff Bailey Gallery in Chelsea. <http://www.baileygallery.com/>.” Justin answered with a smile. “She thinks they are going to be looking for about 20 pieces total, with 15 that will be for sale.”

 “Way to go Sunshine!!!” Deb yelled from the kitchen. Does the woman ever do anything non-food related?

 “Sis get out of the kitchen and come join the grown-ups.” Vic yelled to her.

 “Deb, really the house keeper will be here tomorrow.” Justin says.

 “Sunshine, I can’t believe you are letting the asshole make someone work the day after Christmas.” Deb said with a snap of her gum.

 “Shit Deb, we had to practically threaten to throw her in a cab before she would agree to stay away until tomorrow.” Justin answered. “She was afraid Brian would try to use the appliances again…What its true Brian! You should not be allowed near certain appliances, need I remind you of your attempt to make Belgian Waffles?”

 Sometimes I wish Justin would develop laryngitis on demand. Now I will have to live with jokes and waffles being served to me for months!!

  

**10pm**

 We have had a great night with family and well family. The kids are in their rooms, Mel and Linds have gone for a walk and everyone else is heading home. Justin and I stand by the door gives hugs and kisses-ok even though I have grown emotionally, Justin is doing most of the hugging and kissing. I can’t wait for them to all leave, Justin is starting to look tired and I would like to get him to bed before I have to carry his dead weight up the stairs!

“Ok Deb!! You love him, he’s great, you had a great time. Let my hubby go and get in the car before Vic decides to leave you here. And Santa would never do that to me I’ve been a verrry good boy this year.” I say as I free a snickering Justin from Deb’s iron grasp.

“Oh fine. Love you baby. I love my sweater and the chocolates. Good night Brian, you grump.” Deb smiled and pat my cheek one last time.

 “Thank God they are all gone” Justin sighed and flopped down in the chair by the fireplace. “I am exhausted”

 “Yeah the family can be a little tiring, especially when you are still getting used to the extra work your body is doing.” I smile and kiss him on the top of the head. “Let’s go to bed.”

 “Carry me.”

 “Not a chance in Hell Sunshine.” I laughed and walked toward the light switches to turn out the lights and the tree.

 “Come on Brian I don’t want to get up, and you don’t want the father of your child sleeping in this big chair all night.” He pouted and fluttered his lashes at me.

 

“Oh for Christ Sake Brian just carry him upstairs!!! Its too adorable to miss.” Mel laughed from the door way.

 “Justin I must have been a very bad boy. The ice queen is back from the darkness.”

 “Screw you Kinney.” Mel laughed and picked Lindsey up. “If I can do it with my blond you can do it with yours.”

 “Now really Brian are you going to let Mel out do you” Justin asked with a raised eyebrow.

 

To say that Justin was in my arms and up the stairs before Mel and Linds closed their bedroom door would be an understatement.

 “Wow, that was quite a ride.” Justin smiled as he bounced on the bed where I dropped him.

 “Figured I had to do it now before I wouldn’t be able to anymore.” I said and then saw the look on his face. “because I won’t be able to toss you around like that much longer, its not good for you or the kid.”

 “Nice save Kinney.” He said and headed for the bathroom. Ooops!

 


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

  1. Hate. Brian. I hate him. I hate him. I hate him! I know I agreed to this baby thing but shit...my back hurts, my feet are swollen and let's not even discuss the cravings!  Ok let's... Most people crave the un stuff...Not me. No. I crave fruit, veggies and water. Can't enough water, which of course leads directly to my last complaint.



 

"Don't worry Sunshine you will have a new complaint in a matter of moments!"

 

"fuck you Brian!".

 

As I was saying..I hate Brian, no not because I am constantly hungry or peeing. But because he always runs the water when I enter the room! Why you ask is this an issue.. Well since I am craving water...again let me say FUCKING water.... I have to race to the bathroom. Of course mister Kinney finds it hysterical to run the water.  And it wouldn't matter so much if he didn't stand there eating chocolate anything. I can't stand to be in the room with the shit without getting nauseous.

_How unfair is that?_

 

" Justin really, it's not that bad." Brian laughs and pops a Hersey kiss into his mouth.

" I hate you."

"No you don't. You love me." he grins and kisses me.

" Ugh! Brian you asshole you had chocolate on your lips." I whine as I wipe my mouth on my sleeve. 

"daddy ur funny!" Taylor giggles and wraps her arms around my waist as best she can. 

" I know baby. But dada is being evil. Make him stop" I say. 

"I'm sweet. Right Tay?" he asks, our 7 year old daughter.


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55**

February 14, 2011

  **Justin’s POV**

 Yes, its Valentine’s Day and Mel and Linds agreed that Taylor needed some actual girl time so they are having her stay over for the night.  Lindsey said that they had weekend plans since Gus was staying with us, so it was not trouble having her stay the night. Of course when they pick Tay up Lindsey gives me a knowing smile and tells me to have fun.

  

“Yeah I better do that before I turn into a beach ball on legs.” I chuckle and run my baby bump.

 “Oh I seem to recall that you and Brian were having at it well into his third trimester. Your only 3 months pregnant, you’ve got a while before you have to worry about not being able to see your feet.” she smiles knowingly, “I don’t think you two can keep your hands off of each other now. When your hormones really kick in you are going to be fucking like bunnies.”

 So now it is time for me to put my brilliant plan into action, Brian won’t be home for another 2 or 3 hours and he said he’d call me before he left the office. That gives me just enough time to get  to the loft, start dinner, set up for our after dinner activities. After all what better place to celebrate a romantic holiday than the place we started falling in love. The loft has been so important to the development of our relationship that I like to revisit it every once in awhile.

 I get to the loft, turn up the heat and change the sheets on the bed. Once I have the blue light turned on, yeah I made him put the light back up when I got back from New York, I head for the living room and turn on the sound system, I find a little Coltrane and Miles Davis and let it play softly as I make dinner.  Since I am always craving vegetables I have decided to make a lovely Chicken and Broccoli Alfredo, a mixed field greens with a mustard vinaigrette and finally a chocolate-almond cheesecake that I made yesterday while he was at work.

 Once I have the food ready to go, the table set and the lighting just right I decided to lay down on the couch for a little while before Brian gets home. Because yeah its home, no matter how long we may have lived at Britin, the loft will always be home, it’s the place where I lost my virginity, Brian realized he loves me, I finally began to recover from Hobbs and his attack of stupidity, and where Gus played with his Dadda before his Dadda really knew he could be a father. We have so many memories that we share with not only each other but with our entire family.  So having Brian meet me here for a “romantic” evening is just right.  I plan to spend all night with Brian, in the shower, in the bedroom, on the couch and then back in the bed. And I don’t plan to be the one on the receiving end all night, I think I need to “get it in” before I can’t see my dick anymore.

 

7pm  Loft

 When I hear the door slide open I’m in the bedroom lighting some sandalwood scented candles and massage oil, he doesn’t know it yet but Brian is getting a nice, long massage followed by a nice long fuck.

  

“Sunshine….what’s going through that beautiful head of yours?  It looks like we are having a romantic evening…but since romance makes my dick soft that can not be the case.” He says as he toes off his shoes and goes to the closet to hang up his clothes. “But the candles smell wonderful and the company is impeccable.”  Then he snatches me up into a deep, wet kiss.

 “Welcome home honey, I thought we’d have a nice, quiet dinner alone. Maybe spend some quality time in each other.” I smile and lick his lower lip down to his chin. “Mmmh , you taste amazing.”   I give him a quick kiss on the cheek and pull away so I can make my way to the kitchen to pour him a glass of wine, and me a glass of sparkling cider.

 “Baby, why don’t you go change your clothes, I think I saw a pair of your old jeans in the closet. You know the ones that are so worn out and soft I just want to rub up against you all night.”  I call over my shoulder and wiggle my ass a little.

“And what culinary masterpiece have you whipped up for this quiet dinner without a munchkin? It smells wonderful whatever it is.” He laughed and came back into the kitchen wrapping his arms around me and rubbing my belly, as I feed him a piece of broccoli.

 “Nothing special really, a mixed field green salad, chicken and broccoli, and an almond chocolate cheesecake. “ I say and before he can interrupt I continue. “And yes you will be eating carbs after 7, and you will enjoy everything that goes into your mouth this evening.”

 “Sunshine you always know just what to say to get me to do what you want me to do, but since it is Valentine’s Day-as if you could really get me to ignore that fact- I will gladly eat anything you put in front of me.”  He says with a smirk and eyebrow lift. “So lets get this feast underway shall we.”  And before I know it I am sitting on the counter with my pants open and Brian’s warm, soft, wet mouth taking in my full length in one swift movement.

 “Ohh god Brian, that feel sso good. “ I stutter out as he begins moving up and down my cock in long slow movements.  All I can do is put my hands in his hair and ride out the first of many Brian induced moments of the evening.

 

It doesn’t take long before I cum and am slumped against Brian’s chest getting my breath back. After a few minutes I sit up straight and push off of the counter.  Its time for dinner.

  

“Brian will you get the salad out of the fridge and move the glasses to the table? “ I ask over my shoulder while I drop the broccoli into boiling water.

“Sure, so how was your day dear?” he asks sweetly.

 “Well I hung out with Tay for a little while and then I went shopping and came here, took a nap, spent some time drawing and then started the salad and setting up the loft.” I tell him as I bring the salad to the table after dressing it.  “How was your day?”

 

 

 

“ You know, same old thing. Art department is useless, Ted is worried about money, had a couple of client meetings and Cynthia and I worked on the new campaign for Sunrise Technology. They’re introducing a new tablet pc that can be attached to an LCD projector or printer and it just like the iPad in how it works.” He says taking a sip of his wine. “this is a great salad, did you make the dressing yourself?”

 “Yeah, thanks.  That pc sounds cool, does it have a drawing program that can get installed? It would be a great way to show my new work without having to carry a portfolio around or even my laptop.” I ask while we eat out salad and bread. Yes, bread, if Brian is already going to eat carbs he just starts eating it and doesn’t worry about it.  This is a huge change since we first met, I think it’s a left over from when he was pregnant.

 

After we finish the salad Brian moves to the stereo to change the cd while I add the fresh linguine ,  I got from the specialty store a few blocks over, to boiling water and start making the sauce to sauté the chicken and broccoli in while the pasta cooks. Just as I am plating the food Brian comes back and rests his head on my shoulder and kisses my ear.

 “Justin, that smell amazing.” He whispers in my ear and head to the table.

  

“Thanks. Would you move the bread basket out of the way please.”

We eat in relative silence, occasionally feeding one another a piece of chicken or broccoli, and maybe do a “Lady and the Tramp” thing with the linguine.  Not that Brian would ever admit to doing something out of a Disney movie. But it was adorable nonetheless.  Once we finish eating Brian insists on doing the clean up and send me to the couch to relax. 

  **Brian’s POV**

 Beautiful. That is the only word I can think of that describes how Justin looks laying on the couch. His hair is slightly longer and he has gained a little weight, but he has also been spending more time in the gym since he found out he was pregnant. It’s not that he is vain and worried about losing the “baby weight”, that’s part of it but mostly it’s because he read that mild exercise is good for both the baby and him.   But back to the beautiful… he is just that, beautiful and the longer I am with him the more I believe that about him. He has a giant heart, more sincerity than a Hallmark Card, intelligence and talent that still leave me in awe of him.  But, shit let’s face it he is fucking sexy as hell!!  Right now for example he is sitting on the couch, waiting for me, watching “ How to Train Your Dragon” ( insert joke here). 

 So once the dishwasher is filled and running, the counters are clean and I have started the decaf to go with dessert, I make my way to the couch and sit myself behind him so I can wrap my arms around him and nuzzle his neck.

 “Mmm Sunshine you smell wonderful. If we could find a way to bottle that smell I could retire at 45”

 “Of course since you are only ‘27’ that would be amazing.” He giggled.

 “Shut it Sunshine!!” I chuckle “ I was trying be smooth and set up this nice quiet evening in our former love nest. Now what is this crap you are watching?  Ohh that’s right it’s the dragon movie Tay made us watch…”

 “Yes, it is. I like the ways the artists have drawn the personalities.” He says and snuggles back against me, making sure his ass it lined up with my crotch perfectly, and wiggling to get comfortable. “This is nice. What should we do now?”

 

I know exactly what he wants to do but I’m kind of liking the just laying here, holding him. So to his complete shock I say, “I think we should watch the dragon’s getting trained.” And settle back against the arm of the couch.

 “Really?!” he asks with that same excited, happy tone he had the first time I took him to The Met when he was 18, and it was our not-so-anniversary.   I live for the chance to bring that sound out of him almost as much as I love the sound of him cumming. To me they are both a gift.

 “Brian will you get the cheesecake and coffee? I need to pee” he said as he pushed himself off of me.

 “Your wish my love is my command.” I say as I bow my way backwards into the kitchen, the only sound I here is his laughter as he pee’s.  When he comes back the coffee table is set up with cake, coffee, forks and napkins, and a single rose in the middle of the table. No one can ever accuse me of not knowing how to present an appealing picture…oh did I mention I was stretched out naked on the couch holding a plate with cheesecake on it against my groin? I was. 

 “Happy Valentine’s Day baby come have some cake.” I smile a little as he licks his lips and walks toward the couch.

 “I love you, Mr. Kinney.” He smiled and leaned down to take a bite of cake. “And I love your sense of style. It is both appealing and utilitarian at the same time.”

 “I aim to please.” And lean up to kiss him, only to have a forkful of cheesecake shoved in my mouth, “You have to try this Brian, I am so happy with the way it came out..maybe I’ll make it for Easter.”

“Well Mrs. Kinney it is fabulous and I’m sure the in-laws and kids will just love it. But in the mean time could we get back to me…and you…and the cheesecake.” I say placing random kisses on his chest and neck before he removes the plate from my lap and allows me to guide him to lay on top of me.

 “Babe I think this is the most time alone we have had in quite some time, and once the new baby comes we’ll have even less time alone, at least for awhile.  Can we try to set up a time when we can just be here, in the loft, alone?” he asks and shifts on my lap so I can sit up.

 “Justin you have time with me anytime you want it, but I like the idea of setting aside sometime for just the two of us. I kind of think that is where Linds and Mel went wrong the first couple of times they split up,  all they needed to do was have some ‘mommy time’ every week. I know we took Gus at least 1 weekend a month but they needed it more than that.”   Yup. I’m getting very thoughtful in my old age.

  

“I know what you mean Brian but first they needed to stop fucking around on each other.” He chuckled.

 

“ Too true. But enough about the munchers. Let’s get back to us.” I grin, “ you are wearing way too many clothes,” and begin to slide my hand down his back and below his waistband. As my hand caresses the soft expanse of his ass I hear the zipper on his jeans slide down and give the pants a push so that my hands can explore his body unconstrained.  

 

Justin’s POV

 I am so excited that this evening has gone so well. And the best ending I could have wished for is me, on the couch, naked, and working my way down Brian’s cock until there is no space between us at all.  I mean of course the meal went well and the food came out, we had some nice conversation and even watched a movie. But riding Brian is the best ending I could have wanted. What can I say I’m easy to please.    And I might as well take the opportunity to have ‘unstructured’ sex while I can because, speaking from experience, once the baby bump develops into more of a hill Brian and I will be having more planned out sex. Not that I would ever complain about sex in any form, once I get bigger we are going to have to limit our activities to certain positions.

 

 

 

But enough about that, Brian is stirring and I want to keep him busy all night and into the morning.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

March 1, 2011  
  
Taylor's POV  
  
Wow daddy is getting fat! Auntie Em says its cause the baby is growing in side and it needs space.  Then he shows me a picture of dada when he had me in his belly.   
  
"Auntie Em how did Dada get so fat? He never eats anything but fruit, turkey and veggies."  
  
"Well sweetie when he was pregnant your Dada loved to eat anything he could get. Especially chocolate cake!  He ate Oreos, ice cream, pancakes, waffles, pizza." he smiled at me and then whispered, "I also heard he ate Burger King one time!"  
  
"Honeycutt stop spreading rumors!" dada said from the door.  
  
"Why Brian it’s so nice to see you lurking in the shadows. What's wrong you don't want your daughter to know that you actually do eat occasionally?" Auntie Em laughed and walked away.  
  
Dada stopped and sat down next to me, and looked at the photo album in front of us. He looked up at me and smiled one of those smiles Daddy says is just for me and Gus.  
  
"You know peanut, you are one of the best things that ever happened to me, you and Gus make me so happy and proud. Your auntie was right about all the bad eating, that happens sometimes when a person is pregnant." I smiled and turned the page.  
  
"But daddy only eats healthy stuff now. How come?" I ask and snuggle closer to him.  
  
"Well a lot of the time people will crave the opposite of what they usually eat, so daddy likes all of that junk food. His body and the baby want something different. And because of that he is eating more veggies and fruit and less Oreos. Which of course means there is more for you and Gus" Dada grinned.  
  
"Tay, don't let dada fool you he still eats Oreos, he just does it when no one is around and he can run more on his treadmill." Daddy said and poked me in the tummy, then sat down with a little huff next to Dada.  
  
"Justin, you are only 4 months pregnant what's with the huffing?" dada asked.  
  
"Well my back hurts and my legs are sore and for some reason the morning sickness is back. So I am huffing." daddy kind of growled like dada does when he is annoyed with uncle Mikey.  
  
"We’ll then Sunshine I guess we will have to get you some Saltines and Rolaids." Dada said and wrapped his arm around Daddy, then kissed him on the forehead and rubbed his belly.  
  
“So when is the baby going to be here? Gus said it takes a long time but I don't want my daddy to feel sick for a long time."  
  
“Sweet heart, that’s really sweet of you. I don't want to be sick either.  The baby will get here sometime in the beginning of October or end of September." Daddy smiled.  
  
"Yup Peanut Daddy is going to be huffing and puffing all summer and we are going to get to hear all about it." Dada laughed and Daddy hit him in the chest, stood up, did something with his middle finger and left the room.  A few minutes later we heard a door slam. “Well Taylor, it looks like Daddy has gone into his studio. Want to go outside and play on the swing set in the snow?"  
  
Wow, daddy's can be so tough to figure out!  But I know that Daddy isn't mad at Dada, he just didn't like being teased.   
  
"Duh daddy! Of course I want to play. I'm a kid!" I giggle and run to get my shoes and Coat. Gee grownups are dumb sometimes!

** Justin’s POV **

In case I have not mentioned it lately I HATE BRIAN sometimes.  I know it’s just the hormones doing a bit of re-organizing my emotions right now, but I wanted to beat the crap out of him just now. So I thought it best to leave the room, rather than subject my 7 year old to an example of spousal abuse….ok more like me smacking Brian and him laughing at me, but still. So now I am locked up in the studio painting a canvas all sorts of colors until I am no longer mad at Brian. I’m using reds, purples, black and some spots of orange all over this 4 x 6 canvas. It’s more than likely I will just paint over it when I calm down, but you never know it could be my next ‘masterpiece’ as the critics like to refer to art.

I realize that at 16 weeks pregnant I shouldn’t be so whiny, but then again every person is different and my body seems to want to be achy all the time. At least my mom has some sympathy for me; she says she was the same way when she had Molly, but that once Molly was born she lost her baby weight right away and that nursing really helped her lose it quick. Hmmmm I think I’ll share that little bit of weight loss history with Brian, who had to diet and run on his treadmill like a madman to get back to his ideal, skin and bony weight.   

Anyway, I think I will let Brian think I am angry at him a little longer. I was pissed when I came up to the studio but painting always helps me work stuff out and now I really just want him to know he is an asshole and apologize to me for being a jerk.  He has gotten much better at being apologetic, and owning up to his jack ass moves, but it is still fun to see him squirm every now and then. And if I know my ‘hubby’ he should be coming up the stairs right about……now. 

__

_ knock, knock…. _

“Justin…can I come in please?”

“Why? So you can call me fat and make fun of me some more?  No thanks! I’m all set for today.”  I know I’m slightly evil, but hey I have to have some fun with this…don’t I?

“Come on….let me in….you know I can just open the door if I want to…” he said through the door.

“That’s right Brian you can. Go ahead why show me any respect now!!!” I yell as I wash my brushes and put the canvas on its stand to dry.

“I do respect you, it was just a little teasing! I forgot how bad the hormones can be.” He said softly. Oops, he had given me the perfect opening through which to strike….to take it or not to take it? Ohh hell of course I’m going to take it.

“What so now I’m hormonal and not able to control myself!!  Great Brian, just great! So glad you can return the support I gave you when you were pregnant.” I say with a little tremble in my voice, I’m good, “I mean who sat with you and told you how wrong Deb was to give you that t-shirt? Me! Who rubbed your back when it hurt? Me! Who was it that ran out and got you snacks at all hours? Me!”

Ok, I know I’m laying it on thick but it is so much fun to make him squirm, and I don’t get the chance very often.  But now it is time to slowly let him off the hook. So I open the futon couch, and throw some pillows and blankets on the thing and have a seat.

“Look, Justin I’m sorry. I got carried away. You know I don’t think you are fat. I think you are perfect.”

“Sure you do..”

“Justin can I please come in so we can talk. I am so sorry I insulted you. I was a jerk.” He whined, almost.

“Ok, come in, we can talk.” I say sounding put out.

When Brian comes in all he see’s is me, on my back, cock in hand.

“So I guess I’m forgiven?” he asks, eyebrow raised, walking toward me. “Do you need a hand?”

“No, I’m doing just fine thanks. Why don’t you continue your apology, I’ll be done in a few minutes.”

“Fuck Justin. You look so hot right now. I am so sorry I said all of those things.” He said and walked toward me.  “I think you look beautiful, you will always be beautiful. I remember everything you did for me when I was pregnant.”

“…. Of course I supported…you…that’s...what...partners do…come over here and show me how sorry you are.”  I pant out and look into his eyes.

“My pleasure baby.”  He smiled as he sat on the futon and moved my hand from my dick and replaced it with his lips and tongue. “Mmmmmm”

His lips are so soft, and it’s warm inside his mouth. His hands slide around me and squeezed my ass, as he took me all the way into his throat until I hit the back of it.

Just as I hit the back of his throat, one of his fingers enters me and moves in and out of me as he moves up and down my cock, I can’t help but moan and put my hands in his hair as he adds a second and then third finger and fucks me with them as he continues to deep throat me and hmm when I hit the back of his throat. I feel my balls drawing up and a shiver move down my back until I am on the edge of coming. All it takes is Brian’s finger tapping my prostate a couple of times and I am shooting down his throat and shaking.

Brian slowly lets my cock out of his mouth and moves up my body slowly, kissing his way to my mouth. When he gets to my lips he moves in close and whispers, “Forgiven?”

“Forgiven…” I whisper and wrap my hands around his neck and pull him to me for a deep, slow kiss. 


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

**April 13, 2011  
Justin's POV  
**  
Thank God March is over! It has got to be the longest month of the year.  The weather is so weird..one day it's freezing and snowing or in the 60's and I have a cold! Which totally sucks! Not only am I totally waddling but my whole body ache's and I can't stop sneezing and coughing.  Let's just say that the peanut I have in my body is less than pleased and I think sneezing. A totally bizarre feeling!  
  
" Justin! Where are you? Your mother wants to talk to you, pick up the fucking phone! " bellows my beloved.   
  
So I roll off the couch and grab the phone. " hi mom. No,no its just a little allergy. Yes mom I am taking it easy.....no I don't have a fever." I say to her patiently, while Brian..who just found me is standing in the doorway laughing.  " Mom, really I'm fine...please don't tell Debbie that I'm sick.  Mom! If you tell her she will be in her car before you even hang up the phone. Yes I will Brian help me, in fact he is just making me a cup of tea and a grilled cheese sandwich." I add while flipping Brian off.  
  
"You will pay for that later. What kind of tea?" he smiled.  
  
I love that man.  
  
" ok mom, I'll talk to you later. I love you too."   
  
Brian comes back with the tea and sandwich, plus a gigantic chocolate chip cookie.  
  
" Here you go Sunshine, I ran into Tay in the kitchen and she felt a cookie was in order for her daddy and peanut." he says placing the tray on the table and giving me a kiss. Then he pulls a beer out of his back pocket and sits next to me on the couch.  All I can do is grin at him and wonder how he fit the bottle in the pocket of his skin tight jeans. I guess even the laws of physics bend to the will of Kinney.   
  
" So how is mother Taylor? We didn't get to chat once I told her her wittle boy had the sniffles."   
  
" Brian, thank you so very much for telling her I was sick. It is only because I need you around that I didn't let her send Debbie out to make sure you were feeding and watering me in my weakened state." I say through a mouth full of grilled cheese.   
  
"Justin that is gross...and I truly appreciate your protection from Deb." he said between drinks of his beer and kissing my neck.  Of course I choose this moment to sneeze a sneeze that wrecks my body and sends him to the floor.   
  
" Babe while your down there why don't you do something productive." I smile down at him and run my hand through his hair.  The look on his face is the last thing I recall for the next 20 minutes or so.   
  
**Brian's POV**  
  
I love it when Justin is feeling a little sick...I know that sounds wrong but really it's nice. It gives me a chance to baby him without really babying him. I mean what kind of shitty husband (yes I said it) would I be if I didn't take care of my sick, pregnant husband?  The blow job was just a bonus really.  So now he is asleep on the couch leaning against me while I read the latest Stephen King novel, not my usual fare but it's what Justin was reading when his mom called. And I have to say it is an interesting premise really, what if there really was a second shooter in Dallas in 1963? Yes, a bit conspiracy theory but at least it's not one of Taylor's Harry Potter books. Really hasn't the world had enough of the young wizard?  I blame Gus he started reading it to her last weekend and now every night I get to read her another chapter in the adventures of a pubescent wizard and his goofy friends.  But back to my beautiful blonde, even sniffling and sneezing with the tip of his button nose chapped he is still he most beautiful man I have ever seen. Pregnant he is even more stunning, when I was pregnant I kept waiting for that "glow" to kick in that you always hear about. Justin on the other hand has always glowed and now just looks peaceful, even when he is pissed off. 

 

**April 30, 2012**

**Justin’s POV**

So I have hit the 20 week mark, or as Brian likes to say the squash stage, my belly looks like I have swallowed a squash or something. It’s a good thing I work in sweatpants because that way I don’t have to struggle to fit into my clothes.  The only time I even think about wearing anything that is in any way constricting is when I take Taylor to the park, a game or to see my mom or Deb.  I know every pregnant person grows at different rates but I honestly think I have been waddling since March, Brian just laughs at me and says it’s in my head that I “only started waddling last week”.  He thinks he is so fucking funny,  I was forced to remind him about the naked, pregnant Brian pictures I took to include in Tay’s baby book. Of course he didn’t allow those to be put anywhere that the “public” could see them, God forbid someone see him with a hair out of place let alone retaining water, weighing 60 pounds more than usual and with zits on his back.  Needless to say that shut him.

Taylor is running around like a mad woman right now because Gus has decided he wants to visit us for the weekend, this is high praise from the almost 12 year old Gus who currently feels parents are more an inconvenience than they are an aid. I don’t remember being as anti-parent as Gus, but then again I have to remember that he is the Son of Kinney and therefore advanced.  Anyway, Taylor loves Gus and he loves Taylor so I think it will be fun. The weather forecast is predicting higher than usual temperatures for the next 5 days so maybe we can turn up the heat in the pool and swim or play in the back yard. I love to have Gus visit, I miss that kid when he isn’t around for awhile.

**Brian’s POV**

Justin and Taylor are already planning what they are going to do with Gus when he gets here, I am picking him up at school on Friday afternoon and will bring him to school on Monday morning. He is nearly 12 years old and the most precocious little man I have run into since…well me…he is quick witted, smart as hell and compassionate and free with his emotions (thanks to Lindsey and Justin). But best of all he adores Tay, and Justin and his dear ole’ dad. So I think the plan is going to be a little riding, soccer and lots of movies and eating. Because as much has he is my son, he has Justin’s appetite!  

“Brian, babe.. Do you think you could get the chips and dip down for me? I can’t reach it and you hid my stool.” Justin asked sweetly as he wrapped his himself around me from behind.

“I would love to get your snack for you my petite husband. And I hid your stool because I found you on the top step, on your tip toes trying to get Dorito’s off the top shelf in the pantry.” I smile, turning around to kiss his nose. “So yes no stool for you until after you have the baby. So you will just have to depend on me for your snack foods.”

“You know Mr. Kinney if I wasn’t 6 months pregnant and craving Dorito’s right now I would be forced to remind you that when you were pregnant I used to find you sitting on the floor with an extra large bag of potato chips and Hellva Good Dip.” Justin smiled and poked me in the rib. “Now get me my snack!”

“Yes my love, anything for you, after all you are my baby daddy” and I had him his food.

 

**Taylor’s POV**

My dads don’t think I can hear them talking, but I’m 8 years old and I’m nosy, perhaps I spend too much time with Auntie Em, but I want to know what is going on. So I am listening at the door to my father’s as they tease one another and just act like happily married parents. Which if I think about it I am in a minority at my school, most of the kids I go to school with are on their 1st or 2nd set of step-parents. And isn’t it funny that people are still refusing to recognize that same-sex couples can have successful marriages and children just like everyone else. I mean shoot Gus and I are perfect examples of how successful gay marriages can be, Auntie’s Mel and Linds have been together for almost 20 years and my dad’s have been together for 12 years. Most of my friends parents never made it past 5 or 6 years. 

Can you tell that I have been going to PFLAG meetings with Gramma Deb and Grandma Jen, because they are organizing a huge campaign and float for Pride in July in support of same sex marriage. So yup I have been hearing about this for awhile.

When I grown up and find someone who I want to spend my time with I hope I find someone that loves me as much as my dad’s love each other.


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

June 21, 2011

 Brian's POV

 

"Ok, I am so excited to be having this baby, really I am and I'm sure once the little love is born I will be eccstatic." Justin said from the pool, "But right now Daphne I am sweating my ass off and can't see my fucking swollen feet. Not to mention the hemmaroids, it's a good thing Brian is the bottom between now and 8 weeks after baby day!"

 "On the contrary, oh great one, I think you are just about the cutesting on the planet. And bottoming for you is such an imposition that I may struggle to top again post baby. Ok that is an exaggeration but get what I mean. " 

 "fuck you Brian!" 

 "later my love, later." I smirk as I dip down to kiss my husband, who is floating in the pool on his back, talking to his BFF while she suns herself. " don't forget the sun screen babe. The last thing you want is to have a sunburn, when you are retaining water."

 "Fuck you very much for that Brian. Now get in here and give me a real kiss." he says and grabs me by the hand and tugs.

 "you little shit, one day you will pay. You won't know when and you won't know where. But you will pay Sunshine" I say as I swim toward my beloved. "until then perhaps you would like me to get you a drink?" 

 

Justin has 2 and a half months left of his pregnancy, I can't wait and I totally understand how he feels. By the time I was 8 months pregnant I wanted nothing more than to go into labor and get some really good drugs. Of course that was not the case for me and I got to feel every single contraction and tear.  Justin was a great support and I don't want to see him in as much pain as I was in, but the twat is insisting on going natural all the way.  So we went to the birthing classes for a refresher and watched the video again, but at least now they have a male video to watch in addition to the traditional twat show. 

 

"Brian would you help me out of the pool? I don't trust myself on the steps." Justin asked with a little puppy dog smile.  

 "Of course Justin. Just paddle on over and I will gladly guide you to your cushion."

 

 I help Justin out of the pool and under the umbrella while Daphne dives into the pool to cool down.  When she gets out she heads straight for us and the shade. 

 

"Holy shit it's fucking hot! And it's only the second day of summer.  Justin dont forget to stay hydrated and cool." Daphne said as she dried her hair and slipped on her cover up. 

 "Thank you Dr. Chanders. I am so glad my BFF is a doctor. Now I have a nervous nelly, a nutty Italian and an honest to goodness doctor watching out for me. All I need is for my mom and Emmett to arrive and my nagging party will be complete!" 

 "I heard that Sunshine, now get your bubble ...... body in here and eat your lunch. You two help him up and roll him in..." Debbie called from the kitchen. 

 "You heard her Justin, up we go..... come on baby give us your hand and a little help here." 

 " I hate you. No sex for you!" Justin giggled and gave me his hand.

 

Justin's POV

 June 27, 2012

 

I wasn't kidding when I told Brian he would be getting no sex that evening. I actually made him take a cold shower before he came to bed, and then ignored him while he kissed my neck and shoulders in apology for teasing and nagging me. I admit it was difficult, and hard, but I managed to follow through on my no sex decision.  Of course that was 6 days ago and in that time he has been wonderful with a capital W, bringing me snacks, rubbing my back and shoulders, watching chick flicks and not teasing me when I ball like a teenage girl.  And Taylor has been wonderful, she is so grown up! She and Gus, who is staying with us until the munchkin is born, have been so helpful. They have been bringing me snack's- the healthy kind- cleaned up after themselves without being asked to and even offered to help the house keeper, Betty, in the kitchen. And of course they have not ratted on me to the 'grown ups' when I walk around outside or sit in my studio and draw or paint. Shit Gus even cleaned the cats litter box! 

 

Of course we have had our moments, but nothing I can't handle. Tay and Gus got into a fight about what to have on their pizza the night Brian was out for a business dinner, the only time pizza is 'allowed' in his house, at least I get full cream ice cream in the house. Awww...memories of  ice cream kisses....where was I? Oh, yeah...everything is going great, even Lindsey and Mikey are chilled out. They still each have their moments when they can't believe how settled Brian has become, but with partners of their own like Ben and Mel they are brought to reality pretty quickly.  

 

As for how I am feeling, well I guess tired and fat would be an understatement? And with another 8 weeks to go, I don't see much relief in sight, what was I thinking getting pregnant in November?! Too late to complain about it now, but still it sucks, I am so glad we have a/c and a huge couch in the media room, I spend a lot of time there.  Thank God the doctor has finally said its ok for me to leave the house and waddle around (yup I have to accept it I waddle, it's the bubble butt), so I have been allowed to go to breakfast at the diner a couple of times and then met my mom for some shopping before being deposited at Kinnetik for the trip home. You see I can't reach the steering wheel at the moment, yet again providing my beloved with hours of entertainment the day I realized it. 

 

" Justin, I thought you were going into town to gets some fruit from that farmers market?" he asked innocently.

 "fuck you Brian!"  ok, I admit it I over reacted.

 "Umm, Justin, I have not seen you in like 3 hours. How can I have possibly pissed you off" he asked. 

_A fair question._

 

"You. Got. Me . Pregnant!" I yelled. 

 "Yes, I did. But as I recall you were there...what's going on?" he asked and wrapped his arms around me. At least he. An still reach around me.

 

Of course by this time I am no long pissed with him and on the verge of tears. So he leads me to the couch and rubs my back and then my belly. I take a few shuttering breaths and lean into him with my head on his shoulder. And with a sniffle begin my tale...

 

" I was going to " sniffle "but I went to get in the car and.....and.... I Don't Fit!"  at this point I am crying again and he his chuckling.  "hey asshole! I'm having a moment here. Could you st least pretend to sympathize?"

 "oh Baby, I so do...if you will recall I couldn't drive myself anywhere by qthis point either.  Of course I'm about 5 inches taller than you" chuckle " but I know the feeling." 

"Thank you. " I smiled at him and blew my nose. " but that isn't the only problem...my feet can't reach the pedals!"  and he starts laughing, I start bawling, the kids come running to see what is wrong and Deb walks in while he is explaining why I am crying.

 "Asshole" she says with a smack to the back of his head.

 "Owww. Shit Deb that fucking hurt" he growled and handed Taylor a five dollar bill for the swear jar. Something's never change. " I think my baby needs a nap, let's go up to our room." 

 

Brian's POV 

 

I admit it , I was not very mature about his issues with driving, but then again he teased me all the time when I had to start having Ted, of all people, drive me around. Once my ears stopped ringing from Debbie's love tap I took Justin upstairs and helped him get comfortable for a nap. This entails some maneuvering of pillows until he finds the right position, but one he is curled up with his body pillow he is out like a light.  So I decide to make the most of the hour or two I have and set up a nice bath for my husband. 

 Sometimes I still can't believe that someone as kind, loving and beautiful as Justin is actually willing to spend his life with me and have kids! Justin is by far the best thing that has ever happened to me ever. I truly believe he is the reason I have lived to be ....gulp....41 years old. If he hadn't been so persistent I would never have found my way out of the paper bag Mikey and the gang wanted to keep me in, he forced me, and still does, to face my insecurities and my family, my true family, and let them see the real me...or at least a reasonable facsimile of him. I am after all Brian Fucking Kinney, the Asshole. 

 But on with my preparations.  I find a box of his favorite candles, a subtle clean smell that reminds me of the ocean, and place them around the bathroom. Then I put some lavendar bath salts in the tub, they are for relaxation, and set out to find the perfect song to let him know I love him and cherish every minute with him. It takes me awhile but I find the song on my iPod, along with a couple of others I like, and set it in the iHome in the bathroom.  I finish just in time because as I am starting the tub I hear him calling my name, and light the candles, the song is cued up so all I have to do is hit one button when we go into the bathroom.

 

"hmmmm.....how long did I sleep?" he yawns and scratches the end of his nose....I am melting.

 "not too long.  Emmett and Drew came and took the kids out for a night of fun and junk food. Soo we have the house to ourselves. How are you feeling?" I ask and give him a quick kiss and smooth down his bed head.

 " I feel better, sorry I called you an asshole. I just got this terrible feeling of being dependent on everyone for simple things like going to town."  he said and I nodded while I rubbed his lower back.

  " That feels wonderful, I have been so sore lately from carrying the extra weight." 

 " Well I think a nice long bath would help with that." I smile and reach my hand out to him.

 

Once we get him up and moving toward the bathroom I stop and kiss him on th forehead. 

 

" I love you, and cherish every moment we spend together. You are the reason I have the relation ship with my kids that I have. I am sorry I was mean to you." I said as I looked into the most beautiful blue yes looking up at me. " let's you have that bath and I'll even rub your feet."  

 

As I openned the door I hit the play button and the song began.....

 

_Just one year of love_

_Is better than a lifetime alone_

_One sentimental moment in your arms_

_Is like a shooting star right through my heart_

" Brian this is beautiful..." he whispered

 "Shhhhh. baby listen to the words" I said softly and helped him out of his shirt.

 

_It's always a rainy day without you_

_I'm a prisoner of love inside you -_

_I'm falling apart all around you - yeah_

 

"Justin this is how I feel everyday about you."  and I kiss him softly on the lips. Removing his socks and pants next.  

 

_My heart cries out to your heart_

_I'm lonely but you can save me_

_My hand reaches out for your hand_

_I'm cold but you light the fire in me_

_My lips search for your lips_

_I'm hungry for your touch_

_There's so much left unspoken_

_And all I can do is surrender_

_To the moment just surrender_

 

"Let's get you into the tub. Here take my hand and step in." 

 

_And no one ever told me that love would hurt so much_

_(Oooh yes it hurts)_

_And pain is so close to pleasure_

_And all I can do is surrender to your love_

_(Just surrender to your love)_

_Just one year of love_

_Is better than a lifetime alone_

 

I quickly undress and get in the tub behind him and begin to run a cloth over him using my bath gel he likes so much.  As I wash him he lays his head back on my shoulder and kisses my chin.  

 

" I love you Brian. "

 " shhhh..."

 

_One sentimental moment in your arms_

_Is like a shooting star right through my heart_

_It's always a rainy day without you_

_I'm a prisoner of love inside you_

_I'm falling apart all around you_

_And all I can do is surrender_

 

 " This is wonderful. The song is perfect, who is it?" he asks. 

 "the song is called "One Year of Love" and it is by Queen!" I say with some exasperation. 

 " Oh, you mean the 'We Will Rock You' guys?" 

 "Yes.  And we will be having a long discussion later and introduce you to Queen and Freddie Mercury....shit Justin how can you not know about Freddie Mercury? He is a fucking gay and music icon!". I say with a scowl.  " Now where we're we? Ah yes, your bath."

 

We stay in the tub until the water starts to cool off, then I help him out of the tub and wrap him in a large blue bath sheet before leading him into the bedroom where I dry him and cover him in lotion- neither of us want to see stretch marks on his beautiful skin.  Of course the lotioning is erotic and I end up kissing my way up his body and then down it as I guide him down onto the bed.  Before long his hand is gripping my hair and guiding my mouth up and down his cock. 

 

" Ah Brian....this has to be the......best post bath I have had in a long time." he gasps as I slowly suck the tip into my mouth and run my tongue around the crown. " I am so close...I want to fuck you...ohhhh........please Brian stop I want to cum inside you" he moaned even as he pushed up into my mouth for more.

 "Patience baby, this is only round one." I smile at him resume my activities for a mi ute or two and then I stick my finger in his ass and tap a couple of times on his prostate, in less than 30 seconds he his thrusting into my mouth and grabbing my head with both hands as the orgasm washes over him. 

 

I roll to the side and run my hand up his stomach, stopping to play with each nipple, before I lean into him and give him a kissed flavored with his own essence. All he can do is sigh and snuggle into my side, peppering soft kisses on my neck and shoulder. 

 

**Justin**

 Ohhhhh....my....God. That was the sweetest thing he has ever done for me...and the song....it was perfect.  I love Queen and yes I was yanking his chain...shortly I will be yanking something else.

 "Brian, thank you for this....the song was....I don't have words to describe it.....shut up I don't talk that much" I giggle and swat his chest. " I want that song to play at our anniversary dinner.  Oh stop glaring at me...we have been together for 12 years and married for almost 9" 

 "you're right, and I'm glad you liked the song, I've been trying to come up with a song to equal Barry White. And let's face it you can sing your little bubble butt off, I can sing Irish shanties." I smile and start to shift him onto his back and place a pillow under his lower back. "are you ready for round 2?" 

 "I think so....I know you are, you didn't get off earlier." he grinned and ran his hand over the length of my cock as I handed him the condom and grabbed the lube. "I can't wait to be inside you...this is still the best position for me." 

 " I know the feeling....just another minute" I groaned as he turned around so I could watch him prepare himself, one finger, two, three...I love watching him. Once he is up to three fingers he starts to move his fingers in and out of himself for a minute or two. Finally. He grabs the lube and condom and gets me ready. 

 

BRIAN POV

 

" hurry Brian.....ahhhh you look so hot" he said lustily. Hearing this I turned around to straddle him and grabbed the condom, put it on him and added lube by slowly running my lube covered fist up and down his length.  

 " Are you ready?" I asked and slowly lowered myself onto his incredible cock. " Uhhh shit you feel so good....filling me, stretching me...I am going to ride you slowly this feels so good." 

 

 I think Justin may have grunted, hard to tell he was moaning so hard. I set a slow pace and moved up and down his cock, occasionally pulling almost all the way off and taking him into my body  fast and hard. 

 

" Ohhh...Ohhh. Ahhhhhhhh..Brian you feel so good, I can't hold out much longer...o god, squeeze me again like that......" he gasped and opened his eyes watching me jerk myself off at the same speed I was riding him. " You. Are. So. Beautiful."

 "So. Are. You. Ahhhhh.....do that again...just like.....ahhhhhhhhhhhh" and I came hard all over his belly, the rhythmic  gripping of my ass pushing him over the edge with a gasp and a moan. 

" Justin, that was incredible. I want to do it again.....but my ass hurts and I think you need your sleep." 

 

I slowly lifted myself up and got a warm cloth to clean us both off, then I pulled the blankets up and snuggled in beside the only man I will ever love


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59**

August 13, 2011

 

**Taylor's POV**

 Ok, so today was Daddy's baby showers, and what exactly does that mean? Well let me tell you, it means we are going to sit around the living room, openning gifts for the baby, while Grandma Deb, Gradma Jen, Auntie Em, Aunt Molly and Gus moms cry and ooh and ah when daddy opens something.  The gifts are cool and they are not all for the baby,m,ost of the clothes are green and yellow or orange. I like blue myself for the new baby, but grandma deb says blue is for boys and since the dads won't tell anyone if the baby is a boy or a girl, everything is a secret. Daddy bought everything for the nursery, but he won't let anyone see it. Well aunt Daphne knows but she couldn't come today because she has a test to take at school. 

Thank God Gus is here so there is someone to hang with, even though he is older than me he gets that I am happy about the new baby but also wonder what is going to happen to me? Are my dads going to love me less or forget about me? Can I still hang out with daddy in his studio?  These are very important questions and Gus understands. 

 

" Gus?" 

 " What's up sis?" he asks

 " When I was born did the dads forget about you?" 

 "Well, yeah for a little while, but remember I didn't live with them. They could never forget about you. But babies take up a lot of time, they can't do anything for themselves. Justin and dad are going to have to spend most of their time with the baby for awhile." he explains and pulls me down on to his lap," but you know what?"

 " What?" I smile because he pokes me on the nose.

 " no matter what happens you are their little girl and they love you.  Maybe if you talk to them...when you were born they each spent time with me every week." 

 " really....what did you do?" I asked.

 " well we went to the zoo, the movies, the park, one time we went and rode bikes around in the back behind the stable." he said " pretty much they left it up to me" 

 " wow, thanks Gus. You are by far my favorite brother" 

 " I am your only brother...or do you know something?". He asked with that Kinney raised eyebrow. I will one day mast that look even if it is the last thing I do!! 

 " No, I don't know anything..." I grinned and took off toward my daddy, who was conveniently eating cake.

 

**Justin**

 Here come Taylor at a pretty fast pace, and she is giggling, this can only mean she has been with Gus and needs to get away. Wonder what they were talking about?  Have I mentioned that I am sooooo ready for this baby to be born?  Because I am, the doctor put me on bed rest last week, which means that my mom has moved in to "help" me with Taylor and the house. I tried to reminder that, that is what Betty gets paid to do but like Deb, when Brian was pregnant, she won't hear of leaving. The upside is that she and Betty get along and mom respects Betty's kitchen. Molly takes Taylor out for girl time, with Emmett or Daphne, or both of them.mwhen the 3 of them take her out I am usually faced with a glitter and make up covered 'diva' with a new outfit. But I want her to be happy and pampered. 

 Brian and I are going to talk to Taylor about having a dad and Tay day and a daddy and Tay day every week once I am recovered and the baby is a little older. I think it went well with Gus when we did it and don't want her to feel I,e we have forgotten her.  

 

" Taylor. Get your cake and come sit with me for awhile."

 " ok daddy........ This is fun, you got lots a great stuff!  I can't believe Grandma Deb gave you a rainbow baby blanket!  It's really cool." she said between mouthfuls.

 "yeah I Ike it to, but I think you dad would have liked something a bit less bright." I laugh just as the baby decides to kick me.  " baby girl do you want to feel the baby? It's kicking me pretty hard in the side." 

 " sure. " she says and walks closer to me. After I move my shirt a little I take her hand and place it on my belly.

 " Wow daddy!! I can see your belly move when the baby kicks. Does it hurt?"

 "sometimes, but most of the time it's more like a poke. But since it's almost time for the baby to be born its been moving alot more." I tell her and move her hand again. 

 "why is it moving so much?" 

 "well when it's time to be born the baby has to be in just the right spot. It has to turn upside down so it's head is orienting down." I explain without getting too detailed.

 " Oh." Taylor whispers and pats the little foot poking me in the side. " why?" Great job Justin!  

 " Well.... I think you might be too little to hear about it, it's kind of gross" I tell her " there's a bunch of blood and it can take hours before the baby is actually here"

 " ok" she says and goes to find grandma Deb.

 

I hope this is over soon, I need a nap. But right now I need to send Dad over to sto deb rom explaining the beauty of child birth to my 8 year old. 

 

 ". Oh Dad!!!" I call to Brian.

 "what's up? Are you ok?" he asks.

 " I'm fine, but if you don't get over there soon Deb is more than likely going to explain, in vivid detail, how baby's are born.". That last part is said to his quickly retreating back. From the look of it he got there in time. I hope.  By the looks on Taylor's face she has not gotten the answers she wanted. 

 

_Good job Brian!  Another disaster averted._

 

Brian

 

If  my beloved was not 9 months pregnant I would so kill him right now! Not only does my daughter, " just have to know " how babies are born but she is giving me the famous Taylor (Justin) treatment. You know the one... Stomp, pout, hug, stomp off and ignore for a while. Well better that than trying to explain to an 8 year old. Because I really don't want to explain that her daddy is going to spend hours in terrible pain and then push a watermelon out of his body, while bleeding. 

 

" So dad how did it go?". Little Twat asks has he waddles over to me. 

 " Well, Little Twat, it went well. Deb thinks I'm a prude for not wanting Taylor to understand the 'beautiful beginning of a new life' but our daughter thinks I'm a meanie and treat her like a baby." I smile down at him. " But, over all I think it was worth it not to have to tell her the whole truth."

 "What did you tell her?" he asks cautiously.

 "I told her that it takes a long time for the baby to come, it hurts and when it's over we will have a new baby and a very tired daddy." This gets me a great big Sunshine smile.  " Now, how about we kick out these free loaders? The girls are going to take Tay for the night, it seems she needs a little girl time..... Oh! I better tell them not to get manipulated into answering any questions." 

 "Brian, don't worry about it. Think of the joy Lindsey will have and the look on Mel's face when she asks where baby's come from" he laughs. And I have to admit the idea of Mel having to explain gay sex to Tay sounds very appealing. 

 " truly an appealing prospect but I think I should warn them anyway. May I'll ask your mom's opinion first. After all she has raised a girl before." I tell him and head off to find Mother Taylor. 

 

I find her about 5 minutes later sitting in the kitchen with Betty talking about coffe cake recipes or some shit.

 

" Ladies. I was wondering if Jen might have a moment to give some advice." I say.

 " Of course. What can I do for you?" she asks.

 " Well, Taylor wants to know where babies come from, and more specifically how they are born. Justin and I wonder if this is a conversation for us to have with her at this age." I ask with a bit of a blush, " I mean I explained it tomgus when the girls asked but is it different for girls?"

 

After a brief laugh at my expense she and Betty look at me seriously and confer. 

 

"In my experience, if the child is asking about it, it is time to explain. Just let her guide the talk, she will let you k ow when the details get to be too much." Jen said thoughtfully.

 "I agree with Jen. Ever child is different and for girls it is much more important, after all it is more likely that she will be in the position of having a baby." Betty explains." but it is still important for her to understand that some special men can have babies as well". 

 

I love that woman! She gives advice and gives me a good idea of what to talk about. 

 

" Thank you ladies. Just one more question. Do you think it would be better coming from a woman? I mean I can explain the mechanics of het sex but maybe she would be more comfortable talking about it with a woman? 

 " Actually, I think since she is asking about Justin you should explain it from a male perspective. You can do that based on your own experience." Jen tells me "but if she has any other questions ask her who she wants to talk to about it."

 " ok, that makes sense. Of course now I have to actually have the talk!" I groan and rest my head on Jen's shoulder, receiving a pat on the back of my head and a snicker? " Well I will go tell Justin your advice and send of off with her aunties for the night. Maybe the munchers will just explain it when she, inevitable asks them." And I make my exit.

 "Taylor its time to go get your bag so your Aunties can take you with them for the night. The rest of you go home. Justin is tired and well just want you to leave." I announce to the crowd.  I receive the usual grumbles of asshole, cranky, and of course Emmett's peck on the cheek that tells me ' I know you're a softy'. 

 " Thank you all for coming and for the wonderful gifts. And Em thank you for not making us play any games this time!" Justin says to a round of applause.

 "you are quite welcome Baby. I am so excited to be an auntie again!" Emmett gushed.

 "settle down Princess it won't be long now." I say as I guide him out the door to join Deb and Carl st the car. 

  

AT LAST!! They have all gone home except for Jen and Betty who are doing the clean up. Justin is asleep on the couch when I get back inside. After several minutes of taking in the image I hear a voice behind me.  

 

"I can't believe my baby is having a baby, isn't he beautiful? He always looked so angelic sleeping. " Jen waxes, "of course we both know that is the furthest from the truth!"  

 " He is beautiful, even More so right now, but yes he is no angel. I am so happy, I sometimes wonder how I end up here. I mean let's face it I was NO angel myself." I say to a quiet snort from the couch.

 "yup. No angel! Ok you Sunshine let's get you and little Sunshine upstairs. Say good night to your mommy."

 " Night mom." he yawns and starts to sit up. " Umm, babe can you give me a hand? My back hurt, I can't keep my balance and right now my left foot is numb. You never mentioned the joy of pinched nerves"

"Well my sweet, I didn't have any of those. No balance, acne, swollen feet yes. Pinched nerves nope. But I did gain like 80 pounds" I smile and help him off the couch.  " come on baby let's get you to bed. Night Jen"

 

As we head up the stairs Justin turns to me, unsteadily, and says, "I love you, Brian Kinney" and waddles on. 

 

" I love you too Mr. Taylor." I say coming up the stairs behind him. " now too the bedroom!" 

 "With pleasure. I really have to pee though so, to the bathroom!" he giggles. " wanna he me into my jammie's when I get back?"

 "oh, I'll help you while your in the bathroom." I smile and follow him with his jammie's, which is actually a 4x tee shirt we found at one of those discount stores, God help me.  But it allows for a quick change and he can pee easier in the middle of the night. I truly hope he goes into labor wearing because it is a walrus in a beach chair under a palm umbrella at the beach. 

 "Brian this was a great day, we got so many great things. I think we are ready for Dylan Kinney Taylor." Justin said a he leaned against me in be.

 "Hmm. Dylan Kinney Taylor. I like it. I know Kinney is an Irish/Scottish name it of course means 'hansome'." I say wrapping an arm around him. " what does Dylan mean?"

 "you will love this...it means 'legendary'. I choose a Scottish name because my family is Scot/English and since Taylor is named after me I figured you should get some props as well." he smiled up at me and yawned.

 "So my son is going to be 'legendary handsome'. It works for me. Taylor is oing to want to know what her name means." I remind him.

 "Taylor means 'tailor' and Elizabeth means 'God is abundance or God is my oath', not the same but I figure we can tell her she was named for her fathers. And one of history's most beautiful women, because I thought you were both so beautiful when I saw you in he hospital." he said and took my hand and rested it near his heart.  Of course I kissed him and he was asleep within 2 minutes.


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

August 20, 2011

10 pm. Briton 

Justin POV

 

This totally sucks! The doctor said I could go into labor at any minute, and where exactly is my beloved you ask. I HAVE NO FICKING CLUE!!!  He said he was going to say goodnight to the kids, Gus is here a little longer, and that was about an hour ago. My feet hurt, I need to piss and I can't get out of bed because I can't sit up without help. It's official Brian is an asshole. 

Ok this is getting serious, I'm starting to get cramps in my lower back because I have to pee and need to at least role on to my side so the munchkin isn't lying directly on my bladder. Shit!

"Brian!! Where the fuck are you? I have to pee!" I finally yell. This is getting ridiculous, I'm just going to scoot myself to the side of the bed....shit I really have to have this kid soon. 

As I am scooting slowly to the edge of the bed Brian decides to show up

"Princess, what the hell are you doing?" He asks with a giggle.

" trying....to...get out of....this fucking...bed! No thanks to....you" I tell him as a try to move. " where the fuck...." he offers his hand " thank you....have you been for the last.....ahhhhhh....hour you asshole?" 

" I went to put the kids to bed, got a drink and checked my email. Did you need me? I didn't hear you call me." He asked as he kissed my cheek. 

"I'm fine....sniffle....I just want to have this baby...sniffle...I feel like shit. My back hurts, my feel..if I could actually see them....are swollen and I have to sit down to pee." I cry, "and did I mention that my lower back is killing me? Because it is."

 

I know I'm pitiful and pathetic. But I am miserable. 

 

"Oh, my poor baby...I know how you feel. Do you want me to rub your back or feet for you?" He asks. I can't help the laugh that escape me.

"No, you shit I do not want you to rub my feet or back" I smile and kiss him as I pass. " but I love you for offering."

"You do know that sometimes a good, earth shaking orgasm will help nature along" he says as he helps me get settled in bed and runs his hand across my check. 

"Hmmm....well since you mention it...I have heard that" I grin as he moves closer to me and slides a and under my night shirt, you know the one Deb bought him when he was pregnant. 

It doesn't take long for me to get off, a  quick hand job followed by Brian's beautiful mouth wrapping around my cock and a few deep swallows, and I am ready for a nap. Which I promptly take with my head on Brian's shoulder. 

 

Brian's POV 

He is so beautiful, it's a cliche to say he is glowing, but he is glowing even more than is usually inner glow. Yup, I am officially chick now!  I feel so sorry for him, I wish he would go into labor so the baby gets here and he can be a little more comfortable. Because let's face it, child birth is a bitch, especially if he has to have an episiotomy. 

I'm glad he has fallen asleep, at least asleep he doesn't have to think about his discomfort and I don't have to listen to him complain. I know he didn't really feel that way when I was pregnant, but he is just a nicer guy than me. I've softened with time I know I have but let's face it, warm and cuddly I will never be. 

Ok now that he is asleep I am going to go do a little work before I come back up and join him in bed. I have a lot to get done for a new campaign for Mitchell's Shoes, they make the most God awful men's shoes but the account is worth a million so I can't complain.

About 3 hours later I head upstairs to find my husband awake and rubbing his back in a sweat. 

" Justin, what's wrong?" I ask a little concerned.  

"I think so...just a little crampy. It should go away soon. I've been having them all day." He says with a little grimace. " they come and go" 

 

Ok so is anyone also think what I am? Yes, my brilliant, sensitive, self-aware husband doesn't seem to realize he might be in labor.

 

"Umm, Justin have you by any chance thought about the fact that you may in labor? Just a thought. How about you tell me the next time a cramp hits, ok? I ask as calmly as I can with out either bursting out in laughter or totally freakingout because who the fuck knows how long this has been going on! 

"Ok, so what you're trying to tell me is that I may have been in labor for the last 6 or 7 hours? Shit!! Oh here comes a nice one." He says and starts to breathe a little heavy. " funny that they really didn't bother me that much until you mentioned it" 

 

And I start timing the space between what we can now say are more than likely contractions

 

"Well my love I think we can say you are ready to head for the hospital. So lets get you up and dressed shall we?"  And off I go to collect his bag, call Jen and let Betty know we are heading for the hospital. 

 Jen is of course thrilled and on her way and Betty is aware and will be up with the kids in the morning. 

 And so the adventure begins.....

  

**Justin's  POV.**

 I can not believe I have been in labor and didn't know it!  Brian has been great and hasn't made a single joke about it, he is great.  Ok so the contractions are getting worse and Brian's hand on my knee is sort of calming and I squeeze it with each contraction.  Then we drive in silence for a little while. 

 

" ok that was a strong one" I groan. " how long until we get tothe hospital? Did you call the doctor? Is he going to meet us there?"  

 " No he is going to stop for coffe for me and then to get his dry cleaning. What do you think?!" He says. And to be honest I wouldn't be surprised if the doctor did show up with a large lost latte! 

 "Have you been timing these?" I ask " because I feel another one coming on." 

 " yes I have been and that was about 10 minutes between each one. So think we should make it with plenty of time to spare." He tells me and gives my hand a little squeeze. "You'll be fine, we'll be there in a few minutes and you'll be in a nice soft bed, hooked up to monitors and yelling at me." 

 "Yeah that will be great! At least now I get to call you names like you did when Tay was born." 

 And then we arrive at the hospital, Brian parks the car and we walk calmly through the front door and up to maternity (I hate that I have to go to maternity!)  and my pretty little birthing room. It's the same hospital Taylor was born in, and they are very nice.  

 

"Hi sweetie" the cheery nurse says as we walk up to the desk. " so who do we have here?"

 "Justin Taylor. He has been in labor for about 8 hours, little twat thought it was just a back ache. The contractions are about 10 minutes apart and his water has not broken." Brian explains very efficiently. 

"We'll let's get you signed in and set up in a room. Did you have a room preference? It's a pretty slow night so most of he rooms are open." She asked and attached a bracelet to each of our wrists.

 "No, I don't really care which one, just one with a bed and a bath tub" I smile through a little contraction. "That one wasn't so bad but I think they are getting closer. Can we get settled in please?"

 

Just as I get on the bed the doctor comes in to check on me, yippee?  Nothing I want _more_ than his finger in my ass right now.

 

"Ok Justin lets check to see how dilated you are and get you set up with a monitor for the contractions, I know the exam is uncomfortable so let's get it over with and get you a little more comfortable."  He says as he gloves up and bends my legs at the knee. 

 "Ok, you know any other time I might enjoy this...but now it fucking hurts so hurry the fuck up!" I growl, "and Brian wipe that smirk off your face right now!!!" 

 "Yes dear. It's just that you are too cute right now. I'm sorry you're in pain, when the doc is done poking you do you want to lay down or take a bath?" He asks and rubs my arm.

 "I wouldn't mind trying to take a nap. Will you lay down with me?"

 "Of course I will.  How ya doing doc?" He asks and gets behind me on the bed.

 "Ok Justin you can sit back. Looks like you are at about 5 cm so I'll be back in an hour or so to check on you." He says and smiles on his way out of the room. 

 "Well 5 cm is half way there at least." Brian offers. "Do you want anything? Maybe some ice or a foot rub." 

 "No, I really just want to sleep for a while." I yawn. "Maybe when I wake up we'll be closer to the finish line." 

 "Sure baby, take a nap." Brian says and places a soft kiss on my forehead.  

 

When I wake up it is with quite a jolt.

"Oh my fucking god! That hurts" 

 " I know, just try to breathe through it, here try squeezing the stress ball" Brian suggests. We decided that a stress ball was better for my hand and Brian's. I didn't like the idea of hurting him and the stress ball is a good way of keeping my hand from freezing up from the stress

 


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

August 21, 2011

1 a.m

**Justin’s POV**

 “Ok, Justin.” The doctor says with the snap of his nifty glove “ you are almost 10cm. Which means it is time to get the stirrups out.”

 “Oh thank God!! It is about fucking time.” I yell, “Holy shit that was a big one.” I squeak as another contraction hits me.

 “Um Justin….Justin!!!”

 “What the hell Brian, what do you want?  Can’t you see I’m a tad bit busy right now?” I growl.

 “Why yes my love, I do see that. However, I thought I would ask you if you wanted me to sit on the bed with you while you push or if you would prefer me to go get coffee and let you do this all by your little self.” The Asshole grins down at me.

 “I hate you….why did I ever let you convince me it would be a good idea for me to have this baby?  Clearly your bigger , taller frame is better suited for this process.” I say as calmly as I can.

 “But you have such nice, wide, child bearing hips my love.” He laughs as the doctor stares at us both like we are insane. “and you have only been in labor for like 14 hours. Need I remind you that in all actuality I hit the 24 hour mark?”

 “Fuck. You. Brian!!! When this is all over I am going to tell Deb that you were mean to me and teased me while I was unable to defend myself because of the pain of bearing your child.” I grin up at him as he re-thinks his comments.

 “Uhh, boys could we possibly get to the child birth portion of the morning?” the doctor asks. “Now Justin we are going to put your feet up in the stirrups. So I need you to scoot down the bed a bit. Brian help him.”

 And so we proceed with the readjustment of my ass and feet.

 “Brian….will you sit behind me please?” I pant out.

 Brian sits me up and gets in the bed behind me and just rubs the back of my hands and my shoulders. You would think after a year of rehab and physical therapy after the bashing I would be a little more stoic about pain. But this….this is nothing like the pain of my hand cramping up and the pain that runs up my arm and across my back and into my neck. 

 After a couple of more contractions the doctor checks me again and says the baby is fully effaced and I can start pushing with the next contraction.  Of your while this is welcome news it is also what starts me hyperventilating. For all of the complaining I did and wishing the baby would come, now I’m not so sure this was a good idea. Of course expressing this to Brian only gets me a raised eyebrow and a snorted, “ little late for that don’tcha think Sunshine?”

 “You suck!!!”

 “Why yes I do.”

 “Justin, on the next contraction I want you to push.” The doctor says

 “Ok baby, looks like its about to start so deep breath.” Brian says with a glance at the monitor beside the bed.

 “And push Justin. That’s right 1.2.3.4.5.6.7.8.9.10” the doctor counts. “Ok, rest. Great job Justin.”

 And so it goes.  Deep breath.  Push. Whimper. Deep breath. Push. Whimper.

 “OMG this hurts…..aaaaaaa…..heheheheh.” I cry “ Ok. That Lamaze shit so doesn’t work!!! Crazy fuckers. Who comes up with heheheheh. As a way to calm someone in excruciating pain.  Oh, shit now I feel dizzy.”

 At this point the nurse is laughing, the doctor has his head between my legs and Brian is rubbing my shoulders. 

“You’re doing great baby. Just lay back and catch your breath. Good. Deep breath in…deep breath out. Just like we always do….” Brian soothes.

  **Brian’s POV**

 Justin is doing so well. Yes, he is whining and bitching and complaining but he is doing it. I am so proud of him. And without drugs…because he waited so long to mention the labor and then fell asleep when we got to the hospital. Of course I secretly think it’s because I didn’t ask for drugs so he has to be just as “strong” as me. 

 “Brian…” he starts to say and a contraction hits him. “OwOwOw…. _pant..pant…pant_ …we are both getting fixed after this…no question about it..I am never doing this again….”

 “Sunshine I totally agree. Two is enough. Besides you are still raising me.” I smile down at him and push the hair from his sweaty brow. “Love you”

 “Ditto…hey doc can we move this along??” he asks with a grimace.

 “Well actually yes we can.  On the next contraction I want you to let it pass. Just…breathe through it…like a really bad cramp.” The doctor says calmly.

 

 As the contraction passes the doctor moves in closed and runs his finger around my anus and smiles up at me….”The head is right there Justin. Give me a big push on the next contraction.”

 “Ok, baby this is it, ready?” I ask and he can only nod  before he takes a deep breath and pushes.

 “Great job Justin.  Here’s another one….and go…….great..a nice full head of hair.” The doctor says and again runs a finger around the baby’s head.  “One or two more good pushes and we’ll be there.”

 “Brian….go down there and watch him be born!!” he says and takes a deep breath and push, I wrap my arms and give him a quick kiss on the forehead before I move to the end of the bed.

 “Push baby, that’s it. I see the head the head. You are doing so great…wow is this what it looked like when I had Tay?  I haven’t seen an asshole that loose since that nasty porn site Ted got caught jerking to at work…what were his exact words..’hole shit this guy is sitting on a parking cone.” I say in shock.

 “Thanks for that babe. I was totally not feeling self-conscious already. Thanks a fucking bunch. Let’s do this doc this feels like a big one.” He snarls at me.

 “Great Justin..push, push, push…we have shoulders.  One last push and we have a baby.” The doctor says.

 “Ahhhhhh.”  Then its all over, I’m cutting the cord, the doctor is suctioning his mouth and the nurse is rubbing Dylan down and putting him on Justin’schest.

 “Well Sunshine, this one has your hair and my eyes. Not to mention my height I think. What are the magic numbers doc?” I smile down at him and caress the baby’s head, giving him a peck on the lips.

  

**Justin’s POV**

3:00 a.m

 “He is 21 ½ inches and 9 pounds 10 ounces. A good sized baby.” The doctor grins.  “Ok, now the nurse is going to take Dylan and get him cleaned up and we are going to give you a little tummy massage to help your uterus contract.”

 “Shit.more contractions..” I say and flop back on the bed.  And about 3 contractions later Brian is completely grossed out as the after-birth is delivered. “Its ok babe. The doctor is going to take it way. And store the umbilical cord blood just like with Tay.”

 

The rest is pretty boring.  They clean me up, wheel me into a room and hand me Dylan to bond and start nursing.  Because regardless of the lack of milk yet he is bonding with me and getting the colostrum Tay was born and watching him nurse for the first time.

 

“Love you Brian… thank you.” I say with a tear or two running down my cheek.

 “Shhhh baby. I didn’t do anything but knock you up, drive you here and rub your shoulders,” he says with what sounds like a little choke in his throat. “You did really well.  I know what its like and you did it like a champ. Now how about you let the nurse take Dylan and you take a little nap.  I’m not calling the family until tonight.”

 “Ok.”   

 

The end…..


End file.
